


Отель "Калифорния"

by Sabira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Sex, Detectives, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Romantic Comedy, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 55,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перед последним школьным учебным годом компания друзей приезжает отдохнуть в отель, где Стайлз встречает горячего спасателя, Дерек находит приключения на задницу, Скотт неожиданно бьет себе тату, а Пэрриш делает шокирующие снимки для инстаграмма.<br/>И это еще не все)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [la_novocaina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_novocaina/gifts).



> Спасибо прекрасное Лиекке за ее героический беттинг, Оленю - за потрясающие арты, а Мыше и Претти за их поддержку!

-1-

  
  
— Как же я ненавижу это место! — с чувством сказал Стайлз, заглушив мотор. Джип послушно уткнулся колесами в каменный бордюр на парковке и замолк.  
— Почему? — равнодушно спросил Лиам, разминая затекшую шею. Его дорожную подушку забрал себе Бойд, и Лиаму пришлось подложить под щеку куртку.  
— Потому что в прошлый раз Стайлз здесь две недели бегал за девчонкой, а потом узнал, что она лесбиянка, — зевнул Бойд.  
— Она была би! — привычно возмутился Стайлз. — Би-сек-су-аль-на!  
— Мужик, для твоей репутации лучше бы ей быть лесбой, — покачал головой Бойд. — Тогда не обидно, что она тебе не дала.  
— Зато я получаюсь кретином, который не сообразил, — Стайлз отстегнул ремень безопасности и нашарил любимую кепку. На улице стояло адское пекло, а Стайлз не хотел заработать солнечный удар в первый же день отдыха.  
— Ты в любом случае выходишь кретином, — Бойд хлопнул Лиама по плечу и протянул ему с заднего сидения рюкзак. — Но лучше быть тупым, чем несексуальным.  
— Джексону бы понравилась эта мысль, — пробормотал Лиам, забрав свои вещи. И, прежде чем Стайлз успел выразить ему респект за меткое замечание, вылез из машины.  
— Ну что, повеселимся, бро? — кисло спросил Стайлз у Бойда.  
— Оторвемся по полной, — в тон ему ответил Бойд и, надев темные очки, последовал примеру Лиама.  
Стайлз посмотрел на припарковавшуюся рядом с его джипом мазду Эллисон и вздохнул.  
Еще одни незабываемые летние каникулы в компании его замечательных друзей, некоторые из которых вовсе не были замечательными, а другие считались друзьями по какой-то насмешке судьбы.  
— Может быть, мне повезет, и я утону в океане, — подбодрил сам себя Стайлз и мстительно распахнул дверцу на максимум, едва не поцарапав вставший с другой стороны от джипа порше Джексона.  
Из всей компании только Лидия разумно припарковалась подальше от Стайлза, и, конечно, они с Айзеком уже даже вытащили чемоданы из багажника. Вернее, Айзек вытащил, а Лидия просто помахала парню в форменной футболке, показав жестами, что ей нужна тележка.   
Могла и не утруждаться: парень спешил к ней изо всех сил, готовый оказывать любые предоставляемые отелем услуги и парочку сверх них.   
— Ты мне всю тачку забила своим шмотьем! — Джексон, показав Стайлзу средний палец за выходку с дверцей, переключился на своего привычного партнера по ссорам.  
— Твоих сумок тут больше, чем моих! — огрызнулась Эрика, нагнувшись над передним сидением. — Джексон, мой блеск закатился под твое кресло, достань!  
— Сама доставай, не видишь, что я занят? — Джексон, психанув, попытался выпрямиться во весь рост, стукнулся лбом о дверцу багажника и выругался. Проходивший мимо Бойд утешительно похлопал его по бедру, и Джексон, к великому удовольствию всех присутствующих, стукнулся лбом еще разок.  
Нет, кое-что все-таки было в этих поездках. Стайлз определенно забыл про некоторые плюсы.  
— Я помогу тебе с помадой, — Скотт взглядом извинился перед Эллисон, переплетавшей распустившуюся косу, и полез шарить в порше. — Лиам, посвети мне телефоном?  
— Пропусти, — Лиам отодвинул нетерпеливо пританцовывающую Эрику и достал мобильник. — Так лучше?  
— Ага, вижу его! — Скотт вынырнул с флакончиком блеска, Эрика выхватила его и спрятала в карман коротких шорт.  
— Пожалуйста, — буркнул себе под нос Лиам и закатил глаза. Он поправил рюкзак на плече, забрал у Стайлза из джипа спортивную сумку и потащился вслед за громко цокающей каблуками Лидией к отелю.  
— Зачем мы его взяли с собой? — спросила у Стайлза Эрика, расчесав пальцами хвост.  
— Потому что в следующем году Лиам будет в команде, — отозвался Скотт, с трудом достав чемодан Эллисон, отчаянно цеплявшийся колесиками за ремень соседней сумки. — И что плохого в Лиаме? Он отличный парень.  
— Быстро же ты решилась завести с Макколом детей, — подмигнула Эрика наблюдавшей за ними Эллисон. — Управишься с двумя сразу?  
— О, я уверена, что проблем не будет, — улыбнулась Эллисон, смерив Скотта взглядом. — Ты же помнишь, что твоя мама будет звонить мне каждый вечер?  
— Родительский контроль? Надеюсь, ты не забыл свои подгузники, — Джексон наконец закончил со своим барахлом.  
Стайлз присвистнул. Две чемодана и три сумки. Что, блядь, они с Эрикой набрали?  
— Ха-ха, какой ты остроумный, Джексон, — Скотт потянулся, проигнорировав темные пятна пота в подмышках. Стайлз догадывался, что у него под рубашкой такие же.  
— Пойдемте, — поторопил их стоявший в сторонке Бойд. — Вон, нам администраторша машет. Потопали, нечего тут жариться.  
— Мне нужен носильщик, — запротестовал Джексон, но после насмешливого взгляда Скотта, обвешался сумками и пошел к пандусу. Эрика покатила за ним чемодан, а Стайлз, хлопнув на прощание джип по корпусу, забрал свою сумку и припустил вперед.  
В прошлый раз ему не повезло делить номер с близнецами, надо в этот раз забить что-нибудь поприкольнее трехместной комнаты с видом на внутренний двор.  
Стайлз хотел блядский вид на океан и никак иначе! Просыпаться под шум волн, дурачиться спросонья с кем-нибудь нормальным (со Скоттом, пожалуйста, пусть это будет Скотт!), и вообще отдыхать, а не выживать в этом райском местечке, куда они ездят третий год подряд, потому что владелец дает скидку жителям Бикон-Хиллза, а кое-кто из их компании ограничен в средствах.  
Например, сам Стайлз, что уж говорить о Скотте и Бойде.  
Ладно, прошлое лето оказалось подпорчено неудачным романом с красивой, но прокатившей Стайлза Кейтлин, а это будет крутым.  
О-фи-ген-ным.  


  
— Я сплю на этой, — быстро сказал Стайлз, кинув свою сумку на ближайшую к окну кровать.  
Лиам скрипнул зубами и швырнул рюкзак на пол посреди комнаты.  
— Я рассчитывал, что буду жить со Скоттом! — возмутился он и подошел к панели управления кондиционером. Номер был наглухо закрыт, и внутри оказалось очень душно.  
— Еще поменьше поставь, — попросил Стайлз, увидев, как Лиам крутит регулятор. — И это _я_ должен был жить со Скоттом. Мы с ним бро, а ты вообще непонятно откуда взялся, парень.  
— Если вы с ним бро, — передразнил Стайлза Лиам, — почему Скотт заселился с Джексоном?  
— Потому что гондон, — ответил Стайлз, вжикнув молнией на сумке. После долгой дороги хотелось принять душ и надеть чистые вещи.  
— Скотт гондон? — уточнил Лиам, приподняв брови.  
Стайлз хмыкнул. После перевода в школу Бикон-Хиллза Лиам таскался за Скоттом, как за внезапно обретенным старшим братом, но сейчас, кажется, пересмотрел степень своего восхищения и был готов согласиться со Стайлзом.  
— Джексон гондон. Хотя знаешь… Скотт тоже, — подумав, высказался Стайлз.  
Даже дважды гондон. Мало того, что он бросил Стайлза и променял его на ублюдочного Джексона, так еще и Лиама навязал. Стайлз бы лучше заселился с Бойдом, они нормально ладили. Да Стайлз бы и на Айзека согласился, несмотря на все его закидоны и постоянные подъебки. Но Скотт состроил умоляющую рожу, зашептал про Лиама, за которым нужно присмотреть, и Стайлз кивнул быстрее, чем успел осознать свои действия.  
— Везет девчонкам, — Лиам кинул на столик кепку и снял потную футболку. — Живут все вместе.  
— А теперь представь, какая драка у них будет по утрам за ванную, — Стайлз разулся и поморщился, унюхав, как пахнут его ноги. — В том году Эрика иногда к нам прибегала умываться. Эйдан пытался ее прогнать, но куда там!  
— Я бы не стал связываться с Эрикой, — поежился Лиам. — Кстати, почему близнецы не поехали? И этот, ботан.  
— Ты Дэнни ботаном назвал? — Стайлз покачал головой. — Чувак… Дэнни классный.  
— Он гик, — не согласился Лиам и, прихватив цветастые шорты, скользнул в ванную.  
Стайлз чертыхнулся, открыл нараспашку окна — ну хоть вид на океан, о’кей — и упал на кровать.  
Он и сам не знал, почему близнецы не поехали. Эйдан вообще сучился весь последний год. Вот как они вернулись из предыдущей поездки, так и началось что-то странное. Эйдан часто отказывался тусоваться с ними, врал про внезапно возникшие дела, хотя регулярно вылезал пройтись с Айзеком или Джексоном, которые жили по соседству. Стайлз сначала напрягся из-за этого, а потом забил. Эйдан по-прежнему был в команде, как и они все, тренировки не пропускал, вел себя нормально. Не хочет общаться — его проблемы. Стайлз не особенно скучал по нему и Итану, пусть и жалел порой о распавшемся приятельстве. В том году, например, они перед отъездом домой славно нажрались всей компанией — близнецы, Дэнни, сам Стайлз… Да, круто посидели, жаль, Стайлз не помнил большую часть вечера.  
— Иди, — вышедший из душа Лиам мотнул головой в сторону оставшейся открытой двери. — Только вода стремная какая-то. Непривычная.  
— Да, я знаю, — Стайлз подхватил смену одежды и, проходя мимо Лиама, сдернул с его задницы небрежно замотанное полотенце.  
Лиам вскрикнул, обернулся и, покраснев от злости, показал Стайлзу средний палец. Стайлз в ответ высунул язык и нырнул в полную пара ванную. Зеркало запотело, пол был мокрым от воды, распечатанное Лиамом мыло неаккуратно валялось на бортике раковины, плавая в мыльной слизи. Стайлз закатил глаза и, пообещав себе как-нибудь отомстить Скотту, полез в душевую кабину.  


  
— На хер иди, — миролюбиво послал Джексона Бойд, когда они все собрались в номере у девчонок.   
К кому-нибудь из парней те наотрез отказались идти. Лидия и Эллисон не опустились до объяснений, а Эрика прямо сказала, что у мальчишек всегда воняет.  
Спорить никто не стал. Джексон было открыл рот, но посмотрел на Скотта и заткнулся.   
— Не пойду, — Джексон развалился на единственном свободном кресле (второе было закидано разноцветными тряпками девчонок) и покрутил в руках бутылку минералки. — Утром тренируемся. В девять завтрак, в десять идем плавать.  
— Мы же на отдыхе? — устроившийся на подоконнике Лиам страшно напоминал Стайлзу Бибера.  
— Это не значит, что мы будем забивать на спорт, — отрезал Джексон. — Эй, я ваш капитан! И я сказал — у нас тренировка. Отработаем пару упражнений, поплаваем на время и можете развлекаться.  
— Спасибо, что разрешил, — отсалютовал ему банкой лимонада Айзек. — А то мы с Бойдом не знали, как тебя попросить.  
— Ребят, час всего. Чтобы форму не растерять, — вмешался Скотт. — Давайте не будем ругаться в первый же день!  
— Мы всегда ругаемся в первый же день, — напомнила Лидия, непривычно домашняя с убранными в косу волосами и лишенным косметики лицом. — Лучше обсудим, куда мы пойдем сегодня вечером.  
— Помните тот клуб? — Айзек пощелкал пальцами, стараясь подстегнуть мозг. — Ну, нас там еще раскрасили всех бесплатно…  
— Нет, — отрезал Стайлз. — Ни за что.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что не столкнешься с Кейтлин снова? — заботливо спросила Эллисон.  
— И все равно у меня с тем местом дурные ассоциации. Блин, других тусовок нет?  
— Ха, почему мы должны…  
— Джексон! — оборвала его Эрика. — Я не хочу сегодня в город, настроения нет. Давайте просто возьмем выпить и закажем пиццу?  
— Киснуть в номере? — скривился Джексон.  
— Тебя никто не держит, — Эрика поджала губы и скрестила руки на груди.  
— Я не против, — Эллисон потерла шею. — Оставим танцы на завтра. Бойд, ты сможешь достать алкоголь?   
— Мы сходим, — согласился Айзек. — Что брать?  
— А вам продадут? — удивился Лиам, оживившийся при слове «выпить».  
— Разумеется, продадут, — Лидия дернула плечом. — Берите как обычно. А я одолжу посуду на кухне.  
Стайлз мысленно восхитился ее силой духа. Владелец отеля, мистер Хейл, вызывал у него желание развернуться и бодро пойти подальше от этого мужика. Отец, правда, уверял, что давно знает Питер Хейла, и тот отличный человек, пусть и с причудами, но Стайлз полагался на собственные инстинкты. А они говорили, что Питер, как тойдарианцы из «Звездных войн» — может быть полезен, но лучше держаться от него подальше.  
— Лиам, тебе нельзя пить, — негромко сказал Скотт и виновато улыбнулся. — Я обещал твоим предкам…  
— Ты просто его боишься, — скривился Лиам. — Моего отчима.  
— Бояться Харриса — нормально, — влез Стайлз. — Твой папаша чокнутый фрик.  
— _Отчим_ , — с нажимом напомнил Лиам.  
— Все равно тебе не обломится, — подмигнул ему Стайлз. — Деткам вроде тебя скоро пора ложиться баиньки. Скотт споет тебе колыбельную, правда, друг?  
— Мне никогда не пели колыбельных, — задумчиво вставил Айзек, запустив руку в спутанные кудри.  
— Вы все уроды, — подытожил Лиам. — Скотт, ты серьезно? Даже пиво?  
— Наверное, пиво мож… — Скотт перехватил пристальный взгляд Эллисон и осекся. — Прости, Лиам.   
— Не обижайся, сладкий, — Эрика хищно улыбнулась, потянулась, демонстрируя аппетитную фигурку — о, Стайлз бы не отказался потанцевать с ней какой-нибудь томный медляк, — и, подойдя к Лиаму, потрепала его за щечку. — Зато ты точно не опозоришься. Вот Джексон в прошлом году…  
— Рейес, если ты хочешь свой мартини, прикуси язычок, — перебил ее Джексон, вытаскивая из заднего кармана бумажник. — Я вечно плачу за выпивку, в твоих интересах быть умницей.  
— Джексон, ты не единственный парень, готовый купить мне коктейль. Мне, да и остальным девочкам, достаточно прийти в любой клуб, и мы отлично повеселимся, — отозвалась Эрика, начисто забыв про Лиама.  
Стайлз закатил глаза. Уже полгода эти двое танцевали вокруг друг друга, и Стайлза подзаебала эта ситуация. Он огляделся по сторонам, поймал взгляд скривившегося Айзека и мысленно дал ему «пять». Скорее бы Джексон прекратил изображать придурка и пригласил Эрику на нормальное свидание. Им бы подошло что-нибудь слащавое, типа поездки в Диснейлэнд. Аттракционы, фотографии с горячим Аладдином, карамельный попкорн и поцелуи в тоннеле ужасов.  
— Моя доля, — Лидия протянула деньги Бойду, тот запихал доллары в карман и молча повернулся к Стайлзу.  
— Между прочим, ты не скидывался на бензин, — буркнул Стайлз, отдав ему двадцатку.  
— Я тоже не скидывался, — забеспокоился Скотт. — Эллисон, я…  
— Забудь, — Эллисон отмахнулась и взяла со стола рекламу местной пиццерии. — Айзек, вы обернетесь за пятнадцать минут? Тут обещают сверхбыструю доставку!  
— Все будет, — Бойд хлопнул вставшего Айзека между лопаток и подтолкнул его к двери.   
— Тогда я заказываю, — оповестила Эллисон, набирая номер.  
Стайлз прикрыл глаза — после долгих часов за рулем его клонило в сон — и увидел, как Лидия, оттянув вниз вырез платья, решительно вышла из комнаты, намереваясь добыть рюмки, стаканы или любую другую посуду. Пить из пластиковых стаканчиков она не любила.  
Стайлз оценил мелькнувшие под взлетевшей юбкой молочно-белые бедра и вздохнул. В родной школе ему не везло с девчонками, а Стайлзу уже очень хотелось потискать какую-нибудь симпатичную малышку. Может быть, попробовать подкатить к Коре? Она наверняка этим летом снова будет подрабатывать на пляже. Кора была горячей штучкой, Стайлзу нравились такие — агрессивные, знающие себе цену красотки. Точно, он начнет с Коры, а если она не пожелает обрести рай в объятиях Стайлза Стилински, то поищет себе кого-нибудь еще.  
В этом году у него точно выгорит, и он вернется домой не просто загоревшим и проспиртованным, но и вдоволь наобжимавшимся. Стайлз натянул на нос кепку, не желая слушать Лиама, который заныл по второму кругу, уговаривая Эллисон дать ему повеселиться, и зевнул во всю пасть.  
Теперь у него был план, а с планом Стайлз Стилински становился всесильным. Крутым, как Бэтмен.  


  
— Да не свисти ты, блядь! — выругался Бойд, зайдя в воду по пояс.  
Стайлз был с ним солидарен: вчера они переусердствовали с празднованием приезда. Он вернулся в номер в начале четвертого, запнулся о брошенный Лиамом рюкзак, упал, поставив здоровенный синяк на колене, и чуть не убил Джексона, разбудившего всех в девять утра.  
Наверное, Джексон был мазохистом: Стайлз отлично видел, что ему тоже не очень весело после их вечеринки. Но это не помешало Джексону согнать всех на завтрак, а потом пинками выгнать на пляж.  
Вот почему Стайлз решил, что будет отличной штукой записаться в школьную команду по плаванию? Впрочем, эта дебильная идея принадлежала Скотту. Тот расписал Стайлзу, какими сексуальными девчонки считают пловцов, и Стайлз развесил уши. Кроме того, ему всегда нравилось плавать, да и на СДВГ подобная физическая нагрузка сказывалась благоприятно. Проще говоря, Стайлз так выматывался на тренировках, что концентрировать внимание становилось проще. В общем, плавание было бы одним сплошным плюсом, не прилагайся к секции чокнутый Джексон Уиттмор, вбивший себе в голову, что их команда обязательно должна побеждать. Стайлзу было плевать на соревнования между школами, он не рассчитывал на спортивную стипендию, но кого волновало мнение Стайлза? Уж точно не Джексона, который, кажется, ни капли не сомневался, что однажды ему позвонят и возьмут прямиком в олимпийский резерв.  
Стайлз бы уже бросил плавание, ему поднадоело этим заниматься еще в прошлом году, но уйти из команды означало автоматически лишиться сложившейся тусовки. Конечно, парни не перестали бы с ним общаться только из-за его ухода. Но Стайлз знал, как это бывает. Сначала тебя забывают пригласить на вечеринку, потому что всех звали в раздевалке после тренировки, потом начинаются выезды, темы, в которых ты не рубишь, новые знакомства, завязавшиеся во время подготовки к соревнованиям, и вот тебе равнодушно кивают в коридоре те самые люди, кто клялся быть твоим другом до самой смерти. И винить в этом некого.  
Так что плавание пока особо не напрягало Стайлза, а выбывать из компании ему не хотелось. Джексон при всех недостатках был неплохим парнем, с Айзеком получалось интересно поговорить за жизнь, Бойд восхищал Стайлза своим несокрушимым спокойствием и приспособленностью к любой ситуации, а Скотт с детства воспринимался скорее братом, чем другом. А еще их крепкую мужскую дружбу заметно украшали девчонки. Стайлз исподтишка набирался опыта в понимании женских сердец, наблюдая за Эллисон, уже почти год позволявшей Скотту называть ее своей девушкой. Не меньшее одобрение у него вызывала Эрика, хотя Стайлз давно понял, что промелькнувшая между ними когда-то искра затухла навсегда. Лидию, детскую любовь Стайлза, оказалось здорово называть подругой. Особенно теперь, когда она рассталась с Джексоном и объяснила Айзеку, что у них ничего не может быть. Стайлзу их компания напоминала «Друзей», а он всегда мечтал о чем-то таком. Быть членом группы придурков, отлично проводящих друг с другом время.  
— Да прекрати ты свистеть! — Айзек плеснул в Джексона водой. — Ты сейчас на Финстока похож.  
— Не брызгайся, — окрикнула его Эрика, позировавшая снимавшей ее Эллисон. Девчонки делали фотографии для своих страничек на фейсбуке, и Стайлз с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы «случайно» не запороть ей задний план.  
Джексон, словно издеваясь, поднес свисток к губам и снова дунул.  
— Давайте вон до того буйка и обратно, на скорость, — предложил он, уставившись на Скотта и Айзека. — У кого будет худшее время — стирает всем плавки.  
— Я точно не буду этого делать, — зарекся Лиам.  
— Мне кажется, что у меня печет спину, — Айзек извернулся, как жираф, и попытался рассмотреть свои лопатки. — Скотт, ты точно нормально намазал?  
— У тебя она блестит, как у Эдварда, — заверил его Бойд. — Джексон, мы разомнемся и хватит.  
Джексон в ответ свистнул, и Стайлз краем глаза заметил какое-то движение на пляже. А, это спасатель спрыгнул со своего наблюдательного поста. Стайлз разочарованно нахмурился. Где же Кора?  
Ну, блин!  
Вместо сексапильной красотки по песку шел парень, впрочем, тоже вполне ничего. По крайней мере пресс у него был зашибенный. Рассмотреть что-то еще Стайлзу не удалось: солнце слепило глаза, заставив поспешно отвернуться.  
— Эй, ты, — вдруг раздался негромкий, но решительный голос. — Прекрати свистеть.  
— Что? — Джексон повернулся на звук, и Стайлз чуть не шлепнулся на задницу, повторив его маневр. Нога поехала по дну, Стайлз потерял равновесие и почувствовал, как его поймали за локоть. Хватка у спасателя была железная. Наверное, этот мужик может пальцами орехи колоть, ничего себе!  
— Ты, — повторил спасатель, отпустив пробормотавшего «спасибо» Стайлза. — Заканчивай свистеть. Ты мешаешь людям отдыхать.  
— Амиго, — дружелюбно улыбнулся Джексон. — Свали?  


  
Спасатель снял кепку и прищурился. Стайлз на всякий случай попятился к Бойду — теперь этот парень выглядел недовольным, а вблизи он производил однозначно пугающее впечатление. Высокий, мускулистый, с той манерой держаться, которая свидетельствует не только о часах в спортзале, но и об отличном владении телом. Короче, этот спасатель мог спокойно им всем навалять: Стайлз никогда не обманывался, насколько взрослые, реально взрослые парни, сильнее мальчишек вроде них.   
— Какой красавчик! — не стесняясь, прокомментировала Эрика, забывшая про свои соблазнительные позы для фотографий.  
Стайлз удивленно покосился на нее, уставился на парня и признал, что Эрика права. Спасатель был красавчиком. Смуглый, зеленоглазый, с сексуальной черной щетиной и соблазнительными скулами. Вот рот у него был не очень, тут бы Стайлз его сделал, но в целом этому парню шли даже опущенные уголки и грубовато вырезанные губы.   
— Я тебе не амиго, — тяжело сказал спасатель, проигнорировав слова Эрики. — Еще раз свистнешь, будешь искать свою игрушку на дне.  
Джексон улыбнулся — той мерзкой улыбочкой, которая доставалась припоздавшему курьеру или запутавшемуся на кассе продавцу, — и протянул:  
— Если я кому-то мешаю, пусть они это скажут мне. А ты… — Джексон окинул спасателя взглядом: — Сто баксов решит эту проблему?  
— Сто баксов? — переспросил спасатель.  
— Ага, — протянул Джексон. — Выйду из воды и заплачу. Договорились, приятель?  
Спасатель снова сощурился, Джексон картинно поднес к губам свисток, дунул — и Стайлз сам, не сдержавшись, присвистнул. Спасатель ловко сдернул шнурок с шеи Джексона, замахнулся, продемонстрировав небритую подмышку, и зашвырнул свисток на добрых сорок ярдов. Серебристый металл вспыхнул в лучах солнца и с бульком утонул в воде.  
— Спасибо за ваше понимание, сэр, — не скрывая издевки, поблагодарил спасатель. — Приятного отдыха.  
Стайлз губами сказал «вау», переглянулся с приоткрывшим рот Скоттом и почесал руку, за которую его удержал спасатель. Джексон плотно сжал губы, видимо сообразив, что не стоит дальше нарываться, зато Эрика не стала молчать.  
— И тебе спасибо! — звонко прокричала она в спину спасателя. — Он нас достал.  
— Рад помочь, — парень обернулся и белозубо улыбнулся.  
— Меня зовут Эрика, — представилась Эрика, тряхнув распущенными светлыми волосами.  
Стайлз даже взгляд отвел. В сочетании с бикини, подчеркивающим волнующие формы ее тела, флирт Эрики казался уже чем-то чересчур.  
— Дерек, — кивнул ей спасатель. — Обращайтесь.  
Он окинул Эрику одобрительным взглядом, напялил обратно ярко-красную форменную кепку и пошел к берегу, уверенно шагая, несмотря на набегающие к лодыжкам волны.   
— Ты бы лучше сразу показала ему сиськи, — открыл рот Джексон. — Такие, как он, все равно не запоминают имен девчонок.  
— Завидуешь? — Эрика поймала в ладони разлетающиеся от ветра волосы. — Вдруг понял, что ты не самый горячий парень на этом пляже?  
— Думаешь, я стану соревноваться с этим мучачо? — фыркнул Джексон.  
Стайлз против воли ему посочувствовал. Он знал, каково это, когда тебе нравится девчонка, а она выставляет тебя придурком. Очень сложно заткнуться и не подписаться на какую-нибудь глупость из-за задетой мужской гордости.  
— Хм… я знаю, с кем закручу, — Эрика прижала волосы солнечными очками, как обручем. — Как думаешь, Эллисон?  
Эллисон с интересом уставилась на вернувшегося на свой наблюдательный пункт спасателя.  
— Я бы сама не отказалась, — наконец произнесла она, подмигнув нахмурившемуся Скотту.  
— Ты? — рассмеялся Джексон, глядя только на Эрику. — У тебя не выйдет. Спорим, он вообще не по девочкам?  
— Ты же только что говорил, что он не запоминает имена своих девчонок? — подстебнул его Айзек.  
— Он не гей, — возразил Лиам. — Нормальный парень.  
— Геи тоже нормальные, — Джексон сердито потер шею. — Эрика, хватит валять дурака, ты не будешь…  
— Но парень-то реально секси, — подал голос Бойд. — Эй, Эрика, посоревнуемся, кому из нас он купит выпить?  
Айзек заржал и показал Бойду большой палец.  
— Я с вами.   
— Что? — растерянно спросил Скотт. — Айзек, Бойд, вы же не всерьез?  
— Почему? — Айзек пожал плечами. — Здесь скучно. А теперь у нас есть возможность посоревноваться.  
— Я тоже участвую, — вставила Эллисон. — Лидия?  
— М-м-м, пас, — Лидия покачала головой. — Слишком по-детски для меня. Кроме того, надо дать кому-то из вас шанс.  
— Эллисон, ты хочешь попытаться его соблазнить? — Скотт подошел к ней, но Эллисон только пожала плечами в ответ.  
— У него классные бицепсы.  
Стайлз закусил губу. Эллисон частенько проделывала это со Скоттом. То начинала игнорировать без причины, то заставляла ревновать, то приглашала на убийственные ужины к своей семье. Лидия отказывалась объяснять Стайлзу смысл этих поступков, а сам Скотт мужественно терпел, не пытаясь понять, почему с ним так поступают.  
— Тогда я тоже в игре, — громко сказал Стайлз, надеясь отвлечь Скотта от зреющей в нем обиды. — Джексон, друг, ты готов покачать бедрами, чтобы поймать на них нашего секси-спасателя?  
— Ну, если даже ты в игре… — Джексон картинно развел руками. — Значит, пари? Скотт, ты с нами?  
— Я?  
— Он с нами, — махнул Стайлз. — Пасуют только Лидия и Лиам.  
— А я почему пасую? — возмутился Лиам.  
— Потому что тоже на букву «Л», — брякнул Стайлз первое пришедшее на ум. — Ты еще слишком мал, чтобы сосаться с парнями вроде этого… Черт, кто запомнил его имя?  
— Дерек, — подсказал Айзек.  
— Точно! — Стайлз поднял в воздух ладонь, и Айзек по ней шлепнул. — Так вот, наша цель Дерек. Пари держим в секрете, кто первый его заполучит, тот… загадывает остальным желание.  
— Общее желание, — быстро сказала Эрика.  
— Сойдет, — кивнул Стайлз. — Ну что, мальчики и девочки, вперед. Посмотрим, кто первый заполучит Мистера Красивые Глазки.  
— Я бы сказала, он Мистер Классная Задница, — ухмыльнулась Эрика.  
— Мистер _Классные Бицепсы_ , — съязвил Скотт.  
— Мистер Толстый Член, — перебил его Бойд и, заметив приподнявшего брови Джексона, пояснил: — Да видно было, у него шорты натянулись, когда он твой свисток кидал.  
— Только толстый? — невозмутимо уточнила Эллисон, убирая прядку волос за ухо.  
— Длинный тоже, — в тон ей ответил Бойд.  
— Я поплыл к буйкам, — оповестил Лиам и, опустив на глаза маску, ушел с головой под воду.  
— Это наша самая дебильная затея, — Айзек зевнул и повел лопатками. — Блядь, да я точно сгорел уже!  
— Пойдем, я тебя еще раз намажу, — не выдержала Лидия. — Эллисон, давай камеру, я отнесу на берег.  
— Спасибо, — Эллисон отдала фотоаппарат, дернула Эрику за руку, заставляя окунуться, и под визг девчонок Стайлз наконец сообразил, во что они все ввязались из-за Джексона.  
Папа точно будет им гордиться: он поспорил с остальными, что попытается соблазнить парня.   
Довольно пугающего парня, явно опытного и умеющего постоять за себя.  
С другой стороны, Стайлз будет кретинствовать не в одиночку. Судя по взгляду обидевшегося на Эллисон Скотта, бро тоже в игре. Эллисон зря недооценивала упертость своего бойфренда, Скотт теперь на голом упрямстве станет участвовать наравне со всеми. Про Айзека и говорить нечего, он всегда был с приветом. Джексону надо позарез доказать Эрике, что его все хотят, а Бойд просто любит развлекаться.  
Стайлз покосился на спасателя Дерека, потягивающего из стаканчика что-то похожее на сок со льдом, и мысленно ему посочувствовал.   
Впрочем… нет. Нифига он не сочувствовал этому заносчивому болвану, строящему из себя суперкрутого мужика. Стайлз ухмыльнулся.  
Конечно, шансов выиграть у него нет, но развлечется он на всю катушку.  
Без вариантов.  


  
Дерек тихо рыкнул, закрыл инстаграмм Пэрриша и набрал Кору.  
Сестра ответила на втором же гудке.  
— Я убью вас обоих, — с чувством пригрозил Дерек, услышав неуверенное «привет». — Какого черта, Кора?  
— Ты маме не сказал? — с беспокойством отозвалась сестра и шумно выдохнула, когда Дерек буркнул «нет». — Дерек, это случайно получилось! Мы поехали смотреть храм, местные уверяли, что он давно заброшен. А там живет старый верягуар и пара берсерков. Я представилась, он меня узнал, все прошло мирно!  
— Идея Пэрриша? Вас туда понесло, потому что ему опять любопытно…  
— Нет, это я его туда потащила! — перебила Кора и зачастила: — Там места красивые, уединенно, я подумала…  
— Вот сейчас я точно позвоню матери, — предупредил Дерек, ощущая, как уровень ярости взлетел к новой отметке. — Это в твоем понимании романтика?  
— Это в моем понимании попытка подстегнуть его хотя бы обнять меня! — рявкнула Кора. — Что ты ему сказал, что он держится от меня на расстоянии фута и боится взять за руку?  
— О, — Дереку вдруг стало спокойно. — Он не распускает руки?  
— Это я тебя убью, когда вернусь, — выпалила донельзя огорченная Кора.  
— Да неужели? — настроение Дерека стремительно улучшалось. — Я приехал сюда, чтобы провести отпуск в компании семьи, а вместо этого на меня свалили _твою_ работу, а ты смотала развлекаться с _моим_ помощником.   
— Ты приехал, потому что дядя Питер достал тебя упреками в невнимании, — возразила Кора, сбавив тон. — Дерек, может, я ему просто не нравлюсь? Я все придумала?  
— Что? — Дерек растерянно потер затылок и припомнил идиотскую улыбку Пэрриша, узнавшего, что Дерек отпустит их с Корой в небольшое путешествие. — Не говори глупости, красотка, он в тебя влюблен.  
— Тогда пусть начнет это показывать, тут и без него уйма горячих парней! — в голосе Коры зазвенел металл, и Дерек легко представил, как сестра воинственно встряхивает головой и щурится.   
— Я сказал, что если он тебя обидит, мама превратит его в каниму, — сознался Дерек.  
— И он поверил? — недоверчиво уточнила Кора. — Это же ерунда!  
— Мы перед отпуском расследовали совершенно обычное убийство, но Пэрриш был уверен, что там поработал темный друид, — Дерек пожал плечами и махнул рукой Дженнифер, заглянувшей к нему, чтобы позвать на вечерний чай с Питером. — Он, хм, немного впечатлительный.  
— Скажи ему, что меня можно целовать, — потребовала Кора тем самым тоном, который Дерек ненавидел. Для девчонки сестра ныла довольно редко, но если начинала, спастись было невозможно.  
— Посмотрим, — ушел от ответа Дерек и торопливо добавил: — Меня Питер зовет. До связи.  
Кора издала возмущенный вопль, догадавшись о его маневре, но было поздно. Дерек сбросил звонок, вернулся в инстаграмм и вздохнул. На фотографии страшно довольный Пэрриш стоял с вытянутыми наподобие пистолета пальцами и целился в замершего в недоумении крупного берсерка.   
Идиот.  
Дерек поставил «лайк», кинул телефон на стол и подошел к шкафу. После очередного дня на пляже хотелось надеть что-то серьезнее шортов, бейсболки и шлепанцев. Дерек вытащил белую футболку, достал темные брюки — так и быть, порадует Питера «приличным видом» — и ушел освежиться в душ.  
Вытерпев обязательную процедуру чаепития, Дерек с удовольствием сбежал в бар, где наткнулся на высокого чернокожего парня. Тот ему дружелюбно кивнул, забрал у бармена ведерко с наколотым льдом и остановился, словно что-то вспомнил.  
— Привет, — поздоровался парень после заминки.  
— Привет, — кивнул ему Дерек, сделав знак бармену, уже и так отправившемуся за бутылкой виски.  
— Я Бойд, — представился парень и протянул руку.  
Дерек пожал ее и назвал свое имя. Что-то в поведении Бойда настораживало, а Дерек своей интуиции верил. Когда ты альфа-оборотень да еще и детектив полиции, быстро учишься слушать инстинкты.  
— У нас там тусовка, — сказал Бойд, поудобнее перехватив ведерко. Наверное, металл жег ему руки холодом. — Не хочешь присоединиться?  
— Спасибо, — вежливо произнес Дерек, ощущая, как внутри заорала настоящая сирена. Парень явно темнил. — У меня планы.  
Он забрал бутылку у бармена, развернулся и ушел, не дав Бойду больше сказать ни слова.  
Вполне достаточно того, что Дерек согласился подработать спасателем вместо Коры. Он не будет влезать в чужие дела только потому, что ему почудилась какая-то херня.  
Шеф сказал, что Дереку в свете всего случившегося надо отдохнуть от расследований. И он будет отдыхать.  
Кроме того, Дерек и так с трудом терпел компанию, к которой принадлежал этот Бойд. Пока остальные отдыхающие вели себя смирно и предсказуемо — лежали на шезлонгах, загорали, пили коктейли и играли в мяч или теннис, — эти придурки заставляли Дерека понервничать. Мальчишки вечно плавали на глубину, и Дерек каждый раз напрягался из-за их «соревнований».  
И не зря!   
Дерек свернул крышку у бутылки, сделал из горла глоток и вышел на улицу, наслаждаясь наконец-то пришедшей вместе с темнотой прохладой.  
Отчасти он был рад, что подменил Кору. Этот случай с пацаном даже ему проехался по нервам, а сестра бы точно перепугалась. Дерек сделал еще глоток и нахмурился. Хорошо, что он вовремя заметил, как странно барахтается парень. Дерек сорвался с места, едва увидел, как бритая макушка ушла под воду, и быстро доплыл до тонущего пацана. Тот, правда, орал, что у него все под контролем и он отличный пловец, но Дерек без лишних слов подхватил его и погреб к берегу, стараясь держать голову мальчишки над водой. Оба отделались легким испугом, а несостоявшийся утопленник дополнительно отхватил крепкий подзатыльник. Дерек бы, наверное, заодно ему по щекам надавал за идиотизм, но, во-первых, парень согнулся, выплевывая и высмаркивая воду, а во-вторых, заметившая беду девчонка сбегала за остальными, и мальчишку обступила вся компания, тормоша и громко галдя. Дерек, убедившись, что парень в порядке, ушел, прервав поток благодарностей в свой адрес, и сообщил о происшествии Дженнифер, предоставив ей принимать меры.  
Возиться с пострадавшими — дело друида, а уж никак не оборотня.  
Видимо, Дженни справилась, раз эти придурки устраивают очередную тусовку.  
Дерек зевнул и, посмотрев на переливающуюся огнями улицу, где отдыхающие гуляли от бара до дискотеки, развернулся и отправился по дощатому настилу к домику спасателя. Обычно эти хибары были хлипкими и неуютными, но Питер со своей всегдашней рачительностью отстроил маленькое бунгало, оборудовав домик холодильником, столом с парой плетеных стульев, полкой для книг, лампой и даже вполне удобным диваном, где Дерек запросто мог развалиться.  
Что он и сделал, вытащив с полки томик Маркеса и поставив на пол бутылку. В номере отеля было вполне уютно, но Дереку нравилась влажная прохлада, приносимая на пляж океаном, а еще он собирался попозже сходить поплавать. Утонуть он не боялся, с выносливостью и силами альфы ему даже отлив не страшен, а другой возможности искупаться обнаженным может и не представиться. Конечно, он подмерзнет — но для этого Дерек и прихватил с собой бутылку виски. Она его точно согреет.  
Дерек отвернул лампу так, чтобы она не била в глаза, сбросил смску маме, исполнив многолетний обязательный ритуал и пожелав им с отцом спокойной ночи, и погрузился в неспешный и загадочный мир деревни Макондо.  


  
— С добрым утром! — гаркнул Лиам, громко хлопнув дверью в столовую.  
Стайлз стиснул зубы и закрыл глаза. Прошлым вечером им не повезло с выпивкой, и теперь все поголовно мучились похмельем. Ну, кроме Лидии, которая посреди вечеринки куда-то исчезла и вернулась под утро.   
— Не ори, — тихо попросил Джексон, прижимая к виску стакан с холодной водой.  
— Я нормально разговариваю, — съязвил Лиам, но Джексона на всякий случай обогнул по широкой дуге.   
Стайлз оторвал лоб от прекрасного бицепса Бойда, в который ему было так хорошо упираться, и посмотрел на сидящего напротив Скотта, странно бодрого и непривычно бледного. Лиам как раз подошел к Скотту, кивнул ковырявшей пудинг Эллисон и стукнул своего «старшего брата» по плечу.  
— Привет!  
— Ай! — вскрикнул Скотт и прижал руку к тому месту, по которому шлепнул Лиам. — Блин. Не делай так.  
— А что случилось? — встрепенулась Эллисон. — Скотт?  
— Визжишь, как девчонка, — прокомментировал Айзек, страшно напоминавший этим утром персонажа Тима Бертона. Такой же худющий, бледный и всклокоченный.  
— Что-то имеешь против девчонок? — агрессивно спросила Эрика, приподняв вверх огромные темные очки.  
— Пытается самоутвердиться за счет собственного гендера, — Лидия полила йогурт медом и взяла себе зерновой хлебец.  
— Скотт, у тебя повязка? — встревожено спросила Эллисон, и Стайлз снова сосредоточил взгляд на друге.  
Да, Эллисон была права. На руке Скотта красовалась крупная стерильная салфетка. Стайлз сглотнул, медленно соображая, и почувствовал, как ему становится дурно.  
— Ты что, — севшим голосом спросил он, пока остальные молча таращились на Скотта. — Ты набил тату?  
Скотт мрачно поправил рукав футболки и отнял у Джексона воду.   
— Восхитительно, — Эллисон откинулась на спинку стула и скрестила руки на груди. — Скотт, могу я узнать…  
— Меня убьют, — трагически сообщил Лиам, плюхнувшись рядом со Скоттом. — Меня отпустили под его честное слово, а он сделал наколку. Отчим меня размажет.  
— Тебе нужно снять салфетку, — Лидию, как обычно, мало волновали чужие переживания. — А еще было бы неплохо очистить кожу, обработать ее защитным кремом и… Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, Скотт, что тебе стоит забыть про купание и пляж? Кстати, пить тоже не рекомендуется.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, как ухаживать за тату? — удивился Айзек, выпав из состояния мрачной безысходности, в котором плавал большую часть жизни.  
— У нее есть тату, — объяснил Джексон и повернулся к Скотту: — Ты дебил.  
— Иди на хер, — буркнул Скотт. — Я хотел сделать хной, но, наверное, плохо объяснил мастеру. Он не говорил по-английски.  
— А что ты набил? — Стайлз с благодарностью принял от Бойда половинку банана. Банан вызывал у него доверие: может быть, Стайлз сумеет его съесть и не выблевать назад.  
— Я еще не смотрел, — признался Скотт, несчастно уставившись на Стайлза. — Мне страшно убирать салфетку.   
— Ты пошел… пьяным… в какой-то местный салон… к нелегалу… и сделал тату, — пробормотала себе под нос Эллисон, покачивая в такт своим словам головой. — Зачем?  
— Вспомнил про наше пари, — Скотт вздохнул и выпил воды. — У этого спасателя есть тату. Решил, что мы будем братьями по тату.  
— А мы что, не отменили пари? — встрепенулся Стайлз.  
После вчерашнего происшествия спасатель Дерек был последним человеком, которого он хотел видеть.  
Это же надо так опозориться — перепугаться из-за судороги в ноге и в итоге нарваться на операцию по спасению собственной шкуры. Стайлз до сих пор не понимал, что именно испытывает: стыд, что так по-идиотски облажался, страх, что чуть не утонул, или злость на Дерека, выставившего его перед всеми дамочкой в беде. Еще Эрика, блин, добавила паники. Увидела, что Стайлз барахтается, и притащила всех посмотреть. Впрочем, на Эрику Стайлз не сердился. Она так ревела, перепугавшись, что сначала Стайлзу было неловко за себя, а потом он нашел в ситуации плюсы. Заразившиеся ее тревогой девчонки вдруг превратились в трио заботливых мамочек, и Стайлз весь вечер наслаждался приятными и капельку возбуждающими обнимашками, перемежающимися неприятными и совсем не возбуждающими нотациями. Его даже парни почти не стебали, хотя Стайлз заранее знал, что весь следующий год Джексон будет рассказывать каждому встречному и поперечному, как Стилински, _пловец Стилински_ , чуть не утонул в нескольких ярдах от берега.   
— Все не так плохо, — сказала Эрика, и Стайлз с трудом вынырнул из своих мыслей.   
— Две полоски? — нахмурился Джексон, рассматривая руку Скотта, с которой все-таки отодрали салфетку. — Арджент, ты беременна?  
— Закрой рот, Уиттмор, — незамедлительно отреагировала Эллисон. — У Дерека на спине спирали, наверное, Скотт выбрал похожий узор.  
— Я не помню, — Скотт выглядел повеселевшим.  
Стайлз его понимал. Две круговые полоски это не позорно. Странно, довольно глупо, но не стыдно. Можно придумать какую-нибудь красивую легенду, чтобы врать людям, и жить спокойно.  
— Надо раздобыть ему пару гавайских рубах с рукавом подлиннее, — вынесла вердикт Лидия, проигнорировав расспросы Айзека про ее тату. — А я принесу крем.  
— Все тренировки псу под хвост, — выругался Джексон. — Что ж, Скотт, теперь я желаю тебе победы в пари.   
— Да? — удивился Скотт.  
— Конечно, — кивнул Джексон. — Пусть этот мучачо тебя натянет. За всех нас.   
— Без смазки, — мстительно вставил Лиам.  
— Будешь персик? — спросил Бойд у Стайлза, гоняя по тарелке скользкий оранжевый кружок.   
Стайлз воткнул в него вилку, Бойд ловко разделил персик напополам и подцепил свою часть.   
— У него проблемы с выпивкой, — вполголоса поделился Бойд, так и не проникшись трагедией Скотта.  
— У кого? — удивился Стайлз, убедившись, что очередной эксперимент прошел успешно и еда не просится назад.  
— У этого Дерека. Я вчера встретил его в баре, он взял бутылку виски и свалил. Один.  
— Он взрослый мужик, — вяло заспорил Стайлз. — Что ему бутылка?  
— Твой отец тоже так говорил? Мой — да, — мрачно сказал Бойд, и Стайлз поджал губы.  
Их предки когда-то вместе проходили программу, стараясь избавиться от зависимости от спиртного. Сейчас дела шли нормально, хотя отец иногда все же позволял себе стаканчик, но Стайлз отлично помнил плохие дни. И хотел бы забыть, да не мог.  
— Мы вчера выдули не меньше, — дернул плечами Стайлз, иррационально задетый словами Бойда.  
— Тут ты прав, — Бойд стащил с большого блюда в центре стола кусок тортильи и уже привычно разделил на две части. — Но только Маккол пошел и набил себе какую-то херню.  
— Как нам влетит, — покачал головой Стайлз. — Хорошо, папа знает, как я боюсь игл.   
— Пойдем поплаваем, пока они тут кудахчут, — позвал Бойд, покончив с едой. — Смотри, Джексон сейчас орать начнет.  
— Сваливаем, — согласился Стайлз и, прихватив мгновенно сориентировавшегося в ситуации Айзека, покинул столовку.  
Скотт был его бро и лучшим другом, но похмельный Джексон, объединившийся с сердитой Эллисон, вызывал у Стайлза мигрень, а башка и так болела немилосердно. Поэтому Стайлз без зазрения совести заглянул в номер, натянул плавки и, прихватив купальные принадлежности, почесал на небольшой пляж при отеле. Он кинул полотенце на шезлонг и выдавил на руки крем, намереваясь обмазаться — Айзек все-таки сгорел и теперь служил всем отличным напоминанием о пользе солнцезащитных средств. Стайлз нагнулся, чтобы намазать лодыжки, и почувствовал чужой взгляд.  
— Блядь, только не Джексон, — тихо выругался Стайлз, выпрямляясь и мысленно готовясь к ссоре, но понял, что никакого Джексона тут и в помине нет.  
С высокого, раскрашенного в яркие полоски табурета на него пялился спасатель Дерек, посасывая через трубочку свой неизменный сок со льдом, и Стайлз неожиданно залился краской, догадавшись, в чем дело. Теперь этот мудак наверняка считает его «проблемой» и собирается следить за каждым шагом. Вчера стало понятно, что парень не слушает никого, кроме себя самого, да и воспитанием не обременен. Стайлза немало взбесила полученная затрещина, а еще больше — упреки, высказанные таким тоном, будто Стайлз был пятилеткой, свалившимся в бассейн.  
Страшно захотелось показать этому кретину средний палец, но инстинкт самосохранения высказался против, и Стайлз сдержал неуместный порыв. Он отвернулся, взялся за банку с кремом и отложил ее в сторону. Взгляд спасателя жег лопатки, и Стайлза по новой окатило жаром. К черту, и без крема не сгорит.  
Стайлз усилием воли заставил себя забыть о контрол-фрике на вышке, разбежался на теплом песке и с брызгами влетел в воду, завалив своим весом не ожидавшего нападения Айзека.  
Он приехал сюда отдыхать, и он будет отдыхать. Все несогласные могут идти к черту.  


  
— Почему она с ним разговаривает? — спросил Дерек у Дженнифер, удобно прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку. В руках у него была миска божественного фруктового салата, перемешанного с домашним мороженым, поэтому вопрос прозвучал мягче, чем Дерек планировал.  
— Потому что девочкам в ее возрасте нравится внимание привлекательных взрослых мужчин, — Дженни пожала плечами и спрятала темную прядку за ухо. — Кроме того, Питер владелец отеля, и хорошие отношения с ним выгодны и ей, и всей их компании.  
— Как расчетливо, — не удержался Дерек от комментария и облизнул ложку.  
— Разумно, — поправила Дженнифер. — Это называется «разумно».  
— Может, мне его арестовать?  
— Если ты взялся блюсти мораль, начни с себя, — посоветовала Дженнифер. — Та девочка, Эрика, тоже с тобой флиртовала, но ты почему-то не спешил ее прогонять.  
— Ее флирт ничего не значит, — отмахнулся Дерек. — Ей нравится свистун-придурок.   
— Кстати, почему они все к тебе ходят? — Дженни разлила по бокалам холодный кофе, добавила льда и протянула один из бокалов Дереку. — У твоей вышки все время кто-то крутится.  
— А, — Дерек махнул рукой. — Наверное, обиделись на мое вмешательство и теперь достают. Или им скучно. Свистун спрашивал, где достать катер и мог бы я, если что, помочь им с управлением. Сгоревший пацан хотел узнать, где тут самые крутые тусовки, и обещал купить мне выпить, если я составлю ему компанию. Чокнутый, набивший тату, интересовался, какие медкурсы я заканчивал. Он что-то бормотал про мать-медсестру, я не понял. Темненькая девчонка почему-то решила, что я знаком с ее теткой, хотя я эту Кейт в глаза не видел. У них только тот парень нормальный, Бойд. Он вчера игру пропустил, я пересказал, что было.  
— А Стайлз? Мальчик, которого ты спас? — Дженнифер сделала глоток кофе и прикрыла глаза от блаженства. — Он к тебе не лезет?  
— Этот шарахается, как от чумного, — довольно оскалился Дерек. — И больше не плавает хрен знает куда. У тебя получилось поставить ему мозги на место.  
— Чуть-чуть, — призналась Дженнифер. — Внушила быть поосторожнее, он сорванец.  
— Кора наткнулась на Калаверас, — мысли Дерека автоматически перескочили на неугомонную младшую сестру. — Мне звонила Арайя.  
— Все в порядке? — забеспокоилась Дженнифер. — У меня есть связи, я…  
— Все нормально, — фыркнул Дерек. — Арайе тоскливо, охотиться им сейчас не на кого. Обещала присмотреть за девочкой и спросила, кто такой Пэрриш.  
— Давай проведем ритуал, когда они вернутся? И узнаем точно, — в очередной раз предложила Дженни. Друид, не друид — от женского любопытства никуда не деться.  
— Ни за что, — Дерек решительно помотал головой. — Он и так задолбал меня своей любовью к сверхъестественному. Если он узнает, что сам принадлежит к нашему миру — я повешусь.   
— Ты альфа, у тебя не выйдет, — рассеянно заметила Дженни. — Я могу погадать без него, надо всего лишь достать кровь.  
— Мы не будем резать Пэрриша! Джен, он мой помощник! Нельзя резать помощника детектива!  
— Резать можно кого угодно, главное потом хорошо спрятать труп, — включился в дискуссию подошедший дядя Питер. — Откуда у тебя этот пацифизм, дорогой племянник? С твоей-то работой?  
— Вот скажи, — Дерек ткнул в Питера пальцем. — Что у тебя с этой рыжей девчонкой? Ты хоть понимаешь, что ей нет восемнадцати?  
— Она взрослая и очень разумная леди, — Питер поправил воротник на своей безукоризненно белой рубашке-поло. — Если тебе завидно, Дерек, найди себе кого-нибудь из постояльцев и повеселись, сними напряжение. Видел мулаточку из двести шестой? Очень аппетитная.  
— У нее на шее шрам от когтей оборотня, — скривился Дерек. — Спасибо, я пас.  
— Тогда попытай счастья с Дженнифер, — посоветовал Питер. — Ты дашь ему шанс, дорогая?  
— Мое сердце уже занято вон тем мальчиком, — Дженнифер указала на самого младшего паренька из беспокойной компании. — Друзья не берут его по вечерам развлекаться, поэтому я разрешаю ему сидеть в моей комнате и смотреть фильмы. У него проблемы с отчимом, он злится на мать, а еще он тайно влюблен в девушку своего лучшего друга. Или в самого лучшего друга, я пока не разобралась, кого и к кому он ревнует.  
— Я хочу домой, — подытожил Дерек, с тоской посмотрев на часы. Его перерыв заканчивался, скоро придется возвращаться на осточертевший пляж.  
— Домой — это к Талии? — поддел Питер, отлично зная, как наслаждается Дерек свободой от опеки излишне любящей матери.   
— Я кого-нибудь утоплю, — пригрозил Дерек. — А потом ты будешь прятать труп.  
— Топи вон того, с бритой головой, — подсказал Питер, указав на недавно спасенного Дереком парня. — Он самый тощий, меньше возни.  
Дженнифер расхохоталась, обменявшись с Питером непонятным взглядом, но Дерек не стал разбираться. Он в несколько глотков допил свой кофе и, шлепнув дядю по спине полотенцем, поплелся обратно на пляж.  
Дерек забрался на вышку, проигнорировав алчный взгляд одной перезрелой дамочки, выпросившей у Питера разрешение приходить на частный пляж при их отеле. Если бы Дерек хотел снять напряжение, как намекал ему дядя, дамочка бы стала идеальным вариантом, но Дерек не хотел. Накопившаяся за год усталость вкупе с последним делом до сих пор давила на плечи, не вызывая желания развлекаться. Отчасти Дерек был благодарен Коре за вынужденную подработку. В его состоянии сидеть целыми днями и смотреть на море было неплохим вариантом. Очень успокаивало нервы. Дерек поправил зонтик, чтобы не пекло макушку, и выругался, когда его внимание привлекли стуком по деревянной перекладине вышки.  
Симпатичная блондинка — Эрика — широко улыбнулась, и Дерек нехотя растянул губы в ответной улыбке.  
— Не боишься сгореть? — спросила она, завлекательно взмахнув ресницами. Дерек про себя вздохнул, оценив новую попытку подката.  
На красотке были темно-розовые купальные трусики и совсем не купальный ярко-розовый топ, мокрый, плотно обтягивающий лишенную лифчика пышную грудь. У Дерека зачесались ладони от желания ее помять: сложно быть хорошим парнем, когда искушение настолько велико.  
Может, к черту эти попытки? Он мог бы…  
— Лови-и-и-и-и-и! — проорали сбоку, и Эрика метнулась в сторону, уклоняясь от летящего в нее разноцветного мяча. Мяч звонко плюхнулся на воду, обдав брызгами возившуюся у берега мелюзгу, встретившую игрушку с восторгом, а Эрика, не удержавшись на ногах, упала на задницу в кучу песка.  
— Стайлз! — заорала она, вскакивая и отряхивая с мокрых трусов прилипший песок. — Я тебя убью! Я тебя убью прямо сейчас!  
— Нет-нет-нет, — запротестовал резко затормозивший парень и выставил вперед руки. — Это вообще Айзек кидал! Эрика! Это он виноват, я просто… Нет, не приближайся ко мне! Да блин, почему Стайлз всегда крайний? И ты все равно меня не догонишь, я быстрее, потому что у меня нет сисек!   
Дерек хмыкнул в кулак и удобнее уселся в кресле. Минутный порыв ответить на флирт прошел: Дерек с удовольствием переключился на наблюдение за развернувшейся погоней. Стайлз, размахивая руками как мельница, несся вперед и орал во всю глотку, имитируя священный ужас, а покрасневшая от злости Эрика пыталась его догнать. Впрочем, Стайлз был прав: грудь ей явно мешала. Дерек отвернулся, успев заметить, как темноволосая девчонка подключилась к ловле виновника, и спрыгнул вниз. Мяч подхватила волна, и малышня расстроено провожала его взглядом.  
Не хватало еще, чтобы полезли сами доставать. Дерек забрал мячик, отдал его ближайшей девочке лет пяти и хмуро посмотрел на топтавшегося у берега светловолосого кудрявого парня в легкой футболке, спасавшей его сгоревшую спину.  
— Это же наш, — неуверенно протянул парень.  
— Хочешь отнять его у детей? — осведомился Дерек.  
— Но ведь… — парень помялся. — Мы играли?  
Дерек нахмурился сильнее.  
— Хотя, — парень сглотнул, — поиграем во что-нибудь еще.  
— Отличная идея, — согласился Дерек.  
— Мы потом заберем, — приободрился парень.  
Дерек поджал губы.  
— Или мы просто подарим его этим детям, — кивнул парень. — Точно, так мы и сделаем. Ну, я пошел.  
— Иди, — Дерек кивнул парню за спину. — Там одному из ваших нужна помощь.  
Парень обернулся, чертыхнулся и припустил на выручку этого Стайлза — теперь даже Дерек запомнил его имя. Поздновато, конечно, запомнил: кажется, сейчас Стайлза закопают в песок, и мечты дяди Питера исполнятся досрочно.  
Дерек поморщился, спасая уши от визгов и криков, залез обратно под свой зонтик и уставился на море.  
Отдых и спокойствие, спокойствие и отдых.  
И бутылка виски вечером.   
Нет, он все-таки надерет Коре уши, когда она вернется.


	2. Chapter 2

**-2-**

  
  
— Эй, я у вас кепку не оставлял? — спросил Стайлз, ввалившись в номер, который делили Айзек и Бойд. — Где-то посеял, блин.   
Стайлз прошагал в другой конец комнаты, заглянул за кресло и уныло почесал затылок. Кепки не было.  
— Ты точно не видел? — обратился Стайлз к валявшемуся на кровати Айзеку. — Да, блин, Лейхи, подай голос уже!  
— Отъебись, — сказал Айзек, и Стайлз вздрогнул.  
В посыле не было ни грамма шутки, Айзек действительно хотел, чтобы Стайлз _отъебался_. О’кей, это серьезно.  
— Что случилось? — Стайлз подвинул ногу Айзека, позавидовав в который раз почти девичьей гладкости лодыжек. Сам Стайлз в особо черные времена напоминал себе хоббита.   
— Ты забыл кепку в столовке, я видел как ее забрала администраторша, — Айзек не отрывал глаз от потолка.   
— Плевать на кепку, чувак. Эй! — Стайлз потряс его за колено. — Тебе башку напекло? Тошнит? Позвать кого-нибудь?  
— Не надо никого звать, — тихо и зло рявкнул Айзек и тут же сдулся. — Уйди. Стайлз, ты не в тему.  
— Да я никогда не в тему, это моя фишка, — «пошутил» Стайлз, припомнив кучу подобных ситуаций. Большая часть из них была связана с отцом и Скоттом, но они оба никогда не говорили подобных вещей вслух, только подразумевали. Папе Стайлз, как правило, мешал работать — или пить (нет, не вспоминать, все уже кончилось), а Скотту Стайлз портил запланированные и незапланированные свидания (и секс).   
Айзек, видимо, учуяв, что жизнерадостное настроение Стайлза лопнуло, как пузырь, слегка оттаял.  
— Он ее лапал. За задницу. Руки под юбку запустил и… мял там все. А она хихикала, как дурочка. Как обдолбавшаяся колесами идиотка.  
— Э-э-э, что? — Стайлз заморгал, пытаясь догадаться, о чем речь. — Ты про кого, чувак?  
— Про Лидию. И этого старпера, — Айзек махнул рукой в воздухе, и Стайлз только теперь учуял алкогольный выхлоп.  
Так, кто-то выжрал оставшуюся с ночи текилу.   
— Ты уверен, что тебе не показалось? — Стайлз, конечно, видел, как Лидия строила глазки владельцу отеля, но она же девчонка. Девчонки все время заигрывают с каждым, у кого есть член. Кроме того, Лидия часто добывала необходимые мелочи для их посиделок, и Стайлз считал ее кокетство обычным прагматизмом.   
— Я уверен, — отрезал Айзек. — А ты слепой идиот, Стилински, но это меня не удивляет.  
— А ты у нас глазастый, и тебе это приносит много счастья, — съязвил Стайлз. — Ты стопудово преувеличиваешь.  
— Я же сказал — он ей в трусы полез! — повысил голос Айзек.  
— И? — Стайлз пожал плечами. — Даже если полез — это дело Лидии.  
— Это незаконно, — буркнул Айзек.  
— Кого ебут законы? — Стайлз пихнул Айзека кулаком в бедро. — У Лидии есть голова на плечах, а мы с тобой ничего сделать не можем. Если ей хочется побыть с ним, пусть развлекается.   
— Он же мудак, — скривился Айзек и посмотрел на Стайлза. — Ты представляешь, сколько у него было таких Лидий?  
— Ну, — Стайлз пошевелил губами, прикидывая. — У него уже лет десять этот отель, так что… А, я понял к чему ты ведешь. Повторюсь — мы не должны вмешиваться. Кроме того, может, это _он_ трофей в ее коллекцию?   
— Вот как? — голос Айзека наполнился сарказмом.  
— Да, — кивнул Стайлз. — Мне это странно, мужик правда староват. Зато опытный, не чета нам. Наверное, умеет делать всякие штуки, тачка у него ничего, свой бизнес. На рожу нормальный. Я слышал, девчонкам это важно. Ну, чтобы солидный был.  
— Меня тошнит, — Айзек закрыл глаза. — Как меня тут все, блядь, заебало.  
— Дай пять, приятель, Стайлз полностью согласен, — Стайлз покачал головой и зевнул. — Ладно, если ты закончил изливать душу — я могу как-то помочь? Ты хреново выглядишь.  
— Чем тут поможешь?  
Стайлз закатил глаза. От Айзека повеяло его фирменным унынием, щедро сдобренным безысходностью и беспросветностью.   
— Не знаю. Давай раздобудем большой холодильник и запрем там мистера Хейла?  
— Уржаться, как смешно, — Айзек нахмурился и провел рукой по вспотевшему лбу.  
Стайлз взял с прикроватной тумбочки швейцарский нож Бойда и повертел его в руках. Про холодильник он зря ляпнул. Айзека там как-то закрыл старший брат — пошутил по-тупому, и Айзек потом два года лечил заикание. Хорошо хоть холодильник был старым и отключенным от сети, Айзек просто испугался, а не замерз до смерти. Но и заикания хватило, чтобы здорово подпортить ему жизнь. Айзек только недавно сумел выбраться из полного отстоя по школьным меркам. Его перестали считать чудиком где-то с год назад, как раз когда он пришел в команду и чудом затусил с ними, популярными парнями.  
— Тогда тебе надо просто перестать киснуть. Я собирался пойти поплавать. Не хочешь со мной? Посидишь на берегу, мозги проветришь?  
— Не хочу, — Айзек закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. — Ты что, не наплавался еще?  
— Джексон достал, хочу поплескаться без его команд, — признался Стайлз. — Точно не пойдешь?  
— Неа, — Айзек сглотнул. — Ты мусорное ведро из ванны не принесешь? Я скоро блевать захочу.  
— Без проблем, — Стайлз притащил Айзеку ведро, несколько бумажных полотенец и бутылку воды из мини-бара. Сгрузил все на тумбочку, потрепал Айзека по плечу и вышел из номера.  
Он двинулся вперед по коридору, притормозил у двери девчонок и, поколебавшись, не стал стучаться. Что-то ему подсказывало, что Лидии не понравится его любопытство. А после того как Стайлз вчера огреб от Эллисон и Эрики (не за свой косяк, между прочим!), желание общаться в нем приувяло.  
Если Лидии хочется зажигать, Стайлз в это не полезет. И нажираться, ревнуя девчонку, с которой они только друзья, тоже не станет.  
Стайлз, приняв решение, взбодрился, переодел в номере не успевшие просохнуть купальные плавки, сморщившись от холода и печально посмотрев на съежившийся член, и, прихватив полотенце, выскочил на улицу.  
Наконец-то на пляже никого не было. Стайлз нормально относился к шуму и его не напрягали другие люди, но когда весь океан в твоем распоряжении — это особенное чувство. Конечно, было уже темновато, и жара ушла, оставив после себя душное тепло, но разок искупаться в таких условиях не проблема. Стайлз скинул полотенце на песок, оставил рядом шлепки и зашагал к воде.  
— Куда ты? Эй! А ну стой, — Стайлз, задумавшись, не сразу услышал окрик и среагировал, лишь когда его схватили за плечо.  
Очень знакомо схватили. Так, будто хотели сломать ему кость и расплющить к чертям все мышцы.  
— Блин, больно! — взвыл Стайлз, выворачиваясь и тряся рукой. — Ты совсем спятил, что ли?  
— Я спятил? — переспросил спасатель Дерек, сердито сверкнув глазами. В сумеречном освещении у них появился непонятный красноватый оттенок. — Ты куда идешь?  
— Купаться! — Стайлз развел руками. — Я понимаю, что для твоей работы не надо больших мозгов, но куда еще может идти человек в плавках?  
— Например, в свой номер, немедленно, — Дерек указал на здание отеля. — На хер пошел с пляжа! Моя смена закончилась. Океан волнуется, вода уже холодная. Вали к своим приятелям.  
— Искупаюсь и пойду, — мрачно ответил Стайлз.  
— Нет.  
— Что нет? Ты мне запрещаешь? Да кто ты такой, чувак, чтобы командовать? — возмутился Стайлз, не понимая, что он несет и зачем вообще ввязался в эту тупую ссору.  
— Я здесь присматриваю за идиотами вроде тебя. И один раз я выловил твой зад из океана, больше не хочу, — напомнил Дерек, добавив в голос металла.   
— Ни я, ни мой зад тебя об этом не просили, — фыркнул Стайлз и помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. — Чувак, ладно, прости, я погорячился. Мне нужно поплавать. Пятнадцать минут, я далеко не буду. Иди отдыхать, со мной ничего не случится.  
— Нет.  
— Да что ты такой упрямый?! — взорвался Стайлз, с досады топнув ногой. — О’кей, хорошо. Ты постоишь здесь, пока я плаваю.  
— Или я пойду ужинать и не буду тратить на тебя свое время, — в тон ему добавил Дерек.  
— Или я оплачу твое время, — продолжил Стайлз, ругаясь уже из принципа. — Как тебе такая идея?  
— О, неужели кто-то снова хочет предложить мне целых сто американских долларов? — восхитился Дерек, и у Стайлза по спине побежали мурашки. Этот чувак все-таки был довольно пугающим. Не то чтобы Стайлз реально его боялся, но иногда от него фонило чем-то таким… опасным. Пробуждавшим инстинкт бежать подальше.  
— Я не Джексон, — отмахнулся Стайлз. — Откуда у меня сто баксов?  
— Предложишь мне песо? — хмыкнул Дерек.  
— Предложу тебе минет, — ляпнул Стайлз, заметивший проходящую по открытой террасе Лидию — сложно было перепутать ее огненно-рыжие волосы и свободное белое платье, интересно поддуваемое ветром.  
— Что? — ошеломленно спросил Дерек.  
— А, ну вот мы и договорились, — быстро пробормотал Стайлз, сообразив, что он только что сморозил. — Я пошел плавать.  
И, прежде чем Дерек успел снова схватить его за руку, Стайлз дошагал до воды и почти сразу нырнул: слава Иисусу, в этом месте глубина начиналась в трех ярдах от берега. Он зажмурился, проплыл под водой, вынырнул и припустил вперед, лихорадочно пытаясь понять, что ему теперь делать. Может, Дерек посчитал его слова шуткой и свалил, плюнув на придурковатого школьника?  
Стайлз обернулся и выругался. Нет, Дерек стоял на берегу, уперев руки в боки. Утешало лишь то, что выглядел он довольно нелепо. Видимо, он как раз переодевлся, когда заметил Стайлза из домика спасателя, иначе нельзя было объяснить светлую футболку, плотные темные спортивные трусы и полное отсутствие каких-либо штанов.  
Отсутствие штанов, отлично. Как там Бойд сказал? Мистер Толстый Член? И длинный, спасибо Эллисон за уточнение.  
Блядь, вот как, как Стайлзу удается так вляпаться на пустом месте? Все Айзек виноват. Если бы он не рассказал Стайлзу про Лидию, Стайлз бы не думал про секс и не брякнул Дереку про минет.   
С другой стороны, вдруг переключился Стайлз, во всем этом были и положительные стороны. Дурацкое пари до сих пор оставалось в силе. Сам Стайлз не участвовал, предпочитая наблюдать, как друзья поочередно позорятся перед Дереком, который то ли не догонял, что его клеят, то ли игнорировал всех по-черному. Но официально Стайлз тоже спорил с остальными, следовательно, если он сейчас, хм, отсосет у Дерека, то выиграет. А победитель имел право загадать желание, которое остальные должны исполнить, что бы он ни пожелал.  
И Стайлз точно знал, чего потребует: чтобы все, на хер, собрали шмотки и поехали домой. Стыдный сексуальный опыт, сутки в дороге — и упоительно спокойное ничегонеделанье в стенах родного дома. Потные футболки, миски с чипсами, ужастики по ящику и турниры с парнями на приставке.   
Пиздец.  
Стайлз закрыл глаза, выдохнул, расслабляя перенапряженные мышцы, и развернулся к берегу — в своей панике он успел заплыть гораздо дальше, чем обещал Дереку. Ужас немного отпустил, хотя внутри все равно все сжималось от тревоги. Стайлза даже чуть-чуть подташнивало, как перед переводными экзаменами. Дерек так никуда и не ушел, возвышаясь мрачной статуей на холодном песке. Стайлз, конечно, не мог видеть выражения его лица, но и так прекрасно знал, что там обычная хмурая гримаса — на их компанию Дерек всегда взирал с одинаковым выражением на роже. Разве что Эрике и Бойду доставались взгляды поласковее.  
Так, пофиг. Надо собраться и вести себя нормально. Сдержанно и по-взрослому. Соскочить точно не удастся, Дерек явно из тех парней, кто держит слово и другим трепать попусту не позволяет. Значит, надо выйти из ситуации с достоинством.  
В конце концов, минет это не так уж страшно. Просто взять в рот чужой член и…  
Нет, лучше утопиться.  
Стайлз застыл поплавком в семи ярдах от берега и поежился. Вода действительно здорово остыла, Стайлз ощутил, что подмерзает. Еще немного, и его снова скрутит судорогой, как тогда, а если Дереку опять придется его вытаскивать… Ну уж нет, так не пойдет.  
Стайлз стиснул зубы и быстро и легко, как на тренировке, доплыл до места, где получилось встать на ноги. Он по-собачьи встряхнулся, выпрямил спину и вышел из воды, держа путь к брошенному полотенцу. Дерек проводил его взглядом, Стайлз замотался в полотенце как в тогу и, выдавив из себя улыбку, кивнул в сторону домика спасателя.  
— Туда?  
— Да, — подтвердил Дерек, широко улыбнувшись. — Именно туда.  
Стайлз кивнул, надеясь, что Дерек не заметил пробравшую его дрожь, и зашагал по холодному, липнущему к ногам песку в сторону миленького бунгало, где ему предстояло в каком-то смысле лишиться девственности.  
Охуенно сходил поплавать. Лучше бы остался смотреть, как блюет Айзек, и слушать его нытье.  


  
— У тебя тут миленько, — выпалив это, Стайлз поспешил заткнуться, осознав, что опять начинает пороть херню.  
Что еще, блядь, за «миленько», откуда оно вообще взялось?  
— Да, — кивнул Дерек, обшарив тело Стайлза масляным взглядом. — Маленькое уютное бунгало. Рад, что тебе понравилось.  
Стайлз сглотнул, ощутив подкатившую к горлу тошноту.   
Дерек смотрел очень нехорошо, как те парни из порно — мускулистые, сильные мужики, готовые по команде ебать часами какую-нибудь несчастную девчонку или парня. А Стайлз предложил взять у такого за щеку. Позволить вставить хуй себе в рот и кончить в глотку.   
Хорошо хоть его задница останется в целости и сохранности. Если Бойд прав в оценке размеров Дерека, Стайлза бы растрахали до анальной порнозвезды за один-единственный раз.  
Ха, Стайлз прямо сейчас узнает, насколько Бойд прав. А предпочел бы не узнать этого никогда.  
— Ну что, давай к делу, — подмигнул Стайлз и натянуто улыбнулся. — Быстренько… быстренько сделаю, что обещал, и пойду на ужин.  
Дерек приподнял брови, и Стайлз в ужасе на него уставился. Даже в его пропитанном паникой мозгу крутились минимум три хорошие шутки про аперитив. Если Дерек сейчас скажет что-нибудь из этого, Стайлз пойдет к Айзеку и предложит ему массовый суицид. Айзек наверняка поддержит эту идею. Они будут как девственницы-самоубийцы, только парни и не секси.  
— Зачем же _быстренько_ , — Дерек усмехнулся и подошел к замершему у книжных полок Стайлзу. — Я не подросток, за минуту не спускаю.  
— Э-э-э, ну как пойдет, — пробормотал Стайлз, отчетливо понимая, что пятиться ему некуда, а выход из домика Дерек закрывает своим телом.  
Своим мощным телом в футболке и плавках. Стайлз нервно хихикнул, поймал недоуменную гримасу на лице Дерека и, решив больше не тянуть, встал на колени. Плотные трусы с весьма впечатляющим бугром оказались прямо перед его носом. Стайлз собрался подстебнуть Дерека за полную боевую готовность, но, приглядевшись, сообразил — член лежал расслабленно. Бойд, мать его, не ошибся. Дереку повезло с размером.  
Стайлз положил дрожащую руку на левое бедро Дерека и досчитал до пяти. Ладно, сейчас. Он подцепил пальцами широкую резинку трусов, дотрагиваясь до нее осторожно, как сапер до бомбы, и потянул вниз.  
Ничего не вышло. В любом порно после такого маневра член с готовностью выпрыгивал наверх, его обладатель коротко стонал от удовольствия, а парень на коленях начинал облизывать головку и мять яйца. Но член Дерек остался внутри, а резинка глухо щелкнула по незагорелой коже — Стайлз от неожиданности ее отпустил. Дерек, правда, действительно застонал — скорее, ойкнул, конечно, — но Стайлз не планировал извиняться. Его одолело любопытство и научный интерес. Похер на переживания, сейчас он разберется, как тут все работает. Стайлз похлопал Дерека по ягодице, взялся обеими руками за непокорные трусы и, приложив усилия, стащил их до середины бедра, чуть не уткнувшись носом в спокойно висящий член. Ну, ничего уж такого неожиданного. Черные волоски, завивающиеся крупными кольцами, немного нестрашного мускусного запаха, яйца, необрезанная головка. Стайлз удивился, заметив, что у корня член темнее, будто кожа там особенно сильно сморщена, но разглядеть ему не дали. Дерек бесцеремонно пихнул его в лоб рукой и надел трусы обратно.   
— Ты что, дебил, правда подумал, что я хочу от тебя минет? — спросил Дерек, отойдя в сторону и подхватив с дивана мягкие спортивные штаны.  
Стайлз, успевший открыть рот и примериться, ошеломленно моргнул и, путаясь в конечностях, встал на ноги.  
— Что?  
— У тебя на лбу написано, что ты девственник, — неожиданно добродушно отозвался Дерек. — А я не идиот, чтобы подставлять себя под твои зубки, детка.   
— Почему ты считаешь, что я бы тебя искусал? — обиделся Стайлз, чувствуя облегчение.  
Господи, он теперь на ближайший месяц превратится в очень хорошего мальчика, честное слово Стилински. Никуда не будет влезать, бросит пить и больше не станет выдавливать Лиаму в трусы зубную пасту, делая вид, что тот их все обкончал и забыл постирать.   
— Потому что у меня, в отличие от тебя, хватает опыта. И удачного, и неудачного. — Дерек оделся, выглянул в окно и выругался: — Черт! Так, ты! Спрячься за диваном.  
— Что? Зачем! — Стайлз тоже пошел к окну, но Дерек отпихнул его и развернул лицом к дивану.  
— Сюда идет Дженни, наш администратор. Она сплетница, каких мало. Хочешь объяснять своим друзьям, что ты тут забыл?  
— Она меня не увидит, чувак, не ссы. Стайлз — мастер пряток! — Стайлз перемахнул через спинку дивана и брякнулся на пол, удачно сгруппировавшись.   
Мысль, что кто-то узнает об этой позорной истории, пробуждала в Стайлзе почти суперспособности. Он будет незаметен, как Бэтмен. Растворится в темноте ночи, и никто его не раскроет.  
— Дерек? — Дверь в домике скрипнула. — Ты задержался, и я подумала, что ты не хочешь выходить за стол к Питеру. Решила принести тебе ужин.  
— Спасибо, — в голосе Дерека звучала искренняя благодарность. — Я бы вышел, но так гораздо удобнее. Ты лучшая, Джен.   
— Мне не сложно, — засмеялась «наш администратор Дженни». — Занеси потом тарелку на кухню, договорились?  
— Без проблем, — пообещал Дерек, и дверь снова скрипнула, выпроваживая неожиданную гостью.   
Стайлз прислушался, пытаясь определить, можно ему вылезти или нет, но Дерек разрешил его сомнения, заглянув за спинку дивана.  
— Выходи, она ушла.  
Стайлз выпрямился, отряхнул прилипший к ногам песок — идеальной чистотой домик не отличался — и завистливо покосился на тарелку, которую Дерек держал в руке.  
На блюде было три внушительных размеров буррито, а еще начос, соусницы с сальсой и гуакомоле и исходящий паром кукурузный початок. Во рту у Стайлза собралась слюна, а желудок предательски забурчал — запах от еды исходил божественный.  
— Прости, — смутился Стайлз. — Я тоже еще не ел.   
— По тебе вообще не заметно, чтобы ты хоть что-то ел, — Дерек нахмурился, критически оглядывая Стайлза, до сих пор остававшегося в одних только плавках. Полотенце Стайлз забыл на столике.  
— Эй, у меня просто такое телосложение! — Стайлз дернул плечом. — Не всем быть качками.  
— Я не качок, — усмехнулся Дерек. — У меня тоже «просто такое телосложение».  
— Ненавижу тебя, — Стайлз вздохнул и обогнул диван. — О’кей. Раз у тебя ко мне никаких претензий, я пошел.   
— Ты можешь задержаться, — вдруг произнес Дерек. — Если хочешь.  
— Не хочу, — удивился Стайлз. — Я замерз, и у меня живот сводит. А у тебя еще жратвой пахнет. Если ты придумал новую пытку…  
Дерек развернулся, снял с подвешенной под потолок веревки темно-синюю футболку и кинул Стайлзу.  
— Одевайся. А ужином я поделюсь. Джен перестаралась, мне столько не съесть.  
— Оу, — Стайлз не стал отказываться и напялил на себя футболку, едва уловимо пахнущую морем и чужим потом. — Красавчику-спасателю не хватает компании?   
— Красавчик-спасатель считает, что за тобой должок, и хочет знать, что еще ему ждать от твоих шизанутых дружков, — Дерек протянул Стайлзу завернутое с одной стороны в фольгу буррито, и тот благодарно принял его, сходя с ума от аромата.  
— Ничего не ждать, мы образец воспитанности и спокойствия, — бросил Стайлз, жадно откусив, и чуть не заорал от вырвавшегося из буррито горячего пара.  
Но, черт, даже так было восхитительно. Стайлз начал осторожно жевать, обжигаясь, и вытер выступившие слезы — буррито вдобавок оказалось страшно острым.  
Последний раз Стайлз так вкусно ел в Мексике, когда папа устроил им небольшое путешествие. Стайлз очень сильно увлекся ацтеками, и объездил с отцом кучу интересных развалин.  
— Нравится? — спросил Дерек, закинув в рот пару начос.  
— Я сейчас кончу, — сообщил Стайлз и прикрыл глаза, разом забыв про все свои претензии к Дереку.  
Это был самый лучший чувак на всем белом свете. Стайлз блаженно плюхнулся на диван, поджал ноги и зачавкал дальше, придумывая, как бы вдобавок выпросить у Дерека кукурузу. Что там Дерек хотел? Узнать подноготную его друзей? Стайлз ему все расскажет, без проблем.   
Человеку, который соглашался делиться такой едой, Стайлз просто не мог не доверять.  


  
— Нет! Я не позволю тебе отлить из окна, совсем чокнулся? — Дерек выпихнул хохочущего Стайлза на улицу, где имелось два биотуалета, и оглянулся назад, на столик. Его раздражала стоявшая там грязная тарелка с комками фольги из-под буррито, но деть посуду было некуда. Дерек перевел взгляд на бутылку с виски. Изначально он ее достал для Стайлза: тот все же подмерз, пока плавал в океане. Дерек влил в него совсем немного, желая помочь согреться, но Стайлз как-то незаметно насосался, и его потянуло на откровения.   
— Я вернулся! — Стайлз ввалился обратно и пяткой задел большой металлический медицинский ящик, набитый перевязочными материалами, дезинфектором, различными мазями и прочим полезным барахлом. — Уй, блин, больно!  
— Садись, — Дерек поймал его за руку и толкнул на диван. — Сильно стукнулся?  
— Помощь спасателя мне не требуется, — довольно ответил Стайлз, растекаясь по дивану. — Стайлз будет в порядке!   
— А этот, — припомнил Дерек. — Твой приятель. Как поживает его плечо?  
— Скотт? — Стайлз зевнул и махнул рукой. — Ноет, конечно, но вроде бы все путем.  
— Зачем он вообще решил набить тату во время отдыха? — Дерек давно мучился этим вопросом, а теперь представилась возможность узнать из первых рук. — Он проиграл пари?  
— Х-ха! — Стайлз покачал головой и хитро уставился на Дерека, закусив нижнюю губу. — Нет, он… Но насчет пари ты угадал. Скотт сделал тату, чтобы попробовать _выиграть_ пари.  
— Что-то я не понял, — Дерек вытащил из холодильника бутылку пива и сбил крышечку о край стола.  
— Я не могу тебе рассказать, чувак, — протянул Стайлз, устроив затылок на диванном валике. — Это секрет.   
— Секрет? — Дерек сделал глоток и сел на грубо сколоченную табуретку.  
— Ладно, уговорил, — Стайлз тоже попытался усесться, но сполз обратно. — Мы все заключили пари. На тебя. И Скотт сделал тату, чтобы быть, как ты. Братья по тату, усек?  
Дерек нахмурился, пытаясь сообразить, приоткрыл рот, желая задать уточняющий вопрос — и тут его осенило. Он не первый день замечал повышенное внимание к своей персоне, но раньше ответ от него ускользал.  
Еще бы, в его обычной жизни, в жизни детектива, работающего преимущественно с очень грязным делам, кучка подростков не спорила, кому первому удастся обратить на себя внимание Дерека. Для него подобные игры остались далеко в прошлом, где-то примерно в школе. Даже в колледже ему повезло избегать подобной тупости.  
— Вот кретин, — вздохнул Дерек, припоминая несуразного парня, берегущего руку от солнца. — Подожди, вы все участвуете? Как так вышло?  
— Если бы я сам знал, — пожаловался Стайлз. — Это вина Эрики. Все она. И ее гипнотизирующая сила сисек.  
— Эрика это Мисс Красное Бикини? — уточнил Дерек, невольно залюбовавшись тем, как затуманились глаза Стайлза при мысли о сиськах Эрики.  
— Оу? Да, это она, — Стайлз, оживившись, с трудом сел и уставился на Дерека. — Ты всем нам дал прозвища?  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — открестился Дерек, разглядывая блестящие в полумраке глаза и влажные от частого облизывания губы Стайлза.  
— Колись! — Стайлз пихнул его коленом в колено. — Интересно же, чувак.  
— Ты сам напросился, — предупредил Дерек. — Красное Бикини.  
— Есть.  
— Дебил с тату.  
— О-о-о, да! Скотт.  
— Дядюшка Скрудж.  
— Скрудж? — растерялся Стайлз.  
— Высокий и кучерявый. Он хотел отобрать мячик у малышни.  
Стайлз расхохотался так сильно, что в итоге несколько раз икнул.  
— Это Айзек. Скрудж это Айзек!  
— Ладно. Баскетболист.  
— Как банально, — фыркнул Стайлз. — Хотя… Бойд и не заслужил ничего оригинального, ты прав.  
— Злая принцесса, — продолжил Дерек, все больше отвлекаясь от сути разговора. — Девушка дебила с тату.  
— В точку, — похвалил Стайлз. — Эллисон совсем не милая, не понимаю, почему все думают, что она милая?  
— Ну и самое главное, — невозмутимо перебил Дерек. — Надоедливый засранец.  
— Иди ты, — Стайлз улыбнулся и повел плечами, как смутившаяся грубоватому комплименту девочка. — Ты не так меня называешь. Уверен, я прохожу у тебя как Бэтмен.  
— С чего мне звать тебя Бэтменом? — удивился Дерек, ловя все больший отклик.  
Зрачки у Стайлза расширились, взгляд расфокусировался, на щеках выступил едва различимый в плохом освещении румянец.  
— Мои плавки, — Стайлз похлопал себя по бедру. — На них летучая мышь.  
— Я не зову тебя Бэтменом, — Дерек покачал головой. — Ты числишься как утопленник.  
— Фу, — скривился Стайлз. — Они мерзкие. Распухшие и воняют. И полусожранные. Гадость! Меняюсь на засранца.  
— Не выйдет, — Дерек шлепнул Стайлза по голой коленке и, словно забывшись, оставил ладонь на прохладной коже. — Никаких обменов.  
— Нет, я хочу классное прозвище! — уперся Стайлз. — Подумай еще. Может, я напоминаю тебе кого-нибудь из звезд?   
— Да-а, — кивнул Дерек. — Определенно. Мэрилин Монро. Просто одно лицо, Стайлз. И фигура. Можешь участвовать в конкурсе двойников, в Лос-Анджелесе скоро как раз будет проходить один.  
— А что, найду парик, куплю накладку на грудь, — Стайлз почесал пальцами бритый затылок и, дурашливо кривляясь, пропел: — Я хочу быть любим тобой, только тобой! И больше никем другим! Любимым тобой быть одним!  
Дерек рассмеялся и едва не подавился своим смешком, когда после невнятного «пу-буп-пи-ду» Стайлз, заигравшись, выставил вперед плечо, почти оголившееся из-за безбожно растянутого ворота футболки, и надул губы, как Кора на своих самых «крутых» фотографиях.  
Тех, что обрабатывались фильтрами и выкладывались во все доступные сестренке социальные сети.  
Дерек отстранился, убрал ладонь с колена и, неуклюже задев локтем столик, смахнул с него свое пиво. Бутылка упала, пиво выплеснулось на деревянный пол домика, и в воздухе сразу же запахло кисловатым хмелем. Стайлз прекратил пародировать Мэрилин и сочувственно посмотрел на Дерека.   
— Воняет, — выругался Дерек.  
Он еще со времен полицейской академии недолюбливал этот характерный запах разлитой выпивки. И пиво занимало первую строчку его антипарада.  
— За ночь проветрится, — утешил его Стайлз и, словно очнувшись, спохватился. — Блин, уже ведь поздно, наверно!  
Дерек покосился на водонепроницаемые наручные часы.  
— Начало второго.  
— Мне пора, — неожиданно трезво заявил Стайлз и встал с дивана. — Круто посидели, чувак, ты классный. Прости, что наговорил тебе фигни, ну и… за тот раз я не поблагодарил. Спасибо, что помог вылезти из воды.  
— Это моя работа, — на автомате отозвался Дерек.  
Он подвинулся, давая пройти Стайлзу, и окликнул его, когда чужая пятерня легла на ручку двери.  
— Ничего не забыл?  
— А? — обернулся Стайлз.  
— Ты мне так и не отсосал, — серьезно произнес Дерек.  
— Что? — глаза Стайлза распахнулись, алкогольный дурман исчез полностью. — Но…  
— Моя футболка, — выждав небольшую паузу, указал Дерек на одолженную Стайлзу вещь. — Я имел в виду ее.  
— Блин! — Стайлз шумно выдохнул, хихикнул и взялся за ткань внизу. — Сейчас, погоди.  
Дерек кивнул, и его будто толкнули в спину. Это был инстинкт полицейского, интуиция, которой он привык на сто процентов доверять. Дерек шагнул к Стайлзу, пришпилил его спиной к пахнущей солью деревянной обшивке стены и поцеловал приоткрытые в тихом «оу?» губы. Стайлз дернулся, Дерек взялся за его бедра, легко, но настойчиво сжимая, и намек на сопротивление испарился. Впрочем, принимать активное участие в поцелуе Стайлз тоже не стал. Он, скорее, не мешал. Позволил себя целовать, немного заторможено отзываясь на ласку. Дерек примерно понимал, что происходит. Стайлз растерялся и не знал, как реагировать — ему не было плохо, но он слишком удивился, чтобы включиться в игру. Парень постарше бы сориентировался сразу, а этому мальчику требовалось время и, конечно, опыт, которым он не обладал.  
Дерек и сам испытывал некоторое изумление от того, что сделал. Когда Стайлз предложил ему минет, это обескуражило и насмешило. Дерек по полной насладился и нервозностью пацана, и его неумелой попыткой сдержать слово и взять в рот. Но он не планировал ничего такого. Не собирался по-взрослому, глубоко и грязно, целовать школьника и уж никак не хотел лапать его бедра и маленький крепкий зад — Дерек все же не удержался и погладил Стайлзу ягодицы, небольно ущипнув за левую.  
Он отстранился и спокойно улыбнулся, посмотрев в полное смятения лицо.  
— Э-э-э, — Стайлз прочистил горло и неуверенно приподнял брови. — Почему… почему ты…  
— Пари, — перебил его Дерек, убрав руки и сделав шаг назад. Он старался держаться как можно расслабленнее и естественнее. — Раз уж вы поспорили, я решил, что стоит тебе помочь. Люблю, когда выигрывает самый неожиданный вариант.  
— Я бы поблагодарил тебя, но «неожиданный вариант» звучит как-то неоднозначно, — Стайлз хмыкнул, из позы ушло напряжение. — Впрочем, какая разница. Йаху-у-у! Стайлз чемпион!  
— И у тебя даже есть доказательство, — Дерек взялся за так и не снятую Стайлзом футболку. — Это, конечно, не мои трусы, но тоже сойдет, верно?  
— Странно красть у парней трусы, я бы не стал! — Стайлз поежился. — Ты прав. Футболка их убедит.  
— Ага, — Дерек распахнул перед Стайлзом дверь. — Спокойной ночи, чемпион!  
— И тебе! — Стайлз махнул рукой, шагнул на деревянный настил, ведущий к территории отеля, и Дерек закрыл за ним дверь.  
Он успел отойти на фут, когда дверь снова распахнулась, и Стайлз заглянул внутрь.  
— Ты не против потерпеть их еще немного? Моих друзей? — спросил он, улыбаясь во всю рожу. — Пожалуйста! Хочу поржать над тем, как они к тебе подкатывают.  
— Ну, — Дерек поразмыслил и ощутил, как его губы расплываются в ответной улыбке. — Пожалуй, это будет забавно. Теперь, когда я знаю… Да, я не против.  
— Я люблю тебя, — выпалил донельзя довольный Стайлз. — Обожаю! Блин, это так круто. Ха, кто теперь будет в дураках, сучки? Не Стайлз! О-о-о, совсем не Стайлз!  
Дерек состроил зверскую рожу, Стайлз хихикнул напоследок и исчез.  
Дверь хлопнула, Дерек растер лицо руками и тихо выругался. Питер сдохнет от смеха, когда узнает. А малышка Кора на это Рождество примет от Дерека почетную обязанность заботиться о старших и сядет рядом с тетушкой Рут, чтобы выслушать ее постоянно повторяющиеся рассказы и ответить на все новые неловкие вопросы, которые старая альфа придумала за истекший год.   
Если Дереку пришлось описывать в деталях, сколько у него держится узел, и признаваться, как часто он мастурбирует, то и Кора заслужила свое наказание. Потому что если бы ей не приспичило уединиться с Пэрришем в их романтическом путешествии, Дерек бы проводил дни на пляже, но не как идиот-спасатель на вышке, а как обычный парень. Он бы уже завязал романчик с кем-нибудь из отдыхающих девушек (господи, сейчас Дерек бы согласился даже на ту мулатку, которую ему сватал дядя), и все в его жизни было бы нормально. Приятный секс, пустая болтовня, вкусная еда и никаких разбросанных по мусоркам трупов. А вместо этого он оказался объектом пари для кучки озабоченных школьников и зачем-то засунул язык в глотку парню, который его больше раздражал, чем привлекал.  
Дерек мрачно подхватил бутылку с остатками виски, отхлебнул от души и покосился вниз. Шевельнувшийся при воспоминании о поцелуе член надавил на ткань трусов и остался торчать аккуратным бугром. Дерек потер его через штаны, убрал руку и досадливо нахмурился. Перед внутренним взором так и застыл пялившийся на его голые причиндалы Стайлз — раскрасневшийся, напуганный, с приоткрытыми губками и нервным, прерывистым дыханием.  
Попробуй Стайлз сейчас залезть к Дереку в штаны, ему бы пришлось смывать сперму со своего симпатичного личика. Дерек выдохнул, злясь на самого себя, подхватил грязную тарелку и побрел в отель. Он проспится, и утром все эти дурацкие желания как рукой снимет.  
В крайнем случае, подрочит в душе, а потом ответит какой-нибудь из делавших ему авансы дам на предложение познакомиться поближе. И все встанет на свои места.  


  
— Хей! — Скотт боднул Стайлза в плечо и протянул ему гроздь сладкого винограда без косточек. — Рано ты.  
— Не спалось, — Стайлз закинул в рот несколько ягод.  
Он-то знал, почему Скотт поднялся ни свет ни заря. Другу вчера перепало. Каждый раз после того, как Эллисон позволяла снять с себя трусики, лицо Скотта еще сутки выглядело обалдевшим, счастливым и немного туповатым.   
Стайлз похлопал Скотта по спине и улыбнулся, решив обойтись сегодня без насмешливого комментария. Обычно он не мог от него удержаться. Сияющие глаза Скотта вызывали внутри едкую, некрасивую вспышку бессмысленной зависти — но этим утром Стайлз не испытал ничего подобного.  
В принципе, он был рад, что затяжная ссора из-за тату закончилась и у Скотта снова все нормально с его девчонкой.  


  
— А ты где вчера был? — Скотт оперся поясницей на балюстраду террасы, на которой проветривался Стайлз. — Я звонил, а потом Лиам сказал, что ты телефон в номере оставил.  
— Так, — Стайлз мотнул головой. — Гулял. Я вечером к Айзеку заглянул, он меня загрузил, чувак. Надо было пройтись.  
— Айзек вчера устроил, — Скотт надул щеки и выдохнул воздух. — Перебрал и лез драться. Бойд его еле унял.  
— Это он из-за Лидии, — вставил Стайлз, не желая возвращаться к обсуждению своих дел. — Ревнует к Хейлу.  
— Да, — Скотт почесал плечо повыше повязки. — Жалко, что Лидия не согласилась с ним встречаться.  
— Слава богу, что не согласилась, — заспанный Джексон вывернул из узкого коридорчика и ступил на каменный пол террасы. Он поежился, запахнул рубашку, наброшенную на голый торс, и душераздирающе зевнул. — Вы представляете себе Лидию и Айзека вместе? Он же придурок.  
— Ты тоже придурок, но с тобой она тусовалась, — возразил Стайлз, недовольно скривившись, когда Джексон отщипнул у него виноградину.  
— Не прикидывайся тупее, чем ты есть, — Джексон посмотрел на окончательно посветлевшее над океаном небо и почесал живот. — Айзек себе придумал какую-то свою Лидию и встречаться с настоящей бы не смог. Она обычная девчонка, а он воображает ее особенной.  
— Оу, — Стайлз поспешил доесть свой виноград и бросил вниз веточку. — А ты не воображал? Пока был влюблен?  
— Нет, — нарочито язвительно ответил Джексон. — Я видел, какая она.  
— Эрика тоже обычная? — поддел его Стайлз. — Девчонка как девчонка, да?  
— Именно так, — согласился Джексон. — Молодец, Стилински, умеешь соображать!  
— Айзеку все равно плохо, — прервал их Скотт. — И я согласен с ним — этот Хейл не пара для Лидии.  
— Почему? — Джексон скрестил руки на груди. — Потому что он старше? Смотри на вещи шире.  
— Пусть спит с кем ей нравится, — Скотт даже поморщился от несправедливой обиды. — Я не хочу, чтобы она потом страдала!  
— Страдала? Скотт, не бери больше у Стайлза комиксы, ты потом говоришь, как один из этих парней в лосинах, — фыркнул Джексон и ойкнул, когда Стайлз пнул его в лодыжку. — Лидия сама разберется. Она достаточно умна, чтобы не залететь и ничем не заразиться, а насчет остального и вовсе не следует волноваться.   
— Точно, Джексон, у нее же нет сердца, — поддакнул ему Стайлз. — Никаких проблем.  
— У нее есть сердце, ясно? — Джексон закатил глаза в притворном изнеможении. — Но не надо считать ее хрупкой, слабой и беспомощной. Если ей будет нужна наша помощь, она даст знать. А до этого нечего лезть в дела Лидии.  
— Она тебя хорошо надрессировала, пока вы встречались, — присвистнул Стайлз и увернулся от тумака. — Эй, ладно! Я и не говорил, что мы должны пойти набить рожу владельцу отеля, где нам жить еще две недели! Это Айзек.  
— Айзек вчера так блевал, что сегодня ему будет похуй на Лидию, — предрек Джексон. — А где тебя носило, пока мы наблюдали его фонтаны? Вовремя ты смылся, Стилински.  
— О, пока вы вытирали рвоту Айзека, я целовался с нашим горячим спасателем в его пляжном домике, — Стайлз улыбнулся как можно шире и ехиднее. — Он ущипнул меня за зад. Хочешь посмотреть на синяк, Уиттмор?  
Скотт, сложившись пополам, заржал, Джексон покачал головой.  
— Идиот. Ни при каких условиях я не стану смотреть на твою жопу.  
— Многое теряешь, — рассеянно пробормотал Стайлз, с неудовольствием взглянув на булькающего от смеха Скотта.  
Мог бы так и не заливаться! Стайлз на мгновение захотел объяснить им обоим, что вообще-то он не пошутил, но быстро передумал.  
Нет уж, пусть продолжают свои нелепые попытки. Дерек теперь предупрежден, будет справедливо дать ему вдосталь поиздеваться в ответ.  
— Кстати, эм, спасибо, Джексон, — пробормотал Скотт, глуповато улыбаясь. — За комнату.  
— Ты мне теперь так должен, Маккол! — Джексон подтянул сползающие трусы. — Мне пришлось спать с Бойдом! Он спросил меня, какой ложкой я хочу быть — большой или маленькой.  
— Уверен, что ты был большой ложкой, — у Стайлза даже в горле запершило от рвущегося наружу хохота. — Ты ведь такой мужественный, Джексон!  
— Иди на хер, — огрызнулся Джексон. — Айзека вырвало на кровать, матрас ни фига не просох.   
— А, то есть ты хотел спать с Айзеком? — уточнил Стайлз.  
— Нет, — Джексон всплеснул руками. — Я проснулся ночью, поссать приспичило. Пришел в толчок, а свет не стал включать. И только я направил струю, как услышал, что рядом что-то хлюпнуло. Ты представляешь, каково это? Стоять в полной темноте с членом в руке и вдруг услышать левые звуки?  
— Ну, ты уже ссал, что переживать? — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Или ты промахнулся и все-таки намочил себе трусики от страха?  
— Я чуть Айзека не намочил, — мрачно сказал Джексон. — Этому гондону стало неприятно спать на мокром матрасе, и он ушел дрыхнуть в ванну, а я забыл про это!   
— Так ты спал с Бойдом? — спросил Скотт. — Нормально было?  
— Нет, ненормально, — выругался Джексон. — Он столкнул меня с кровати. Я проснулся от того, что упал, блядь, на пол!  
— Вот почему ты такой довольный, — подстебнул Стайлз. — Тебе надо было напроситься переночевать у девчонок.  
— Сомневаюсь, что я бы вообще дожил до утра, если бы занял кровать Эллисон или Лидии, — буркнул Джексон.  
— Ты мог занять кровать Эрики, — Стайлз пошевелил бровями и отошел от Джексона подальше. — Мне кажется, она бы согласилась тебя приютить.   
— Отъебись от меня со своей Эрикой! — разозлился Джексон. — Скотт, пошли в бассейн.  
— Зачем? — недовольно протянул Скотт. — Тут круто.  
— Затем! — рявкнул Джексон. — Мне даже в душ не сходить. У Бойда Айзек в ванной, а в нашей комнате спит твоя подружка. Сомневаюсь, что ты будешь доволен, если я решу пойти помыться. Но я хочу освежиться, ясно вам?  
— Да пошли в бассейн, я бы тоже окунулся, — согласился Стайлз, чувствуя, что его немного отпустило.  
Утром он проснулся совершенно трезвым, и воспоминания о событиях вчерашнего вечера его напрягли. Стайлз думал, что свежий воздух поможет разобраться в ситуации и сделать какие-то выводы, но ничего не вышло. Его клинило на дурацких мелочах, вроде привычки Дерека ржать, запрокинув голову назад, или его манере целоваться — напористой и одновременно с тем чувственной. Стайлз сглотнул, в очередной раз подумав о поцелуе. Было ясно, что он ничего не значит, обычная шутка, пусть и слегка на грани, но Стайлз никогда раньше не целовался с парнями, а уж тем более –– с парнями постарше.  
С взрослыми мужиками, если уж быть совсем точным.  
И это оказалось совсем неплохо. Грубее, чем Стайлз привык, и щетина неприятно поцарапала кожу, да и Дерек не отличился особой деликатностью — и все-таки Стайлзу понравилось. А может быть, ему понравился сам напор. Дерек очень горячо зажал его и облапал. Это было уверенно и круто. Настолько круто, что даже унизительный в принципе щипок за задницу вызвал внутри возбуждение, а не желание съездить по роже.  
Стайлз втихаря потер спрятанный под шортами синяк и пихнул в спину Скотта, вставшего на самой кромке бассейна. Приятель с брызгами свалился в воду, что-то нечленораздельно заорав и тут же нахлебавшись воды, и Джексон дал «пять» Стайлзу.  
— Заслужил, — прокричал Джексон Скотту и сам спрыгнул в воду.  
Стайлз последовал его примеру и поморщился, уловив идущий от воды странноватый запах. Впрочем, ему было все равно. Купание освежило, а чтобы согреться Стайлз пару раз энергично проплыл от одного бортика к другому.  
— Эй, это что — Лидия? — позвал Скотт, опершись ладонями на бортик. — Вон там?  
Стайлз пригляделся и услышал, как присвистнул Джексон. По плиточной дорожке, ведущей от небольшого домика к более крупному зданию отеля, шла девушка.   
— Вот как выглядит прогулка позора, — хмыкнул Стайлз, отметив, как Лидия озирается по сторонам, прижимая к груди туфли на высоком каблуке.  
Растрепанные волосы, помятое платье, босые ноги — классика жанра. Мистеру Хейлу очень повезло ночью, мужик неплохо повеселился.  
— Черт, — выругался Скотт. — Она точно с ним переспала.  
— Сейчас проверим, — подмигнул ему Стайлз и заорал во всю глотку: — Лидия! Эй, Лидия! Доброе утро! Хочешь к нам?  
Лидия вздрогнула, откинула волосы назад и нашла глазами их компанию. Она постояла несколько секунд, словно надеялась, что они исчезнут, а потом решительно зашлепала прямиком к бассейну.  
— Доброе утро, Стайлз, — язвительно поздоровалась она. — У вас утренняя тренировка?  
— У нас утренний час для мальчиков, но ради тебя мы готовы сделать исключение, — Стайлз подтянулся на руках и сел на бортике, болтая ногами в воде. — Скажи спасибо Скотту, это он тебя заметил.   
— Я случайно, — тут же отозвался Скотт. — Я не смотрел. Я увидел, как ты идешь, но я не собирался за тобой наблюдать.  
— Расслабься, — Джексон надавил Скотту на макушку, словно хотел притопить, но тот с успехом отбился и окатил Джексона фонтаном брызг.  
Лидия поморщилась, но не ушла. Стайлзу показалось, что, несмотря на испытываемую досаду, она была рада зависнуть с ними.  
Может быть, не только парням нравится хвастаться своими успехами в постели?  
— Ну как? — спросил Джексон, по-хозяйски облизнув взглядом Лидию — Ты его трахнула?  
Стайлз фыркнул. На черта спрашивать очевидные вещи?  
— Я? — Лидия высоко приподняла брови. — Милый, ты видел, что у меня под юбкой. Разве там есть, чем трахать?  
— Мы что, будем это обсуждать? — проворчал покрасневший под загаром Скотт.  
— Ты рассказывал про Эллисон. Лидии тоже можно делиться впечатлениями, — Стайлз поучительно наставил на него палец.  
— О, — Лидия закусила пухлую нижнюю губу и продолжила сладким голосом. — Давайте я сделаю коллаж, обсыплю его блестками, приготовлю шоколадное фондю и все-все вам расскажу?  
— Звучит потрясающе! — хихикнул Стайлз.  
Лидия пнула его, попав пальчиками ноги в бок, повыше почки, и улыбнулась. Стайлз против воли залюбовался. Он и раньше иногда ловил у девчонок подобный взгляд, но сейчас его просто заворожило. От Лидии исходили волны такого довольства, расслабленности, плотской _сытости_ , что он невольно настроился на ее волну. Лидию хотелось поцеловать, потрогать грудь и приласкать попку, прижать к себе и молча обнимать, дыша запахом ее волос.   
Стайлз помнил, как пару лет назад наткнулся в «Men’s Health» на статью, где автор рассуждал о привлекательности сексуально удовлетворенных женщин, но тогда он не особо поверил журналу. Какая разница, кончает девочка или нет, не так уж это и отражается на внешности!   
Теперь Стайлз наглядно удостоверился в своей неправоте. Он давно остыл к Лидии, пусть и признавал ее сексапильной красоткой, но сейчас в нем всколыхнулись разом все старые чувства. Всколыхнулись — и, слава богу, тут же умерли.  
— Ладно, — Лидия потянулась и совсем неэротично зевнула. — Пойду приведу себя в порядок.   
— Да, тебе не помешает, — кивнул Джексон, чувствуя себя в полной безопасности посреди бассейна.  
— А, вот вы все где, — зычно сказал Бойд, волоча за собой по дорожке плотно зажмурившегося Айзека.   
Лидия выругалась и откинула назад волосы. Она нахмурилась, очевидно обеспокоенная реакцией Айзека на свой вид, но зря переживала. Стайлз хмыкнул, заметив, как Айзек, с трудом разлепив опухшие глаза, бросил на Лидию быстрый взгляд и отвернулся в сторону.  
— Ну-ка, поплавай, — наверное, с такими же счастливыми интонациями инквизиторы пихали в костер Салемских ведьм.  
Стайлз мысленно примерил на Бойда балахон и кивнул, удовлетворенный получившейся картинкой.  
Айзек шлепнулся в воду, уйдя на дно, а Бойд отряхнул руки, как человек, достойно справившийся с поставленной задачей, и присвистнул, наконец рассмотрев Лидию.  
— Одно только слово, и я…  
— Классные соски, — похвалил Бойд, расплывшись в своей самой широкой и самой раздражающей улыбке.  
Лидия вспыхнула, а Стайлз оценил наблюдательность Бойда. Лифчик Лидия потеряла, а без него тонкое хлопковое платье оставляло мало простора для воображения. Особенно на утренней прохладе.  
— Они нравятся не только тебе, — Лидия тряхнула волосами и, развернувшись, пошла к отелю.  
Айзек всплыл со дна и печально посмотрел ей вслед.  
— Полторы минуты, — похвалил его Стайлз. — Классные у тебя легкие, мужик!   
— Потому что он не ленится, как ты, — напомнил Джексон. — Смотрите, администраторша идет. И Лиам с ней?  
— Что вы тут делаете? — издалека закричала мисс Блейк, завязывая на ходу светло-зеленый халат с рисунком из черных птиц. — Немедленно вылезайте!  
Она добежала до бассейна и остановилась, рассерженно зачесав пальцами назад темные, завивающиеся в кольца волосы.  
— Что случилось? — спросил Бойд, с интересом поглядывая в глубокое декольте халата.  
— В бассейн налито средство для очистки воды! — мисс Блейк обеспокоенно потерла шею. — Говорят, что оно безопасно для кожи, но аллергические реакции возможны. Вылезайте.  
Стайлз прыснул, заметив, с какой прытью Джексон выскочил из воды. Скотт тоже сразу послушался мисс Блейк — Дженни, как называл ее Дерек, — а вот Айзек оказался мало впечатлен ее переживаниями. Он неторопливо доплыл до бортика, вылез и встряхнул головой, забрызгав Бойду ноги.  
— Скотт! — мисс Блейк всплеснула руками. — А тебе вообще нельзя в бассейн! Твоя татуировка еще не зажила!  
— Разве? — Скотт виновато посмотрел на руку. — По-моему, все нормально.  
— Нет, — мисс Блейк агрессивно поджала губы, чем-то напомнив Мелиссу Маккол, маму Скотта, и Скотт сразу присмирел. — Пойдем со мной, я очищу ее и нанесу крем. Давай, живо!  
— Эй, — Стайлз украдкой вытер ноги о рубашку Джексона и подошел к Лиаму. — А ты что, зависал с администраторшей?  
— Ты совсем чокнулся? — скривился Лиам. — Я вышел посмотреть, кто тут орет. И не удивлен, что это вы.  
— Малец, ты поосторожнее со словами, — добродушно предостерег Лиам Бойд. — Не бери пример с Джексона.  
— Кто, блядь, вымочил мою рубашку?! — взорвался тем временем Джексон, обнаружив, что его шикарная гавайка мокрая. — Какие же вы все сволочи!  
— Даже если я буду очень стараться, у меня так не получится, — искренне сказал Лиам, наблюдая за нарастающей истерикой.  
— Да, — согласился Бойд, и Стайлз обменялся с ним ухмылками.  
— Хотите на великах покататься? — предложил Лиам, засунув руки глубоко в карманы шорт. — До пирса?  
— Поехали, — согласился Стайлз. — Только сопрем что-нибудь на кухне, жрать охота.   
— Я арендую, — пообещал Бойд. — За счет Джексона. Он мне должен за прошлую ночку.  
— Дорого же стоит твоя койка, — Стайлз пошло улыбнулся.  
— Ты считал меня дешевкой? — Бойд приподнял брови. — Я себе цену знаю.  
— А вы вообще разговариваете о чем-нибудь, кроме секса? — поинтересовался Лиам.  
Он хотел съязвить, но был слишком доволен тем, что его предложение приняли. Стайлз знал это чувство. Круто, когда с тобой тусуются парни постарше.  
— Ты знаешь тему круче, чем секс? — осведомился Бойд.  
Лиам открыл рот и, подумав, закрыл его и пожал плечами.  
— Так-то, — Стайлз хлопнул Лиама по плечу и, насвистывая, пошел в номер.  
До обеда все равно никто на пляж не пойдет, а в одиночку Стайлз не хотел соваться на территорию Дерека.  
И пирс он тоже еще не видел. Так что все складывается _идеально_.  


  
— Эрика сегодня злее обычного, — обратился Стайлз к Эллисон.  
Та приподняла голову и сощурилась, пряча глаза от солнца.  
Стайлз отвел взгляд. Эллисон лежала на животе, ее голая грудь прижималась к полотенцу, расстеленному поверх шезлонга, а Скотт точно забудет про весь свой пацифизм, если запалит, что Стайлз смотрит на сиськи его подружки.  
И это будет обидно, ведь Стайлза они мало волновали. Разумеется, как здоровый, перегруженный гормонами подросток, он уважал любые сиськи во всем их многообразии форм и размеров, но конкретно Эллисон не слишком его прельщала. Все это не стоило риска.  
— Конечно, Эрика недовольна, — протянула Эллисон, расслабленно поведя загорелыми плечами. — Ты знаешь, что Джексон ночевал у Бойда?  
— Да, — Стайлз сел на лежаке и зашипел, когда его ступни неосторожно коснулись раскаленного на солнце песка. — И что?  
— А то, — передразнила его Эллисон. — Эрика ждала, что он придет к ней. Раз уж Лидии не было, а я тоже, хм, ушла.  
— Если она ждала его, почему не позвала? — удивился Стайлз. — Джексон побоялся к ней идти.  
— Вот именно, — пробормотала Эллисон, снова уткнувшись лицом в полотенце. — Он предпочел ночевать в провонявшей рвотой комнате. С Бойдом! А не с ней. И побоялся даже спросить Эрику.   
— Я ничего не понимаю, — честно признался Стайлз, прижав подбородок к коленям и обхватив их руками. — Ей просто надо было пригласить его!  
— Ей? — рассерженно повторила Эллисон. — Эрике надо было сходить к Джексону и предложить ему переночевать вместе с ней? Ты думаешь, что ты говоришь, Стайлз?  
— Вообще-то думаю, — обиделся Стайлз. — В том, что я говорю, есть смысл. А в поведении Эрики — нет.  
— У тебя никогда не будет девчонки, — вздохнула Эллисон. — Ты хуже Скотта.  
— Ты встречаешься со Скоттом, — напомнил Стайлз, не став показывать, как его задели слова Эллисон.  
— Да, и я до сих пор не знаю, почему согласилась, — Эллисон зевнула и поправила прикрывавшую ее затылок шляпу. — Стайлз, девушка не должна сама приглашать парня на ночевку. Это неправильно.   
— А если парень зовет девушку в уединенный домик посреди бела дня — это правильно? А девушка при этом охотно соглашается? — спросил Стайлз, покусывая заусенец на большом пальце.  
Ему так и не удалось отучить себя от некоторых вредных привычек.  
— Что? — Эллисон снова подняла голову. — Ты о чем?  
— Эрика только что зашла в домик спасателя после того, как добрых десять минут болтала с ним о чем-то и хохотала в ответ на каждое его слово, — стараясь сохранять невозмутимость, произнес Стайлз.  
— Эта паршивка решила выиграть пари? — Эллисон резко села, прижимая к груди расстегнутый верх от купальника.   
— Они там уже две минуты, — Стайлз показал Эллисон запущенный секундомер на наручных часах. — Мне бы этого времени хватило, чтобы я кончил и снова возбудился.  
— Я жить не могла без этой информации, — Эллисон поджала губы и повернулась к Стайлзу спиной. — Завяжи. Я подумала, мне срочно нужен лед. Голову напекло. Пойду одолжу у Дерека кусочек.  
— Мне казалось, вы подруги, — Стайлз неуверенно взялся за тонкие веревочки и кое-как завязал их, стараясь не прикасаться к коже Эллисон больше положенного.  
— Вот поэтому я туда и пойду. Во-первых, Эрика склонна делать глупости, особенно, когда она расстроена, а во-вторых, я ни за что не позволю ей выиграть! — Эллисон решительно затолкала верхние завязки прямо в чашечки купальника и, скользнув ногами в шлепанцы, отправилась к домику.  
Стайлз осклабился и поспешил стереть с лица довольное выражение. Так-то, Дерек.  
Он слил информацию о пари не для того, чтобы этот самоуверенный мудак поочередно поимел каждого из их компании в своем секси-домике.  
Стайлз собрался улечься обратно на свой шезлонг, но не успел. Джексон плюхнулся рядом и спросил:  
— Что ты сказал Эллисон?  
— Что Эрика там тусит с нашим мачо, — честно ответил Стайлз.  
— Я ее убью, — выругался Джексон. — Она с самого утра ведет себя, как сучка. Разговаривает со мной сквозь зубы. Смотрит так, будто от меня дерьмом несет.  
— Неприятно, да? — посочувствовал Стайлз. — А ведь ты все время такой.  
— Заткнись, — Джексон пихнул его в плечо. — Чем я ее рассердил?  
Стайлз поразмыслил, стоит ли ему передать слова Эллисон насчет Эрики, и решил, что не будет этого делать.  
С Джексона сталось бы закатить Эрике скандал, а если бы Эрика докопалась, что это Стайлз слил ее обиду… Ему уже недавно досталось от них с Эллисон, и повторения Стайлз не хотел.  
— Тебе пора зажать ее, засосать как следует, и пригласить на вечерний сеанс в кино, — сказал Стайлз. — Она даст тебе по роже, а потом позволит потрогать ее попку.  
— Мнение эксперта? — съязвил Джексон.  
— Ты сам меня спросил, чувак, я не навязывался, — Стайлз окинул Джексона насмешливым взглядом и прищурился.   
— А кого мне спрашивать? — Джексон вытащил из-под шезлонга бутылку с водой и отхлебнул, поморщившись — вода успела нагреться. — Скотт придурок, Бойду поебать на мои дела, Айзек до сих пор переживает похмелье, Лиам младенец. Остаешься ты и твои дебильные идеи.  
— Мне тоже поебать на твои дела, — Стайлз попытался скопировать интонации Бойда, но вышло так себе. У Бойда круче получалось изображать, что ему на все плевать.  
Джексон хихикнул, Стайлз откинул голову назад, разминая шею, и почувствовал на себе чужой взгляд.  
— О, вышли, — Джексон, только что искренне переживавший, в одно мгновение надел маску ублюдка. — И она снова смеется!  
— Этот Дерек офигенно веселый парень, — издевательски поддакнул Стайлз, наблюдая за троицей у домика.  
Наконец Эрика привстала на цыпочки, чмокнула Дерека в щетину на щеке и, обняв Эллисон, повторившую ее маневр с поцелуем, пошла к шезлонгам.   
— Шлюшки, — Стайлз хлопнул Джексона по плечу. — Да, бро, еще немного нытья вместо решительных действий, и твоя девочка достанется горячему мексиканцу. Думаю, Эрике понравится, когда он на нее заберется.   
— Ты охренел? — Джексон вскочил, рожа у него некрасиво перекосилась. — Стилински, ты совсем…  
— Про это я и говорил, — кивнул Стайлз. — Меньше истерики, больше…  
Джексон вздернул его наверх и замахнулся, планируя зазвездить куда-то в скулу.  
Стайлз увернулся, вскрикнул, когда все-таки получил удар по касательной, правда, пришедшийся в ухо, и ткнул Джексона кулаком в живот. Ноги поехали по песку, Джексон согнулся, и они со Стайлзом завалились наземь, оказавшись погребены под полотенцем Эллисон.  
Стайлз забарахтался, пытаясь спихнуть с себя тушу Джексона, и закашлялся, чувствуя скрипящий на зубах песок. Он услышал топот ног и приближающийся шум голосов, вес Джексона исчез, а Стайлза подняли, заставив принять стоячее положение.  
— Ты с ума сошел?! — заорала Эрика, отвесив Джексону сильную пощечину. — Что с тобой творится?  
— Да пошла ты! — взорвался Джексон, схватившись за щеку. — Отъебись от меня, Рейес!  
— Ты в порядке? — спокойно спросил Дерек, развернув ошалевшего от всего произошедшего Стайлза к себе лицом. — Ты упал. В глазах не двоится? Подташнивает? Нужна помощь врача?  
— Э, нет, — Стайлз мотнул головой. — Все нормально, только песка нажрался и колено ободрал.   
— Да, я вижу. До крови, — Дерек присел, оценивая повреждения, и рассеянно погладил пальцами кожу рядом с раной.   
Стайлз закусил губу, ощутив, как вспыхнули у него щеки. От смущения даже боль прошла. Только что коленку неприятно жгло, а теперь все было в норме.   
— У меня есть аптечка, — нейтральным тоном сказал Дерек, игнорируя разгоравшуюся в ярде от них ссору с участием Эрики, Джексона и, почему-то, Эллисон. — Пойдем, обработаем рану.  
— Не надо, — Стайлз искусственно улыбнулся и махнул рукой. — Я в порядке. У меня в номере есть пластырь, я сам заклею.  
— Колено нужно продезинфицировать, — Дерек сердито свел брови, но Стайлз не собирался уступать ни при каких условиях.   
Хватит. Не только Дерек тут упрямый сукин сын.  
— И я справлюсь с этим сам! — раздраженно сказал Стайлз. — Я не пятилетка, не надо со мной нянчиться. Иди, амиго, тебя ждет твоя вышка. И та горячая мулаточка, с которой ты флиртовал, пока не пришла Эрика.  
Дерек усмехнулся и сделал шаг назад, широко разведя руки в разные стороны, будто сдавался перед чужим идиотизмом.  
— Cachorro, — бросил он и улыбнулся, догадавшись, что испанского Стайлза хватает, чтобы понять, как его назвали. — Никаких больше драк на территории пляжа, усекли?  
Дерек смерил взглядом и его, и Джексона, и пошел обратно к вышке, стряхивая с ладоней песок.  
— Я в номер, — не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно, сказал Стайлз и двинулся к зданию отеля.   
Останавливать его никто не стал, хотя Стайлз ждал, что хотя бы Эллисон предложит свою помощь.   
Стайлз доковылял до номера — колено начало жечь по новой, хуже прежнего, — стер кровь, стискивая зубы и тихонько ругаясь, и кое-как залепил рану. Настроение упало до отметки «все вокруг козлы», и Стайлз, выставив кондиционер на максимум, забрался в кровать, накрылся простыней и решил, что немного подремлет. Ночью он спал мало, утром силы отняла поездка до пирса, а нелепая и внезапная драка с Джексоном окончательно вымотала. Стайлз зевнул, свернулся клубочком и задремал. Он слышал, как к нему спустя минут пятнадцать постучался Скотт, но Сталза уже сморило, и он не стал отвечать, а уж тем более отпирать дверь.  
Скотт ушел, и Стайлз блаженно провалился в сон.  
Ему нужен был отдых, и он его полностью заслужил.


	3. Chapter 3

**-3-**

  
  
В дверь постучали, и, прежде чем Дерек успел что-либо предпринять, в проеме показалась угрюмая физиономия Стайлза.  
— Привет, — поздоровался Дерек, опуская на шею большие, удобные, но, к сожалению, ярко-розовые наушники.   
— Что это у тебя? — Стайлз, разом повеселев, перешагнул через порог домика спасателя и только тогда спохватился: — Эм, да, привет.   
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Дерек, опустив крышку лэптопа.  
Нежданные гости редко вызывали у него приязнь. И причина крылась не только в характере самого Дерека и его любви контролировать свою жизнь, но и в восприятии альфа-оборотня, не одобрявшего поползновения на свою территорию даже в мелочах.  
Стайлз, словно почувствовав его недовольство, нервно облизнул губы и провел рукой по затылку.  
— Я, ну… Решил зайти?  
— Ясно, — бросил Дерек, подумав, что не станет облегчать Стайлзу жизнь дружелюбием и излишней вежливостью. — Если тебя все-таки беспокоит колено, лучше обратись к Дженнифер. Она поможет.  
— С моим коленом все отлично, — соврал Стайлз. — Как новенькое.  
Дерек приподнял брови и недоверчиво скривил губы. Стайлз хорошо рассадил кожу, а без регенерации рана должна была неприятно ныть. Несильно, но противно.  
Впрочем, сейчас Стайлз вряд ли ощущал боль. Холодный прием Дерека его, очевидно, задел, и теперь глаза Стайлза упрямо и воинственно блестели.  
— Тогда что тебе от меня нужно? — Дерек с досады чуть не откусил себе язык.  
Он знал, что грубит, но грубит по-особому, поддразнивая и провоцируя. Кора это называла «флиртовать, как Дерек» и в совершенстве отточила собственное умение обольстительно нахамить.   
Конечно же, Стайлз повелся.  
— Требуется особая причина, чтобы заглянуть к парню, с которым вчера неплохо затусил? — с ноткой агрессии поинтересовался Стайлз, споткнувшись на последней части фразы.  
Наверное, Стайлз хотел припомнить Дереку их вчерашний поцелуй, но в последний момент передумал. Умный мальчик.  
— А настоящая причина? — не поддался Дерек.  
— О’кей, офицер, вы меня раскололи, — Стайлз поднял руки, как сдающийся преступник, и Дерек на мгновение напрягся, пока не догадался, что Стайлз просто играет. — Я лег поспать, а когда очнулся, выяснил, что все мои друзья куда-то свалили. Я перехватил в забегаловке кусок пиццы и… просто очутился здесь. У твоего домика. Прости, если помешал.  
— А почему ты не позвонил своим друзьям? У крикливого красавчика точно есть айфон последней модели, с которым он не расстается.  
— Я не особо хочу их видеть, — признался Стайлз. — А ты, видимо, не особо хочешь видеть меня. Дерек, скажи честно — ты как раз подумывал сделать расслабляющую маску и посмотреть «Вестсайдскую историю», когда я завалился? Кстати, классные наушники.  
— Я передам Дженни, что тебе нравится ее вкус, — Дерек пожал плечами.  
В восемнадцать он бы обязательно отреагировал на слова Стайлза, но, вот проблема, Дереку давно было не восемнадцать.  
Стайлз рассеянно пнул ногой ножку стола, поозирался, словно искал, за что зацепиться, и снова заговорил:  
— Еще кое-что. Я понимаю, что никто не тянул меня за язык, но будет лажово, мужик, если ты воспользуешься информацией.   
— Что? — удивился Дерек.  
— Это совсем не крутая идея, — упорно продолжил Стайлз, смотря в сторону и то и дело покусывая симпатичную нижнюю губу. — Затащить всех по очереди в свой домик и перетискать… Отстойно.  
— Вот оно что, — Дерек понимающе кивнул.   
— Да, — подтвердил Стайлз. — Мисс Красное Бикини.  
— Мисс Красное Бикини красотка, но я никогда не любил быть тем парнем, с помощью которого бесят того, кто действительно нравится, — сказал Дерек, осторожно принюхиваясь.  
Детская обида и раздражение, волнами исходившие от Стайлза, оказались приправлены, как Дерек и ожидал, тонкой ноткой ревности, смешанной с возбуждением.  
Увы, Дерек сомневался, что сам Стайлз разбирается в коктейле обуревавших его эмоций.  
— Но руки при себе ты все равно не держишь, — ухмыльнулся Стайлз, многозначительно уставившись на Дерека.  
Дерек ответил ему ленивой улыбкой, подумывая в назидание еще разок распустить руки, но телефонный звонок разрушил момент.  
— Да, — сказал он, приняв вызов. — Что случилось, Пэрриш?  
Стайлз широко распахнул глаза и с любопытством уставился на Дерека. Соблюдение правил приличия вообще мало волновало Стайлза, пока оно вдруг не оказывалось ему выгодно.  
Дерек нахмурился и попытался вслушаться в невнятную болтовню Пэрриша. После некоторых усилий Дерек продрался сквозь массу деталей и сбивающих с толку выкриков Коры и понял, в чем дело.  
Сестричка просила разрешения задержаться «еще чуточку», а Пэрриш клялся, что возьмет на себя всю бумажную работу, если Дерек согласится. Можно подумать, Дерек когда-нибудь корпел над отчетами — они всегда доставались Пэрришу. С тех пор, как Дерек заимел помощника, он не притрагивался к бумагам, только читал опусы Пэрриша, вымарывая из них откровенную чушь. Как в тот раз, когда Пэрриш зачем-то решил написать правду про пойманного ими спятившего омегу.  
— Будете должны, — сказал Дерек и сбросил звонок, побоявшись, что сестра и коллега пойдут на второй круг уговоров.  
Как Дерек ни любил Кору, сейчас ему было не до нее. Да он и не беспокоился за нее по-настоящему. Пэрриш мог быть каким угодно придурком, но он ни за что не обидит девушку, особенно ту, по которой так долго и безответно сох.   


  
— Твой приятель? — беззастенчиво спросил Стайлз. — Или, может быть, бойфренд?  
— Я похож на мужика, у которого есть бойфренд? — спросил Дерек.  
— Как сказать, — Стайлз критически оглядел его и стал размышлять вслух. — Ты похож на плейбоя, весь такой уверенный в себе и мускулистый, но вдруг у тебя встает на застенчивых жеманных мальчиков? Я бы не удивился. Это случается чаще, чем ты думаешь.   
— Значит, я от всех скрываю мою сладкую сучку с симпатичным членом и бритыми яичками? — окончательно развеселился Дерек, пытаясь угадать, куда дальше понесет Стайлза.  
— Фу, — Стайлз вздрогнул и даже поежился от отвращения. — Надеюсь, что нет.  
— Ладно, — Дерек вздохнул. — Мы разобрались? Ты удовлетворен, Стайлз? Официально заявляю — я не собираюсь приставать ни к кому из твоих друзей. Святой боже, у меня есть варианты и получше!  
— Та мулатка, — Стайлз поджал губы и завистливо присвистнул. — Она классная.  
— Если ты любишь властных женщин с железными яйцами, — поморщился Дерек. — Тогда она твой вариант.  
— Ну, властность заводит, — Стайлз опять облизнулся, и Дерек едва сдержался, чтобы не отвесить ему подзатыльник. — Тебе не нравится?  
— Я не из тех, у кого встает на командный голос, — Дереку отчаянно хотелось оскалиться, выпустить клыки и сверкнуть глазами, но пришлось задвинуть свое желание подальше. — У меня самого командный голос.  
— Сколько самодовольства, — хмыкнул Стайлз, искоса взглянув на Дерека. — Как бы ты не лопнул, чувак.  
Дерек отметил слегка зарумянившиеся щеки и внутренне сдался.  
Видит бог, он пытался. Он попробовал закадрить девчонку, он не заставлял Стайлза приходить, он выгонял его из летнего домика. Не вина Дерека, что детка сама полезла в капкан, подобрав все свои юбочки.  
— Я смотрел кино, — Дерек кивнул на свой лэптоп. — Если у тебя нет других дел, я не стану возражать против компании.  
— А что ты смотрел? — Стайлз плюхнулся на диван еще до того, как Дерек закончил говорить. — Какую-нибудь заумную фигню?  
Прошлым вечером Стайлз нашел перечитываемого Дереком Маркеса, и они выяснили, что их литературные вкусы сильно различаются.  
— Нет, — Дерек снял наушники и зашвырнул их на столик. — «Полицейскую Академию». Достаточно просто для тебя?  
— Да быть не может! — расплылся в улыбке Стайлз. — Ты смотришь такие вещи? Тупые комедии?  
— Это хорошая комедия, — возразил Дерек. — Ну так как?  
— О, я «за»! — Стайлз скинул шлепки, залез с ногами на диван и, потеряв равновесие, привалился боком к Дереку. — Черт, прости.  
— Хм, — Дерек придержал его за плечи. — Как думаешь, я имею право отыграться на тебе за незаконное вторжение, беспочвенные обвинения и ряд нанесенных мне оскорблений?  
— В какой валюте ты хочешь получить оплату? — засмеялся Стайлз, ткнув Дерека локтем в ребра.  
Его настроение разительно изменилось. От скуки и недовольства Стайлз с легкостью перешел к веселью и радостному возбуждению.  
Недаром мальчик так любит воду, он и сам переменчивый, как океан.   
— Ты кое-что сделаешь, — сказал Дерек, расплывшись в улыбке от пришедшей в голову идеи.   
— Что? — насторожился Стайлз. — Эй, я не буду жрать туалетную бумагу или…  
— Побреешь яйца, — отрубил Дерек. — Слабо?  
— Нет! — возмутился Стайлз. — То есть да! Я не… Блин, я не буду этого делать! Что это за условие?  
— Либо ты бреешь яйца, либо я расскажу твоим друзьям, что ты слил мне ваше пари, — невозмутимо повторил Дерек. — Что выбираешь?  
— Ненавижу тебя, — с чувством произнес Стайлз и зло шлепнул Дерека по ноге. — Ладно. Я побрею. У Скотта есть крутая бритва. Но ты мудак.  
— Я проверю, — пообещал Дерек и поставил на колени лэптоп.  
Он поднял крышку, вывел систему из спящего режима и растянул видеопроигрыватель на весь экран. Когда Стайлз пришел, Дерек успел посмотреть от силы минут пять, так что можно было не перематывать.  
— Обожаю этот фильм, — сказал Стайлз, и Дерек снял файл с паузы, гадая, что это — кокетство или невнимательность.  
Стайлз по-прежнему сидел, прижавшись к Дереку боком, и попыток отстраниться не делал.  
Дерек позволил альфа-силе прокатиться под кожей, увидел, как у Стайлза моментально встали дыбом волоски на шее сзади, и удовлетворенно улыбнулся.  
Ладно. Если Кора крутит роман с сверхъестественным существом, чья природа пока благополучно спит, то и Дерек может позволить себе расслабиться в сомнительной компании не очень совершеннолетнего, но очень привлекательного мальчика.  


  
— Вставай! — Стайлза грубо затрясли за плечо. — Эй! Открой глаза! Стайлз, проснись!  
— Что тебе надо? — проворчал Стайлз сквозь зевок. — Джексон, никаких тренировок. Я…  
— Ты видел Эрику? Стайлз, она пропала. Ты ее видел?  
Сон сняло в одно мгновение. С отцом-шерифом Стайлз привык серьезно относиться к таким новостям, а не отмахиваться от них в стиле «да забей, наверное, она где-то ходит».  
— Что случилось? — хрипло спросил он, садясь на кровати. — Когда ты ее видел в последний раз?  
— Вчера в клубе, — сказала Эллисон, протянув Стайлзу стакан холодного сока. — Мы пошли оттянуться и перебрали, вернулись уже без нее. Я с ней говорила около двух часов ночи. Стайлз, ты был в отеле? Ты не видел, как она возвращалась?  
— Это моя вина, — Джексон плюхнулся рядом со Стайлзом, зажал голову ладонями и уставился себе на пальцы ног. — Это все из-за меня.  
Стайлз покосился на него и вздохнул. В исполнении кого-нибудь другого подобный жест показался бы наигранным и неестественным, чересчур киношным, но Джексону удавалось смотреться совершенно органично.  
— Вы кому-нибудь сказали? Из взрослых? — Стайлз оглядел столпившуюся у кровати компанию — к нему пришли все. — Администрации отеля, полиции?  
— Нет еще, — Скотт нервно потер челюсть. — Если она где-то сидит дуется, а мы поднимем шум… У всех будут неприятности.  
— Вы чокнулись, что ли? — Стайлз допил сок, всучил стакан Айзеку и потянулся за шортами. — Плевать на неприятности. Если у нее проблемы, счет может идти на минуты! И никто из нас, если вы не заметили, не Супермен. Тут нужны профи, их техника и ресурсы.  
Он надел шорты, сунул ноги в шлепки и прихватил из вороха одежды на кресле футболку. Но вовремя спохватился и запихал ее обратно: футболка принадлежала не ему, а Дереку.  
— Я уже поговорила с Питером, — подала голос необычно бледная Лидия. — Он тоже попросил пока не поднимать большой шум, но при мне связался с береговой охраной и позвонил в местное отделение полиции. Делом обещали заняться немедленно.  
— Уф, — Стайлз искренне выдохнул и растер грудь рукой — сердце стучало, как бешеное. Услышать, что хоть у кого-то есть голова на плечах и Эрику уже ищут, было приятно. — Так, я не видел ее ночью, но… давайте подумаем сами, куда она могла деться. Расскажите мне, что произошло?  
Полученные сведения отчасти утешили. Выяснилось, что вечером Джексон с Эрикой разругались еще сильнее, чем днем, и Эрика, едва войдя в клуб, опрокинула три коктейля подряд, а Джексон склеил какую-то грудастую девицу и пошел лапать ее на танцпол. Эрика, разозлившись, принялась жаловаться Эллисон и Лидии на «этого мудака», а те, помявшись, признались, что повели себя не как лучшие подруги. Стайлз их не винил: если он устал от вечной драмы по имени «джерика» (меткое определение Бойда), то девчонки, наверное, были готовы повеситься, услышав новые жалобы. Лидия сказала, что спихнула Эрику на Эллисон и улизнула на улицу, где ее ждал мистер Хейл для романтической ночной прогулки, а Эллисон, сводив Эрику в туалет, где ту стошнило, грубовато посоветовала перестать переживать и оттянуться самой. После чего ее отвлек Скотт, а когда они закончили, Эллисон начисто забыла про подругу. И так как они с Лидией обе не ночевали в номере, пропажа Эрики обнаружилась только сейчас, когда все проснулись и спустились вниз за минералкой.  
В общем, Стайлз предполагал, что славившаяся отсутствием тормозов Эрика послушала совета Эллисон, замутила с каким-нибудь парнем и, вероятно, спит сейчас в его кровати. Это было, конечно, по всем статьям плохо и могло обернуться неприятными последствиями, но эти проблемы решаемы. Стайлз очень надеялся, что Эрика подцепила кого-нибудь хотя бы отдаленно порядочного и что парень был только один. От других лезущих в голову вариантов Стайлза откровенно мутило, и начинала сильно болеть голова. Но, вроде бы, их зона отдыха считалась достаточно «скучной», сюда ездили семейные пары с детьми, пожилые люди, малолетки, вроде их компании, а серьезных взрослых тусовщиков встречалось мало. Это немного успокаивало.  
— Если с ней что-то случится, я покончу с собой, — оповестил всех Джексон, моргая покрасневшими глазами. — Я идиот. Я чертов идиот.  
— С ней все будет нормально, а ты иди умойся, — посоветовал ему Бойд и, взяв Джексона за локоть, подпихнул его в сторону ванной комнаты. — Давай, иди. А я пока принесу тебе чай.  
Джексон безропотно пошел, Бойд хлопнул дверью в номер, а Скотт уселся рядом со Стайлзом.  
— Статистика же на нашей стороне? — Скотт жалко улыбнулся. — Обычно такие дела заканчиваются хорошо, верно?  
— Конечно, — бодро соврал Стайлз, заметив, что на него все смотрят непривычно жадно и пристально. — Она потом здорово посмеется над нашей паникой, вот увидите.  
— Я возьму скутер, — Лиама, кажется, не обманула показная уверенность Стайлза. — Проедусь вдоль береговой линии. Вдруг она ночью гуляла и заснула на песке?  
— Я с тобой, — быстро сказал Айзек. — И народ порасспрашиваем.  
Стайлз проследил, как приятели сбегают, не в силах сидеть и ждать новостей из участка, и натянуто улыбнулся, стараясь утешить Эллисон и Лидию, вполне разделявших настроение Джексона.  
Ему и самому было паршиво. Если бы он вчера не обиделся на всех и не пошел надоедать Дереку, он бы тоже отправился в клуб и, скорее всего, ему бы выпала честь возиться с опьяневшей Эрикой. Стайлз бы влил в нее пинту воды, проводил до номера и сейчас бы они всей компанией лениво дурачились на пляже, а не боялись услышать, что береговая охрана выловила утопленницу или полицейские нашли на дороге изнасилованную девчонку.  
Дьявол.  


  
— Это машина Дженнифер, — Питер Хейл встал и оправил завернувшуюся рубашку. — Мне никак не удавалось до нее дозвониться. Попробуем ее спросить, может быть, она располагает какими-нибудь сведе…  
Размеренный голос Питера прервался криком.  
Стайлз вздрогнул, дезориентировано моргнул и заорал следом.  
Из чужого красного Приуса вылезла живехонькая и, кажется, вполне довольная жизнью Эрика со стаканом холодного ягодного мусса из Старбакса. Она поправила темные очки, с удивлением посмотрела в сторону бегущего к ней Джексона и попятилась, отведя руку со стаканом в сторону.  
— Блядь, — с облегчением выдохнул Айзек. — Я уже представлял, как папа делает скидку миссис Рейес на гроб и подготовку тела.  
— Идиотка, — Лидия поджала губы и часто заморгала, стряхивая с ресниц выступившие слезы.  
— Мне кажется, я сейчас в обморок упаду, — прошептала Эллисон, крепко схватившись за край пластмассового столика.  
— Я ее убью, — выругался Скотт. — Шею сверну!  
Стайлз шокировано повернулся и уставился на друга. Все эти часы, пока они мучились неизвестностью и накручивали друг друга, Скотт ходил и утешал их, уговаривал верить в лучшее и не вешать нос. Видимо, его терпение наконец иссякло.  
Зато Джексон, больше всех оравший и грозивший Эрике немедленной смертью, едва та заявится, теперь стоял, прижимая ее к себе, гладил волосы и то и дело целовал, пока Эрика вяло его отпихивала, пытаясь выяснить, что происходит.  
Стайлз решительно ничего не понимал, но чувствовал громадное облегчение. Впрочем, с примесью легкой злости и любопытства — о, он обязательно узнает, что стукнуло Эрике в голову.  
— Гарольд, это Питер Хейл. Девочка нашлась, извините за беспокойство, — мистер Хейл сбросил звонок и набрал еще один номер, повторив текст.  
Стайлз перемахнул через невысокую резную ограду и зашагал к Эрике, что-то вполголоса втолковывающей Джексону. Скотт остался хлопотать вокруг Эллисон с ее дурнотой.  
— Выкладывай, — потребовал Стайлз, пихнув Джексона в сторону. — Пока мы тебя не задушили.  
— Да что вы такие психованные? — оскорбилась Эрика, виновато отводя глаза. — Я не думала, что вы вообще заметите.  
— Ты спятила? — Стайлз от накативших эмоций несколько раз быстро сжал и разжал пальцы. — Эрика, ты пропала и перестала отвечать на звонки!  
— У меня телефон сел, — буркнула Эрика и покосилась на обеспокоенно нахмурившуюся Дженнифер.  
— Я считала, что ты предупредила друзей, — с упреком в голосе сказала та.  
— В тот момент они не были моими друзьями, — Эрика упрямо встряхнула головой и вздохнула: — Стайлз, ладно, ты прав. Я облажалась.  
— О да! — эмоционально кивнул Стайлз. — Тебя спасет только чистосердечное признание.  
— Не в чем признаваться, — Эрика неуверенно расчесала волосы пальцами и, ища защиты, привалилась боком к снова обнявшему ее Джексону. — Я перепила в клубе, обиделась на весь мир и вернулась в отель. Там встретила Дженни. Мы немного поболтали.  
— Мы сидели на пляже и смотрели на ночной океан, — уточнила Дженнифер. — Поговорили про мужчин. Поспали несколько часов, и я предложила устроить небольшой шопинг. Тут неподалеку есть пара неплохих торговых центров. Не Эл-Эй, конечно, но вполне сносно. А у меня был выходной, захотелось развеяться. Я и не представляла, что тут такое творится!  
— Скажи спасибо, Рейес, что мы уговорили копов не связываться с твоей семьей. Еще два часа, и они бы сообщили твоим родителями, что ты в розыске, — устало сказал Стайлз.   
— Вы пеклись не только обо мне, — фыркнула Эрика, пылая красными от смущения щеками. — Вам бы тоже досталось!  
— Я с тобой не разговариваю, — объявил Стайлз. — Минимум до завтрашнего дня. Скотт хочет тебя убить. А Джексон собирался утопиться в океане, если с тобой что-то случилось.  
— Правда? — с радостью в голосе уточнила Эрика, и Стайлз, воздев руки к небу, развернулся и зашагал прочь.  
Он и раньше не причислял себя к знатокам девчонок, но сейчас пребывал в полнейшей растерянности. Да даже Дерек с его тупыми ухмылками и пошлыми шуточками был понятнее и приятнее, чем ровесница, которую Стайлз знал еще с детского сада.  
Поэтому в ближайшее время он планировал добраться до нычки Бойда, свистнуть оттуда початую бутылку скотча и надраться до зеленых чертей. Стайлз закусил костяшку указательного пальца, стараясь избавиться от дрожи в руках, махнул Лиаму и нырнул в прохладный светлый коридор, ведущий к их номерам.  


  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — вместо «привет» сказал Дерек, когда все-таки открыл дверь своего номера в ответ на настойчивый стук Стайлза.  
— А я думал, работникам предоставляют жилье поскромнее, — Стайлз змеей протиснулся мимо Дерека и присвистнул, оценив открывавшийся из окна вид.  
Номер был двухместным, для парочек: вместо двух нормальных в спальне стояла большая удобная кровать. Странно.  
— Питер меня обожает, — бросил Дерек, недовольно нахмурившись. — Так какого черта?  
— А? — Стайлз обернулся и, сообразив, о чем его спрашивают, поднял руку с зажатой в кулаке футболкой. — Да вот. Зашел вернуть.  
— Это же твое доказательство, — непонимающе приподнял брови Дерек. — Ты передумал?  
— Ага, — Стайлз пожал плечами. — Забери свое барахло.  
Дерек взял футболку, подошел к шкафу, но после секундного колебания кинул футболку на открытую полку, к своим форменным спасательским шортам.  
Стайлз насторожился. Номер Дерека был идеально чистым, будто горничная прибралась точно перед приходом Стайлза. Вот только часы показывали десять вечера: горничные давно дома. Значит, Дерек маниакально чистоплотен, а его футболки наверняка аккуратно развешаны на плечиках. Так почему он не открыл шкаф и не повесил вещь на место? Что он побоялся показать Стайлзу?  
Черт, у него что там, нелегальная пушка?  
Или дипломат с баксами? Или голая подружка с кляпом во рту, ждущая продолжения сексуальных игр?  
— …выпить? — спросил Дерек, и Стайлз выругался про себя: он прослушал вопрос.  
— Прости, я отвлекся. Что?  
— Я предложил тебе выпить, — Дерек засунул руки в задние карманы тонких штанов и расправил плечи.  
Стайлзу стало неуютно. Поза не была угрожающей, но все равно вызывала внутри смутное беспокойство.  
— О, — хмыкнул он, справившись с собой. — Нужен собутыльник, обратись к Бойду. Вы же сегодня нашли общий язык.  
Стайлз насупился и, кажется, выдал себя. Дерек удивленно улыбнулся, Стайлз отвернулся от него и подошел к столику, заваленному рекламой доставки.  
О’кей, он был немного обижен. Потому что Дерек днем нашел общий язык буквально с каждым из их компании, включая нытика Лиама.  
То есть сначала это смотрелось смешно. Они все отошли от вчерашней выходки Эрики, выспались, пришли отдыхать на пляж — и Стайлз развлекался, наблюдая, как его друзья пытаются выиграть пари. Дерек, зная, что происходит, начал подыгрывать, флиртовать в ответ, временами переглядываясь со Стайлзом, и все было круто примерно до ланча.  
Но когда Эллисон принесла фрукты и начала кормить Дерека, а тот ел прямо с ее руки — Стайлз вдруг взбесился. Было ясно, почему злится Скотт: кому понравится смотреть, как губы чужого парня практически касаются пальцев твоей девушки, но своих эмоций Стайлз не понимал. Правда, потом он догадался, в чем дело. Скотт, хоть и засранец, его лучший друг. Конечно, Стайлз рассердился, что его девчонка ведет себя так по-свински.  
Мужская солидарность — великая вещь.  
На Эллисон Дерек не успокоился. Он немного поиграл с Эрикой в мяч, в воде, и даже разрешил ей пару раз спрыгнуть с его плеч. Стайлза утешило только то, что Джексон чуть не раскрошил себе зубы, пока скрипел ими, сгорая от гнева. Дерек дружески поболтал с Лидией, вообще не участвовавшей в пари, Дерек помог Лиаму со сдувшимся плавательным матрасом, а в завершении дня Дерек вынес себе и Бойду стулья, и больше часа обсуждал с ним прошлогоднюю лигу. Ебаный бейсбол!   
Вот когда Стайлз признался, что любит «Метс», Дерек только поржал и перевел тему. А с Бойдом они чуть ли не целовались взасос, сойдясь во мнении насчет парочки игроков.  


  
Все это непонятным образом задевало, и Стайлз ощутил потребность прийти и поговорить. Ну или хотя бы молчаливо попялиться на Дерека в надежде, что тот прочтет его мысли и устыдится — Стайлз как раз действовал по этому варианту.  
— Не то что бы я возражал против твоей компании, — подал голос Дерек, — но ты ведешь себя странно.  
— Чем же? — встрепыхнулся Стайлз. — Просто зашел отдать тебе футболку, разве это странно? Не хочу ее видеть.   
— Бросил пари? — Дерек так и стоял, засунув руки в карманы. Теперь еще и голову приподнял, козел. Вот самоуверенная рожа!  
— Да, — Стайлз поднял руки вверх. — Маленькая победа не стоит испорченной репутации. Меня задразнят, если узнают, что мы с тобой реально обжимались.  
— Мы не обжимались, — возразил Дерек.  
— Я имел в виду — в шутку, — Стайлз подмигнул, чувствуя, что краснеет. — Ты в шутку…  
— Я тебя поцеловал, — невозмутимо напомнил Дерек.   
— Эм, да.  
— И ущипнул, — добавил Дерек, едва заметно улыбнувшись, как заговорщик. — За задницу.   
Стайлз, открывший было рот, закрыл его обратно и принялся напряженно соображать.  
Ему чудится или нет? Дерек над ним издевается или флиртует? Или он ничего такого не делает, а просто занудно уточняет, что между ними было? Как реагировать? Что сказать, чтобы не выставить себя случайно дебилом?  
Стайлз встряхнул головой, побоявшись, что она сейчас взорвется, и решил ничего не говорить.  
Он просто проигнорирует неудобную тему и перейдет… А, собственно, к чему? Прав Скотт, надо лучше продумывать свои планы действий. Особенно когда эти планы включают в себя взрослых мужиков, которые хранят в шкафу незарегистрированное оружие.  
Вот черт, точно! У него там еще и пушка. Или голая баба. Или незаконные баксы. Или…  
Легкое похлопывание по щеке вывело Стайлза из мысленного коллапса, зато его тело отреагировало на вторжение в личное пространство по-своему. Стайлз дернулся, вскрикнул и чуть не шлепнулся на ковер.  
— Ты на солнце перегрелся? — раздраженно сказал Дерек, выпуская предплечье Стайлза. — Весь вечер «висишь».  
— Извини, — буркнул Стайлз. — Сейчас свалю и перестану тебе глаза мозолить.  
— Ночные аттракционы? Вы же сегодня едете в Парк Ужасов? — в голосе Дерека сквозило равнодушие.   
— Да, — подтвердил Стайлз. — Зомби, вампиры, оборотни и другая попса. Городок страха, «отвратительные» коктейли, мейкап для всех желающих и постановочные фотки. Хеллоуин посреди лета!  
— Что-то ты не кажешься счастливым.  
— Ну, — Стайлз слегка скривился. — На мне же не будет висеть девчонка и притворно кричать, увидев чувака, заляпанного кетчупом. Такие места хороши, чтобы полапать кого-нибудь за сиськи или оторваться компанией парней. У меня облом по обоим пунктам.  
— Там не так уж плохо. Не переживай, детка, — Дерек подмигнул ему, широко улыбнувшись. — Ты повеселишься.  
— Хватит меня стебать, — Стайлз пихнул его в грудь. Накопившаяся с утра обида наконец лопнула, как перезрелый арбуз, и Стайлз почти чувствовал кислый неприятный запах. — И что это за «детка»? Это пошло.  
— Кстати о пошлостях, — спохватился Дерек. — Показывай.  
— Что еще показывать? — Стайлз, как назло, мгновенно сообразил, о чем речь.  
Кровь прилила к щекам, во рту пересохло, а взгляд Дерека из насмешливого стал внимательным и сосредоточенным. Стайлз проследил, как Дерек коснулся пояса его шорт и одним пальцем оттянул резинку — буквально на полдюйма, не больше.  
— Помнишь, у нас был уговор. Или красотка Мэрилин не держит слово?   
Стайлз скинул его руку и отошел на шаг назад. Вот теперь Дерек его напрягал. Посиделки в домике спасателя были классными, но Стайлз никак не мог понять, действительно между ним и Дереком происходило что-то или это дают о себе знать бурное воображение и бешеные подростковые гормоны? Стайлз отчаянно надеялся, что правильный вариант — второй. Ведь если ему не показалось, то сейчас все будет очень неловко.  
— Нет, Скотт как раз сегодня утром забыл у меня бритву, и я вспомнил, что обещал, — обтекаемо сказал Стайлз. — Кстати, так себе ощущения. А еще брить яйца страшно и неудобно.  
Стайлз отвернулся и, подхватив со стола яркую бумажку с рекламой пиццы, стал мять ее в пальцах. Дерек был довольно проницательным парнем, и Стайлз не хотел, чтобы тот догадался, что Стайлз дважды подрочил, едва закончил процедуру бритья. Без волос гениталии выглядели особенно вызывающе, подчеркнуто пошло и оголено. Стайлз едва не кончил, ощутив, какой гладенькой и нежной стала мошонка, а темный от крови корень члена смотрелся так привлекательно, что Стайлз ласкал себя до звездочек в глазах, то и дело отгоняя оргазм и пережимая семенной канал, чтобы не спустить раньше времени.   
Лиам как раз удачно свалил с Айзеком играть в волейбол, и Стайлз посвятил себе почти час, если не больше. Головка члена до сих пор чуть-чуть ныла — как и анус. Стайлз редко трогал себя там, но сегодня он увлекся и разошелся ни на шутку, так что досталось и соскам, и простате.  
Впрочем, оргазмы того стоили, оба удались на славу, подняв Стайлзу настроение после отвратительного дня на пляже.  
Чужая рука спокойно легла на талию, развернула Стайлза обратно к Дереку и бесцеремонно дернула шорты вниз. Стайлз громко сказал «Эй!», но это все, что он успел сделать. Шорты слезли до середины бедра — разумеется, вместе с предателями-трусами, — и Дерек уставился на розовый, расслабленно висящий член Стайлза.  
Стайлз возмущенно надул щеки и подавился воздухом, когда Дерек присел, внимательно разглядывая и член, и поджавшуюся из-за стресса мошонку. Стайлз запаниковал, в висках застучало, внизу живота разлился кипяток, и Дерек выпрямился, потеряв интерес к содержимому трусов Стайлза.  
— Симпатично вышло, — нейтрально сказал он. — Чистая работа.  
— Иди ты, — Стайлз торопливо напялил шорты обратно, в спешке уложив член не на ту сторону, и подавил порыв потоптаться на месте, чтобы стало комфортнее. — Ладно, чувак, ты убедился, что я не пиздабол, а мне пора отчаливать. Мы собираемся внизу через десять минут. Лидия организовала тачку.  
— Питер организовал, — поправил Дерек со вздохом. — Счастливо повеселиться!  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал Стайлз и, неловко хлопнув Дерека по плечу на прощание, выскочил из номера.  
В безопасном пространстве коридора только что случившееся казалось еще большей дикостью, но Стайлз выбросил эти мысли из головы.  
Жара же. Им всем напекло башку, вот и чудят по мере сил.   
Стайлз закусил губу, иррационально обиженный тем, как мало внимания Дерек уделил лучшей его части, и пошел к себе. Для ночной прогулки следовало переодеться. Джинсы, футболка и, может быть, красная худи Скотта — Скотт все равно для нее слишком раскабанел, а на Стайлзе отлично сидит. Лидия говорит, смотрится очень секси, а она трепать попусту не будет.  
В этом Парке Ужасов должны быть симпатичные свободные девчонки, достаточно пьяные и доступные, чтобы Стайлз провел время не хуже других. И перестал по-идиотски вспоминать и фантазировать о новых наглых поцелуях и жгущей щеки щетине.   
Он затащит кого-нибудь в темный уголок, потискает и забудет про горячего спасателя с большим членом и еще большим эго. Потому что такие игры Стайлзу пока не по зубам. Дерек не из его лиги, не стоит и пытаться по-настоящему с ним флиртовать.  
Хватит со Стайлза обломов.  


  
Парк Ужасов был местечком среднего пошиба, но среди обалдевших от жары туристов считался чуть ли не Диснейлендом. Кроме того, здесь предлагали развлечения повзрослее, чем в стране Гуффи и Микки-Мауса, а это изрядно ценилось посетителями, состоявшими преимущественно из приехавшей на каникулы молодежи и пар среднего возраста, пытающихся наверстать упущенное веселье.  
Дерек припарковал Камаро, купил билет у вполне аутентичного Дэйви Джонса и, прихватив выдаваемый посетителям дешевый фонарик, отправился бродить по извилистым аллеям. Народу, на удивление, хватало. Дерек миновал очередную «заброшенную» беседку, откуда воняло сексом и алкогольным выхлопом от уединившейся парочки, добрался до центральной площади и осмотрелся. Аттракционы в Парке были так себе. Парочка каруселей, где можно было прокатиться на разлагающемся зомби или оседлать вампира, небольшое колесо обозрения (из установленных в кабинках приемников раздавались скрип и завывания), зеркальный лабиринт и извилистый коридор страха, наполненный чучелами, куклами и подрабатывающими подростками, разряженными в специальные костюмы. Помимо этого по парку были разбросаны лотки с фастфудом и сладостями, автоматы с газировкой, а левее центральной площади располагался небольшой бар и кафе, с соответствующими месту едой и напитками.  
Дерек даже был готов признать, что их «Безумное полнолуние» очень неплохой коктейль. Кора умудрилась захмелеть от него на добрые полчаса, а Дерек с Питером получили отличный материал для шантажа.  
Почему-то сестре не понравились сделанные ими фото.  
Дерек осмотрелся по сторонам и ухмыльнулся: тратить время на поиски не пришлось. В соседней аллее стоял любимчик Дженни, Лиам, и аппетитно ел хот-дог, ожидая пока девушка-визажист нарисует Бойду череп на лице. Значит, и остальные где-то неподалеку.  
Дерек отступил в тень и убедился в своей правоте. Эрика болтала с незнакомыми Дереку девушками, охраняемая стоявшим рядом с ней Джексоном, Айзек бил молотком по головам пришельцев в игровом автомате, Лидия позировала Эллисон в фоторамке, имитировавшей место преступления. Стайлза и Скотта нигде не было видно. Дерек обеспокоенно нахмурился, попытался принюхаться и выругал себя последними словами, ощутив приступ острой тошноты. Сверхчувствительное обоняние порой играло с ним злую шутку, да и вычислить Стайлза по запаху в этой мешанине было попросту невозможно. Дерек запасся терпением и вскоре был вознагражден: с колеса обозрения слезли Стайлз со Скоттом и, смеясь и хлопая друг друга по спине, поспешили к Эллисон.  
Вот кто будет кататься на аттракционе с лучшим другом, оставив свою девушку внизу? Видимо тот, кто бьет себе тату, приехав отдыхать на океан. Дерек покачал головой, подавил шевельнувшуюся в душе ревность и прищурился. Так, кажется, компания проголодалась, и сейчас все разбредутся за едой.  
Дерек проследил, как Стайлз, пообещав скоро вернуться, потопал к лотку с жареной кукурузой. Мысленно он одобрил выбор Стайлза: в парке ее делали очень вкусно, добавляя лайм и острое масло, вкус получался сочный, свежий и необычный. Но ужин придется отложить.  
Дерек пробрался сквозь густые кусты, затаил дыхание и, заслышав знакомые шаги, высунулся, схватил вскрикнувшего Стайлза и, зажав ему рот рукой, затащил в темноту. Аллеи освещались скудно, создавая необходимую атмосферу, а здесь стоял настоящий мрак. То есть Дерек-то неплохо видел, спасибо волчьему зрению, а вот Стайлз, скорее всего, был полностью дезориентирован.  
— Тише, — негромко приказал Дерек, ослабляя хватку. — Это я.  
Он включил фонарик, на пару секунд осветив свое лицо, и Стайлз, использовавший этот момент, чтобы выбраться, удивленно ахнул.  
— Ты чокнутый! — возмущенным шепотом отозвался Стайлз. — Что за приколы, Дерек? Блин, ты меня напугал!  
— Ты пришел сюда за этим, — Дерек пожал плечами. — Это Парк Ужасов, здесь должно быть страшно.  
— Это неправильный страх!  
— Это настоящие эмоции.  
— О, иди ты! — Стайлз растер лицо руками и запрокинул голову. — Что ты вообще здесь забыл? Это место не для крутых парней.  
Дерек утомленно вздохнул. Конечно, можно было ввязаться в очередной бессмысленный разговор, перебрасываясь со Стайлзом словами, но он приехал сюда не за этим, так зачем терять время?   
— Постарайся не слишком шуметь, — попросил Дерек и ловко прижал Стайлза к трансформаторной будке, сделанной из бетона и раскрашенной «потеками» крови.   
Стайлз моргнул, облизнулся и, кажется, не особенно удивился, когда Дерек обхватил его лицо ладонями и поцеловал влажные губы.  
— Эй, — тихо пробормотал Стайлз, когда Дерек дал им обоим передышку. — Как это понимать, чувак?  
— Ты против? — Дерек наклонился и поймал ртом кожу на шее пониже уха. Он погладил Стайлзу бока, не пытаясь пока залезть под красную худи, и добавил: — Мне перестать?  
— Что именно? — произнес Стайлз отлично знакомым Дереку тоном.  
Так тянут время на допросе те, кто хочет поторговаться и получить условия повыгоднее.  
Что ж, Дерек был не прочь заманить Стайлза хорошей сделкой.  
— Я хотел предложить тебе выиграть пари. По-настоящему, — Дерек отодвинулся и позволил Стайлзу заглянуть себе в лицо — тот достаточно привык к темноте, чтобы нормально видеть. — Сможешь со всеми основаниями хвастать, что затащил в постель горячего спасателя.  
Стайлз фыркнул и рассмеялся:  
— Скромность не твой конек, Дерек.  
— Да или нет? — Дерек не собирался тратить время на ерунду. Он отлично чуял запах Стайлза — заинтересованность и возбуждение. Осталось проверить, насколько парень умеет быть решительным. При всей привлекательности Стайлза Дерек не хотел тратить время на кого-то, кто не способен определиться со своими желаниями.   
— Да! — раздраженно сказал Стайлз. — Черт возьми, конечно, да! Кто от такого отказывается? Тупой вопрос, чувак. Ты и сам…  
— Поцелуй меня, — перебил его Дерек. — Займи свой рот, Стайлз, ты явно в этом нуждаешься.  
Стайлз тихонько выдохнул и, неуверенно положив ладонь на щеку Дерека, потянулся поцеловать. Дерек ответил, не перехватывая инициативу, и вернул руки на бока Стайлза. Провел ими по ткани толстовки и сжал пальцами бедра. Стайлз осмелел, язык во рту Дерека стал наглее и требовательнее, вынуждая сделать поцелуй более жестким и настойчивым, и Дерек плюнул на собственное решение не слишком торопиться. Он огладил ягодицы Стайлза, бесцеремонно потискав упругую, плотную попку, и одной рукой расстегнул болт на джинсах и молнию.   
— Так сразу? — задыхаясь, спросил Стайлз.  
Дерек разобрал нотку паники в голосе и, куснув Стайлза за мочку уха, ответил:  
— Ты же не думаешь, что я собираюсь тебя выебать в двух шагах от места, где люди жуют гамбургеры?  
— Нет? — с сомнением уточнил Стайлз. — Это отличные новости, мужик. Я определенно не готов к предложению, где соседствует «выебать» и мое имя. Поцелуи это классно, и твои руки определенно знают, что делать, но я…  
— Хочешь кончить мне в рот? — спокойно спросил Дерек.  
Стайлз заткнулся и уставился на него расширенными, мгновенно опьяневшими глазами.  
— Вот так, — Дерек одобрительно похлопал его по щеке и улыбнулся, когда Стайлз, оттаяв, лениво поймал зубами основание его большого пальца. — Но будет условие — начнешь орать, я сразу прекращу.  
— Черт, — Стайлз стиснул пальцы в кулак, тут же встряхнул ими, пытаясь справиться с нервами, и Дерек, чмокнув его в губы, потянул расстегнутые джинсы вниз. Штаны были узкими и сползли вместе с трусами. Стайлз часто, загнанно задышал, поежился, когда коснулся голыми ягодицами бетона, и затих, периодически сглатывая накапливающуюся по рту слюну. Дерек не торопился: глядя Стайлзу в глаза, он несколько раз провел рукой по начавшему твердеть члену, потер головку — на сухую, заставив Стайлза стиснуть зубы и зашипеть, –– и только потом нежно сжал мошонку и взвесил ее на ладони.   
— Фу, — высказался Стайлз и закрыл глаза, пытаясь спастись от смущения.  
Удавалось плохо. Парень совсем поплыл, и скрыть это было невозможно. Дерек видел, какими пунцовыми стали его щеки. Краснота сползла и ниже, на шею и грудь, видневшуюся в растянутом вороте толстовки.  
Дерек, не удержавшись, оставил засос рядом с подрагивающим от возбуждения кадыком и, стянув джинсы еще ниже, присел на корточки. С тех пор, как Стайлз показал ему тщательную выбритую промежность, Дерек бредил желанием попробовать Стайлза на вкус.  
Он никогда не считал себя большим фанатом орального секса, но этот член хотелось взять в рот. Ощутить, как головка нетерпеливо тычется в горло, а трогательные, гладенькие яички поджимаются в ласкающей их руке. Впрочем, если Стайлзу не откажет выдержка, Дерек планировал пососать и их.   
Стайлз пах чем-то неуловимым, но крайне приятным, и Дереку хотелось сожрать его целиком — как настоящему дикому волку, а не цивилизованному оборотню.  
— О боже мой, — пробормотал Стайлз, всхлипнув, едва губы Дерека коснулись головки. — Ох, боже!  
Дерек приготовился напомнить о необходимости соблюдать тишину, но делать этого не пришлось. Стайлз сам заткнулся, перейдя на тихое постанывание вперемешку с поскуливанием, и Дерек полностью отвлекся на издаваемые им звуки. Они распаляли еще сильнее, хотя Дерек не нуждался в дополнительной стимуляции. Его член больно давил на пуговицы ширинки, в висках стучало от прилившей крови, а внутри плескалось желание кончить самому — хорошенько выебав эту симпатичную детку и спустив между раздвинутых стройных ножек.  
Увы, о сексе с проникновением пока не приходилось мечтать. Дерек догадывался, что опыт Стайлза до смешного мал. Придется обойтись вот этим — удовлетворить заводящего его мальчика, а потом подрочить на воспоминания о вкусных губках и подрагивающих в ладонях ягодицах.  
— М-м-м, — Стайлз дернулся и жалобно простонал, стоило Дереку выпустить его член изо рта.  
Сам виноват, не стоило наглеть и толкаться в глотку без всякого ритма. Дерек поцарапал ногтями правую половинку задницы и поймал ртом яичко, жадно засасывая его внутрь. Стайлз задрожал, переступил с ноги на ногу и закрыл лицо руками. Наверное, плотно зажмуренных глаз ему показалось мало.  
Дерек усмехнулся, забрал в рот мошонку целиком и поддразнил пальцами гладкий скользкий ствол. Стайлз инстинктивно шире расставил ноги, хотя у него не слишком получилось. Джинсы были сняты только до колен и стреноживали его, как неопытного жеребенка.  
Дерек, сжалившись, стянул их ниже колена и скользнул влажным пальцем между ягодиц, помассировав неожиданно расслабленный анус. Не поверив собственным ощущениям, Дерек на пробу пропихнул кончик пальца сквозь кольцо мышц и услышал недовольное ворчание Стайлза.  
— Какой сюрприз, — четко сказал Дерек, прекратив оральные ласки. — Недавно развлекался?  
— Заткнись, — пробубнил Стайлз, не отрывая рук от лица. — И убери оттуда лапы.  
Дерек усмехнулся, насадился ртом на крепко стоявший член и вставил палец глубже, нащупывая нужное местечко. Стайлз завертел задницей, но деваться ему было некуда. Тогда он мстительно толкнулся бедрами вперед, атакуя головкой члена горло Дерека, и сам же вскрикнул — его движение повлекло за собой и движение внутри, видимо, задев чувствительную простату. Дерек бы засмеялся, если бы мог. Стайлз вздохнул, потерянно и сладко, Дерек надавил вторым пальцем на анус и заработал языком, понимая, что вот-вот все закончится. Стайлз не подвел: несколько раз крупно вздрогнув, он застонал, выгнулся, насаживаясь на пальцы, и спустил, мелко трясясь и хватая ртом воздух.  
Дерек проглотил сперму, сплюнув лишнее на траву, убрал пальцы и встал с корточек, чувствуя, как покалывает мышцы ног. Стайлз, привалившись к будке, тяжело дышал, ничего не соображая, а Дерек раздумывал, хочет он сейчас подрочить или потерпит до более приватной обстановки.   
Привлекательнее казался второй вариант. Трогать Стайлза было приятно и возбуждающе, слух и обоняние сконцентрировались на партнере, а сейчас на Дерека снова накатывали неприятные запахи от большого скопления веселящихся людей и резавший уши шум — заунывная музыка пополам с «пугающими» звуками.   
— Не знаю, что на тебя нашло, но это было круто, — хрипло сказал Стайлз, подцепив дрожащими пальцами свои трусы. — Я без понятия, что говорить в таких случаях. Спасибо?   
Дерек хмыкнул и вытер рот рукой.  
— Пожалуйста, — с нескрываемой издевкой ответил он. — Рад, что тебе понравилось.  
— Блин, — Стайлз застегнул молнию на джинсах. — Вот почему так? Почему тебе так нравится выставлять меня полным придурком? Раз ты захотел мне отсосать, значит, я тебе хоть немного симпатичен. Следовательно, ты должен вести себя более мило!  
— Угу, — согласился Дерек, поморщившись. Эрекция не желала спадать. Лишенный мозга член искренне считал треп Стайлза весьма соблазнительным, а потихоньку проявлявшийся на шее засос вызывал у мошонки теплые чувства.  
Дерек задумался, что бы сказала Кора, узнав, что он приписывает своим гениталиям эмоциональные переживания, и решил не посвящать сестру в такие подробности.  
— Оу, а ты… Подожди, — спохватился Стайлз, уставившись на ширинку Дерека. — Я козел. Прости, я совсем забыл, что ты не… М-м-м, я могу сделать что-то? Или ты уже…  
— Застегни ширинку и поправь футболку, — посоветовал Дерек, прерывая смущенное бормотание. — Пойдем, я куплю тебе кукурузу. Буду милым.   
— Ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя еще хуже, — возмутился Стайлз, энергично одернув футболку.  
— Тебе отлично, — не согласился Дерек. — И не стоит переживать из-за того, из-за чего переживать не стоит. Двигайся, я тебя накормлю.  
— Не надо, — возразил Стайлз. В его голосе слышалась серьезность и отголоски зарождающейся обиды. — Я смолол глупость. Ты не обязан что-то делать.  
— Ладно, — Дерек подошел, отвесил Стайлзу подзатыльник и пихнул в спину, к просвету между кустами. — Теперь мы в расчете, я снова мудак, а ты идешь со мной к лотку. Договорились?  
— Знаешь, ты ненормальный, — выругался повеселевший Стайлз, напоказ растирая затылок. Дерек знал, что ударил не больно. — Кстати — офигенные линзы. Я сначала не заметил. Не видел таких в продаже.  
— Последние забрал. Магазинчик у входа, — машинально соврал Дерек, проклиная себя и свой затянувшийся целибат.   
Это же как надо было увлечься, чтобы контроль полетел к черту из-за минета по-быстрому? А теперь придется какое-то время «светить» глазами, чтобы Стайлз ничего не заподозрил. Оставалось надеяться, что в Парке не ошивается какой-нибудь скучающий охотник. Официально Дереку нечего было бояться, но охотники часто едут крышей, психика не выдерживает регулярного контакта со сверхъестественным, и что может ударить в голову такому сбрендившему — одному богу известно.  
— Секси, — выпалил Стайлз, бесстыже светя фонариком Дереку в лицо. Сразу захотелось еще и оскалиться, отпугнуть наглеца. — Реально очень секси. Ты выглядишь в них очень горячо. Современный вампир с щетиной и в кожанке.   
— Да, я вампир, — подтвердил Дерек и потер синяк на шее Стайлза. — Высосал тебя всего. И везде.  
Стайлз вырубил фонарик и, помедлив, взялся за отворот легкой кожаной куртки, которую Дерек накинул из-за поднявшегося вечером ветра.  
— Это глупо, но мне все равно хочется сказать спасибо, — тихо пробормотал Стайлз, дыша Дереку куда-то в шею. — Чувак, это было потрясающе!  
— С тебя сто песо, — с самым серьезным видом произнес Дерек, стремясь разрушить назревающий интимный момент.  
Задумка не сработала. Вместо того чтобы рассмеяться или обидеться, Стайлз по-детски обнял его за шею двумя руками и поцеловал Дерека. Тот было уперся, не желая открывать рот, но Стайлз поймал нижнюю губу Дерека, оттянул ее с мягкой настойчивостью, и вынудил сдаться.  
— Прилипчивый засранец, — проворчал Дерек, едва они закончили поедать друг другу лица. Он заметил, как на губах Стайлза играет довольная, немного обдолбанная улыбка, и вылез из кустов. Не мешкая, Дерек помог Стайлзу выбраться на аллею, расплатился с продавцом за две порции кукурузы, а потом громко поприветствовал натолкнувшуюся на них Лидию, соврав, что тоже приехал поразвлечься и, вот тебе совпадение, встретил Стайлза.  
Лидия недоверчиво блеснула глазами, но, кажется, ее мало волновали чужие дела, и объяснение Дерека не вызвало лишних расспросов. Дерек поздоровался с подошедшим Бойдом, из которого вышел отличный скелет, а спустя полчаса, договорившись с барменом, раздобыл им столик и «отвратительную» выпивку. И, пожалуй, было очень приятно увидеть, как Стайлз раздраженно поджал губы, когда Лиам подсел к Дереку вплотную и начал благодарить за купленный ему коктейль.  
В другое время Дерек бы ни за что не разрешил несовершеннолетним пить, но, черт возьми, пусть хоть раз правила катятся подальше. Дереку хотелось отдохнуть, а эти придурки, друзья Стайлза, начали казаться ему почти симпатичными. Он, конечно, все равно ощущал себя, как старшеклассник, приглядывающий за детками из начальной школы, но выказываемое парнями уважение льстило, а девушки так мило и наивно флиртовали, что настроение Дерека стремительно поднималось к максимальной отметке.  
Кроме того, он очень рассчитывал, что ревнивые взгляды Стайлза в скором времени принесут ему дивиденды в виде оргазмов, а после проблем последних месяцев Дерек очень нуждался в таких простых и приятных вещах.  
Ему не с кем было заключить пари, но Дерек и так знал, что скоро в его просторной мягкой постели окажется Стайлз — распаленный, соблазнительный и согласный на любые безумства. Летние романы всегда такие легкие, лишенные глупых обязательств и драм, и Дерек планировал окунуться в один из них с головой.  


  
— Значит, ты умеешь обращаться с девчонками? — Лиам, изловчившись, кинул яркий резиновый мячик, и Стайлз поймал его на лету.  
— С чего ты взял? — Стайлз швырнул мяч обратно и вздохнул с досадой — Лиам тоже поймал.  
— Тебе вчера повезло найти страстную цыпочку, — Лиам уважительно кивнул на свежий засос. — Так кто она была?  
— Не успел спросить имя, — Стайлз горделиво расправил плечи. — Она прыгнула на меня, не представившись.  
Он очень надеялся, что Лиам прекратит расспрашивать. Байка про пьяную девчонку всех удовлетворила. Парни, конечно, пару раз пошутили, но быстро отстали, поверив, что Стайлзу просто повезло чуть-чуть пообжиматься с незнакомкой.   
Не такое уж большое дело.  
— Круто, — искренне сказал Лиам. — Синяк она оставила, что надо.  
— Ага, — Стайлз не выдержал и потер шею.   
Если надавливать, засос немного болел, и Стайлза это ощущение приводило в настоящий восторг. Дерек вчера оказался чертовски горяч со своими первобытными замашками, а при воспоминании о его рте на своем члене, Стайлз вообще натурально отключался.  
— Так что, поможешь советом? — в голосе Лиама появилась настойчивость.   
Стайлз перехватил снова полетевший в него мячик и вздохнул.  
— Чувак, я не эксперт. Спроси Скотта, у него есть девушка.  
— У Скотта есть девушка не потому, что он ее завоевал, а потому, что Эллисон по каким-то непонятным причинам решила с ним встречаться, — возразил Лиам, обняв обеими руками подушку. Вообще-то они оба намеревались подремать, пока не спадет дневная жара, но в итоге вот уже полчаса валялись на своих кроватях и лениво трепались о всякой чуши.  
— Жестко, но правдиво, — прокомментировал Стайлз, зевнув. — О’кей, Джексон? Он реально дамский угодник.   
— Иногда я думаю, что Джексон не знает, как меня зовут, — нахмурился Лиам. — Я не буду спрашивать у него такие вещи.  
— Эй, я тоже не знаю, как тебя зовут! — обрадовался Стайлз. — Все время забываю твою фамилию.  
— Очень смешно, — Лиам почесал голову. — Не пытайся соскочить. Ты старше, мы в каком-то смысле связаны из-за команды по плаванью, нянчиться со мной — твоя работа.  
— Или я могу тебя игнорировать, — предложил Стайлз. — А как насчет Айзека с Бойдом?  
— Айзек сам ничего не знает о девчонках, а Бойда я боюсь.  
— Ладно, — сдался Стайлз. В конце концов, он понимал Лиама — все боятся Бойда, тут не поспоришь. — Что ты хочешь узнать?  
— Как понять, что нравишься женщине? — неуверенно спросил Лиам. — Есть какие-то специальные знаки?  
— Есть, — согласился Стайлз. — Их много. Но лично я ничего не понимаю, пока мне прямо не говорят «эй, парень, ты мне нравишься».  
Лиам застонал и спрятал лицо в подушке.  
— От тебя никакого толку!  
— Я не издеваюсь, — примирительно сказал Стайлз. — Серьезно, чувак, я бы тебе помог, если бы разбирался в этих вещах.   
Знал бы Лиам, насколько Стайлз запутался прямо сейчас в отношениях с Дереком, не кривил бы так недоверчиво свою рожу.  
— И что делать, если не понимаешь –– да или нет? — помолчав, вернулся к расспросам Лиам.  
— Посылать сигналы, что ты «за», и надеяться, что девчонка сама возьмет тебя за яйца, — Стайлз шмыгнул носом — во время купания он нахлебался воды, и слизистая пострадала из-за океанской соли. — Самому лучше не лезть, только разрушишь все.  
— Звучит трусливо.  
— Хочешь, чтобы тебя назвали извращенцем, или высмеяли, или перестали даже смотреть в твою сторону? — уточнил Стайлз. — Тогда действуй! Но не говори, что я тебя не предупреждал.   
— Да, — Лиам сел и растер лицо руками. — Черт, слишком душно, кондиционер не спасает.  
— Три часа дня, — Стайлз проверил время на мобильнике. — Самое пекло.  
— Угу, — Лиам принюхался к своей рубашке и поморщился. — Пойду в прачечную. Спать не получается, а одежда уже вся провоняла.  
— Эй, мое не захватишь? — оживился Стайлз, припомнив про собственную гору сомнительно пахнущих футболок и трусов. — Раз ты выбрал меня старшим братом, твоя обязанность…  
— Не надейся, — отрезал Лиам и, вытащив пляжную сумку, стал бродить по номеру, сгребая внутрь грязное белье.  
Стайлз кинул ему в задницу мячик и залез с головой под простыню. В глубине души он был рад, что Лиам сваливает. У Стайлза дико чесались яйца и промежность из-за начавших отрастать волосков, и ему бы не помешало немного уединения.  
Все Дерек и его дебильная идея!  
С другой стороны, может, не такая и дебильная. Стайлз не мог отделаться от мысли, что Дерека так возбудило зрелище его бритых яичек, что он не поленился приехать в парк, отыскать там Стайлза, зажать его, облапать и разрешить спустить себе в рот.  
Особенно заводило осознание того, что отсос был по-взрослому. Дерек брал глубоко, ласкал Стайлза языком, сглатывал, а его пальцы добавили перчинки, пробравшись в святая святых и раздразнив помимо члена еще и простату.   
Стайлз закусил губу, давя стон, и зажмурился. Член напрягся, Стайлз сжал его мышцами бедер и расслабился. Дрочить, в принципе, не хотелось. Стайлз наслаждался своей недоэрекцией. Он бы не отказался, если бы кто-нибудь сейчас захотел заняться с ним сексом, но сам Стайлз не желал ничего делать.  
— Я ушел, — сказал Лиам на прощание, и Стайлз, удостоверившись, что дверь номера хлопнула, стянул с себя простыню.  
Не раздумывая, он снял хлопковые просторные трусы, почесал все зудящие места и лениво погладил член. Стайлз вздохнул, поморгал и осторожно потрогал себя между ног. Там, куда вчера проникли чужие пальцы. Он потер мягкую сморщенную кожу, слегка надавил на нее и убрал руку.  
Не было ни больно, ни противно, ни страшно. Стайлз испытывал любопытство, предвкушение и легкий стыд за собственные эмоции. Он привык продумывать наперед кучу сценариев на всякий случай, но в этот раз мозг отказывался работать. Стайлз не хотел знать, как он отреагирует, если Дерек подтвердит, что испытывает к нему интерес, и попросит чего-то большего.  
Если такая ситуация возникнет, Стайлз разберется на месте. Все равно нет нормальных способов отказаться с кем-то трахаться после того, как дал себя облапать. А чтобы согласиться, ничего выдумывать и вовсе не надо. Достаточно будет снять с себя трусы и взять в руки чужой член.


	4. Chapter 4

**-4-**

  
  
— Ладно, хватит тухнуть, — Стайлз нехотя встал, от души потянулся, разминая затекшее тело, и влез в любимые шорты и рубашку. Ходить полуголым он не рисковал — не хватало еще обгореть.  
Он сунул ноги в шлепанцы, мимолетно подумав, что пора бы постричь ногти на ногах, и вышел из номера. Никаких дел у него не было, идти общаться не хотелось, на улице стояла жара, и Стайлз, от скуки выйдя на террасу, уставился вниз. На глаза попалась хозяйственная пристройка, где располагалась прачечная, и Стайлз щелкнул пальцами от удовольствия.  
Он придумал, чем себя занять.  
Пожалуй, пора узнать, что за девчонка покорила Лиама. Детектив Стилински намеревался провести расследование и найти подозреваемую, а потом сделать собственные выводы насчет степени ее заинтересованности. Лиам же хотел помощи? Стайлз с удовольствием ему поможет!  
Оживившись, он сбежал вниз, взял в баре фруктовый коктейль со льдом и, осмотревшись, встал в тенек, отбрасываемый каким-то высоким кустарником, усыпанным ярко-розовыми цветами с приятным запахом. С этой точки был отлично виден вход в прачечную, а вот сам Стайлз вряд ли привлекал чужое внимание.  
Присосавшись к соломинке, Стайлз расслабился и приготовился ждать. Слежка — занятие не для торопливых. Сейчас он, как крутой детектив, будет…  
— Я думал, ты дрыхнешь, — сказал Айзек над самым ухом Стайлза. — Что ты забыл в кустах?  
— Блин! — Стайлз закашлялся и зажал рот рукой, стараясь не шуметь.   
Вряд ли Лиам его услышит, в прачечной шумно из-за работающих машинок, но зачем рисковать?  
— Ты чего? — обеспокоился Айзек. — Стайлз?  
— Я тут по делу, свали, — пробормотал Стайлз, сделав новый глоток.  
— По какому еще делу?  
Стайлз взглянул на Айзека, намереваясь его прогнать, и понял, что ничего не выйдет. Айзек, кажется, тоже маялся от скуки, а в этом состоянии он был прилипчивым и занудным, хрен отвяжешься.  


  
— Ладно, слушай. Лиам с кем-то мутит, я пытаюсь выследить — с кем.  
— А почему ты тусуешься здесь? — Айзек засунул руки в карманы, сгорбился в своей обычной манере и любопытно прищурился.  
— Он сейчас в прачечной, — объяснил Стайлз. — Я подумал, вдруг у него там встреча? Если это кто-то из отеля… идеальный предлог ускользнуть надолго, понимаешь, о чем я?  
— Секс на стиральной машинке! — присвистнул Айзек. — Говорят, круто.  
— Да какой секс, — скривился Стайлз. — Ты помнишь, в каком он классе? Максимум будут целоваться. И, может, сиськи пощупает.  
— Лиам горяч, — возразил Айзек. — А если девчонка постарше, ему может перепасть что-то покруче сисек. Может, она студентка? Таким нравится выбирать парня без опыта и учить его всяким штучкам.  
— Каким штучкам? — закатил глаза Стайлз.  
— Ну мало ли, — Айзек пожал плечами. — Заставит его лизать ей зад. Или будет ходить по нему в туфлях на каблуках. Или прицепит прищепки на яйца. Кто знает.  
— Я не буду спрашивать, где ты берешь такое порно и зачем его смотришь, — подобрав челюсть, произнес Стайлз. — Мы про Лиама говорим! Какие еще прищепки?  
— Бельевые, — невозмутимо отозвался Айзек. — Штук десять.  
— Чувак, ты такой стремный, почему я с тобой зависаю? — риторически спросил Стайлз, вернувшись к своему коктейлю и бесплодному наблюдению.  
Айзек остался маячить рядом, временно заткнувшись. Стайлз знал, что это ненадолго.  
— О, вы наконец решили забить на девчонок и найти счастье в объятиях друг друга? — подошедший Джексон поправил на голове белоснежную кепку и ярко улыбнулся. — Отлично смотритесь вместе, но почему вы прячетесь в кустах? Не надо стыдиться своих чувств!  
— Мы следим за Лиамом, — пропустив мимо ушей болтовню Джексона, сообщил Айзек. — Стайлз говорит, он за кем-то приударил.  
— А ты двигай отсюда, — Стайлз пихнул Джексона в бок. — Вы мне портите слежку!  
— Ха, да пацан вас обойдет, неудачники! — Джексон с интересом уставился на пристройку, сообразив, что Лиам внутри. — Есть варианты, с кем он тусуется?  
— Никаких, — пожаловался Стайлз. — Он спрашивал, как понять, что нравишься женщине.  
— Точно студентка, — подал голос Айзек. — _Женщина_.  
— Да ему и выпускница женщиной покажется, — не согласился Джексон. — Ему хоть шестнадцать уже исполнилось?  
— Наверное, — возраст Лиама Стайлза мало волновал. — Спроси у Скотта, он знает. Почему ты до сих пор здесь? Ты не должен сейчас прокрадываться к Эрике, чтобы уговорить ее на пару обжиманий?  
— Самый умный, что ли? — скривился Джексон. — Эрика тянет время. Все девчонки такие, не могут просто согласиться! Ей нравится надо мной издеваться!  
— Джексон, если бы ты в меня влюбился, я бы вообще отдал тебе Айзеку и его коллекции порнороликов, — рассердился Стайлз. — Вы прекратите трепаться? Мы тут в засаде!  
— Сам пиздишь больше всех, — понизил голос Айзек. — И мы здесь ничего не узнаем.  
— Да бог ты мой! — Стайлз развернулся к ним с Джексоном лицом и чуть не облился коктейлем, слишком резко взмахнув рукой. — Заткнулись!  
— Я бы никогда в тебя не влюбился, — прошептал Джексон. — В отличие от некоторых, у меня мозги на месте и я без вопросов только по девочкам.  
— Мы рады это узнать, — вставил Айзек и язвительно цокнул языком. — Какая полезная информация!  
Стайлз приготовился снова наорать на обоих, но его планы спутал Лиам, вышедший из пристройки с пластиковой корзиной, полной аккуратно уложенных вещей.  
Все, блядь. Спалились. Как объяснить Лиаму, что они тут делают втроем? Рядом вообще ничего стоящего, только заросли кустов и брошенная садовником ржавая тачка в остатках травы.   
— Ах ты урод! — внезапно заорал Джексон над ухом Стайлза и съездил Айзеку по скуле.  
Стайлз шокировано распахнул глаза и сообразил: Джексон решил обеспечить им алиби. На фоне драки вряд ли кто-то станет задавать вопросы, как они тут оказались.  
— Ты сдурел? — рявкнул ничего не понимающий Айзек и замахнулся.  
Джексон ушел от удара, Айзек, осатанев, толкнул его в кусты, и Стайлз разумно попятился.  
— Что это они? — спросил Лиам, настороженно наблюдая за набирающей обороты потасовкой.  
— Башку напекло, — Стайлз по-приятельски обнял Лиама и похлопал его по спине — нервничая, он вообще вел себя, как последний идиот. — Вот и сцепились, сечешь?  
Лиам распахнул глаза, удивленный неожиданным дружелюбием, и Стайлз, широко улыбнувшись, быстро пошел прочь, ругая себя последними словами.  
Если бы остальные прознали, что он следит за Лиамом и его мифической девчонкой, задразнили бы хуже, чем было с Кейтлин.  
Блин. Ну почему он вечно попадает в такие истории? Стайлз с досадой продрался сквозь кусты, попал на нормальную дорожку и врезался в вышедшего из-за поворота человека.  
— Простите, я… — Стайлз поднял глаза и сглотнул, обнаружив перед собой чрезвычайно довольного Дерека.  
— Осторожнее, — посоветовал тот, дернув уголком губ. — Куда так спешил, Стайлз?  
— Никуда, — Стайлз засунул руки в карманы шорт так глубоко, что резинка на поясе поползла вниз.  
— Вот как, — Дерек кивнул. — Значит, ты сейчас свободен?  
— Э-э-э, — протянул Стайлз, стараясь найти в голове хоть какую-то здравую мысль. — Да. Полностью. А у тебя перерыв?  
— Точно, — подтвердил Дерек. — Дженни позвала перекусить. У меня осталось еще минут десять до возвращения на вышку.  
— М-м-м, — перейти на общение звуками было не лучшим вариантом, но это все, на что Стайлз был способен.  
Господи, он не чувствовал себя таким жалким даже в те времена, когда сходил с ума по Лидии!  
Зато Дерек, кажется, не страдал от лишних переживаний.  
— Иди сюда, — позвал он и, взяв Стайлза за руку, подвел его к служебному входу в отель.  
В коридоре было прохладно и безлюдно. Дерек открыл ближайшую дверь, Стайлз, как сомнамбула, шагнул следом за ним и только тихонько вздохнул, едва они оказались заперты в тускло освещенном, маленьком помещении без окон. Здесь хранили белье и полотенца для посетителей отеля. Стайлз успел рассмотреть ровные стопки простыней и наволочек, когда Дерек положил руки ему на бедра, наклонил голову вбок и поцеловал в машинально приоткрывшиеся губы.  
Стайлз вздрогнул, испугавшись напора, и тут же расслабился, убедившись, что поцелуй не такой настойчивый, как ему почудилось в первые мгновения.  
Дерек целовал его так, как будто соскучился и хотел приласкать, и эта мысль отзывалась внутри приятным жаром. Стайлзу нравилось вызывать подобные эмоции. Быть желанным, пробуждать порыв прикоснуться.  
Черт возьми, у него раньше такого никогда и близко не было!  
— Ты сегодня робкий, — нежно усмехнулся Дерек, оторвавшись от его губ. — Мне нравится, когда ты такой тихий.  
— Эй, — от его слов Стайлз окончательно смутился и теперь совсем не знал, что говорить. — Ты застал меня врасплох.  
— Неужели? — Дерек одной рукой обхватил Стайлза за талию, прижимая к себе, а второй дотронулся до синяка на шее. — Надо быть внимательнее.  
Стайлз неловко улыбнулся и, поколебавшись, положил ладони Дереку на плечи. Сегодня форма спасателя включала в себя не только шорты, но и свободную футболку, и Стайлз был рад этому обстоятельству. Обнаженное тело это красиво, но в одетом Дереке была некая загадка, что-то по особому волнующее.  
Стайлз широко распахнул глаза и чуть не подавился скопившейся во рту слюной.  
Вот дьявол! Он хочет раздеть Дерека. Определенно, он хочет именно этого — раздеть Дерека, совсем, догола, раздеться самому и… что-то сделать. Что-нибудь. Будет видно.  
— Прекрати это, — попросил Дерек, наклонившись и поцеловав Стайлза в шею. Руки медленно бродили по телу, лаская спину, бока, талию. — Хватит смотреть на меня, приоткрыв свой соблазнительный ротик.  
— Тебе не нравится? — Стайлз, выбитый из колеи «соблазнительным ротиком», плохо расслышал собственный вопрос. В ушах шумело от крови, а пульс сошел с ума. Стайлз прикрыл глаза, оставив себе щелочку, чтобы подсматривать, и прижался затылком к покрытой побелкой стене.  
— У меня осталось всего пять минут перерыва, поэтому нет, не нравится, — Дерек, перестав ходить вокруг да около, устроил обе большие, горячие ладони на ягодицах Стайлза, покрыв их почти целиком. — Встретимся сегодня вечером?  
— Интуиция подсказывает мне, что следует отказаться, — Стайлз открыл глаза и уставился на наволочки на полке. — Если я приду, то…  
— Я не буду делать того, что тебе не понравится, — в противовес своим словам Дерек стиснул задницу Стайлза и чуть-чуть развел половинки в стороны. — В любом случае у меня есть выпивка лучше той, что ты пьешь с приятелями, и я буду рад твоей компании.  
— Ты меня разводишь самым бесстыжим образом, — Стайлз ответил на легкий поцелуй в губы и тут же вернул его, не удержавшись и прихватив зубами нижнюю губу Дерека. — Во сколько?  
— В десять?  
— Сойдет, — Стайлз, приободрившись из-за ставшего четким плана действий, обнял Дерека за шею и поцеловал нормально, жарко и требовательно.   
Горячий аванс перед будущим свиданием, Стайлз слышал, что люди так делают.  
Щетина кольнула щеку, Стайлз выдохнул и рассмеялся, когда Дерек подло пощекотал его под ребрами.  
— Мне надо идти, — Дерек с сожалением взглянул на часы. — Увидимся вечером, мистер Утопленник?  
— Иди работай, — Стайлз хихикнул, вытолкал Дерека из кладовки с бельем и проследил, как тот выходит на улицу.  
Стайлз дождался, пока останется один, вскинул в воздух оба кулака и неторопливо пошел по коридору, разыскивая путь к своему номеру.  
Вот теперь он с удовольствием подремлет, чтобы к вечеру быть в самой лучшей форме. Он все еще не знал наверняка, на что именно согласится, но интуиция подсказывала, что стоит разыскать среди белья трусы поновее. Дерек, чтоб его пираньи обглодали, умел охуенно убалтывать, и Стайлзу это, пожалуй, нравилось.  
Он очень хотел, чтобы его уболтали. Любым способом.  
Надо хоть раз вернуться с летнего отдыха, имея за плечами по-настоящему стыдный, но классный секрет.  


  
— Ну что, видишь сходство?  
Дерек, помедлив, кивнул. Он оторвал взгляд от синюшного после холодильника трупа и подтвердил:  
— Да, тот же почерк.  
Вызвонивший его детектив, парень лет тридцати по имени Кэрри, вздохнул и взлохматил длинные рыжевато-русые волосы.  
— Пиздец. Вот ублюдок, да?  
— Есть такое, — согласился Дерек, отходя в сторону, чтобы работник морга мог вернуть на место простыню и отправить тело в ячейку. — У нас два случая было, но дело забрали федералы.  
— Нам тоже позвонили, утром явятся, — Кэрри сделал Дереку знак и зашагал к выходу. — Поэтому я и обратился к тебе, узнал от приятелей, что ты вел дело и как раз отдыхаешь неподалеку.  
— Толку-то от меня, — Дерек пожал плечами и с облегчением закрыл за собой дверь. В коридоре тоже воняло, но не так сильно. — Мы его не поймали. Никаких зацепок.  
— Маньяк, он просто ебанный маньяк! — воскликнул Кэрри, зашарив по карманам в поисках сигарет. — Ваших так же выпотрошили?  
— Да, — Дерек жестом отказался от курева. — Удалили зубы, сняли скальп, вырвали ногти на руках и ногах, забрали все внутренние органы, мозг, язык, глаза и уши. Точно такая же картина.  
— У вас была девчонка и парень?  
— Да. Никакой связи между жертвами. Белая девушка, двадцать один год, и мужик, латинос, тридцать четыре. В обоих случаях органы вырезались по живому, а все остальные увечья посмертные, сделано быстро, хирургически точно, нет следов сексуального насилия. ДНК убийцы, отпечатков пальцев, волокн одежды — ничего нет.   
— Понять не могу, кому нужно столько трофеев? — Кэрри кинул окурок мимо урны и затянулся по новой. — Обычно берут что-то одно. Или он их жрет, как Ганнибал?  
— Тогда зачем оставлять столько мяса? — Дерек покачал головой. — Нет, там какая-то другая причина.  
— Он псих, вот и вся причина, — устало сказал Кэрри, и Дерек благоразумно промолчал.  
Было приятно оставить надоевший пляж и приехать проконсультировать местную полицию, но фактически помочь он не мог. Детектив показался ему нормальным парнем, дельным и работящим, настоящей ищейкой, но про мир сверхъестественного он ничего не знал, следовательно, Дереку приходилось молчать и разыгрывать идиота.  
Лежащий в морге парень был кицуне, а в Бикон-Хиллзе пострадала девушка-койот и мужик-оборотень. И их убийца вовсе не был маньяком. Все забранные части тел стоили бешеных денег на черном рынке, так что зверство было всего лишь прибыльным бизнесом. Дерек бы обязательно раскопал, кто решил открыть сезон охоты, но после серии тщательных проверок выяснилось, что ничего из «добытого» в продажу не поступало, а значит, «охотник» работал по частному заказу. Был вариант, что весь товар придержали до лучших времен, но Дерек чувствовал, что это не так. Искать следы было трудно, дело не клеилось, несмотря на все приложенные им с Пэрришем усилия, и Дерек не удивился, когда в участок нагрянули федералы и потребовали материалы себе. Их с Пэрришем, конечно же, сразу отстранили. Официальная версия гласила, что они заработались и им надо отдохнуть. Красивый вариант для «они так хотят поймать ублюдка, что утратили объективность суждений». На самом деле возглавлявший группу агент объяснил, что из-за своей природы Дерек и Пэрриш тоже под угрозой, и будет лучше, если они уедут из города. Дерек возражать не стал. Он никогда не был, как копы в фильмах, верен принципу: «сдохну, но засажу негодяя за решетку». Дерек знал, что гораздо больше пользы он приносит живым, и как бы его не цепляло дело — отпуск, значит, отпуск. Было тяжело оставаться вдали от новостей, мозг все равно по привычке анализировал всю собранную командой информацию, но по большому счету Дерек был рад избавиться от этих убийств.  
Почему-то дело рук настоящих психов вызывало у него меньшее отвращение, чем это расчетливое, равнодушно выверенное убийство. Больные режут и убивают, ведомые сдвигами в их психике, а такие «охотники» разделывают человека, находясь в здравом уме.  
Дерека передернуло, и Кэрри сочувственно похлопал его по плечу. Дерек с трудом удержался от оскала и выдавил из себя вежливую улыбку.  
— Я тоже злюсь, — признался Кэрри. — Не хочу отдавать дело.  
— Они нормальные ребята, — успокоил его Дерек. — Не офисные крысы. Я видел, как они работают.  
— Не знаешь, есть какие-нибудь версии? — с надеждой спросил Кэрри.  
Дерек усмехнулся. Раскрыть подробности федерального расследования? Он же не сопливый новичок.  
— Наверное, — Дерек вытащил из кармана ключи от Камаро. — Но они забыли со мной поделиться.  
— Хреново, — Кэрри посмотрел на часы и выругался. — Мне пора бежать, в лаборатории просили подъехать, а она вот-вот закроется. Если что придет в голову…  
— Я тебе позвоню, — уверил его Дерек. — Удачи.  
— Спасибо! — Кэрри с силой пожал ему руку и заторопился к на удивление ухоженной тойоте, сам-то детектив не выглядел заядлым аккуратистом.  
Дерек оценил модель автомобиля. Он бы тоже себе такой взял, если бы решил перейти на тачки повместительнее его шевроле. Дерек дождался, пока Кэрри уедет, постоял, запоминая место и запахи, и сел в свою машину. Было уже действительно довольно поздно, пора вернуться в отель, иначе Питер ему телефон оборвет. Дядюшку и так встревожило, что Дерек поехал тусоваться в морг. Как бы матери не накапал, что ее драгоценный сынок вместо отдыха снова пытается расследовать убийство.  
Дерек вытащил телефон, чтобы позвонить Пэрришу, но после недолгих раздумий убрал обратно. Коре не понравится, если Дерек разрушит им романтику новостями о расчлененке.   
Добавив газу, Дерек понесся по гладкому асфальту шоссе. Ехать было недалеко. Не прошло и четверти часа, как он свернул на нужную дорогу и подкатил к отелю. В воздухе опять густо пахло морем, в кустах трещали ночные насекомые, улочки слепили глаза разноцветными фонарями и неоновой рекламой. Десять вечера, самое время развлекаться. Дерек припарковался, вылез из машины и почувствовал на себе чужой взгляд. Мгновенно насторожившись и внутренне подобравшись, он осторожно повернулся — и обругал себя кретином.  
На низенькой террасе стоял Стайлз, потягивая ярко-оранжевый коктейль, и не скрываясь разглядывал Дерека.   
Черт.  
Дерек помахал ему рукой, поймал ответное ленивое приветствие и опять беззвучно выругался. Он был больше, чем просто заинтересован в этом мальчике. Когда днем они столкнулись и немного пообжимались в кладовке, Дерек окончательно понял, что хочет Стайлза в свою постель — и не на пять минут, а до утра. Но сейчас, после осмотра трупа, настроения веселиться не было. Дерек бы предпочел вымыться, что-нибудь сожрать, взять кофе покрепче и пролистать свои заметки. Посидеть в тишине, обдумывая, что он, черт возьми, упустил.  
Но чутье подсказывало, что если Стайлза не забрать сегодня, другого шанса уже не будет. Подростки переменчивы в настроении, упустишь момент — и все, пролет. А Стайлз был к тому же парнем, толком не определившимся в своей ориентации. Спугнешь, и больше он не подойдет. Так что либо Дерек ведет его к себе сейчас, как и обещал, либо прощается с надеждой попробовать эту восхитительную детку.   
— Привет, — сказал Дерек, когда ноги сами понесли его к Стайлзу.  
Не быть ему детективом года.  
— Привет, — улыбнулся Стайлз. Судя по всему, в его коктейле был алкоголь. Во-первых, Дерек улавливал характерный запах, во-вторых, глаза Стайлза блестели чересчур сильно. — Куда ездил?  
— Друг позвал, — Дерек небрежно дернул плечом. — Надо было помочь.  
— Помог?  
— Точно, — Дерек осторожно оглянулся по сторонам. Никого из надоедливой компании рядом не было. — Помог.  
— Какой ты, оказывается, хороший парень, — протянул Стайлз, уставившись Дереку на шею. — Выручаешь друзей.  
О, кажется, Дерек немного ошибся в своих выводах. Стайлз уже неплохо насосался, чего бы он там ни пил. Хороший знак. Мальчик решился и теперь старается набраться храбрости. Дереку нравилось, когда люди умели брать на себя ответственность за собственные желания.  
— А где твои друзья? — поинтересовался Дерек, сглатывая вдруг скопившуюся во рту слюну. Он увидел, как тонкую футболку Стайлза натягивают замерзшие в вечерней прохладе соски, и желание провести по ним ладонями стало почти нестерпимым.  
— Айзек замаливает грехи. Проставляется в баре через дорогу. Я оттуда ушел с полчаса назад.  
— Ясно, — Дерек кивнул и, решив не тратить время на иносказания, предложил: — Пойдем ко мне?  
Стайлз вздрогнул, отхлебнул от своего коктейля и потер ключицу, словно раздумывал.  
— Пойдем. Потусуемся.  
Дерек прищурился и, поддавшись терзавшему его желанию, погладил большим пальцем правый сосочек. Стайлз широко раскрыл глаза, но не отстранился.  
— Мое приглашение означает секс, — негромко произнес Дерек. — Тебя это устроит?  
— Я понял, что на этот раз ты меня не фильм зовешь смотреть, — Стайлз отвернулся, уставился в сторону и недовольно передернул плечом, когда Дерек опять дотронулся до его груди.   
— Я планирую тебя трахнуть, — продолжил Дерек, предпочитая расставить все точки над «i».  
Кому нужна неловкость из-за недопонимания?  
— Я догадался, — отрывисто бросил Стайлз. — Не могу сказать, что я мечтал побыть с парнем снизу, но, с другой стороны, почему бы и нет.  
— Если ты боишься…  
— У тебя здоровенная штуковина, — теперь Стайлзу хватило смелости посмотреть на Дерека. — Пиздец, какой огромный хуй. Мне стремно.  
— Он не такой большой, — Дерек знал, что не врет — у него был нормальный размер, не такой, чтобы травмировать. — И я умею им пользоваться.  
— Во мне три шота и два коктейля, — признался Стайлз. — Они говорят тебе «да».  
— Вот оно что, — Дерек нахмурился. — А если бы их не было, я бы получил другой ответ? Стайлз, ты мне нравишься, но я не хочу быть твоей пьяной ошибкой.  
— Я все решил еще днем, а тогда я был трезвым, — Стайлз зевнул и поставил свой бокал на неубранный столик. — Пошли. Я лишь пытался найти себе оправдание.  
— Зачем оно тебе нужно? — удивился Дерек, когда они неторопливо зашагали по дорожке к зданию отеля. Вокруг было красиво — кусты шелестели листьями, цветы пахли сладко и настойчиво, а уединение дарило совершенно особое ощущение близости.  
Если бы Дереку было лет на десять меньше, он бы решил, что влюблен.  
— Ну как зачем, — смутился Стайлз. — Мне выпала роль «девочки». Это… непривычно. Наверное, мне должно быть стыдно.  
— Стыдно? — Дерек остановился. — Не думаю. Мы находим друг друга привлекательными и собираемся приятно провести время.   
— Но это меня будут трахать, — Стайлз тоже остановился, и Дерек едва сдержался, чтобы не начать прямо здесь, в этой аллее.  
Возбуждение Стайлза, его предвкушение скорого секса было настолько осязаемым и плотным, что Дерек практически чувствовал его на своем языке. И ему нравился этот вкус.  
— А ты бы хотел трахнуть меня? — уточнил Дерек. — Или предпочтешь послушать мой командный тон и раздвинуть ноги?  
Стайлз облизнулся, его взгляд поплыл, а губы дрогнули. Дерек стоял, медленно считая секунды — не хватало еще потерять контроль, — и откровенно наслаждался происходящим. Это был тот самый момент, секундная задержка перед прыжком в воду или скоростным спуском с горы на лыжах, момент, когда еще можно отказаться от задуманного, но уже понятно, что шаг назад не будет сделан. Что дальше будет только драйв и удовольствие.  
— Пойдем уже в твой чертов номер, — голос Стайлза дрогнул. — От этих цветов башка кружится.  
Дерек кивнул и двинулся вперед, идя со Стайлзом вровень. Так близко, что даже через ткань чувствовал тепло его бедра. Они сделали несколько шагов, и Дерек чуть не споткнулся, когда его резко остановили. Стайлз дернул его за руку, крепко обнял ладонью за шею и настойчиво поцеловал, пролезая языком в рот. Дерек сграбастал его задницу, прижимая ширинку Стайлза к своей собственной, и ответил на поцелуй, предоставив Стайлзу полный доступ.  
Пожалуй, он был прав, послав работу к черту. Рвение Стайлза стоило того, чтобы ненадолго забыть о своем профессиональном долге.  


  
— Проходи, — Дерек пропустил Стайлза вперед и, повесив табличку «не беспокоить», запер дверь.  
— Ага, — бессмысленно сказал Стайлз, зависнув посреди узкого коридора.  
Идти в комнату было страшно. Только что он фантазировал, как они ввалятся в номер, целуясь и срывая друг с друга одежду, но все случилось совсем не так. Дерек разулся, сбив с ног конверсы, Стайлз, замешкавшись, последовал его примеру.  
Может быть, ему стоит снять футболку? Как в порнушке. Изогнуться, бросить на Дерека завлекательный взгляд и повести его за собой в кровать?  
Стайлз хихикнул. Даже в воображении получалось бредово, что уж говорить про реальность.   
— Психуешь? — спросил Дерек, не пытаясь прикоснуться к Стайлзу.  
Почему этот мудак просто не начнет лапать его за зад?  
— Это мой первый раз, — ядовито напомнил Стайлз. — Как ты думаешь?  
— Чего ты боишься? — Дерек выглядел сосредоточенным и серьезным, но уголки его губ приподнялись в едва заметной улыбке. — Что ты будешь вести себя неловко? Рано спустишь? Облажаешься?  
— О! — Стайлз одобрительно закивал. — _Спасибо_ за список. Все так, ничего не упустил.  
— Ну, — Дерек вздохнул и пожал плечами. — Скорее всего, с тобой все это случится. Первый секс не может быть гладким. В конце концов, иначе это было бы скучно. Но знаешь что, — Дерек облизал губы и посмотрел Стайлзу в глаза, — это не мешает мне страшно тебя хотеть.  
Стайлз задохнулся, подавившись воздухом, и заморгал, пытаясь сообразить, что на это ответить.  
— Ладно, — произнес он, поборов головокружение. — Тогда рассказывай, что я должен делать. Любые инструкции будут в тему, чувак.  
— А, — Дерек небрежно махнул рукой. — Все просто. Делай то, что тебе самому хочется. Поверь — мне понравится.  
— Ни хрена не помог, — Стайлз шутливо пихнул его в грудь, Дерек легко перехватил его руку и потянул на себя. — М-м-м?  
— Мне за тобой поухаживать или сразу пойдем в кровать? — спросил Дерек и потерся кончиком носа о висок Стайлза, обнимая его обеими руками за талию.  
— В кровать, — решил Стайлз. — Иначе меня начнет тошнить от волнения.  
— Придурок, — неожиданно ласково произнес Дерек и спокойно повел Стайлза за собой.  
Кровать была застелена покрывалом — красивым, но не слишком приятным на ощупь. Стайлз залип взглядом на черном волке с красными глазами, бегущем среди темно-зеленого леса, и Дерек сорвал покрывало, легонько толкнув Стайлза вперед.  
Матрас под задницей спружинил, затылок встретился с мягкой подушкой, и Дерек улегся рядом со Стайлзом. Он улыбнулся, мягко и ободряюще, повернулся к Стайлзу и склонился над ним.  
— Если тебе что-то не понравится, дашь мне знать, договорились?  
Стайлз кивнул, не в силах поддерживать разумную беседу, и с радостью ответил на поцелуй.  
Боже, он и не знал, что так любит целоваться!  
Стайлз вцепился пальцами в пододеяльник, зажмурился и раздвинул ноги, когда Дерек навалился на него и стал искать опору для колена. Оно вошло между бедер, почти целомудренно, не задев ткань джинсов, но Стайлза все равно окатило кипятком. Это был сексуальный жест, это был звоночек, что скоро все станет не так невинно. И Стайлза полностью устраивала подобная перспектива.  
Он выдохнул в поцелуй, Дерек куснул его за нижнюю губу — то ли заигрывая, то ли наказывая, — и Стайлз с головой провалился в ощущения. Было странно, что все происходит так неторопливо. Стайлз представлял Дерека грубым, настойчивым и бесцеремонным, он ждал, что его разденут в первые же минуты в номере, но вот она, правда — они лежат в шикарной кровати, настоящем траходроме, и всего лишь целуются, будучи полностью одеты.  
С другой стороны, у Стайлза в жизни никогда не было ничего и близко похожего на эти поцелуи. Дерек был умелым. Дерек отлично вел за собой и не мешал, если Стайлзу хотелось похозяйничать. Дерек _наслаждался_ тем, чем они занимаются, и Стайлз ощутил, как к нему возвращается потерянная уверенность в себе. Он все еще не знал, что делать, но, кажется, даже без этого знания у него получалось оставаться привлекательным. Сексуальным и желанным.  
Стайлз отпихнул Дерека от себя и закрыл глаза, восстанавливая дыхание. Он страшно хотел еще, но сердце билось уже где-то в горле — от волнения и возбуждения. Стайлзу требовалась передышка.  
— Если я сейчас попробую сбежать, — начал он, открыв глаза. Речь звучала немного невнятно, язык заплетался. — Ты меня отпустишь?  
— Ну что ты, — покачал головой Дерек. — Прикую тебя наручниками к кровати и изнасилую.  
Стайлз недоверчиво хмыкнул. Дерек погладил его по щеке, провел большим пальцем по нижней губе, оттягивая ее вниз, и опустил ладонь на горло.  
— Хочешь сбежать?  
— Нет, — признался Стайлз, завороженный появившемся на лице Дерека новым выражением. Будто тот с головой погрузился во что-то очень важное и не собирается отвлекаться. — На самом деле, я хочу остаться.  
— Ты со мной в безопасности, — спокойно сказал Дерек и легко поцеловал Стайлза в губы. — Все будет хорошо, мисс Мэрилин.  
Стайлз рассмеялся, обрадовавшись разрядившей напряжение шутке. Дерек склонился, принявшись шутливо, но настойчиво тереться щетиной о нежную кожу на щеках и шее, и Стайлз забился под ним, пытаясь высвободиться. Он дернул бедрами, соприкоснулся своей вздыбившейся ширинкой с бедром Дерека и застыл, испуганный этим внезапный контактом. Дерек посмотрел ему в глаза, и Стайлза утянуло внутрь этого взгляда. Как загипнотизированный, он приоткрыл рот, встречая новый поцелуй, и сразу же почувствовал разницу: разогрев кончился, за Стайлза взялись всерьез.   
Раньше Стайлзу казалось, что самые сексуальные поцелуи — это те, где люди набрасываются друг на друга, и все происходит жестко, на грани боли. Он ошибался. Дерек продолжал быть нежным, он не терзал рот Стайлза, но он им владел. _Имел_ его, каким-то образом так проникая в Стайлза языком, что не хотелось ни спорить, ни сопротивляться. Дерек ласкал, Дерек пробовал, Дерек заставлял себе отвечать, и Стайлза пробирали мурашки от затылка до самого копчика, скапливаясь зудящим пятном пониже поясницы. Футболка завернулась на талии, под мышками выступил пот, ступни начало покалывать от накатывающего возбуждения. Стайлз, не выдержав, выпустил из пальцев спасительный пододеяльник и вцепился Дереку в воротник, не обратив внимания, как ткань треснула от его хватки.  
Дерек в ответ провел ладонью по левому боку Стайлза и, помедлив, подцепил нижний край футболки и потянул его наверх.  
— О’кей? — спросил он, и Стайлз не сразу сообразил, о чем идет речь.  
— Да, — судорожно кивнул он, разобравшись, что к чему. — Конечно, да!  
Дерек ловко изогнулся, Стайлз помог ему, оторвав лопатки от одеяла, и, удачно миновав голову и уши, футболка упала на пол.  
— Прости, — пробормотал Стайлз, увидев, как Дерек уставился на его голую грудь, где не слишком удачно пытались расти редкие волосы. — Никаких сисек. Облом.  
— Не думаю, — Дерек дотронулся кончиком пальца до сморщенного соска. — Это не выглядит как облом.  
— Тебе виднее, чувак, — фыркнул Стайлз. — Но…  
Дерек ладонью повернул его голову, заставив дать ему лучший доступ к шее, и Стайлз потерял мысль, ощутив, как ему расчетливо ставят засос. Щетина опять царапнула кожу, соски соприкоснулись с футболкой Дерека, и Стайлз, дав себе волю, застонал.   
Господи, еще немного, и он начнет просить. Нет, он начнет _умолять_ Дерека ускориться. Стайлз понимал, что ему устраивают прелюдию по всем правилам, но какой от нее толк, если скоро он элементарно вырубится, перегревшись, как лэптоп с плохим вентилятором?  
— Дерек, — позвал он, стараясь унять дрожь в коленях и пальцах. — Дерек!  
— Терпи, — спокойно отозвался тот, спускаясь своим ртом ниже и ниже — к ямке плеча, ключицам и, о господи, к груди.  
Дерек подул на сосок, подышал на него жарким влажным воздухом, и Стайлз зажал себе рот ладонью, глуша рвущиеся наружу звуки. Впрочем, ладонь его не спасла. Стайлз сорвался в ненормальный скулеж, закусил губу и взвыл — даже на шее щетина не казалась такой колкой и жесткой. Сосок обожгло огнем, будто Стайлзу делали пирсинг без анестезии, и Дерек целомудренно поцеловал Стайлза в грудь: в то место, где ребра размыкаются, оставляя плоть без защиты.   
— Я сейчас спущу в трусы, — предупредил Стайлз, не зная, от чего его бросает в жар больше — от того, как Дерек умело распаляет его тело, или от нежности, исходящей от него ровной теплой волной.   
— Нет, — Дерек покачал головой. — Побудь хорошим мальчиком, потерпи еще чуть-чуть, Стайлз.  
— Легко сказать, — Стайлз запрокинул голову, вжался затылком в подушку и попробовал отключиться от происходящего.  
Надо подумать о чем-нибудь несексуальном. О Скотте — как он ковыряет в носу, когда думает, что никто не видит. Или о Бойде — он потеет, как козел, стоит им разыграть партию-другую в баскетбол. Или об Айзеке с его пугающими тощими ногами, гребаный человек-богомол! Или…  
Губы Дерека коснулись живота, язык забрался в ямку пупка, и Стайлз вздрогнул всем телом. Член болезненно дернулся, а яички поджались в напряжении. Стайлз поморгал, не понимая, что это — слезы или натекший со лба пот, и захныкал, не в силах больше терпеть.   
Никогда в жизни он так не хотел трахаться. А он был самым настоящим экспертом по желанию трахаться. По сводящей с ума потребности с кем-нибудь немедленно переспать, пока яйца не взорвались от распирающей их спермы.  
Стайлз был чемпионом по дрочке, у него последний год вставало на все подряд, но никогда, _никогда_ он не опускался до такого. Весь мир Стайлза сузился до его мошонки и члена, и единственное, что перетягивало внимание, были руки Дерека. Которые спокойно и умело расстегнули ему джинсы, выпустив член на волю, и осторожно сняли со Стайлза всю остававшуюся на нем одежду.  
— Полежи немного, — сказал Дерек, поднимаясь с кровати. — И не смей себя трогать, слышишь? Если ты кончишь без меня, я выставлю тебя из номера прямо так — в сперме и с голым задом.  
— Ненавижу тебя, — прошептал Стайлз, закрыв лицо руками.  
В паху так ломило, что сил не было даже на стыд. Стайлз вяло повел шеей, поморщившись от боли в свежем синяке, и прислушался. Кажется, Дерек ходил в душевую.  
О. Стайлз догадывался, что ему там понадобилось.  
Он убрал руки, широко раскрыл глаза и увидел, как Дерек возвращается с неприметным светло-зеленым флаконом с дозатором на крышке.  
— Умница, — похвалил Дерек. Он кинул флакон на одеяло, взял Стайлза за влажные от пота бедра и дернул на себя, заставив проехаться спиной. Это было не слишком приятно — физически, — но у Стайлза перехватило дыхание от самого жеста. От мысли, что Дерек уложил его _поудобнее_.   
— Что ты будешь делать? — спросил Стайлз, с трудом ворочая языком во рту.  
— Помогу тебе расслабиться, — Дерек выдавил немного смазки на ладонь. — Ты не можешь продолжать в таком состоянии, детка.   
Стайлз открыл рот, желая уточнить, что Дерек имеет в виду, и в этот момент скользкая теплая рука легла Стайлзу на член и осторожно проехалась от корня до головки.  
— Блядь, — Стайлз поддал бедрами вверх, чтобы продлить контакт, но Дерек уже убрал руку. Он нырнул ею под член, взял в горсть мошонку, помассировал ее, заботливо и аккуратно, и стиснул корень члена.  
— Ты издеваешься, — жалобно простонал Стайлз. — Дерек, перестань. Просто дай мне кончить!  
— Тш-ш-ш, — Дерек провел пальцами по стволу и свел их в кольцо ровно под головкой. — Скоро.   
Стайлз раздраженно пнул его пяткой, Дерек перехватил его лодыжку, поцеловал Стайлза в колено и принялся медленно, раздражающе плавно дрочить. Движения были идеальными, смазка позволяла скользить легко и свободно, и Стайлза продирало током каждый раз, когда пальцы Дерека дразнили уретру, но темп был не тот. Стайлз знал, что ему сейчас хватит буквально пары движений, только других, резче, грубее, и бесился от своего бессилия. Дерек делал только хуже, Дерек его мучил, а Стайлз ничем не заслужил, чтобы над ним так издевались. Он выгнулся, слыша, как у него вырывается уже не скулеж, а собачье рычание, и вдруг его накрыло волной. Стайлз забился, хрипя и задыхаясь, как тогда, когда ушел под воду в обманчиво ласковом океане, но в этот раз не было ни боли, ни холода, ни страха. Стайлза пробило от висков до самых пяток, затрясло и отпустило. На грудь упало что-то теплое и вязкое, Стайлз судорожно вдохнул и ощутил, как по телу растекается небывалая расслабленность, теплая и уютная. Он моргнул, опустил подбородок на грудь и увидел, как на животе собирается в небольшую лужицу полупрозрачная густая сперма. Стайлз нахмурился, соображая, что произошло, поднял глаза на Дерека и чуть не поперхнулся собравшейся во рту слюной.  
В направленном на него взгляде больше не было нежности — вернее, от нее остались только блики. Дерек смотрел голодно и жадно, с восхищением, изумлением и чем-то еще, для чего у Стайлза не находилось точного определения. Дерек смотрел так, будто только что заполучил что-то замечательное и не намерен этим делиться. Стайлз неуверенно улыбнулся, прогоняя из головы идиотские мысли, и Дерек, словно очнувшись, улыбнулся в ответ. Он наклонился, осторожно поцеловал Стайлза в губы, в щеку, и погладил его по шее.  
— Все в порядке? Ты громко кричал.  
Стайлз смущенно пожал плечами — он вообще не помнил, чтобы кричал — и, внезапно расслабившись, обнял Дерека обеими руками, ловя его шею в захват.  
— Все круто, — признался он и, чмокнув Дерека куда-то в подбородок, добавил: — Эм, спасибо?  
— Ну что ты, — Дерек прищурился. — Благодарить будешь утром, когда я с тобой закончу.  
Стайлз рассмеялся, царапнул ему затылок и нехотя выпустил Дерека.  
— Я схожу за полотенцем для тебя, и мы продолжим.  
— Когда ты вернешься, я сниму с тебя штаны! — проорал Стайлз ему вслед, обнаружив, что Дерек до сих пор полностью одет.  
Это задевало.  
— Разумеется, — отозвался Дерек сквозь шум льющейся воды. — Ты должен мне минет.   
— Только минет? — уточнил Стайлз, услышав, как закрылся кран.  
— Нет, — Дерек кинул ему влажное теплое полотенце. — Боюсь, со времени твоего предложения накапали проценты.  
— Ну, что-то точно накапало, — краснея, согласился Стайлз. Он вытер сперму со своего живота, шлепнул полотенце на тумбочку и сел на кровати, свесив ноги вниз. — А теперь иди сюда. Моя очередь тебя лапать. И не думай, что легко отделаешься.  
Дерек подошел, встав меж разведенных ног Стайлза, и провел ладонью по бритому затылку. Обычно Стайлз запрещал так себя трогать, но, пожалуй, сейчас он был готов сделать исключение.  
Стайлз ухмыльнулся и, крепко взявшись за собачку молнии на ширинке Дерека, потянул ее вниз.  
Наступала его очередь повеселиться, и Стайлз намеревался оторваться по полной.  


  
Дерек рывком снял футболку и начал про себя повторять волчью мантру, которая помогала ему подростком справиться с полнолуниями. Ребенком у него не было с этим проблем, а вот когда в игру вступили гормоны, у Дерека случался срыв за срывом. Он научился контролю, но порой старый страх сорваться просыпался.  
Как сейчас.  
— Какой он у тебя все-таки здоровый, — по-мальчишески завистливо пробормотал Стайлз, осторожно поглаживая член у корня.  
Дерек стиснул зубы. Стайлз трогал прямиком узел, и ощущения были чересчур яркими.   
— У тебя же есть резинка? — снова заговорил Стайлз, почти коснувшись губами головки. — Мне столько раз читали лекцию о безопасном сексе, что я не хотел бы разочаровать папу глупостью.  
— Есть, — подтвердил Дерек, раздумывая, подождать ему, пока Стайлз на что-нибудь решится, или подтолкнуть его в нужном направлении. — Хотя я чист. Проверялся перед тем, как сюда приехать.  
— Страшно сдавать анализы? Ну, на такие болезни? — Стайлз поднял голову, и Дерек понял: придется вмешиваться.  
Стайлз снова нервничал и тянул время. Дерек был не против дать ему привыкнуть, но здесь дело было не в страхе перед близостью. Стайлз был ведомым мальчиком, он раскрывался, когда ему указывали направление и ставили перед ним цель. Без этого он мог бесконечно бродить на месте и сомневаться, что предпринять.  
— Открой рот и постарайся расслабить горло, — сказал Дерек. — Хватит сливаться.  
— Не буду, — пробубнил Стайлз. — Я подавлюсь, задохнусь и умру. И откушу тебе член. Будет труп в стиле Паланика.  
Дерек фыркнул. Яйца уже побаливали от перевозбуждения, но его радовало, что Стайлз сумел отказаться, когда ему чего-то не захотелось делать. Значит, если он скажет «да» в другой ситуации, это будет настоящее «да», а не согласие из страха быть отвергнутым.  
— Ладно. Учиться сосать будешь в другой раз, — Дерек сделал шаг назад, и Стайлз торопливо схватил его за бедра.  
— Эй, — Стайлз беспокойно облизнулся. — Ты куда? Я…  
— Ложись в постель, — потребовал Дерек и наклонился, отодвигая смятое одеяло в сторону. — Раз ты боишься брать в рот, попробуем другой вариант. У тебя же нет дополнительного комплекта зубов в заднице?  
— К сожалению — нет, — Стайлз оживился и довольно бодро улегся, как ему было сказано.   
— Впрочем, я зря спросил, — продолжил Дерек. — Ведь я уже проверил, помнишь?  
Стайлз вспыхнул и инстинктивно свел ноги, закрываясь. Дерек покачал головой, раздвинул руками колени в разные стороны и удержал их, когда Стайлз раздраженно попробовал свести их обратно.  
— Я знал, что рано или поздно ты перестанешь быть милым, — проворчал Стайлз с деланным недовольством.  
Дерек бы обязательно ему поверил, будь он помладше и не обладай нюхом оборотня. Слова Стайлза не были завуалированной просьбой сбавить темп. Они были упреком в прежней бережливости. Дерек его не осуждал — гораздо проще терять девственность в спешке и суете, чтобы не оставалось времени на стыд и переживания. Но правила, слава богу, устанавливал не Стайлз.  
— Как часто ты трогаешь свою попку? — спросил Дерек, надавив на колени сильнее.  
Ему хотелось раскрыть Стайлза полностью, насладиться его эмоциями, его кайфом от того, что он выставлен напоказ. То, что мальчик любит внимание, было ясно и до того, как они легли в постель. И Дерек планировал позволить ему быть звездой так долго, как Стайлзу захочется.  
— Я не буду тебе отвечать! — Стайлз приоткрыл рот и несколько раз моргнул. — Что за вопрос?  
— Не каждый раз, правильно? Мне показалось, ты узковат, — Дерек провел ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра, нежной и чувствительной. — Будет слишком, если я войду в тебя так.  
— Еще как слишком! — Стайлза активно закивал и выдохнул, едва пальцы Дерека подобрались к промежности. — Тебе надо меня растянуть.  
— Нет, — Дерек легко шлепнул Стайлза по боку ягодицы и протянул ему флакон со смазкой. — Это сделаешь ты. Медленно и осторожно.  
— Ни за что, — Стайлз отпихнул смазку и сердито нахмурился. — _Ты_ , чувак.  
— Я буду смотреть, — Дерек выдавил немного геля на пальцы и провел ими по поджавшейся дырочке — маленькой, темно-розовой, обрамленной длинными жесткими волосками. — Покажи мне. И… Стайлз, поверь, тебе так будет легче. Давай, детка.  
Стайлз поджал губы, посмотрел по сторонам, будто раздумывал, как поступить, и нехотя нажал на дозатор, выдавливая смазку. Дерек немного отсел, давая ему пространство, и перевел дыхание.  
Он не солгал Стайлзу, но на самом деле имелась еще одна причина для шоу. После своего прокола в Парке Ужасов Дерек тщательно следил за контролем, и если лицо и глаза слушались отменно, то когти упрямо лезли в минуты сильного возбуждения. Это не было бы так уж опасно, но у Стайлза бы возникли вопросы, обсуждать которые прямо сейчас не хотелось.  
Видит бог, Дереку и так едва хватало сил сохранять рассудок. За тонкой перегородкой из здравомыслия бушевали вырвавшиеся на волю инстинкты, как звериные, так и вполне человеческие. Дерек с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы навалиться на Стайлза, несколько раз укусить его, клеймя собой, слюной, своим запахом, и вставить ему член по самые яйца, трахая, пока узел не раздуется и не повяжет их, сделав случку правильной, а секс — восхитительным.  
Дереку хотелось послушать, как Стайлз станет кричать — если обычная дрочка вызвала бурю эмоций, что с ним будет после полноценной вязки? Дерек представил, как заполняет узкую задницу Стайлза своей спермой, как Стайлз ерзает на узле, пытаясь найти положение поудобнее, и с силой закусил губу.  
Он не подросток, он не будет спускать на фантазии, когда рядом лежит человек, который его хочет.  
— Пиздец, как мне стремно, — проворчал Стайлз неуверенно обводя кончиками пальцев мышцы ануса. — Не хочешь прогуляться, пока я тут поколдую?  
— У меня с члена течет, — сказал Дерек. — Вся головка мокрая. Никаких прогулок, Стайлз.  
— Зря ты сказал про член, — с присвистом упрекнул Стайлз. Его собственный член дернулся и окреп, приходя в себя после недавнего оргазма. — Господи, ты так раздражаешь!  
Дерек не стал уточнять, к кому Стайлз обращается, сосредоточившись на зрелище.  
Пальцы плавно кружили вокруг, разминая и деликатно надавливая. Стайлз действительно делал это не в первый раз, а Дерек запоминал, где он стремится потереть сильнее, а где просто скользит по коже. Надо будет показать Стайлзу, что такое римминг, и знать заранее чувствительные точки весьма полезно. Дерек сосредоточился на технических деталях, но все равно завис, увидев, как первый палец легко скользнул внутрь. Стайлз закрыл глаза, ввел палец до конца, вытащил на две фаланги и снова вернул его, нажимая подушечкой вниз. Он немного повозился и мелко вздрогнул, шумно задышав. Дерек почувствовал, как десна стали зудеть — клыки пытались прорезать себе путь. Волку хотелось сжать челюсть на открытом горле Стайлза и вылизать его, пачкая кожу в слюне.  
Стайлз, ничего не подозревая, по-прежнему старался приласкать себя изнутри. Он подвигал кистью и, аккуратно растянув эластичные мышцы, вставил в себя второй палец. Сразу глубоко, до основания. Член Стайлза набух еще сильнее и приподнялся, поблескивая ярко-красной головкой. Дерек выдохнул, контролируя свое дыхание, и вернулся к мантре, на автомате прокручивая ее в голове.  
Стайлз заслуживал терпения.  
Пальцы двигались резче и увереннее, рывками — не грубыми, но такими, чтобы они хорошо чувствовались. Стайлз задышал громче, и Дерек, заметив, что смазка подсохла, щедро выдавил добавку прямо на дырку.  
Стайлз потрясенно уставился ему в глаза. Дереку часто приходилось играть в гляделки на допросах, но никогда его не ловили с такой легкостью. Раз — и он в ловушке, полностью подчиненный чужой воле. Дерек беспокойно моргнул и, учуяв невысказанное желание, осторожно пропихнул свой палец в Стайлза, протиснувшись между его собственными.  
— Поцелуй меня, — хрипло попросил Стайлз, пережив вторжение, и приподнялся на локте, вытягивая губы.  
Дерек подался вперед, качнулся и нашел его рот своим. Палец от движения вошел глубже, доставляя Стайлзу, видимо, и удовольствие, и дискомфорт, но это не было плохо. Дерек видел это, слышал, чувствовал — Стайлзу нравилось. Стайлз жадно кусался, превращая поцелуй в беспорядочную возню с зубами и языками, и Дерек, воспользовавшись суматохой, добавил еще один палец в растянувшуюся влажную дырку.  
Стайлз сжался, но было поздно, его уже насадили, ему вставили, и все вошло идеально, как патрон в барабан пистолета. Стайлз уперся рукой в постель, стараясь сохранить равновесие. Дерек повернул голову, принявшись целовать Стайлзу линию челюсти, горло, местечко пониже уха, и двинул пальцами, скользнув ими между пальцами Стайлза.  
— О мой бог, — прошептал Стайлз. — Охренеть.  
Дерек повторил жест, ощутил, как Стайлз давит себе на гладкие внутренние стеночки, стимулируя их еще больше, и решительно убрал и свои пальцы, и чужие.  
— Сейчас, — сказал Дерек. — Расслабься, договорились?  
Стайлз кивнул, обдолбанно, словно наркоман на кислоте, и погладил Дерека по щеке.   
— Вставь мне, — зрачки у Стайлза расширились, залив собой медовую радужку. — Я хочу твой член.  
Дерек улыбнулся, резко, как во время разборок с боссом, и нашарил под подушкой приготовленный загодя презерватив. Видит бог, он бы предпочел обойтись без резинки, но придется так, по человеческим правилам. Дерек разорвал фольгу, раскатал презерватив по члену и с удивлением перехватил взгляд Стайлза.  
Тот не просто смотрел — с нормальным любопытством, пацанским интересом к тому, как оно все «по-настоящему», Стайлз пялился на член Дерека с неожиданно собственническим блеском в глазах. Дерек знал такую породу и любил ее. Его привлекал этот особый, постельный эгоизм, жажда заполучить понравившееся и желание испытывать удовольствие так долго, как это возможно.  
Стайлз, как выяснилось, принадлежал к людям, которые любят секс без оговорок и сомнений, которые искренне наслаждаются своим телом и готовы щедро делиться этим наслаждением с партнером. Дерек знал, что это за чувство. Он и сам был из таких людей, но уже не помнил, когда видел у кого-то в глазах такое выражение.  
Стайлз хотел его. Неприкрыто, даже зло, почти яростно. И внутри Дерека все скручивалось от искреннего призыва и обещания отплатить той же монетой. Отдаться целиком во имя их общего удовольствия.  
Дерек вздрогнул, увидев, как у Стайлза судорожно дернулись губы. Он добавил смазки на презерватив, пихнул Стайлза, укладывая на спину, и, широко разведя ему ноги в стороны, вошел. Может быть, он сделал это слишком резко — Стайлз сжался, пальцы с болезненным стоном ухватились за простыню, но Дерек толкнулся внутрь, преодолевая сопротивление мышц, и осторожно изменил свою позу — так, чтобы член давил на нижние стенки кишки. Стайлз растерянно моргнул, схватился за запястье Дерека, и тот подтянул его руку наверх, за голову, прижав ее к подушке и переплетя их пальцы. Стайлз расслабился, слабо улыбнулся и всхлипнул, стоило Дереку опять толкнуться, натирая членом простату.   
Узел отвердел, кожа начала растягиваться под давлением раздувающейся плоти, и Дерек, скрипнув зубами, заставил тело остановиться. Контролировать себя было чертовски сложно, внутри Стайлза было горячо, тесно, скользко, _сладко_ , но Дерек, справившись, принялся покачивать бедрами, позволяя Стайлзу привыкнуть. Он знал¸ что его мальчику нелегко. Пальцы не похожи на живой член, он плотнее, длиннее, он изгибается, повторяя форму тела там, внутри, он давит на все нервные окончания сразу, и это тяжело. Немного больно, утомительно, страшно. Изматывающе. Стайлз, словно отозвавшись на мысли Дерека, завозился, на лбу мелькнула страдальческая морщинка, и Дерек ее поцеловал, желая утешить.   
— Мистер Длинный и Толстый, — пробормотал Стайлз, выдыхая. — Почему я согласился тебе дать?  
— Потому что ты кайфуешь. В эту самую минуту, — не задумываясь, ответил Дерек. — Млеешь, да, Бэтмен?  
— О, — Стайлз проморгался и попытался подмигнуть. — Бэтмен?  
— Угу, — Дерек поцеловал его в висок, собрав губами соленые капельки пота, и двинул бедрами, на этот раз не просто слегка сместив член, а проехавшись им туда и обратно. — Готовься, мистер Уэйн. Сейчас тебе станет жарко.  
— Я уже как в аду, — приврал Стайлз, и Дерек, хмыкнув, осторожно набрал темп.  
Можно было больше не беспокоиться: тело Стайлза отзывалось так, как нужно. Оно вздрагивало, сжималось, подстраивалось под ритм Дерека. Они синхронизировались, как два сложных устройства, привыкали друг к другу и настраивались на новую, совместную частоту. Дерек не часто испытывал такое единение в постели, обычно было сложно поймать партнера, уловить его нужды, почувствовать его кожей, но Стайлз откликался так четко и понятно, что все происходило само собой. Член удобно скользил внутри, яйца терлись о влажные прохладные ягодицы, живот мок от елозившего по нему члена Стайлза, истекающего предъэякулятом, и Дерек весь сосредоточился на размеренных плавных движениях, приближавших их обоих к финальной точке. Стайлз, перестав паниковать, ухватился свободной рукой за плечо Дерека и мял его в ритме толчков. Его взгляд совсем расфокусировался и затуманился, приоткрытые влажные губы иногда растягивал утробный низкий стон, и Дерек пропадал в безыскусно демонстрируемом удовольствии.  
Он догадывался, что секс со Стайлзом будет хорош, но не представлял — насколько.  
Дерек поцеловал Стайлза в шею и вдруг ощутил, как его член сжало сильным спазмом. У Стайлза закатились глаза, губы беззвучно шевельнулись, и на грудь Дерека брызнула теплая жидкая сперма. Узел на члене обожгло огнем, когти полезли наружу, и Дерек, рывком прогоняя обращение, сквозь скрутившую судорогу почувствовал, как изливается в благоразумно надетую резинку.  


  
— Боже, меня до сих пор колотит, — признался Стайлз спустя полминуты блаженного марева, в котором дрейфовал вымотавшийся Дерек. — Чувак, ты сделал в моей заднице новый Панамский канал. В меня, наверное, сейчас можно руку по локоть запихнуть.  
— Нельзя, — буркнул Дерек, жалея, что нельзя уткнуть Стайлза мордой в подушку и приказать молчать. Кора настаивала, что после секса по-прежнему необходимо вести себя воспитанно.  
— Ты не можешь судить, ты не пробовал, — возмутился Стайлз и торопливо добавил: — Это не намек. Я не хочу кулак в задницу.   
Дерек неразборчиво промычал что-то в ответ и припомнил размер своего узла в его худшем проявлении. Не кулак, конечно, но внушительно. Черт.  
— Стайлз, — с трудом произнес Дерек. Ему очень хотелось полежать молча, но ведь все равно не выйдет. — Все нормально?   
— Ты про что? — Стайлз повернулся к нему и недоуменно свел брови, искренне не понимая, что Дерек от него хочет.  
Вот придурок.  
— Я про твои шоты и коктейли, — не удержался Дерек.  
— Так я давно протрезвел, — удивился Стайлз. — Едва мы начали. Я…  
— Я спрашиваю, все ли с тобой в порядке, потому что я только что занимался с тобой сексом, а это был твой первый раз, и секс был анальным! — сдался Дерек. — Как можно быть таким тормозом?  
— Сейчас я разыщу, куда ты скинул гондон, и швырну им в тебя, — предупредил Стайлз. — Я не тормоз! Спрашивай нормально, и магистр Йода тебе ответит!  
— Блядь, — Дерек подтянул к себе одеяло и накрылся им с головой.  
В детстве он так спасался от сестер. Способ не очень-то работал, но Дерек все равно им пользовался.  
Не прошло и секунды, как на него ожидаемо плюхнулось тяжелое тело с восемью локтями, шестнадцатью коленками и тремя острыми подбородками — судя по количеству потенциальных синяков на коже Дерека. Одеяло с головы сползло, и на Дерека уставился совершенно довольный Стайлз. Его глаза блестели, как у щенка, которому разрешили запрыгнуть на диван с грязными после прогулки лапами.  
— Ты от меня прячешься? — едва сдерживая восторг, спросил Стайлз. — Суровый горячий амиго скрывается от грозного Бэтмена?  
— Ты ответишь на вопрос? — поинтересовался Дерек, ощущая, как заражается настроением Стайлза.  
— Запросто, — Стайлз ухмыльнулся. — Первый секс прошел отлично, можешь купить себе значок бойскаута и приколоть его к берету. И хватит волноваться за мой зад. Мне не было больно, и сейчас странно, но прикольно. Ты клево трахаешься, чувак!  
— Зря я спросил, — помолчав, произнес Дерек.  
— Ты сам настаивал на ответе, — Стайлз пожал плечами и, извиваясь как змея, залез под одеяло, улегшись на Дерека сверху. — Тебе тоже было нормально? Я не слишком тупил? Знаю, что толку от меня было мало, так что можешь сказать честно.  
— Сойдет, — Дерек состроил каменное выражение лица, но, заметив, как у Стайлза в глазах промелькнула неуверенность, улыбнулся и нежно провел ладонью по мягкой щеке. — У меня в койке никогда не было такого горячего девственника, как ты. И я хотел бы повторить, когда мы оба отдохнем.  
Стайлз улыбнулся в ответ и подвигал бровями.  
— Я знал, что я лакомый кусочек! — он подмигнул Дереку и наконец-то спохватился: — То есть ты меня трахнул и хочешь еще? Ты хочешь еще раз заняться сексом со Стайлзом? Я не ослышался?   
— Что тебя так поразило? — Дерек опустил руки пониже и с наслаждением ущипнул Стайлза за упругую ягодицу.  
— Ты не похож на того, кто зависает с кем-то дважды. Лидия говорила… — Стайлз попытался убрать его пальцы, но Дерек ущипнул его еще раз, а потом плотно сжал обе половинки. — Эй, прекрати!  
— Посткоитальные ласки, — объяснил Дерек. — Я не насытился.  
— Я видел, сколько ты способен сожрать, — задумчиво сказал Стайлз. — Трахаешься ты так же?  
— Да, — согласился Дерек. — Проблемы? Хочешь одеться и вернуться к друзьям в бар?  
— Я могу посмотреть на их пьяные рожи в любой момент, — Стайлз шумно выдохнул, когда Дерек дразняще провел пальцем по раскрытой влажной дырке. — Ты предлагаешь мне задержаться?  
— Могу предложить в качестве оплаты сто песо или минет.  
— Подло припоминать мне, как я тогда облажался, — упрекнул Стайлз и целомудренно поцеловал Дерека, выпятив губы, как пятилетка в детском саде. — Но, так и быть, я останусь. И возьму и то, и другое.   
— Деньги за секс? — Дерек в притворном ужасе приподнял брови.  
Давно ему не было так здорово с кем-то после секса.  
— Беспринципность — лозунг моего поколения, — серьезно ответил Стайлз. — А на сто песо можно наесться до отвала.  
— Если приехать в Мексику.  
— Все рано или поздно оказываются в Мексике, — Стайлз зевнул и сполз Дереку под бок. — Это будут мои трофейные деньги. Ты был прав, отличная выйдет история про первый раз. Переспал с едва знакомым парнем, сразу дал в зад, а потом взял у него бабло.   
— Великолепно звучит, — усмехнулся Дерек. Слова Стайлза неприятно царапнули, но он решил не портить себе настроение мелочами.  
— Угу, — Стайлз зевнул и положил руку Дереку на живот, рассеянно очертив пальцами пупок. — Папе не похвастаешься, но в целом я доволен. Оригинально, верно?  
Дерек молча потер рукой его макушку, Стайлз взбрыкнул, а за окном кто-то пьяно заорал и что-то разбил — наверное, швырнул бутылку об асфальт. Дерек кинул взгляд на настенные часы, убедился, что еще нет и полуночи, и подумал, что оставит до утра все проблемы. За исключением, конечно, мягкой, теплой и вертлявой проблемы, уже добравшейся до блядской дорожки на животе и готовой спуститься ниже.  
Дерек был настроен решать ее, пока у них обоих не кончатся силы, а с энтузиазмом подростка и выносливостью оборотня это грозило затянуться надолго.  
Господи, что он скажет Питеру? Тот точно пронюхает про них со Стайлзом. А, на хер, потом разберется, как заткнуть лезущего не в свое дело дядюшку.  
Не первый раз.


	5. Chapter 5

**-5-**

  
  
Стайлз приложил карточку к электронному замку, открыл дверь и беззвучно закрыл ее за собой. Он не Лидия, ему не удастся держаться королем, если кто-то запалит, как он крадется в свою комнату, вдоволь натрахавшись с парнем.  
Господи, у него был секс!  
Стайлз сдержал торжествующий вопль и провел рукой по голове. Как хорошо иметь такую прическу: будь у него нормальные волосы, они бы до сих пор оставались мокрыми после душа. Дерек настоял, чтобы Стайлз помылся у него, и это было мудрым решением. Лиам бы не понял, отправься Стайлз в душ в такое время.   
Хотя когда Дерек предложил ему воспользоваться ванной, то Стайлз принял это за намек. И даже озвучил свои мысли вслух, заработав мягкий, но категоричный отказ. Дерек сказал, что секс в душе не так хорош, как его расписывают в романтических фильмах и на форумах, где фантазируют девственники, и добавил, что не хочет вызывать Стайлзу скорую, потому что тот обязательно поскользнется и раскроит себе череп. Стайлз попытался запротестовать и уговорить-таки Дерека на подвиг, но тот добавил, что ему не семнадцать, и если Стайлзу _мало_ , то он разрешает ему подрочить. В принципе, замечание было справедливым. Стайлз хотел секса мозгом, а не телом, да и кончать ему уже было нечем, вся сперма кончилась после четвертого оргазма.  
Четыре оргазма!  
Стайлз блаженно улыбнулся, сел на свою кровать и уставился на крепко спящего Лиама. Ему хотелось растолкать этого придурка и похвастаться ему. Рассказать, что Стайлз всю ночь трахался с офигенным мужиком, и это было ве-ли-ко-леп-но. Ему отдрочили, отсосали, его выебали — дважды, — и каждый раз Стайлз попадал в страну пони и радуги.   
_У него был секс_.  
Стайлз снял футболку, морщась от ломоты в теле, забрался под простыню и счастливо вздохнул. Он и раньше понимал, что, наверное, у него есть шансы заинтересовать кого-нибудь. Стайлз признавал, что объективно он милый, даже симпатичный, Лидия убеждала, что Стайлзу присущ определенный шарм, Эллисон говорила, что Стайлз полон сексуальной неуклюжести, а Эрика всегда хвалила его задницу и рот. Но слова друзей и собственные мантры не особенно помогали, ведь их не подтверждали факты из жизни, примеры реального внимания других людей.  
Что толку, что тебя считает привлекательным твой друг?  
А теперь нашелся человек, который прямо сказал Стайлзу, какой он горячий. Который захотел его поцеловать — и сделал это. Которому стало интересно, что у Стайлза под одеждой, который снял с него трусы и обрадовался тому, что увидел. Это было ново, необычно, волнующе.  
Это было лучшее события лета, а может быть, и всего года.  
 _Стайлза нашли сексуальным и легли с ним в кровать._  
И это был не какой-то отчаявшийся неудачник или нажравшаяся до беспамятства девчонка, которой плевать с кем. Это был взрослый, знающий себе цену парень, опытный и горячий, как сама преисподняя. Это был Дерек.  
Чувак с идеальным телом, мордой, как из журнала, и феромонами, сшибавшими с ног каждого старше тринадцати и младше восьмидесяти. Дерек мог выбрать любого (или любую), но он предпочел Стайлза и устроил ему небо в алмазах, узнав, что имеет дело с девственником.  
Когда Стайлз вернется в Бикон-Хиллз, он пошлет Дереку открытку. И, если станет совсем невмоготу, напишет какое-нибудь глупое письмо с парочкой нелепых признаний. Если повезет, ни то, ни другое до Дерека не дойдет. Его любовник не распространялся о себе, но Стайлз даже по обрывкам слов понял, что работа эта временная и Дерек скоро свалит из отеля. Это было хорошо. Стайлз специально не расспрашивал Дерека, откуда он родом и чем занимается, когда отелям не требуется спасатель. Черт, он даже фамилию Дерека не знал! И не планировал узнавать. Стайлз не питал иллюзий: если у него будут ниточки, он обязательно их использует. Проберется однажды в папин офис, залезет в базу и… что дальше? Выяснит адрес и телефон Дерека и станет звонить ему и дышать в трубку? Или соврет отцу, что уехал с парням на кемпинг, а сам рванет в соседний штат, чтобы «случайно» столкнуться с Дереком в какой-нибудь дешевой закусочной? Стайлз этого не хотел. Он понимал, что Дерек останется для него особенным, все помнят свой первый секс. Но пусть для Дерека он будет просто Стайлзом, с которым тот неплохо повеселился как-то летом, а не жалким парнем, который бегал за ним и преследовал, как потерявшее достоинство ничтожество.   
Стайлза передернуло от отвращения. Нет, на хер. Они покувыркаются еще немного, попрощаются друг с другом и расстанутся довольные. Друзьями. Случайными любовниками.   
Стайлз застонал и спрятал лицо в подушке. Его разрывало на куски от испытываемых эмоций. Он приподнялся голову, нашарил на тумбочке воду, выхлебал ее всю и, не подумав, кинул пустую бутылку вниз. Пластик ударился об пол, покатился к противоположной стороне стены, и Лиам встрепенулся.  
— Стайлз? — хрипло позвал он, нащупывая выключатель от ночника.  
— Я здесь, спи, — поспешил сказать Стайлз.  
Его окатило странным страхом. Стайлз знал, что хорошенько помылся, но почему-то был уверен, что стоит Лиаму даже мельком на него посмотреть, и он все поймет.  
Догадается, что Стайлз полчаса назад давал другому парню в зад.  
— Сколько времени? — сонно проворчал Лиам. — Ты опять шляешься до утра?  
— Два часа ночи, — не моргнув глазом, соврал Стайлз. На самом деле было почти пять. — И я уже лег.  
— Два часа? — недоверчиво переспросил Лиам. — Ладно. Спокойной ночи.  
— Угу, — с облегчением выдохнул Стайлз. — И тебе.  
Лиам отвернулся на другой бок, Стайлз покачал головой, растер лицо рукой и уставился в потолок.  
Ему хотелось вернуться в номер Дерека, лечь в разворошенную постель, пропахшую их потом и спермой, и отключиться там, обнимаясь и неся всякий бред. Пару раз, когда Стайлзу удавалось вывести Дэнни на откровенный разговор, тот признавался, что не любит оставаться у парней, с которыми у него был секс. Мол, хочется уйти и побыть одному, переварить. Исключением стал Итан, но и к нему Дэнни пришлось привыкать. Стайлз тогда решил, что это поведение характерно для всех мужиков, променявших вагины на задницы, но, видимо, сам он относился к группе романтичных кретинов или отчаянных сексоголиков — он бы точно уговорил Дерека помочь с утренней эрекцией.  
А может, Дерека бы и не пришлось просить. Может, он бы трахнул Стайлза, не потрудившись предварительно разбудить. Или придумал что-нибудь горячее и такое, властное. В стиле Дерека.  
Например, связал бы Стайлза и…  
Лиам всхрапнул и испортил воздух. Стайлз раздраженно закатил глаза и в очередной раз проклял Скотта. Сложно фантазировать о страстном перепихе, когда в комнате воняет газами. Не то чтобы у Стайлза были претензии — даже Джексон, несмотря на свои понты, не раз лажал в их компании подобным образом, да и кто из них так не делал? — но сейчас Лиам откровенно сбил ему настроение.  
С другой стороны, если Стайлз хочет хоть немного поспать этой ночью, надо перестать думать о члене Дерека, губах Дерека, руках Дерека, сексе с Дереком и о Дереке в целом. Стайлз зажмурился, медленно досчитал до десяти и посмотрел на постепенно сереющее небо за окном.  
Сон. Здоровый, крепкий сон. Стайлзу понадобятся силы, чтобы завтра быть бодрым перед друзьями, а вечером показать класс.   


  
Каблуки зацокали по камню террасы, и Стайлз лихорадочно заозирался в поисках пути спасения. Увы, он не успел ничего предпринять.   
— Стайлз! — властно окликнула его Лидия, двигаясь ненормально быстро на таких шпильках. — Ты-то мне и нужен.  
— А я был уверен, что я тебя не интересую, — игриво отозвался Стайлз, выдав свою лучшую пошлую ухмылочку.   
Вдруг Лидия назовет его идиотом и пройдет мимо, решив, что он недостоин разговора?  
— Прекрати, — Лидия шлепнула его по плечу сложенным деревянным веером, который прикупила два дня назад на базаре для туристов. — И нечего увиливать: я все знаю.  
У Стайлза отвисла челюсть. Он застыл в надежде, что мозг сейчас родит достойную отмазку, но все его мысли куда-то улетучились. В башке было пусто.  
Но как? Как Лидия узнала, что они с Дереком…  
— Э, — Стайлз с ужасом обнаружил, что его рот открылся и стал издавать звуки. — Я… Он, ты понимаешь… все не так, как кажется, на самом деле мы…  
— Стайлз! — в голосе Лидии появилось раздражение. — Хватит заикаться и покрывать Лиама! Я же сказала, я знаю, что он спутался с какой-то студенткой и занимается с ней извращенным сексом. Джексон и Айзек его сдали. И тебя.  
— А, Лиам! — Стайлз хохотнул, чувствуя, что его сердце снова забилось в нормальном ритме. — Лиам, наш старый добрый Лиам… Погоди, что ты сказала? Извращенным сексом?  
— Не строй из себя дурачка, — Лидия понизила голос и оглянулась по сторонам. — Ты уже выяснил, кто она?  
— Нет, — честно ответил Стайлз. Что-то ему подсказывало: не стоит признаваться Лидии, что она стала жертвой воображения Айзека, истеричности Джексона и скуки Стайлза. Потому что она их всех убьет. Или оторвет им яйца. Стайлзу были очень дороги его яйца, в конце концов, на них только-только появился спрос!  
— Так узнай! — Лидия поджала губы. — Слушай. Его отчим, мистер Харрис, ведет у нас химию, мы все записаны на его занятия. Ты представляешь, что случится, если он пронюхает об этой истории? Как мы недосмотрели за его пасынком? Стайлз, я договорилась, что он прочитает мне спецкурс по свойствам некоторых веществ и напишет характеристику для колледжа! Найди эту девчонку!  
— Тише, тише! — Стайлз отступил на шаг — Лидия могла быть на полголовы ниже его и в два раза тоньше, но она вошла в раж, и он ее побаивался.   
Стайлз видел, какие царапины и синяки оставались на Джексоне после страстных ночей с Лидией. На что же она способна, когда зла?  
— Может, у них уже все закончилось? — предположил Стайлз, пятясь к холлу гостиницы. — Вчера Лиам ночевал в номере. Сладко спал, когда я пришел.  
— Не уверена, он странно себя ведет, — задумчиво произнесла Лидия, шагая следом за Стайлзом. — Кстати, а ты где был вчера вечером?  
— С вами, — хихикнул Стайлз. — Кажется, кто-то переборщил с коктейлями, подруга. Мы все сидели в этом баре, как его, и…  
— Ты ушел рано и не вернулся, — Лидия подозрительно уставилась на него, Стайлз машинально поднял руку к шее и понял, что спалился.  
Да что с ним не так?  
— Это же… — Лидия отпихнула его пальцы и недоверчиво уставилась на свеженький засос. — Отлично. И ты тоже. С кем ты спутался, Стайлз?  
— Какое тебе дело? У меня нет отчима, который пишет тебе письмо для колледжа, — огрызнулся Стайлз.  
— Твой отец шериф, — Лидия ткнула ему в грудь пальцем. — Сколько раз за месяц он останавливал Эллисон после того, как ее родители подумали, что она выпила лишнего на вечеринке Эрики и вернулась домой на своей машине? Четырнадцать, Стайлз! Она до сих пор вздрагивает, завидев патрульного.  
— Не вижу связи между этими случаями, — Стайлз скрестил руки на груди. — Лидия, я в норме. Да, я немного повеселился. Какая разница?  
— В прошлый раз ты связался с лесбиянкой, переживающей драматический разрыв, — безжалостно сказала Лидия. — Выкладывай, кто она, или про твои шашни узнают все. Я делаю это для твоего блага.  
— Нет, тебе просто нравится видеть мое унижение, — проворчал Стайлз, стараясь потянуть время.  
Что делать? Он не может назвать Дерека. Он не скажет девушке, за которой так отчаянно бегал, что нашел утешение в объятиях суперсекси мачо. Ни за что.  
Стайлз сглотнул, повел головой, словно разминал шею, и в мозгу вспыхнула лампочка. Мисс Дженнифер, любительница закармливать мужиков огромными порциями еды, опрыскивала из пульверизатора растения в кадках, расставленные по всей территории холла. Высокая, стройная, изящная, довольно молодая и определенно очень, очень привлекательная.   
Бинго!  
— Хорошо, я иду на пляж и ставлю всех в известность, — нетерпеливо пожала плечами Лидия. Лямочка свободного белого сарафана свалилась с плеча, обнажив гладкую загорелую кожу, покрытую едва заметными веснушками.  
— Вот, — одними губами произнес Стайлз и стрельнул взглядом в сторону мисс Дженнифер. — Еще вопросы?  
— Она? — Лидия шокировано приподняла брови. — Ты и она?  
— Серьезно? — Стайлз гневно раздул ноздри. — По-твоему, я настолько никакой? Думаешь, я не могу понравиться женщине?  
— Я бы сказала, это маловероятно, — Лидия, как обычно, не обратила внимания на его спектакль. Гребаный Джексон, после него сложно убедительно изобразить ярость. — Она выглядит…  
— А-а, значит, только ты можешь быть интересна кому-то постарше? — перебил ее Стайлз.  
Лидия вспыхнула и, прежде чем Стайлз успел среагировать, отвесила ему оплеуху. Впрочем, особенно больно не было, Лидия наказывала в воспитательных целях.  
— Совсем чокнулась, — обиженно пробормотал Стайлз, растирая щеку. Кожа и так была не в лучшем состоянии после обильного солнца и щетины Дерека.  
— Ты трахаешься с женщиной, которая годится тебе в матери, а чокнутая — я? — уточнила Лидия. — Стайлз, ты предохранялся?  
— Мне не нужна лекция о презервативах, о’кей? — Стайлз закатил глаза. — Я умный парень.  
— Раньше я бы с тобой согласилась, но теперь не уверена, — Лидия, прищурившись, рассматривала мисс Дженнифер, продолжавшую планомерно обходить цветы. — Это была разовая встреча, или вы планируете продолжить?   
— От нее зависит, — Стайлз молился, чтобы администраторша случайно не услышала их разговор. Он отказывался представлять, что тогда начнется.  
— Будь осторожен, — Лидия сменила тон, превратившись из стервы в заботливую мамочку. — Стайлз, с твоей способностью находить неприятности, ты должен…  
— Я веду себя хорошо, — заверил ее Стайлз. — Санта будет мной гордиться!  
Лидия поджала губы и, раскрыв веер, пару раз обмахнулась.   
— Ладно, мне пора идти, — после паузы, сказала она. — Узнай про Лиама.  
— Без проблем. И, — Стайлз помедлил, — ты же не расскажешь остальным?  
— Я подумаю, — бесстрастно произнесла Лидия.   
— Никаких «подумаю»! — возмутился Стайлз и, поддавшись порыву, бросился на колени, вцепившись Лидии в короткий подол, отороченный темно-синим кружевом. — Нет! Это тайна!  
— М-м-м, что это здесь происходит? Какие страсти!  
Стайлз вывернул шею, заслышав чужой голос, и чертыхнулся.  
Только его тут не хватало.  
— Вы делаете мисс Мартин предложение? — спросил Питер Хейл, засунув руки в карманы брюк.   
— Умоляет меня провести с ним еще хотя бы минуточку, — в тон ему ответила Лидия и потянула Стайлза за плечо вверх.  
— Жестоко лишать мужчин вашего общества, — заметил мистер Хейл, с деланным сочувствием посмотрев на Стайлза. — Я прекрасно понимаю этого молодого человека.  
— Вот как? — Лидия поправила упавшую лямочку, и Стайлз хмыкнул: Питер Хейл на мгновение растерял всю свою невозмутимость, залипнув на плечике Лидии точно так же, как любой подросток в старшей школе Бикон-Хиллза.  
— Ну, я, пожалуй, пойду, — благоразумно произнес Стайлз. От Лидии и Хейла просто шибало сексуальной энергетикой, и свидетели им вряд ли нужны. Стайлз бы не отказался посмотреть порнушку в режиме реального времени, но предпочел бы наблюдать за менее пугающей парочкой.  
— Идите, — кивнул Питер Хейл и странно сморщился, словно принюхивался. Стайлз напрягся, а Хейл расплылся в неприятной улыбочке. — Вижу, ты уже занят, Стайлз. Тебя ждет кто-то другой, верно?  
— Эм, да. — Зачем спорить, когда ему дают уйти без боя? — Пока, Лидия, был рад поболтать!  
Как он и рассчитывал, Лидия отпустила его без единого звука. Они с Питером тут же обменялись парой очень тихих фраз и пошли прочь от холла. Стайлз выдохнул, оперся руками на стойку администрации и низко опустил голову.  
Ура. Он выпутался. Не без потерь, но вполне достойно. Лидия не станет связываться с мисс Дженнифер, следовательно, его тайна в безопасности.  


  
— Тебе плохо? Стайлз, что случилось? Голова кружится?  
Стайлз вскинулся и встретился взглядом с обеспокоенной мисс Дженнифер. Он неловко улыбнулся и провел рукой по волосам.  
— Нет-нет, я в полном порядке! Честно. Все хорошо!  
— Я налью тебе воды со льдом, — отмела возражения мисс Дженнифер. — Сядь в кресло, сейчас принесу.  
Стайлз плюхнулся в кресло, гадая, откуда в его жизни столько властных женщин. Куда подевались все милые скромные девочки? Тихие и застенчивые? Почему он все время напарывается на тех, кто плевать хотел, что там Стайлз думает?  
— Выпей, — мисс Дженнифер протянула ему запотевший стакан с водой, в которой плавало несколько веточек мяты, и Стайлз с наслаждением опустошил его до дна.  
Сердечный ритм успокоился, дышать стало легче. Даже мысли в голове стали течь ровно и спокойно.  
— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил Стайлз. — Мне гораздо лучше.  
— Я рада, — мисс Дженнифер мимолетно коснулась ладонью его щеки, и Стайлз чуть сам не поверил в сочиненную для Лидии байку.  
Глупость, конечно. Жест был скорее материнским, чем сексуальным. Точно так же Стайлза гладила сначала мама, а потом Мелисса Маккол.  
— Я пойду, — Стайлз вылез из мягкого кресла, вернул стакан и вышел с другой стороны холла.   
Отсюда шла дорога к пляжу, на который Стайлз и собирался, когда его перехватила Лидия. Стайлз уже шагнул было на яркую плитку, далее переходившую в деревянный настил, но остановился посреди движения.   
Как, интересно, он будет валяться на пляже, пока Дерек сидит на своей вышке? Стайлз спалится в два счета! Он точно ляпнет какую-нибудь глупость, а если и нет — все расскажет его стояк. А то, что у него встанет, было неизбежно. Стайлз знал свой тупой член, готовый взвиться торчком по поводу и без.  
Нет, пляж не для него. Так чем себя занять?  
— Что ты тут тормозишь? — спросил Бойд с зевком, вынырнув из дверей холла и встав рядом со Стайлзом. — Испугался солнышка?  
— Не у всех такой шикарный загар, как у тебя, — хмыкнул Стайлз.   
— Завидуешь, бледножопый? — Бойд все-таки офигенно имитировал говор парней из гетто. Ни у кого так не получалось.  
— Заколебал пляж, — Стайлз вздохнул, изображая пресыщенность. — Не хочешь съездить в город?   
— А в городе что делать? — лениво протянул Бойд.  
Стайлз воодушевился. Если бы Бойд твердо решил идти на пляж, он бы сразу послал Стайлза.   
— Ты собирался посмотреть сестре подарок, — напомнил Стайлз. — Там есть парочка торговых центров. Как насчет замороженного йогурта и игровых автоматов?  
— Нам же не двенадцать, — Бойд презрительно оттопырил нижнюю губу. — И мы сваримся в твоем драндулете, кондиционер еле пашет.  
— Давай возьмем тачку Эллисон, — выпалил Стайлз, настолько увлеченный идеей уехать, что пропустил мимо ушей оскорбления в адрес его великолепного джипа. — Ее малышка в полном порядке!  
— Она не даст нам ключи, — покачал головой Бойд.   
— Скотт даст, — Стайлз двинул бровями. — Он нам должен, чувак. Я нянчусь с этим сопляком Лиамом, а тебе пришлось спать с Джексоном, чтобы Скотт получил свой жалкий оргазм. Ключи от мазды — нормальная компенсация, согласен?  
— Это может выгореть, — согласился Бойд. Его темные глаза воодушевленно заблестели. — Я поведу.  
— Только туда, обратно — я, — быстро сказал Стайлз. — Нет, не делай это лицо! Хрен тебе, понял? Это идея Стайлза! И это честно, чувак.  
— Ладно, — вздохнул Бойд. — Потопали к Макколу, я выбью у него ключи.  
— Круто! — Стайлз хлопнул Бойда по плечу и отвернулся от пляжа — вышка Дерека мозолила ему глаза. — Но ты к Скотту иди один. Мне надо намазать подмышки дезиком, не хочу вонять. Мы едем в цивилизацию!  
— Вали уже, — Бойд подтолкнул его в спину. — Через десять минут на парковке, опоздаешь — уеду без тебя!  
Стайлз скорчил недоверчивую физиономию — да через десять минут Скотт еще будет причитать и брать с Бойда слово, что они вернут тачку неповрежденной. Дай бог, чтобы они уложились в полчаса.  
Но на такие детали Стайлзу было плевать. Он съездит развеется, а завтра в голове все устаканится, и Стайлз перестанет так остро реагировать на Дерека.  
Идеальный план.   


  
— Дядя Питер еще жив? — подозрительно спросила Кора, вертясь перед веб-камерой — ей никак не удавалось поймать нужный угол.  
— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — Дерек агрессивно дернул подбородком, заметив мелькнувшего на заднем плане Пэрриша, и тот мгновенно исчез из кадра.  
— Ты выглядишь очень довольным, — сестренка наконец уселась и, кокетничая, завела прядку за ухо. Дерек удивленно приподнял брови, и Кора смущенно фыркнула.   
— Почему бы мне не быть довольным? — пожал плечами Дерек, не поддавшись на провокацию.  
— Потому что ты застрял в богом забытом месте, на дурацкой работе. _В компании Питера_ , — напомнила Кора, повторив интонацию самого Дерека.   
Да, именно так он и говорил в прошлый раз. Почему Кора помнит такие вещи, зато начисто забывает кое-что поважнее? Сколько раз его в детстве наказывали из-за того, что честная малышка Кора выбалтывала матери все его секреты?  
— У меня все нормально, — отмахнулся Дерек. — Как у вас дела? Когда собираетесь обратно?  
— Нет, что-то не так, — торопливо сказала Кора, проигнорировав вопрос. Вот паршивка! — Дерек… Дерек, ты что, снова одолжил у Дженни парочку ее особых сигареток?  
— Да, — скорчил рожу Дерек. — Курю траву целыми днями. Разговариваю с дельфинами и клею русалок.  
— Он кого-то нашел, — Пэрриш снова замаячил в кадре. — Босс, я прав?  
— Что? — Кора почти прижалась лицом к монитору. Крупный план бессовестно высветил засос прямо под ухом. — Дерек, с кем ты там трахаешься? Боже, пожалуйста, скажи, что это не Брейден! Дерек, эта девица — наемница. Она чокнутая. Питер ей платит!  
— Остынь, — Дерек ткнул пальцем в экран, указав на пятнышко синяка. — Пэрриш! Слышишь меня? Я тебе яйца оторву! Не смей кусать мою сестру! Вообще не трогай ее, понял?  
— Оторви, — Пэрриш расплылся в улыбке и уселся рядом с Корой, влюблено уставившись в камеру. — Я так рад, что ты разрешил нам уехать. Спасибо, босс!  
Дерек закатил глаза и постучал когтями по столешнице. Он, конечно, по-братски ревновал Кору, но в целом Дерек скорее изображал гнев, чем испытывал его.  
— Так кто она? — Кора с упорством ищейки вернулась к интересовавшей ее теме. — Ты снова тусуешься с Дженни?  
— У нас с ней давно ничего нет, да и не было, — Дерек покачал головой. Разовый перепих, которые они оба толком не помнили из-за перебора с друидскими травками, не казался ему важным событием. — Это не Дженни.  
— Не заставляй меня звонить Питеру и задавать вопрос ему, — пригрозила Кора, обняв себя рукой Пэрриша.  
— О, — Дерек откинулся на спинку кресла и сложил руки на груди. — Позвони Питеру, сестренка. Сделай это прямо сейчас. Позвони ему и спроси, с кем это я сплю?  
Кора обиженно поджала губы. Они оба знали, чем заканчиваются такие разговоры.  
— Почему ты от меня скрываешь?  
— Я не скрываю, — Дерек пожал плечами. — Приезжай, и я тут же тебе все скажу.  
— Еще три дня, — Кора перестала дуться и переключилась в деловой режим. — Пожалуйста! Три дня, и мы вернемся!  
— Ладно, — ответил Дерек, решив на этот раз не спорить. — Три дня.  
— Ничего себе, — обеспокоенно пробормотал Пэрриш. — Дерек, на тебя не похоже. Ты влюбился?  
— Я? — Дерек уставился в камеру, презрительно скривив лицо. — Думаешь, я позволяю вам задержаться, потому что у меня тут роман?  
— Да, — подтвердила Кора и взглянула на Пэрриша. — Может, выедем завтра? Мне это не нравится, Джо.  
Пэрриш через силу улыбнулся и умоляюще посмотрел на Дерека.  
— Мы вчера переспали первый раз, — мужская солидарность никогда не была для Дерека пустым звуком. Пусть даже речь шла об ухажере его сестры. — Три дня вполне достаточно, чтобы мой интерес угас.  
— Хорошо, — Кора ревниво прищурилась. — Надеюсь, ты не собираешься скататься в Вегас и наделать глупостей.  
— Конец связи, — решительно произнес Дерек. — Тебе в Мексике голову напекло, сестренка?  
— Вспомни Энниса, — перебила его Кора. — Три года подряд женился, пока у Питера отдыхал. Думаешь, почему он перестал приезжать?   
— Я не Эннис, — Дерек отлично помнил альфу, с которым у мамы водились дела. Хороший мужик, но слишком вспыльчивый. И любит действовать на эмоциях. — Все, Кора, мне пора идти. Пэрриш, присматривай за ней!  
— Конечно, — Пэрриш чмокнул Кору в голое плечо, и Дерек вырубил скайп.  
Одно дело –– знать, чем они там занимаются, а другое — быть этому свидетелем.  
Кроме того, мысли Дерека сейчас занимала не сестра, а кое-кто другой.   
Дерек убрал лэптоп и, насвистывая, отправился в душ. Он не видел Стайлза весь день, но не был удивлен, что тот его избегает.   
Смущение это нормально. Дерек и сам бы, наверное, так реагировал, окажись он на месте Стайлза.  
Дерек сплюнул попавшую в рот воду и глупо улыбнулся, припоминая проведенную накануне ночь. Все прошло отлично, но Дерек все равно чувствовал вину: он так настойчиво потащил мальчика в постель, не дав ему опомниться, что теперь никак не мог избавиться от угрызений совести. Ладно, сегодня он поправит ситуацию. Устроит Стайлзу романтическое свидание, он заслужил.  
Придется Питеру денек обойтись без спасателя на пляже и дать Дереку выходной.  
Дерек закрутил кран, кое-как растерся полотенцем и взялся приводить себя в порядок. Вот здесь дядюшка был прав. Неважно, насколько тебя одарила природа, всегда есть, над чем поработать.  
Дерек выдавил на ладонь укладочную пенку, которую ему разрекламировали сестры, и сосредоточился на прическе. Он никогда не приходил на свидание лохматым, заросшим или кое-как одетым, но сегодня ему хотелось особенно хорошо выглядеть. Сегодня это было не данью уважения, а искренним желанием понравиться.  
Если у Дерека так отключаются мозги при виде карих глаз, нежных губ и родинок на щеке, пусть и Стайлз мучается не меньше.  


  
— Оу, привет, — Стайлз помахал Дереку, караулившему его на тенистой дорожке, ведущей к прачечной, и засунул руки в карманы шортов. — Как дела?  
— Ничего, — Дерек улыбнулся поздоровавшейся с ним даме, живущей на третьем этаже. — А твои?  
— Отлично, — сообщил Стайлз, нервно потоптавшись на месте. — Ездил с Бойдом в город, обожрались там замороженным йогуртом.   
— Здорово, — одобрил Дерек, почесав переносицу. — А я тут жду кое-кого.  
— Кого? — Стайлз поднял голову, поморгал, состроив невинно-любопытную рожицу, и растянул губы в улыбке.  
— Того, кто сможет улизнуть от своих приятелей до завтрашнего вечера, — вежливо проговорил Дерек и сделал вид, что разглядывает лениво собиравшуюся на ужин толпу туристов.  
— До вечера? — Стайлз тут же перестал играть в непонимание. Он шагнул ближе и шепотом уточнил: — Мужик, ты серьезно?  
— Абсолютно, — Дерек двумя пальцами поймал Стайлза за шлевки на шортах. — В часе езды отсюда есть домик, принадлежит моей родне. Там тоже есть пляж и океан, зато нет людей. Купался когда-нибудь голышом, Стайлз?  
— Купался, — кивнул Стайлз. — Не совсем добровольно, впрочем, неважно, старая история. Джексон, мудила… Дерек, ты зовешь зависнуть с тобой в пляжном домике?  
— Если у тебя получится отвязаться от друзей. Я помню, как вы искали мисс Красное Бикини. Питер потом бутылку коньяка выжрал.  
— А ты не знаешь, у мисс Дженнифер завтра смена или свободный день? — осведомился Стайлз, сбив Дерека с толку.  
— При чем здесь Дженни? — Дерек чуть не выругался, услышав, как прозвучал его вопрос. Он не собирался наезжать на Стайлза, это вышло как-то само собой.  
Но действительно, какое ему дело до Дженнифер?  
— Какая разница, — Стайлз нервно облизнул губы. — Так что у нее с графиком?  
Дерек нахмурился, припоминая разговор за полуденным чаем. Он не особенно вслушивался, но автоматически запомнил, о чем шла речь.  
Коп всегда коп, кое-что не вытравишь из себя, сколько не просиживай в шортах и шлепанцах.  
— Она говорила, что завтра у нее встреча в городе. Да, — перед глазами встала четкая картинка: Дженни сидит на стуле, подогнув одну ногу под себя, и с недовольным видом проводит ладонью по другой. — У нее запись в салон красоты. Она предупреждала Питера, что уедет на целый день. Женские штучки.  
— Что можно делать целый день? — поразился Стайлз. — Ладно, пофиг. Да, я согласен. Только дай слово, что не собираешься расчленить меня и скормить акулам.  
— Акулам ты на один укус, — Дерек недовольно осмотрел Стайлза. — Для акул я взял бы Джексона.  
— Джексон такой же тощий! — возмутился Стайлз. — Мы весим почти одинаково! У него просто мускулатура лучше. Хрен тебе, а не Джексон.  
— Если ты не перестанешь нести чушь, я тебя поцелую, — предупредил Дерек. Стайлз вспыхнул, довольно прищурился и отступил на шаг. — Прихвати плавки, наври про свой отъезд и приходи к будке с тако, идет?  
— Дай мне пятнадцать минут, — Стайлз почти развернулся в сторону входа в отель и тут же передумал. — Эй, а с чего ты вообще взял, что я забью на свои планы и поеду с тобой?  
— Сколько тебе лет? — спросил Дерек.  
— Семнадцать, — ответил Стайлз и спохватился. — То есть, мне почти восемнадцать. Честно. Чувак, до моего дня рождения считанные дни! Блин, да к чему ты это спросил?  
— Я объясню, — пообещал Дерек, тяжело вздохнув. — Считанные дни — это…  
— В апреле, — Стайлз уставился себе под ноги. — Восьмого.  
— Да, совсем скоро, — с каменным лицом подтвердил Дерек. — Жалкие восемь месяцев.   
— Отстань, — раздраженно бросил Стайлз. — Какая разница? Так почему ты…  
— Потому что в семнадцать, выбирая между попойкой с друзьями и сексом, я выбирал секс, — Дерек оглянулся по сторонам и, убедившись, что их никто не видит, обнял Стайлза за талию. — Хотя вообще я планировал не только секс.  
— А что еще? — заинтересовался Стайлз, увлекая Дерека за собой в тень высокого дерева. Теперь их точно никто не заметит. — Если ты выносишь этот пункт на голосование, знай — я буду его отстаивать со всем моим гражданским пылом.   
— Ну, — Дерек поймал губами кончик уха, сжал его и отпустил. — Ты, конечно, не девушка, но я собирался немного поухаживать за тобой. Если не возражаешь.  
— Будешь открывать передо мной двери и покупать мороженое? — Стайлз взялся за воротник рубашки Дерека и куснул его за шею. Дерек вздрогнул, когда язык мокро и настойчиво проехался по коже, и сам не понял, как его ладони оказались на чужой заднице.  
Наверное, она заколдованная. Дерек не встречал таких проклятий, но почему бы им не существовать?  
— Буду показывать тебе рассвет над океаном, кормить с рук горячей пиццей и приглашу вместе принять душ, — Дерек немного кривил душой. В его планах были, с одной стороны, вещи гораздо менее невинные, а с другой — более глупые. У него слишком давно не случалось нормальных отношений, и вот результат: хочется изображать из себя влюбленного мальчишку и вести себя, как идиот.  
— Уговорил, — сказал Стайлз, довольно блеснув глазами. Судя по выражению его лица, он в своих желаниях недалеко ушел от Дерека. — Но у меня условие.  
— Какое? — Дерек против воли напрягся.  
Разумеется, он согласится, но ему заранее не нравились ограничения. Ошейники носят собаки, а не волки.  
— Я задолжал тебе минет, — рука Стайлза скользнула Дереку между ног и легко погладила член через штаны. — Придется потерпеть мои зубы, о’кей?  
— Первый раз вижу парня, который еще вчера был по девочкам, а сегодня хочет член в рот, — сказал Дерек, чтобы что-то сказать. На самом деле он едва сдерживался, чтобы не потереться о ладонь Стайлза. Долгие дни у океана пробудили его заснувшее было либидо.  
— Не суди всех по себе, — нагло подмигнул Стайлз. — Я мастерски умею перестраиваться. Девочки тут нет, а член есть. Надо быть благодарным за то, что имеешь. В Библии что-то было на эту тему.  
Дерек молча и весомо шлепнул его по заду, наказывая за богохульство, Стайлз ойкнул, прыснул и вывернулся из тени на свет.  
— У магазинчика с тако, — сказал Стайлз. — Заводи свою красотку, амиго, я скоро!   


  
— Все-таки я не понимаю, если у тебя есть деньги на такую тачку и дом, почему ты подрабатываешь спасателем на пляже? — зевнул Стайлз, усевшись на деревянную ступеньку крыльца.  
Они только что вернулись из круглосуточной пиццерии, где умяли невероятно вкусную пиццу — огромную, сочную, с идеальной сырной корочкой, — и Стайлза начало клонить в сон. Он надеялся, что свежий воздух его взбодрит: ложиться спать прямо сейчас он категорически не планировал.  
— Потому что я согласился выручить Кору, — Дерек устроился рядом, и Стайлз тут же толкнул его колено своим.  
— Кору? Я знаю Кору, классная девчонка. Не ожидал, что вы знакомы. Или у вас что-то было? Вы…  
— Мой друг давно сох по ней. Он уговорил меня подменить Кору, чтобы они смогли съездить вдвоем в Мексику, — признался Дерек. Он спокойно положил руку на талию Стайлза, привлекая его к себе, и обнял.  
— Оу, — хмыкнул Стайлз, надеясь, что в темноте не видно, как у него горят щеки. — Ты решил помочь и вляпался в наше пари.  
— Твои друзья сбавили обороты, — Дерек пожал плечами, и Стайлз в шутку потерся лбом о бицепс, обтянутый тонкой кожанкой. — Кроме того, ваше пари сыграло мне на руку.  
— Ты имеешь в виду меня? — без задней мысли спросил Стайлз и укусил себя за язык.  
Не стоило говорить так прямо.  
— Да, — подтвердил Дерек без колебаний и повернул лицо к Стайлзу. — Я имею в виду тебя.  
Стайлз улыбнулся сквозь охватившую его робость и невольно задержал дыхание.  
Когда он сбивчиво врал Скотту про наметившийся вариант с классным отрывом, то полагал, что едет принимать участие в секс-марафоне. На деле все выходило иначе. Дерек поржал над предложением отдрочить ему во время вождения и на протяжении поездки развлекал Стайлза историями из своей школьной жизни, неожиданно милыми и смешными. Стоило им добраться до шикарного двухэтажного домика с выходом прямо на пляж, Дерек закрыл машину в гараже и повел Стайлза ужинать. Сначала Стайлз подумал, что место выбрано случайно, пиццерия выглядела неказисто, но Дерек за руку поздоровался с владельцем, стоявшим за стойкой, и накормили и обслужили их по высшему разряду. Все было сердечно и по-домашнему, как будто они все большая дружная семья. А теперь, после практически идеального свидания, Дерек совсем не торопился тащить Стайлза в спальню. Он сидел рядом, смотрел на ясное, чернильно-синее небо, слушал мерный плеск воды в океане, дышал холодным морским воздухом, обнимал Стайлза и говорил ему приятные вещи.  
И если одной части Стайлза хотелось пойти в кровать и повторить вчерашние развлечения, то другая была готова просидеть так до утра. Он чувствовал тепло тела Дерека, улавливал его запах — кожа, соль, водоросли, одеколон, солнце, немного пота — и мечтал, чтобы это не заканчивалось.  
Как большинство парней, Стайлз с радостью подсмеивался над фильмами, где влюбленная парочка бродила часы напролет, взявшись за руки, и с удовольствием придумывал прикольные надписи к псевдоромантическим картинкам, которыми любили обмениваться девчонки. Наверное, увидь он себя и Дерека со стороны, он бы первый обстебал их обоих, но, оказавшись внутри хрупкого кокона из взаимной симпатии, желания, интереса друг к другу, Стайлз не испытывал желания пошутить.  
Охватившее его чувство не удавалось выразить словами, оно утекало сквозь пальцы, но Стайлз ощущал кожей возникшую между ним и Дереком близость. Она завораживала и лишала слов, оставляя вместо себя уютное молчание.   
У Стайлза разрывало сердце от эмоций. От необычной нежности, захлестывающей его, как приливная волна, от радости, что рядом тот, кого так хочется видеть и чувствовать, от искреннего желания подарить себя — хотя бы ненадолго — другому человеку. Он уже испытывал это, когда увлекся Лидией, но тогда все было тише и спокойнее. А сейчас кто-то подкрутил яркость на сто процентов и оставил Стайлза ослепленным пронзительно чистыми красками.  
Подумав об этом, Стайлз закрыл глаза и через секунду ощутил ласковое прикосновение чужих губ к своим. Он шевельнул ими, приподнял голову, чтобы было удобнее, и провалился в настойчивый, но бережный поцелуй. Он ничуть не походил на тот первый, грубоватый, в домике спасателя. Не напоминал он и вчерашние, страстные и кусачие. В нем была особая чувственность, незнакомое Стайлзу упоение, которое он полностью разделял. Он выдохнул, моргнул и, погладив Дерека по щеке, поцеловал сам, помогая осторожно уложить себя на ступеньках.  
Стайлз не был уверен, что это прелюдия к сексу, которого он так ждал, но желание кончить вдруг отошло на задний план. Он устроил ладони на бедрах Дерека, потянул его к себе поближе и ахнул, когда чужой язык горячо прошелся по ставшей гиперчувствительной шее. Стайлз выгнулся, почти не ощущая неудобный деревянный кант ступенек, впивающийся ему в спину, и широко раскрыл глаза, уставившись в небо с медленно плывущими по нему черными облаками.  
Это действительно будет лучшее лето в его жизни. Без всяких сомнений.  


  
Резкая трель звонка отдалась в ушах взрывом. До этого единственными звуками, которые Стайлз продолжал слышать, был шум от их смешавшегося дыхания и мокрых, ставших разнузданными поцелуев.   
Телефон затрезвонил снова, завибрировал в кармане куртки Дерека, и Стайлз недовольно выдохнул: трубка через ткань щекотала ему ребра.  
— Ответь, — сказал Стайлз, отпихнув Дерека от себя. — Или сбрось.  
— Ладно, — Дерек отстранился, вытащил телефон и хмуро уставился на экран. — Блядь.  
— Что такое? — Стайлз уже пожалел, что вмешался.   
Что ему стоило потерпеть?  
— Прости, придется снять, — Дерек встал, нажал на зеленый значок и коротко бросил: — Слушаю.  
Стайлз закрыл лицо руками и с силой его растер. Почему в его жизни всегда так? Почему, стоит Стайлзу получить что-то хорошее, как все тут же обламывается?   
Он был готов спорить, что сейчас Дерек закончит разговаривать, а потом состроит виноватое лицо и скажет, что все отменяется, у него дела, им придется вернуться.  
Да блядь.  
— Хорошо, я приеду, — произнес Дерек в трубку, подтверждая худшие предположения Стайлза. — Жди.  
Он убрал телефон, и Стайлз, не глядя больше в сторону Дерека, встал, быстро растер затекшую поясницу и запахнул на груди толстовку. Следовало проявить понимание, но Стайлз был слишком зол для этого.  
Видимо, он не только сегодня останется без «сладкого», Дерек, скорее всего, вообще прекратит с ним всякие дела. Ведь Стайлз настоящий чемпион по упущенным возможностям.  
— Эй, — Дерек сделал шаг в его сторону, и Стайлз инстинктивно повернулся к нему спиной. — Иди-ка сюда, Бэтмен.   
— Давай без этого, — не выдержал Стайлз, поворачиваясь обратно. — Ну, что? Сваливаем домой? Развлечения закончились?   
— Знаешь, если бы ты был немного… опытнее, я бы трахнул тебя прямо сейчас, — улыбнулся Дерек. — Ты просто пиздец, когда бесишься. Горячий мальчик.  
Стайлз дернул плечом и прищурился, пытаясь понять, что делать с растекшимся от слов Дерека жаром пониже живота.   
— Я не _мальчик_ , — сердито ответил Стайлз и облизнул пересохшие губы.  
— Девочка? — в глазах Дерека плеснуло веселье.  
— Да пошел ты! — обиделся Стайлз, унимая порыв врезать Дереку по роже.  
— Не надейся.  
Дерек подошел к Стайлзу, перехватил взметнувшуюся руку и прижал ее к боку. Стайлз выдохнул, пнул Дерека коленом и не стал возражать, когда его обняли за талию.  
— Я отъеду на пару часов и вернусь. Поверь, если бы это не было настолько важно, я бы остался здесь.  
— Ты отъедешь? — непонимающе уточнил Стайлз, слегка успокоенный искренностью тона. — А я?  
— А ты меня подождешь, — шепнул Дерек ему на ухо. — И я заглажу вину, когда вернусь.  
— Как именно загладишь? — Стайлз провел пальцами по затылку Дерека, стараясь поцарапать его ногтями.  
— Сделаю с тобой вещь, которую ты еще не пробовал, — пообещал Дерек и погладил Стайлзу задницу. — Думаю, тебе понравится.  
— Тебе придется реально постараться, — предупредил Стайлз, ощущая, как его снова накрывает желанием трахаться. От обиды не осталось и следа.  
— Я справлюсь, — Дерек чмокнул его за ухом.   
Стайлз шлепнул его по плечу, заерзал из-за побежавших по телу мурашек и вздрогнул, когда его бедра крепко сжали.  
— Знаешь, у меня есть минут десять, так что я готов выдать тебе аванс.  
— Какой?   
— Скоро увидишь, — усмехнулся Дерек. — Только пойдем в дом, на улице прохладно.  
Стайлз охнул, когда его закинули на плечо, как мешок с крупой, а через две минуты ему стало наплевать, где он и что будет дальше. Рот Дерека накрыл его возбужденный член, и оргазм, как и в прошлый раз, случился позорно быстро. Стайлзу не понадобилось никакой дополнительной стимуляции — язык несколько раз прошелся по головке, и Стайлз спустил, затыкая себе рот ладонью.  
Он закрыл глаза, восстанавливая дыхание, и слепо потянулся к Дереку — наверняка у него тоже стоит, надо хотя бы подрочить — но пальцы наткнулись на пустоту.  
— Чувак, — сердито позвал Стайлз, не в силах свести ноги и заправить член в трусы. — Хватит меня обламывать! Дай я тебе помогу.  
— Вернусь — и делай со мной, что хочешь, — Дерек похлопал себя по карманам куртки, проверяя мобильник и ключи. — В холодильнике стоит газировка, в гостиной работает телек и есть плеер, диски в шкафчике на полу. Я постараюсь побыстрее.  
— Ублюдок, — проворчал Стайлз, наконец осматриваясь по сторонам. Дерек притащил его в спальню. — Давай. Помни, что тебя ждет Стайлз, который нуждается в спасении.  
— Помню, — Дерек махнул ему на прощание и вышел из комнаты. Хлипкая дверь хлопнула, раздались быстрые шаги по лестнице, и звуки стихли.  
Стайлз зарылся лицом в подушку, пахнущую лимонным порошком, и положил руку на свой опадающий член. Он был влажным и чувствительным. Стайлз потер его, наслаждаясь послевкусием оргазма, потискал мошонку, легкую и пустую, и провел пальцем по сухому сжатому анусу.  
Дереку бы не пришлось уговаривать Стайлза на продолжение. Стайлз бы сам с радостью ему дал. Он представил, как мышцы раскрываются под чуткими пальцами Дерека, как они растягиваются плотным кольцо вокруг его здорового члена, и застонал, на этот раз не глуша звуки.  
Кому-то действительно лучше не задерживаться, что бы там ни было такого важного.  
Стайлз был _в настроении_ и не хотел веселиться в одиночку.  


  
Несмотря на то, что Дерек откровенно наплевал на скоростной режим, вернулся он только через три с половиной часа. Стайлз, конечно же, успел уснуть — Дерек нашел его в кровати. Сбоку стояла миска чипсов с солью — наверное, что-то из «беременных» запасов Лоры, — а сам Стайлз дрых, кое-как завернувшись в простыню. Его телефон валялся рядом, сигнализируя о почти разрядившейся батарее. Дерек забрал его и посмотрел на разъем. В доме должна быть подходящая зарядка. Он спустился в подвал, порылся в коробке и нашел нужную. Простые действия прочищали мозги и помогали чуть-чуть отвлечься.  
Детектив Кэрри сообщил Дереку о новом трупе, и его до сих пор потряхивало от увиденного. Кто бы ни был этот убийца, его методы оставляли желать лучшего. На этот раз пострадавшей девчонке откровенно не повезло. Ее только обратили в волчицу (на боку еще не успел полностью затянуться шрам от укуса) и тут же разделали. Но, видимо, что-то пошло не так — у трупа остались зубы и два ногтя. Вернее, когтя. Длинных желтых когтя, вызвавших у Кэрри множество вопросов. Как и деформированная челюсть с острыми волчьими клыками. Дерек не завидовал федералам — им придется что-то ответить настырному детективу. Впрочем, наверное, они просто соврут о каком-нибудь редком генетическом заболевании и дело с концом.  
Дерека беспокоило другое. Он мог с натяжкой понять тех, кто охотился на «монстров», кто разделывал их как корову или оленя, не видя в них людей. В конце концов, людям не впервой убивать чуждый им биологический вид. Но эта девушка… Она была человеком, и Дерек мог бы поручиться, что ее обратили специально, чтобы потом убить. Вряд ли убийце повезло наткнуться на только что укушенную. Скорее всего, это сделал какой-то альфа по его заказу или же он сделал это сам.  
Дерек сглотнул. Когда он обсуждал дело с ребятами из Бюро, они единогласно решили, что убийца человек. Теперь же Дерек здорово в этом сомневался. Он и раньше допускал мысль о том, что преступник может принадлежать к миру сверхъестественного. Обладая способностями, легче вычислить в толпе оборотня или кицунэ. Легче выследить, легче поймать и убить. Дерек стиснул зубы.  
Кем нужно быть, чтобы позволить выпотрошить свою новую бету? Или выпотрошить ее самому?  
Он вышел из подвала и вытащил из бара настойку, которую делала Дженнифер — она действовала даже на устойчивых к обычной выпивке оборотней. Выпил подряд несколько шотов, закрутил крышку и постоял, массируя пальцами виски. Вроде бы он сделал все правильно. Убедил Кэрри, что когти и зубы не такая уж большая странность, связался с ведущей дело группой, объяснив им ситуацию, позвонил родителям, дяде и сестрам, снова предупредив о работающем в Калифорнии маньяке. Но Дерек знал, что не обретет спокойствия, пока этого урода не закроют в «лечебницу», предназначенную как раз для таких тварей.  
Дерек попил водички, выглянул в окно — до рассвета еще пара часов — и, быстро приняв душ и убрав с кровати чипсы, завалился под бок к Стайлзу. Тот сонно что-то пробормотал, Дерек молча притянул его поближе, и Стайлз утих, опять уснув.  
Дерек от души зевнул, запрограммировал будильник на телефоне и мгновенно отключился, успокоенный звуком чужого дыхания и знакомой постелью.   


  
— Просыпайся, — Дерек протестующе замычал и чуть не показал клыки, когда его бесцеремонно шлепнули по щеке. — Мужик, хватит спать! Я жрать хочу.  
Дерек открыл глаза и нахмурился. Стайлз сидел на кровати, благоухая гелем для душа и дезодорантом Дерека. На коротких волосах еще поблескивали капельки воды, губы потемнели после умывания, на загорелых щеках играл соблазнительный румянец. Настроение Дерека тут же изменилось. Он расслабленно улыбнулся и дернул Стайлза за локоть на себя.   
— Оу! Нет, хрен тебе! Вставай! Считай это местью. Ты же…  
Дерек заткнул Стайлза уже вполне проверенным способом, надеясь, что его утреннее дыхание не окажется совсем уж отвратительным и, кажется, не прогадал. Стайлз застонал, возбужденно дыша, а его холодные ладони приятно проехались по груди Дерека и закрепились на плечах. Стайлз взгромоздился на него, сжав бедра коленями, и Дерек просунул руку между их телами, потрогав спрятанный в трусах чужой член.   
— Блин, прекрати, — Стайлз перевел дух и, вывернувшись, улегся рядом. — Серьезно, я дико голоден.   
Дерек усмехнулся. На рассвете, когда он заставил Стайлза встать и пойти смотреть на светлеющее небо, тот ворчал и сопротивлялся. Правда, когда горизонт вспыхнул красками, Стайлз резко заткнулся и стоял, не двигаясь, жадно вбирая в себя разливающуюся вокруг красоту. Небо растеклось полосами апельсиново-оранжевого и светло-желтого, розового, кораллового, нежно-фиолетового, густого синего и нежнейшего голубого, вода в океане мерцала, отражая цвета, и поражала взгляд всеми оттенками синего и зеленого. Дерек много раз встречал такие рассветы, но зрелище захватило даже его, что уж говорить про неизбалованного подобным Стайлза.   
Тот больше не ругался за ранний подъем. Они дождались, пока солнце торжествующе зальет все светом, прогулялись до воды, оставляющей пенные отпечатки на мокром песке, и отказались от мысли искупаться — для Стайлза было холодновато, а плавать в одиночку Дерек не хотел. Они вернулись в дом, планируя доспать, и воплотили намерение в жизнь: после того, как Стайлз, непреклонно улыбнувшись, раздел Дерека и подрочил им обоим — медленно, плавно, с проснувшимся умением. Им обоим хотелось большего, но зачем портить секс поспешностью? Дерек вырубился, предвкушая, как повеселится с утра, и нисколько не ожидал, что утро начнется вот так.  
С голодного во всех смыслах Стайлза.  
— Не думаю, что в доме найдется что-то лучше замороженных бургеров в морозилке, — Дерек зевнул, прикрыв глаза. — Можно позвонить в доставку. Или дойти до закусочной.  
— Не хочу никуда идти, — категорично отозвался Стайлз. — Китайская еда?  
— Идет, — кивнул Дерек. — Я закажу.  
Он встал с постели и потянулся, разминая мышцы. Но не успел он сделать и шага от кровати, как сзади раздался шум, а потом его цепко схватили за талию, и на левой ягодице плотно сжались зубы.   
Дерек рассмеялся, отпихнул Стайлза и растер укус, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы он не исчез в ту же секунду. Стайлз смазано поцеловал его в поясницу, и Дерек, осуждающе покачав головой, ушел в душ.  
Все-таки с ним творилось что-то странное. Дерек планировал как следует оттрахать Стайлза, как только они поедят, но даже эти минуты, заполненные не качественным сексом, а обычным дурачеством и болтовней, доставляли ему огромное удовольствие.   
Черт, Лора права: он становится взрослым, скучным парнем. И уже начал поглядывать на малолеток вроде Стайлза.  
Дерек включил едва теплую воду и сдался — как он ни ругал себя, совесть спокойно спала, не находя в его поведении ничего предосудительного.  


  
— Так, — деловито сказал Стайлз. — Ну, самое главное условие соблюдено. Значит, я могу приступать.  
— Какое условие? — терпеливо спросил Дерек, чувствуя себя полнейшим идиотом.  
Конечно, в постели мозги не главное, но господи боже!  
— Твой член, — объяснил Стайлз. — Он стоит.   
— Он ляжет, если мы продолжим разговаривать, — предупредил Дерек. — Стайлз, давай я…  
— Нет, — вспыхнул Стайлз. — Сколько еще у меня будет возможностей научиться сосать? Заткнись и лежи.  
— Точно, — кивнул Дерек. — Не забудь включить этот навык в свое резюме для колледжа.   
— И укажу тебя в качестве поручителя, — хмыкнул Стайлз, поглаживая пальцами крепкий ствол. — Не против?  
Дерек мученически застонал, маскируя собственное удовольствие, и Стайлз наконец решился.  
Губы осторожно коснулись обнажившейся из-под крайней плоти головки, а язык на пробу лизнул. Дерек со свистом втянул воздух и порадовался своему самоконтролю. Ему страшно хотелось отпустить себя. Позволить когтям отрасти, а клыкам надавить на нижнюю губу. Позволить узлу капельку набухнуть, а потом направить рот Стайлза прямо к нему. Дерек представил, как Стайлз облизывает плотный, тяжелый узел, как дрочит его, сильно, с нажимом, все время добавляя слюны на кожу, и чуть не рехнулся от фантомных ощущений, подкрепленных, впрочем, вполне настоящими.  
Стайлз, испуганно подышав на головку, взял ее в рот и инстинктивно сглотнул. У Дерека дрогнули мышцы живота. Он развел ноги, смиряя порыв толкнуться глубже, в теплый влажный рот, и Стайлз успокаивающе погладил его яйца.   
Дерек поморгал и закусил себе щеку. На языке вертелись пошлости, но он пока не знал Стайлза достаточно хорошо, чтобы устраивать им грязные разговорчики.   
— Страшно, но прикольно, — признался Стайлз, выпустив член на свободу. Дерек скосил глаза — кончик весь блестел от слюны и сочащейся смазки. — Блин, жалко ты не можешь меня трахнуть, пока я тебе отсасываю.  
Дерек зло уставился на него, не веря собственным ушам. Стайлз, наверное, сам не понимал, что делает, говоря такие вещи вслух. Живое воображение Дерека моментально вообразило, как это могло бы быть. Сначала он бы уложил Стайлза на живот, высоко задрав ему зад, и размял попку, растягивая гладкие, послушные мышцы. Он бы дразнил, пока Стайлз бы не начал умолять вставить ему, и только тогда аккуратно ввел бы пробку — достаточно широкую, чтобы вязка после секса не составила проблем. Стайлз бы чувствовал ее, пока брал в рот, а может, Дерек бы усадил его на кровать и сам трахнул в рот, или…  
Стайлз жестко провел кулаком от основания члена до кончика, вызвав у Дерека напряженный вздох, и взял в рот яичко, лениво посасывая и шумно дыша на чувствительную кожу узла. Дерек больше не мог лежать без движения. Он устроил свою руку поверх руки Стайлза, намереваясь нормально подрочить, но ему не дали. Стайлз отпихнул его пальцы, выпустил изо рта мошонку и взялся опять за головку, изменив технику. Теперь он настойчиво лизал — с нажимом, но хаотично, каждый раз по новой траектории. Нервные окончания покалывало, яйца поджались от желания выбросить сперму, но из-за необходимости контролировать узел и отсутствия четкого ритма, оргазм лишь дразнил своей близостью.  
Дерек разозлено рыкнул, положил ладонь Стайлзу на голову и надавил, заставляя принять чуть глубже. Стайлз подчинился, его сердце забилось громче и чаще, и Дерек уловил усилившийся мускусный запах. Стайлза так возбуждала сама ситуация, что он тек не хуже самой распаленной девочки. Дерек открыл глаза, и у него во рту резко пересохло, едва он увидел, какое сосредоточенное у Стайлза лицо. Он старался сосать ритмично, бросив свои игры, пальцы слабо теребили Дереку мошонку и корень члена, а бедра Стайлза мелко подрагивали, двигаясь в такт его движений языком. Дерек тихо застонал, Стайлз, увлекшись, подавился, закашлялся, не вытащив член наружу, и Дерека схлопнуло обрушившимся оргазмом. Он выгнулся, стараясь избавиться от жгущих низ живота невыносимых ощущений, и заметил, как отпрянувший Стайлз гладит свое горло. Сперма выстрелила, и струйка попала Стайлзу на щеку и нижнюю губу. Дерек затих, постепенно успокаиваясь, и чуть не кончил снова, когда Стайлз сначала изумленно, а потом вполне уверенно облизнулся. Он провел пальцем по щеке, стирая сперму, и засунул его в рот, как гурман, пытающийся поймать все оттенки нового блюда.  
Дерек закрыл глаза рукой. Это уже было слишком. Все звериные инстинкты обострились разом, тело закаменело в желании подмять под себя и пометить того, кто сумел доставить Дереку такое удовольствие. Кто действовал _правильно_ не только по человеческим, но и по волчьим законам.  
— Ты в порядке? — неуверенно спросил Стайлз и осторожно потряс Дерека за плечо. — Эй, чувак?  
— Да, — Дерек убрал руку и посмотрел на Стайлза. — А ты?  
— Ага, — Стайлз кивнул и облизнулся. — Трахнешь меня, когда у тебя встанет?  
— Трахну, — Дерек погладил Стайлза по щеке. — Я думал, ты захочешь трахнуть меня.  
— Не, — Стайлз скривился. — На фига? Я не… То есть, не то чтобы с тобой что-то не так, я…  
— Я понял, — сказал Дерек. — Не психуй.  
— Фуф, — с явным облегчением произнес Стайлз. — Это моя беда. Я постоянно говорю вещи, которые люди понимают неправильно.  
Дерек усмехнулся и не стал отвечать. Он сейчас слушал Стайлза не столько ушами, сколько носом, а запахи выдавали своего хозяина с головой. Каким-то образом Стайлз уловил, с кем имеет дело, и естественным образом подстроился под альфу. Стайлз действительно не хотел занять ведущую позицию, он искренне наслаждался своим положением, инстинктивно уважая силу Дерека и находя подчинение ей желанным и соблазнительным.  
Давно Дерек не встречал такого взаимопонимания в кровати. Забавно, что его идеальным партнером оказался вчерашний девственник без какого-либо опыта не только с мужчинами, но и с женщинами.  
Дядя прав, жизнь любит хорошие шутки.  
— Я тебе вчера кое-что обещал, — сказал Дерек. — Ты же не боишься экспериментов?  
— Что я должен сделать? — спросил Стайлз. Его глаза заинтересованно вспыхнули.  
— Встать на четвереньки и расслабиться, — Дерек легко поцеловал Стайлза в приоткрытые губы и шлепнул по голой ягодице. — С остальным я справлюсь сам.  
Стайлз неуверенно кивнул и отчаянно покраснел, когда Дерек поставил его в нужную позу и, лаская, аккуратно развел ягодицы, обнажая сухую узкую дырочку. Как будто Дерек не трахал ее всего сутки назад. Он отлично помнил, какой она была мокрой, раскрытой, растянутой после его члена. Теперь она снова сжалась, обманчиво закрытая и недоступная, но Дерек знал, как поправить положение. Он провел руками по бедрам Стайлза — от тазовых костей до колен, –– звонко поцеловал его в копчик и на пробу лизнул между ног, едва коснувшись языком чувствительных мышц.  
Стайлз дернулся, громко вздохнув, но убегать не стал. Дерек улыбнулся, больше не сомневаясь, как детка отреагирует, и широко лизнул, надавливая языком на сжатое колечко. С губ Стайлза сорвался новый вздох, спина прогнулась, а попка взмыла вверх, на удобную для Дерека высоту.   
— Просто чтобы ты знал, — негромко сказал Дерек и провел пальцем по ставшей влажной дырке. — Когда я растяну тебя пальцами и языком, я тебя трахну. И не буду джентльменом, как в прошлый раз.  
— Мог бы и не спойлерить, чувак, — отозвался Стайлз. Голос его звучал тихо, но вполне уверенно. — Я готов к любым сюжетным поворотам.  
— Тогда не вини меня, если сорвешь себе голос.  
— Если я сорву себе голос, как ты обещаешь, вряд ли я стану предъявлять претензии, — хмыкнул Стайлз. — Дерек?  
— Да?  
— Я, э-э-э, чувствую, когда ты сдерживаешься. Я понимаю, из-за чего, но, чувак, не надо. Я хочу, чтобы ты не парился из-за меня и делал так, как тебе нравится. Меня вроде как это заводит. Когда ты, хм, ну… будто пользуешься. Это горячо. Бойд прав, я чокнутый извращенец, но это правда горячо. Я…  
— Я понял, — мирно сказал Дерек. — Играем по-крупному, верно, Стайлз?  
— Ага, — в голосе Стайлза слышалось облегчение. — Да. Пожалуйста.  
— Договорились, — Дерек потерся щекой о бледную прохладную ягодицу и, принюхавшись, уловил, как из запаха Стайлза исчезает страх и беспокойство. — Не переживайте, мисс, вам достанется по полной.  
— О’кей, — хихикнул Стайлз, и Дерек, шлепнув его для острастки, взялся за дело.  
Он будет вылизывать Стайлза, как представлял, а потом выебет так, что кого-то не будут держать ноги, когда он закончит.  
Жаль, что нельзя познакомить Стайлза с узлом, но… Дерек все же надеялся, что ему еще представится такая возможность. Он ни с кем не вязался с колледжа — не испытывал желания, а теперь оно сводило с ума, жрало изнутри, как оголодавший зверь, унюхавший свежее мясо.   
В крайнем случае он попросит у Дженни немного ее травок. Стайлз получит свой кайф, но не испугается, списав все на сон и разгулявшееся воображение. Дерек представил себе расслабленного, поплывшего от друидских настоек Стайлза, растянутого на набухшем узле, и сглотнул. Член снова стоял, оправившись после недавнего оргазма, а яйца побаливали от новой порции спермы.  
Детка хотела пожестче — Дерек выполнит это желание.


	6. Chapter 6

**-6-**

  
  
— Чеши отсюда, — бесцеремонно сказал Джексон, ткнув пальцем в валявшегося на кровати Лиама. — Взрослым парням надо поговорить.  
— О’кей, скажи мне, когда они придут, и я свалю, — отозвался Лиам, по-прежнему листая «Sports Illustrated». Стайлз думал потом отобрать у него журнал и попялиться на моделей в купальниках и горячих серфингистов.  
— Ты что-то не понял? — скучающе спросил Айзек и засунул руки в карманы шортов, некрасиво сгорбившись.  
Лиам бросил на него быстрый взгляд и посмотрел на Скотта. Тот неопределенно пожал плечами и отвел глаза.  
— Это мой номер, если вы забыли, — агрессивно нахмурился Лиам. — Почему я должен уходить?   
— Кстати, я согласен, — влез Стайлз, осознав, что пахнет жареным. Какого черта эти гориллы завалились к ним и выставляют Лиама? — Чем мешает пацан?  
— Иди мороженого поешь, — посоветовал Бойд Лиаму, начисто проигнорировав Стайлза. — Бери лимонное, оно классное.  
— Я на лакросс вместо плавания запишусь, — бессильно пригрозил Лиам и слез с кровати. Он прихватил со стула свою футболку, сунул ноги в шлепанцы и вышел, громко хлопнув дверью на прощание.  
— И что это было? — зевнул Стайлз.  
Спать хотелось ужасно. Дерек его вымотал за прошедшие сутки, и пусть Стайлзу понравились все пункты программы, он страшно устал. Вернувшись, он планировал скоротать вечер в тишине и завалиться в кровать пораньше, чтобы восстановить силы.  
Кажется, его намерению не суждено было осуществиться.  
— Лидия тебя сдала, — Джексон залихватски оседлал стул и подмигнул Стайлзу. — Как ты это сделал?  
— Лидия?..  
Стайлз напрягся, пытаясь вспомнить, что он ей наплел, пытаясь защитить свое право на сексуальные эксперименты. А, точно! Мисс Блейк!  
Вот блядь. Попал.  
— Не знал, что она тебе нравится, — смущенно сказал Скотт и, плюхнувшись на кровать Стайлза, пытливо заглянул ему в лицо. — Или она, ну, сама за тебя решила?  
— Скотт, он не жертва изнасилования, — скривился Айзек. — Когда ты уже мне поверишь?  
— Сиськи у нее маловаты, но штучка она высший класс, — ухмыльнулся Бойд и протянул Стайлзу поднятую вверх ладонь. — Дай пять, парень!  
Стайлз послушно «дал пять» и, положив одну руку на спину Скотта, похлопал другой его по груди.  
— Все было сугубо добровольно, — честно сказал он. — И секс получился охуенным!  
— Вау, — у Айзека зажглись глаза, он словно пробудился от своей вечной спячки. — Ты с ней трахался?  
— Я определенно провел ночь в очень горячей компании, — Стайлз еще в средней школе наловчился говорить отцу полуправду, теперь умение здорово ему пригодилось.  
— Подробности, — весомо сказал Джексон. — Выкладывай, что вы делали. Она же у тебя первая, верно? Скотт сказал, что первая.  
— Скотт, ты покойник, — серьезно произнес Стайлз. — Я сегодня же позвоню Мелиссе и расскажу про твою тату!  
— Они на меня насели, чувак! — Скотт боднул его головой в плечо и развалился на кровати, довольный и успокоившийся.  
— Она заставляла тебя делать что-нибудь необычное? — поинтересовался Айзек.  
— Думаешь, меня надо было заставлять? — усмехнулся Стайлз. — Я освоил оральный секс, это достаточно необычно?  
— Мужик! — Бойд уважительно покачал головой.  
— Да, все девочки это любят, — самодовольно выдал Джексон и поиграл бровями. — Она бреется или оставляет волосы?  
— Волосы, — быстро ответил Стайлз, чувствуя себя участником какой-то безумной викторины. — Но они не мешали. Я особо и не заметил. Слишком увлекся.  
— Эллисон тоже оставляет, — вдруг поделился Скотт. — Тонкую полоску. Пиздец, как сексуально выглядит. Особенно, когда она уже мокрая.  
— Оу, — Стайлз постарался скрыть свое смущение смешком и помолился, чтобы никто не заметил его эмоций. Раньше Скотт молчал о таких подробностях.  
— А, кстати, — Джексон небрежно махнул рукой. — Эрика ненатуральная блондинка, теперь у меня есть железные доказательства.  
— Дай уточнить, — оживился Стайлз. — Она вчера напилась, и ты под шумок оттянул в сторону ее трусики, или…  
— Я что, из тех парней, кто нюхает девчачьи трусы? — наигранно оскорбился Джексон. — Нет, мы пошли гулять, много разговаривали и… вот.  
— Айзек, надеюсь, ты ни с кем не перепихнулся вчера? — спросил Бойд. — Мне не нравится быть единственным лузером без секса.  
— Нет, я подумываю выебать автомат с шоколадками. Помню тот мастер-класс от Стайлза, — Айзек задумчиво посмотрел на Бойда. — Хочешь со мной?   
— Обойдусь, — успокоился Бойд и протянул руку Джексону. — Эрика хорошая девчонка. Я тебе шею сверну, Уиттмор, если ты что-нибудь выкинешь.  
— Не лезь не в свое дело, — огрызнулся Джексон. — Эрика моя забота, а не твоя!  
— Посмотрите-ка, — Стайлз растянул губы в широкой улыбке. — Наш капитан по уши влюбился! Не забудьте купить парные футболки и поставить на фейсбуке новый статус!  
— Мне нечего стыдиться, Стилински, — Джексон скрестил руки на груди. — Я могу без проблем рассказать, с кем встречаюсь, а вот тебе придется скрывать милую мисс Блейк.  
— Мы не встречаемся, Джексон, — фыркнул Стайлз. — Мне не надо никого скрывать.  
— Если она тебе нравится, ты можешь рассказать ей о своих чувствах, — к Скотту вернулась серьезность. — Кто знает, вдруг она…  
— Я не влюблен в мисс Блейк, — рассмеялся Стайлз, пнув Скотта в лодыжку. — Этой ночью у меня был классный секс. Все, точка.   
— За это надо выпить, — постановил Айзек. — У Стайлза был первый секс, Эрика перестала издеваться над Джексоном, а Скотт, оказывается, правда трахает Эллисон.  
— А ты сомневался? — удивился Скотт.  
— Да мы все были уверены, что ты ее раздеваешь и смотришь на нее щенячьими глазками, пока она не начинает мерзнуть, — безжалостно заявил Бойд. — У нас ром оставался, принести?  
— Я сгоняю за колой, — предложил Стайлз, радуясь, что тема свернула с его якобы отношений на успех Джексона. Можно расслабиться: Джексон не заткнется, пока не расскажет детально, как все было. А потом он станет всем внушать, какая Эрика обалденная девчонка, Скотт запоет про Эллисон, и все окончательно забудут про маленькое приключение Стайлза.  
Аллилуйя!  
Правда, ему было немного обидно, что нельзя побыть откровенным с парнями. Стайлза распирало от гордости, а с другой стороны, все случившееся было очень личным и интимным. Стайлз не был готов выставлять это на всеобщее обозрение. Он знал, что никто не стал бы зло подшучивать или смеяться, в конце концов, в этой комнате собрались его друзья, но… Пусть еще какое-то время Дерек будет принадлежать только ему.  
Потом Стайлз расскажет. Про их встречи, разговоры, флирт. Про дурацкий вызов, закончившийся бритыми яйцами, и минет в парке. Про вчерашнюю поездку. Совместный рассвет, ленивая дрочка и сногсшибательный секс — с кое-чем особенным, во вкусе Айзека.  
Стайлз закусил щеку, гоня прочь мысли о том, что творил с ним Дерек в постели. Господи, он реально вылизал его и трахнул! И развел на купание голышом, когда они немножко отдохнули.  
Стайлз стеснялся идти в океан в чем мать родила, но Дерек уверил, что из-за изгиба береговой линии их кусок пляжа не просматривается. Пришлось преодолеть смущение, и это того стоило! Стайлз припомнил, как вода омывала его тело, принося совершенно новые ощущения, как они с Дереком дурачились на мелководье, и как целовались, стоя по пояс в океане, пока их внезапно не накрыло волной. Стайлз чуть не захлебнулся, а Дерек ржал как сумасшедший, пока он тряс башкой, пытаясь прочистить уши. Стайлз отомстил, завалив его у самой линии берега на песок, и они еще долго валялись в теплой воде, позволяя солнцу припекать плечи, грудь и спину. Стайлз был согласен обратиться в русалку и остаться жить вот так — слушать шум волн, загорать и тискаться с парнем, от которого кружится голова. В какой-то момент он, расшалившись, полез щупать Дерека за член, но тот отпихнул его руки и прочитал лекцию о недостатках сексе в воде. Впрочем, без секса тоже было круто. Стайлз успел вообразить их сначала первобытными людьми, потом — единственными выжившими после апокалипсиса, но Дерек развеял его фантазии, позвав обратно в дом. Они пообедали и снова отправились в постель. Стайлз ждал еще каких-нибудь изысков, но все прошло удивительно традиционно — Дерек лег сверху, смазал его и вошел. Стайлз до сих пор не мог понять, почему этот в целом скучный трах произвел на него такое сильное впечатление. Но правда оставалась правдой — он в прямом смысле обкончался, когда Дерек в какой-то момент погладил его по щеке и немудряще поцеловал в шею, продолжая двигаться внутри Стайлза.  
— Эй, ты завис? — Айзек помахал у Стайлза перед глазами. — Алло! Ты обещал колу.  
— Да, иду, — Стайлз выбрался из кровати, попутно отдавив Скотту руку, и, порадовавшись своей свободной одежде, благополучно скрывающей не к месту возникшее возбуждение, вылетел из номера, прихватив со столика несколько баксов.  
Он заглянул в мини-маркет через дорогу от отеля, купил газировки, чипсов и поп-тартс с разными вкусами (кроме малинового, выкуси, Джексон!) и пошел обратно, стараясь не смотреть в сторону вышки спасателя. Дерека там не было, но сам факт, что это _его_ место, волновал.  
Стайлз усмехнулся, обозвал себя дурачком хуже Скотта, и затолкал подальше смутное сожаление: утром, пока Дерек спал, Стайлз наткнулся на его телефон. Он мог сделать звонок на свой номер и стереть исходящий вызов из памяти мобильника Дерека, но забил, решив, что не станет страдать этой девчачьей фигней.   
Зачем ему знать номера парня, с которым он больше никогда не увидится?  
— Не, я правильно поступил, — произнес вслух Стайлз и, нацепив улыбку пошире, толкнул дверь в свой номер.  
Бойд уже вернулся с ромом, так что, привет, вечеринка, пока, тупые переживания!  


  
— Как ты мог мне не сказать? — возмутился Пэрриш в третий раз за вечер. Язык у него слегка заплетался от выпитого.  
Бар, где они устроились, вообще располагал к полноценному отдыху — здесь хотелось сидеть, неторопливо тянуть пинту за пинтой и разговаривать по душам.  
— Джо, хватит, — прикрикнула на него Кора, собственнически взяв Пэрриша за руку.  
Ее всегда раздражали обсуждения их полицейских будней.  
— И что бы ты сделал? — проигнорировал сестру Дерек. Его мужское начало иррационально восставало против попыток Коры командовать.  
Черт возьми, Пэрриш его помощник! Дерек его _босс_. А Коре он _старший брат_. И альфа.   
Почему она распоряжается Пэрришем, как своей собственностью?  
— Я тоже вел это дело! Я имел право знать, что появились новые трупы! — Пэрриш вздохнул, машинально поцеловал Коре пальцы и взялся за свой бокал.  
После мексиканских каникул Пэрриш наотрез отказался заказывать текилу и ограничился старым добрым пивом.   
— Можем завтра прокатиться к этому парню, Кэрри, — предложил Дерек. — Толковый малый, землю носом рыл, несмотря на команду от Бюро забыть про дело.  
— Отличная идея, — Пэрриш одобрительно похлопал Дерека по плечу. — Хочу взглянуть свежим взглядом.  
— Ты бы выспался для начала, — недовольно бросил Дерек.  
Он был рад видеть сестру такой довольной и, хм, удовлетворенной, но братская ревность никуда не делась. Дерек понимал, что Пэрриш — отличный вариант. Хороший парень, по уши влюблен, готов к серьезным отношениям. И все же мысль, что Пэрриш спал с его младшей сестрой, надоедливой малявкой Корой, вызывала глухое неодобрение внутри. Дерек подозревал, что большую часть каникул они не вылезали из постели. Пэрриш похудел, под глазами залегли черные круги, а Корой пропах так, будто был с ней одной крови.   
Мать им всем голову открутит, если узнает. Впрочем, больше всех достанется недосмотревшему за «детьми» Питеру, а его Дерек не жалел.  
— Ты тоже не выглядишь выспавшимся, — съязвила Кора, поболтав соломинкой в своем вишневом коктейле. — Признавайся уже, кому не повезло с тобой связаться?  
— Да, расскажи нам, в кого ты влюбился, — переключился Пэрриш, бросив горевать о недоступности изуродованных трупов в чужом морге.  
— Я не влюбился, — запротестовал Дерек. — Ни к чему не обязывающий роман без продолжения.  
— Ты уверен? — на подвижном лице Пэрриша отразился весь испытываемый им скептицизм. Обычно он тактично старался скрывать эмоции, но пиво шло вразрез с инстинктом самосохранения.  
— Абсолютно, — Дерек усмехнулся. — Мне достался неопытный мальчик со склонностью к бисексуальности. Мы повеселились, но я не думаю, что он захочет дальнейших встреч.  
— Теперь ты трахаешь парней, — Кора со стоном уронила голову на скрещенные на столе руки. — Что с тобой не так, братец?  
— Со мной все отлично, — Дерек пихнул ее рукой в лоб, и Кора, вскинувшись, оскалилась, показав длинные клыки и загоревшиеся желтым глаза.  
— Что скажет тетушка Рут, узнав, что ты присовываешь парню? — Кора состроила благочестивую рожицу и, спохватившись, уточнила: — Или ты любишь полежать на спине и отдохнуть?  
Пэрриш прыснул, пролив пиво на стол и зажал себе рот рукой. Дерек с Корой синхронно повернулись в его сторону, нахмурившись, и он расхохотался в голос, не в силах дальше сдерживаться.  
— Простите, — выдавил он примерно минуту спустя. — Схожу освежусь.  
Дерек проводил его взглядом и повернулся к сестре.  
— Что ты ко мне пристала? Да, я его трахаю, какие проблемы?   
— Скажи кого, — потребовала Кора. — Завтра присмотрюсь, с кем ты тусуешься. Ты же дурак, Дерек, вечно выбираешь чокнутых, а потом страдаешь.  
— Вы только посмотрите на нее! — Дерек развел руками. — Какой эксперт.  
Кора покраснела и обиженно поджала губы. Дерек примирительно чмокнул ее в щеку. Он прекрасно знал, что Пэрриш был у нее первым, и Кора сейчас переживала особый период, чувствуя себя взрослой и умудренной опытом.  
— Я не знаю фамилии, — признался он, заметив, что Кора до сих пор дуется. — Но имя у него необычное, и вы, кажется, знакомы. Его зовут Стайлз.  
— Стайлз? — переспросила Кора, моментально забыв про обиды. — Ты сказал — Стайлз?  
Вернувшийся Пэрриш плюхнулся на стул и провел рукой по волосам. Они были чуть-чуть влажными, капельки воды блестели на кончиках. Совал голову под кран.  
— Почему мы говорим о Стайлзе? — бодро сказал он, устроившись удобнее. — Вы же про Стайлза Стилински, сынка шерифа?  
— Да! — эмоционально воскликнула Кора. — Именно про него. Дерек, ты трахаешь несовершеннолетнего сына шерифа города, где работаешь. Радуйся, что твое подразделение подчиняется Департаменту, а не непосредственно шерифу Стилински! Боже, он тебя размажет, если узнает!  
— Ты спишь со Стайлзом? — поразился Пэрриш. — Дерек, да он же ребенок совсем!  
— Так, — перебил его Дерек, почувствовав легкое головокружение. — Во-первых, ему скоро восемнадцать. Во-вторых, я не знал, что его отец — шериф. Черт!  
— Он в выпускной класс идет, — безжалостно продолжила Кора. — И придурок каких мало! Прошлым летом он пытался крутить с девчонкой-лесбиянкой. Из всех готовых повеселиться девочек он выбрал ту, которой нравятся киски. А когда она его послала, он нажрался со своими друзьями. Там были близнецы, один натурал, второй гей, с бойфрендом. Стайлз закончил вечер тем, что сосался с близнецом-натуралом! Дерек, ты хоть понимаешь, как ты попал?  
— Я хочу заказать водки, — пробормотал Дерек, сбитый с толку новой информацией.   
Ситуация вырисовывалась нерадужная. Он не очень хорошо знал шерифа Стилински. Они работали вместе несколько раз: Дерек привлекался в качестве негласного эксперта по сверхъестественному. Шериф вызывал уважение своим умом, сдержанностью и опытом, Дереку было приятно с ним сотрудничать. Кроме того, под маской мягкого и радушного человека скрывался полицейский старой закалки — волевой, с традиционной системой ценностей и готовностью эту систему защищать. Дерек с трудом представлял, как объясняет шерифу свой роман с его семнадцатилетним сыном.  
Кроме того, близость кругов вращения означала, что после отдыха Стайлз с Дереком скорее всего столкнутся дома, в Бикон-Хиллз, а если Стайлз и раньше интересовался парнями…   
— Почему ты улыбаешься? — Кора нахально дернула его за рукав футболки.  
— Я сомневался, что мы увидимся, — пояснил Дерек, с удивлением формулируя возникшее чувство. — Стайлз не называл город, или я не обратил внимания, не знаю. Я бы не отказался встретить его дома.  
— Ты пропустил часть с отцом-шерифом? — уточнила Кора, заправив выбившуюся прядку за ухо. — Дерек, ты слишком старый для Стайлза!  
— Пэрриш меня всего на год младше, а вы со Стайлзом ровесники, — вернул ей Дерек. — Не хочешь его бросить, пока он не развалился от дряхлости?  
— О’кей, — Кора высоко задрала руки. — Я сдаюсь. Не говори потом, что я тебя не предупреждала.  
— Не паникуй, — Дерек притянул ее к себе и крепко обнял, не позволив вырваться. Поборовшись, Кора затихла и обняла его в ответ. — Все уладится. Твой дорогой Джордан прав, Стайлз мне нравится. Кстати, не говори ему, что я твой брат. Он думает, что я подменяю тебя, чтобы помочь Пэрришу.   
— Так и есть, — пьяно кивнул Пэрриш. — Ты мой второй пилот.  
— Похоже, не только тебя тянет на придурков, — фыркнула Кора, демонстративно закатив глаза. — Дерек, что ты вообще рассказал Стайлзу о себе?  
— Ничего личного, — признался Дерек, испытав на мгновение угрызения совести. — Что я должен был сказать? Я детектив, этот мужик, которого вы все боитесь — мой дядя, а еще, кстати, я и вся моя семья — оборотни. О, забыл: главный администратор у нас друид с темным прошлым.   
— Если бы ты это сказал, Стайлз бы снял с тебя штаны до того, как ты закончил говорить, — пробубнила Кора. — Он обожает фэнтези и людей в форме и не понимает, что за любопытство можно огрести. Дерек, что ты в нем нашел?  
— Сам не знаю, — признался он, рассеянно повозив раскрытой ладонью по столу. Дерево было влажным и шершавым. — Меня сразу потянуло к нему. И у нас очень хороший секс. Действительно _очень_ хороший.  
— Надо Лоре позвонить, — предложила Кора. — Спросим у нее, как вытащить твою голову из задницы. Уж не знаю, правда, чьей.  
— Лора посоветует не забивать голову ерундой и не упускать возможности быть счастливыми, а потом пригласит к себе, потому что близнецы скучают, и она тоже.  
— И я по ним скучаю, они смешные. Помнишь, какие крохотные у них коготочки? — Кора рассмеялась, и Дерек последовал ее примеру.  
Племянники были забавными, хотя к ним Дерек тоже по-глупому ревновал. До замужества Лоры они были очень близки, как многие погодки. Теперь внимания Лоры требовали малыши и муж, и Дерек тосковал по старым временам. Они и с Корой так сблизились из-за того, что им обоим не хватало старшей сестры.  
— Пойду маме позвоню, давно ее не слышала, — вдруг сказала Кора и спрыгнула с табурета. Наверное, тоже резко затосковала по семье. — Передать от тебя привет?  
— Ага, — Дерек выпил заказанную водку и махнул бармену, прося повторить заказ.   
Кора, работая плечами, протиснулась сквозь толпу на улицу. Дерек посмотрел на Пэрриша.  
— Она выглядит счастливой.  
Пэрриш смущенно покачал головой.  
— Она такая хрупкая, — произнес он, отодвинув пиво в сторону. В его голосе появилась та нежность, которую Дерек слышал много раз от самых разных своих приятелей. Мама права — влюбленные мужики все на одно лицо. — Я поэтому и рассердился, узнав, что ты мне не сказал о новых жертвах. Кора тоже оборотень! А если этот урод захочет напасть на нее? Я обязан ее защитить, Дерек, я…   
— Заткнись, пока я тебе не врезал, — посоветовал Дерек. — Это я ее старший брат, я отвечаю за ее безопасность!  
— Я надеюсь, Бюро выйдет на след, — Пэрриш тяжело вздохнул. — Завтра с самого утра в участок?  
— Если у тебя не будет похмелья, — Дерек принюхался, пытаясь по запаху определить, насколько Пэрриш пьян.  
— Не будет, — Пэрриш сел ровно и уверенно посмотрел на Дерека, имитируя трезвость. — Я немного выпил. Это все недосып, я всю ночь за рулем был.   
— Тогда договорились, — подтвердил Дерек, переключившись мыслями на работу. — Сдадим Кору Питеру и поедем.  
— Как прикажешь, босс! — Пэрриш чокнулся своим пивом с обновленной стопкой Дерека, и они оба выпили.  
Дерек заметил пробирающуюся обратно Кору с телефоном в руке — ярко-красные ногти блестели в полутьме бара — и машинально вытащил свой мобильник. Он открыл контакты и, спохватившись, убрал телефон обратно в карман.  
Ему хотелось отправить глупую смску, спросив банальное «как дела?» или «уже лег спать?», но он не знал номера. Идиот. Надо было спросить, когда имелась возможность.  
Ладно, завтра наверстает.  
Дерек взял с тарелки с закусками мясной рулетик, засунул его в рот и понял, что раздутый Корой приступ паники улегся.   
С шерифом он как-нибудь объяснится, а со Стайлзом они сами решат, что делать, когда придет пора возвращаться к нормальной жизни.   
Может быть, зря Дерек считал все это мимолетным приключением. Какая-то его часть не возражала продолжить знакомство на родной территории.  


  
— Где вас носит? — Кора влетела в небольшую столовую для персонала и агрессивно уперлась руками в стол. С ее босых ног сыпался песок, а влажный купальник красиво обрисовывал упругую грудь.   
Дерек вздохнул: глупо отрицать, сестренка выросла.  
— Я забыл, как громко ты кричишь, — упрекнул ее Питер, крутя в пальцах чашку чая. — Что случилось?  
— Ну так уволь меня! — рявкнула Кора и повернулась к Дереку: — Джо не снимает трубку!  
— А кто это? — осведомилась Дженнифер, нарезая в стакан блендера манго.  
— Пэрриш, мой помощник, — пояснил Дерек. — Кора, что за чушь?  
— Я звонила ему! — не сбавляя громкости, заявила Кора. Аккуратные ноготки сменились острыми желтыми когтями, царапая стол. Питер недовольно поморщился. — И писала. Он не отвечает!   
— Мужчины частенько так поступают, — сочувственно улыбнулся Питер. — Сначала они милы, а потом…  
— Дерек, заткни его! — потребовала Кора. Ее губы дрогнули, будто она собиралась плакать. — Пэрриш не такой, ты знаешь. Где вы были утром, и куда он делся сейчас?  
Дерек бросил предупреждающий взгляд на дядю и ответил:  
— Съездили в участок и поговорили с Кэрри, детективом. Трупы уже забрало Бюро, так что Пэрриш остался изучать документы и фотографии. Федералы все изъяли, но Кэрри сохранил у себя копии. А я уехал. Мы расстались примерно три часа назад.  
— Позвони в участок и спроси, во сколько он от них ушел, — Кора перестала портить мебель и обессилено упала на стул. — Дерек, у меня плохое предчувствие.  
— Ладно, — Дерек достал телефон и набрал Кэрри.  
Дженни добавила к манго киви и половинку банана, Питер взял кусочек арбуза и принялся когтем выковыривать косточки.  
Быстро переговорив с детективом, Дерек закончил звонок и посмотрел на сестру:  
— Он уехал примерно через полчаса после меня. Кэрри говорит, Пэрриш выглядел рассеянным и куда-то торопился. Есть идеи?  
— Нет! — Кора пригладила растрепавшиеся волосы, покрытые мелкими кристалликами соли. — Он обещал, что приедет в отель, как только освободится.   
— Вот как, — медленно произнес Дерек. — Да, на него это непохоже. Я принесу лэптоп. Попробуем отследить GPS-сигнал его телефона. Может, Пэрриш застрял в автосервисе, а телефон сдох. Кора, успокойся, хорошо?  
— Тащи сюда свой лэптоп, — устало попросила Кора. Дженнифер поделила свой смузи на две порции и одну поставила перед Корой. Та отхлебнула и вымученно улыбнулась в ответ.  
Дерек быстрым шагом отправился в номер, подстегиваемый искренней тревогой сестры и собственным зарождающимся беспокойством.  
— Что это за место? — спросил он у Питера, когда программа показала точку на карте, где находился телефон Пэрриша и, возможно, сам Пэрриш.  
— Наверное, склады, — Питер склонился над картой. — Я редко бываю в этих местах, но там промышленная зона. Дженнифер?  
— Там есть пара складов, — подтвердила она. — Но это место больше похоже на фермы. Я видела несколько заброшенных. Дерек, ты не можешь узнать?  
— У меня нет полного доступа, это же мой личный лэптоп, — выругался Дерек. — А для запроса мне придется как-то обосновать мой интерес. Никто не будет выдавать мне информацию просто так.  
— Но Пэрриш пропал! — возмутилась Кора.  
— Он отсутствует два часа, слишком мало, чтобы к моей просьбе отнеслись всерьез, — Дерек нахмурился и потер рукой затылок. — Я съезжу проверю, что там.  
— Если у него неприятности, ты не много сделаешь в одиночку, — мягко возразила Дженнифер. — Альфы не всесильны.  
— А Талия меня разорвет пополам, если с тобой что-то случится, — в тон ей произнес Питер.  
— Значит, я поеду с Дереком! — Кора встала и воинственно задрала подбородок. — Я оборотень. Вдвоем мы…  
— Исключено, — отрезал Дерек. — Я еду один. Попробую по дороге связаться с Кэрри, может быть, уговорю его отправить патрульную машину к этой ферме.  
— Задержись на минутку, — попросила Дженнифер и отошла в сторону, достав телефон. Она с кем-то быстро переговорила и обменялась взглядом с Питером.  
— Дерек, я хочу поехать! — настойчиво повторила Кора. — Я могу остаться в машине. Просто подстрахую тебя. Честное слово, я не буду вылезать. А если услышу что-то странное — уеду и вызову подмогу.   
— Она лжет, — Питер покачал головой, но Дереку не нужны были его пояснения.  
Кора останется в машине и будет вести себя, как примерная девочка? Хорошая шутка.  
— Звали? — дверь в столовую распахнулась, пропуская ту самую мулатку со шрамом, которую Питер прочил Дереку в любовницы.  
— Зачем она здесь? — Дерек повернулся к Питеру, но ответила Дженнифер:  
— Брейден на нас работает. Тебе не повредит напарник, а у Брейден много опыта.  
— Ты охотница? — спросил Дерек, смерив девушку пристальным взглядом.  
— Охотница? — Брейден усмехнулась и покачала головой. — Думаешь, я слепо следую какому-нибудь благородному кодексу, защищаю слабых и очищаю мир от монстров? Нет. Я… рейнджер. Мне платят — я делаю.  
— Серьезно? — Дерек выставил вперед палец и указал поочередно на Питера и Дженнифер. — Вы наняли ее для… Нет, я не хочу знать.  
— И не нужно, — Дженнифер пожала плечами. — Брейден тебя прикроет.  
— Если вы расскажете, в чем дело, — вмешалась Брейден. — Я не буду работать вслепую.  
— Мой помощник пропал. Сигнал показывает нам его возможное местонахождение. Я собираюсь проверить, — быстро ответил ей Дерек.  
Он не любил наемников, но выбирать не приходилось. А с напарником всегда проще и безопаснее.  
— Так, и почему это опасно? — Брейден насмешливо приподняла брови и скривила губы.  
— Мы вели дело о маньяке-потрошителе, убивающим исключительно не-людей, — сухо бросил Дерек. Девица ему не нравилась все больше и больше. — Ты должна была слышать.  
— Слышала, — Брейден сосредоточенно кивнула. — Ладно. Я прихвачу оружие и спущусь к твоей машине. Черная Камаро?   
— Она самая, — Дерек ладонью закрыл рот Коре, снова собравшейся начать спорить, и взглянул на Питера. — Смотрите, чтобы она не наделала глупостей.  
— Не беспокойся, — Дженнифер поправила лямку короткого ярко-красного сарафана. — В крайнем случае я посажу ее в круг из пепла.  
— Дерек! — Кора захлебнулась возмущением. — В круг?! Да я…  
— Сиди здесь и не создавай проблем, — перебил ее Дерек. — Я позвоню, как только что-нибудь узнаю.  
Он вышел из столовой, забежал в номер и вытащил из сейфа табельное оружие, наручники и значок. Рассовав все по карманам, Дерек спрятал кобуру под свободной тонкой толстовкой и спустился на парковку. Брейден уже ждала его у машины, сжимая в руках плетеную ярко-розовую сумку — достаточно большую, чтобы уместить туда настоящий арсенал. Дерек снял шевроле с сигнализации, открыл замки и, уже садясь в машину, увидел на террасе второго этажа Стайлза. Тот смотрел на них с Брейден, широко распахнув глаза. В его руке было зажато мороженое, начавшее таять под палящим дневным солнцем, но Стайлз, видимо, не замечал тонкой зеленой струйки, стекавшей по яркому бумажному стаканчику.  
Дерек вздохнул и сел на водительское сидение. Ему было некогда объяснять Стайлзу свое поведение. Если Пэрриш попал в беду, счет может идти на минуты.  


  
— Что это? — Брейден указала на черный дым, стелившийся по небу сразу за последним поворотом, который им следовало сделать.  
— Не знаю, — Дерек выжал газ, свернул и выругался — видимость резко упала из-за задымления. Хорошо, места были заброшенные и безлюдные, угрозы врезаться в другой автомобиль не было.  
Он сбросил скорость, взглянул на карту навигатора и сжал зубы. Дым валил из того дома, к которому они ехали. Но сигнал на лэптопе по-прежнему показывал нужный адрес. Что за чертовщина?  
— Поджог, — Брейден недовольно закатила глаза и вытащила из сумки тонкий полотняный шарф. Она открыла бутылку воды, выплеснула треть на ткань, залив Камаро пол, и обвязала шарф вокруг лица, надежно замотав носоглотку.   
Дерек остановил машину у почерневшего от копоти дома и вышел наружу. Его легкие справятся и без дополнительной защиты. Немного покашляет, и все пройдет.   
От здания несло жаром. Дерек снял толстовку и вытащил из кобуры пистолет. Вряд ли на пепелище кто-то был, но правила безопасности стоит соблюдать даже тогда, когда в них на первый взгляд нет никакого смысла. Он убедился в этом на собственном опыте.  
Брейден тоже вышла, прихватив с собой армейский автомат. Мощная штука, просто так не достанешь. У кого эта девица покупает оружие?  
— Пошли, — приказал Дерек, осторожно двигаясь в сторону дома. Дым резал глаза, из-за выступающих слез все расплывалось, мешая понять, есть ли тут кто-нибудь живой. Брейден шла в двух шагах от Дерека, выставив вперед дуло автомата. Они добрались до двери, и Дерек пнул ее подошвой ботинка. Такой удар, как правило, выбивал дверь, но из-за недавнего пожара доски проломились посередине, оставив неровный овальный проход. Дерек ударил еще раз, целясь по оплавившемуся замку, и дверь с треском упала на пол. Им в лицо повалила новая порция дыма, Брейден глухо закашлялась. Дерек проглотил щекочущий горло дым и скривился от пепельной горечи во рту. Убедившись, что Брейден снова в норме, он пошел по коридору внутрь.  
Старая ферма оказалась довольно просторной. Когда-то этот дом стоил хороших денег. Дерек миновал кухню и холл, заглянул в пару маленьких комнат — видимо, спален — и добрался до еще одной плотно закрытой двери. Она выглядела очень прочной. Дерек присвистнул. Металлическая и толстая, такую сложно высадить с пары ударов.  
Кроме того, дотронуться до нее было невозможно: железо раскалилось, как решетка для барбекю.  
— Это надо взрывать, — глухо сказала Брейден. — Давай обойдем дом. Может, есть другой проход.  
— Пошли, — согласился Дерек.   
Спешить было некуда, кто бы ни был заперт в этой комнате, они уже опоздали с помощью.   
Дерек встряхнул головой, гоня прочь неуместные мысли. Если есть причина горевать, он сделает это позже, покинув опасное место и получив железные доказательства.  
Они вышли на улицу, Брейден перевязала шарф и цепко огляделась по сторонам. Дерек взялся медленно обходить дом, припоминая расположение комнат внутри. Так, окна спален, коридор… где-то здесь должны начинаться стены нужной комнаты.  
Стены действительно были: толстые и прочные. Дерек дошел до ближайшего окна и убедился, что оно заколочено и, видимо, тоже обшито металлом. Брейден выстрелила в петли, но делу это не помогло. Дерек выругался и добрался до следующего окна. Оно выглядело копией первого, но интуиция подсказывала, что здесь больше шансов попасть внутрь. Брейден по молчаливому приказу Дерека снова выстрелила, проделав пунктирную линию из дырок вдоль петель. Дерек вернулся в машину за толстовкой и, обмотав руки, уперся ими в оплывший лист металла. Ладони обожгло до волдырей, но он чувствовал, как что-то сдвинулось под его напором.  
Дерек сделал передышку, дав себе время залечить раны, и повторил попытку. Дерево хрустнуло, металл прогнулся. Дерек отошел, позволив Брейден наделать дополнительных дырок вдоль периметра окна, и с третьей попытки ему удалось высадить обшивку. Дерека окутало густым черным дымом, и он согнулся, кашляя, как умирающий от чахотки. Брейден отбежала в сторону и, опустив голову вниз, присела на корточки, спасаясь от гари.  
Дерек сплюнул вязкую слюну и, приноровившись, подтянулся и залез в комнату, ожидая увидеть там обугленный труп. Возможно — не один.  
В центре полностью выгоревшей комнаты действительно находилось тело. Дерек сглотнул, не веря своим глазам, и осторожно подошел к Пэрришу. Тот был полностью голым, его кожа покрылась черной копотью, а волосы — тонким слоем серого пепла.  
У Дерека закружилась голова — то ли от недостатка кислорода, то ли от ощущения нереальности происходящего.  
Как у трупа могли сохраниться волосы, мясо, кожа? Его принесли сюда после того, как дом прогорел? Но открыть двери и окна снаружи было невозможно. Может, в комнате есть люк, и тело принесли через подвал? Дерек растер лицо рукой и, действуя машинально, приложил пальцы к покрытой черными разводами шее.  
Он нащупал жилку пульса и вздрогнул, почувствовав слабый удар.  
— Брейден! — закричал Дерек, подхватывая Пэрриша на руки. — Тут выживший!  
— Как? — Брейден заглянула в окно и с изумлением уставилась на Дерека. — Как он мог выжить…  
— Понятия не имею, но он дышит! — Дерек дотащил Пэрриша до окна и, сорвав руками мешающие внизу балки, перекинул его ноги через оконную раму. Брейден обхватила их, Дерек извернулся, стараясь максимально бережно поддержать Пэрриша, и совместными усилиями они вытащили его наружу. Дерек перенес Пэрриша подальше от дома, на зеленую траву, а Брейден умчалась за аптечкой. Она ловко поставила кислородную маску, что-то вколола — и Дерек услышал, как слабый пульс Пэрриша выровнялся, стал четче и спокойнее.  
— Не понимаю, — произнесла Брейден, растеряв всю свою показную крутость. — Никогда такого не видела.  
— Я тоже, — признался Дерек. — Если бы меня сожгли заживо, я бы вряд ли оправился. В лучшем случае меня бы ждала долгая кома.  
— У него ресницы на месте! — Брейден стянула с носа шарф и села на траву. — Кто он, черт возьми?  
— Я думал, в нем есть примесь нашей крови, — признался Дерек. — Оборотня или кицуне.   
— Смешанный брак? — уточнила Брейден.  
— Причем несколько поколений назад, — Дерек припомнил рассказы матери. — У таких людей может что-то проявляться.  
— Я слышала, в цирке братьев Ринглинг выступал суперсилач, полукровка-оборотень, — поделилась Брейден. — Что смотришь? До того как я стала наемницей, у меня была нормальная жизнь.   
Дерек не стал ничего отвечать. Какое ему дело до очередной «печальной» истории о девушке, выбравшей жизнь полную риска и легкой наживы? Он выслушивал такие пачками от тех, кого потом прятал за решетку.  
Гораздо больше его волновал Пэрриш. Им следовало позвонить в 911, но Дерек не знал, как объяснит медикам произошедшее. Кто поверит, что человек мог выжить, будучи наглухо заперт в доме, который уничтожил пожар?  
— Он приходит в себя, — Брейден осторожно сняла кислородную маску — Пэрриша скрутило кашлем, а щеки порозовели от прилившей крови.  
Дерек перевел дыхание и сжал в руке телефон. Брейден наклонила бутылку с водой надо ртом Пэрриша, тот сделал глоток, снова закашлялся, фыркая и отплевываясь, и открыл глаза.  
Дерек улыбнулся ему, написал Коре короткую смску: «мы его нашли, твой Джордан в порядке», и поставил телефон на беззвучный режим. Ему предстоял несомненно увлекательный разговор, сестра подождет.  


  
— Эй! Эй-эй-эй, тебе хватит! Завтра еще ехать! — Джексон выдрал у Стайлза из пальцев пластиковый стаканчик и поставил на пол. — Да что происходит? Ты уже несколько дней ходишь с такой рожей, будто кто-то умер!  
— Отдай мою выпивку и свали, — как можно четче сказал Стайлз. Язык у него заплетался, но мозги работали нормально.  
— Если она тебя бросила, не стоит топиться в дешевом роме! — упрекнул Джексон. — Стайлз, ты же понимал, что это не продлится долго. Плюнь.  
— Кто бросил? — невнятно спросил Лиам. Он полулежал в кресле, футболка задралась, обнажая живот и скудную дорожку паховых волос. В честь завтрашнего отъезда его взяли в компанию и разрешили пить столько, сколько в него влезет. Усилиями Бойда Лиам достиг кондиции в первые сорок минут вечеринки.  
— Стайлз трахался с нашей администраторшей, — пояснил Джексон. — Мисс Дженнифер.  
— Что? — Лиам шевельнулся, голова жестко мотнулась в сторону, и он громко сглотнул, избавляясь от рвотного позыва. Айзек ногой подпихнул к нему мусорное ведро, но Лиам кое-как встал на ноги и уставился на Стайлза. — Ты с ней трахался? С мисс Блейк?  
— Скотт, уведи его, — раздраженно попросил Стайлз. Мало ему своих проблем, не хватало воплей пьяной малолетки.  
— Я проводил с ней каждую ночь! — громко сказал Лиам, игнорируя вставшего со своего места Скотта. — Когда ты успел ее поиметь, ублюдок? Да ты же в номере почти не ночевал, вечно шлялся где-то!  
— С кем ты проводил ночь? — оживился Айзек. — Стайлз не соврал, у тебя роман с развратной студенткой?  
— С мисс Блейк, — Лиам закрыл глаза, пошатнулся и для устойчивости вернулся в кресло. — Я был с мисс Блейк. Разговаривал. Вечерами. Какая студентка?  
— Да он же в говно, — снисходительно покачала головой Кора, в том году сумевшая перепить даже Бойда. — Ему надо проспаться.  
— Стайлз, не слушай его, — Скотт подошел к Стайлзу и хлопнул его по плечу. — Он пьян.  
— Но он не врет про мисс Блейк. Питер упоминал, что она о нем заботится — что бы это ни значило, — протянула Лидия, помешивая свой коктейль. Пила она всегда мало. Лидии не нравилось терять концентрацию и выглядеть глупо.  
— Я не вру! — Лиам ткнул в Стайлза пальцем. — Ты ее трахал?  
— Нет, — сказал Стайлз, внезапно устав от этого тупого разбирательства. — Я не трахал твою драгоценную мисс Блейк, ясно? Можешь дальше жаловаться ей на свою никчемную жизнь!  


  
Стайлз поднял с пола свой стакан и допил ром-колу. Дерек рассказал ему про откровения Дженни, узнав, что Стайлз прикрылся ее именем. Они валялись в постели и…  
Нахуй.  
Нахуй Дерека.  
— Так ты выдумал про секс? — Айзек был создан нарушать неловкую тишину. — Лажово.  
— Я не выдумал про секс, — Стайлз хмыкнул, припоминая саднящий зад и пустоту в яйцах. Не-е-е-т, Айзек, секс был. — Но я спал не с мисс Дженни.  
— По-моему, он тоже нажрался. Джексон, я же просила тебя проследить, — недовольно влезла Эрика, покачивая перед носом Стайлза ногой с десятком неоновых браслетов на щиколотке и цветастой татуировкой-переводнушкой.   
— А без твоей просьбы я бы не догадался, — съязвил Джексон и, сбавив тон, продолжил: — Малышка, я делаю, что могу! Ты что, не видишь, что Стайлз _хочет_ напиться? Иногда мужикам это надо, не лезь.  
— С кем ты встречался? — Эллисон пересела поближе к Стайлзу — как и Кора, она устроилась прямо на полу, на цветных подушках.  
— С Дереком, — Стайлз не видел больше смысла скрывать правду. — С нашим, блядь, пляжным спасателем.  
Айзек прыснул и чуть не облил Лидию водкой. Та поджала губы и кинула в него корочкой от пиццы.  
— Ты можешь не отвечать, если не хочешь, — тон у Эллисон был спокойным, но Стайлз догадался, что она обиделась.  
— Ты можешь не верить, если не хочешь, — пожал плечами Стайлз. С обидами Эллисон пусть разбирается Скотт.  
— Но тебе не нравятся парни, — Эрика забралась к Джексону на колени и обхватила его шею одной рукой. Джексон немедленно положил ладонь на ее бедро и погладил его.  
— В прошлом году Стайлз целовался с одним из близнецов, — Кора поймала бутылку пива, которую ей кинул Бойд. — Не помню имени.  
— Что? — Стайлз шлепнул ее коленке. — Не было такого! Фу, я не целовался с Итаном!  
— Верно, — Кора в ответ больно щелкнула его по затылку. — Ты целовался с его братом.  
— Да не целовался я, блядь, с ним! — Стайлз повернулся к ней и нахмурился. — Зачем ты это говоришь?  
— Потому что это правда, о’кей? — Джексон раздраженно фыркнул. — Ты нажрался, он тоже… да вы все там хорошие были. Итан с Дэнни начали целоваться, и ты полез к Эйдану, хер знает, что тебе в башку взбрело!   
— Ты тоже видел? — обомлел Стайлз. — Чувак, я вообще не помню ту ночь! Да не мог я… Это же Эйдан, блин!  
— Я не видел, мне Эйдан рассказывал, — Джексон перестал лапать Эрику и взялся за свой стакан. — Что ты…  
— Он наврал, — снова вмешалась Кора. — Стайлз забрался на него, но полез к нему твой дружок Эйдан. Кстати, это был очень горячий поцелуй, как в порнушке про мальчиков! Эйдан попытался помять ему сиськи, а когда их не оказалось — полез к Стайлзу в шорты.  
Айзек молча убрал ведро от Лиама и переставил его поближе к Стайлзу, за что тот испытал прилив благодарности.  
Блядь, его реально сейчас стошнит! Как же отвратительно. Он больше никогда не войдет в душевую, где будет Эйдан. Никогда.  
— И что? — поинтересовалась Лидия. — Эйдан ему отдрочил?  
— Нет, Стайлз заржал, сказал, что ему щекотно, а потом пошел и наблевал в кадку с пальмой, — Кора разочарованно вздохнула и сделала несколько больших глотков пива.   
— Фуф! — Стайлз воздел руки вверх. — Спасибо, господи! Теперь понятно, почему он меня избегает! Мог бы и сказать, козел!  
— Не знал, что ты гей, — произнес Бойд. — Так ты действительно трахался со спасателем?  
— Спроси у Коры, она же все видит, — буркнул Стайлз, рассерженный напоминанием о Дереке. Только он забыл про него и, спасибо, Бойд. Настоящий друг.  
Почему каждый отъезд домой оборачивается вечеринкой, где Стайлз выглядит полнейшим неудачником и дебилом?  
Почему Дерек уехал вот так, даже не сказав пару слов на прощание? Конечно, та девица в сто раз горячее и лучше ему подойдет, но разве нельзя было порвать нормально? Хотя нет, не рвать, они же не встречались, а предупредить. Что больше встреч не будет. Стайлз бы понял. Стайлз бы не стал устраивать скандал или в чем-то упрекать. Но свалить вот так, на следующий день после целых суток, проведенных вместе…  
Это было мерзко. И самым противным оставался факт, что, несмотря на злость и обиду, Стайлз вроде бы скучал по этому ублюдку.   
— Я не видела, но Дерек упоминал, что склеил парня со странным именем, — Кора покровительственно похлопала Стайлза по плечу. — И это был он.  
 _Склеил парня_. Стайлз непроизвольно скривился. Вот, значит, как Дерек об этом говорит.  
— Ну пиздец, — Скотт взял два стакана, смешал ром и колу и протянул один Стайлзу. — Чувак, так что у вас случилось?  
— Он оказался мудаком? — сочувственно спросила Эрика. — Стайлз, забудь про него.  
— Ничего у нас не случилось, — собравшись, Стайлз криво улыбнулся и посмотрел на Скотта. — Мы немного зависали вместе, а потом р-р-р-раз и оказались в койке. Конец истории.  
— А куда ты уезжал? — Айзек всучил окончательно поплывшему Лиаму стакан воды и перебрался на пол к остальным. — Несколько дней назад. Ты вернулся под вечер.  
— Он пригласил меня потусоваться в доме на побережье. Тут недалеко, — сухо ответил Стайлз. Делиться подробностями он не собирался.  
— О, даже в дом увез? — протянула Кора. — Интересно.  
— Что именно? — Стайлз и так все эти дни кусал себя за язык, чтобы не начать подкатывать к Коре с расспросами. — Кстати, ты его откуда знаешь? Он приятель твоего парня?   
— Угу, — неопределенно пробормотала Кора. — Что-то типа.  
— А где твой парень сейчас? — Лидия насмешливо приподняла бровь. — Уже испарился?  
Эллисон, не стесняясь, закатила глаза. Лидия и Кора никогда не ладили, и Эллисон единственная могла их обеих утихомирить.  
— Мой парень уехал. Срочные дела, — отчеканила Кора.   
Стайлзу показалось, что она хотела что-то добавить, но передумала.  
— Или он, как и его дружок Дерек, поразвлекся за чужой счет и отправился искать себе новые впечатления? — продолжила Лидия, посасывая через соломинку мохито.  
— Думаешь, я стану тебе что-то доказывать? — взбеленилась Кора. — Может, лучше ты нам расскажешь о своих _впечатлениях_? Я видела, как ты играла в наездницу, не успев даже снять платье. Скажи, ты пришла к Питеру сразу без трусиков?   
— А ты любишь подглядывать за чужим сексом? — Лидия покраснела, но по-прежнему старалась изображать невозмутимость. — Сначала Стайлз, теперь я…  
— Это моя несчастливая карма, — Кора состроила жалобное личико. — Поверь, последнее, что я хотела увидеть, это как ты прыгаешь у него на члене, а он мнет твои голые сиськи.   
— Девочки! — окрикнула обеих Эллисон. — Хватит!  
— Почему? — возмутился Бойд. — Пусть продолжают.  
— Да, — вдруг заговорила Лидия, сверля Кору взглядом. — Я пришла к нему без трусиков. И поимела его. Столько раз, сколько мне захотелось. А завтра _я_ от него уеду, а не он променяет меня на какие-то «срочные дела».  
Лидия показала в воздухе кавычки, и у Коры от гнева дернулась верхняя губа.  
Стайлз поспешно отпил из своего стакана. У Дерека тоже была привычка так делать. Он бесился, и, пиздец, как же это было сексуально. Стайлз плотнее сжал стаканчик в руке.  
Если бы Дерек сейчас вдруг вернулся в отель, в свой домик спасателя, Стайлз бы пришел к нему, забив на свои обиды, и остался с ним на ночь. И не позволил бы Дереку уснуть до самого утра.  
— Получается, — прорезал гнетущую тишину голос Лиама. — Стайлз выиграл ваше идиотское пари?  
— Точно! — кивнул Бойд. — Поздравляю, парень.  
— Это пари давно утратило силу, — Джексон небрежно махнул рукой. — Бросьте.  
— Ты проиграл и пытаешься слиться, — Айзек насмешливо сощурился. — Если бы ты выиграл…  
— Выиграл я, — перебил его Стайлз. — И вы все мне торчите желание.  
Раньше он бы отлично развлекся, придумывая что-нибудь изощренное.   
— Что ты хочешь? — Скотт поковырял пальцами черную полоску тату.  
Она уже поджила, корочка сошла, и Скотту разрешили трогать кожу.  
Стайлз взглянул на Айзека, задумчиво вертящего в пальцах кудрявую прядь, и ухмыльнулся. Стайлз и сам подумал отрастить волосы — его влекли смутные фантазии о властной руке, хватающей его за пряди и заставляющей глубже взять в рот или… Ладно, неважно. Но вчера он спросил у Коры, нет ли у них машинки, и та не только ее нашла, но и подстригла Стайлза так, как он привык.   
— Вы все подстрижетесь, — озвучил Стайлз. — Как я.  
— Серьезно? — вспыхнула Эрика. Ее голос зазвенел, набирая силу. — Мы должны срезать волосы? Ты ебнулся? Я не стану этого делать!  
— Девочки могут побрить кое-что другое, — Стайлз подергал бровями. — Пойдет?  
— Ладно, — успокоилась Эрика и, смутившись, хихикнула. — Пойдет.  
— Стайлз, придумай что-нибудь еще, — Эллисон недовольно свела брови. — Это немного слишком, ты не находишь?  
— Не-а, — Стайлз улыбнулся ей, взбешенный очередной попыткой нотации. — Придется тебе расстаться со своей тонкой полосочкой, от которой так кайфует Скотт!  
Эллисон вспыхнула и резко обернулась к Скотту. Тот побледнел и с упреком взглянул на Стайлза.  
Бойд присвистнул:  
— Лучшая вечеринка за все время.  
— Скотт? — тихо позвала Эллисон. — Ты позволяешь себе обсуждать такие вещи?  
— Стайлз, — сказал Скотт. — Зачем ты это сделал?  
— А при чем тут Стайлз? — Эрика слезла с колен Джексона. — Это же ты растрепал, Маккол.  
— Отлично, — Эллисон встала и плеснула себе в стакан текилы. — Скотт, может быть, мне раздеться и показать всем твоим друзьям, что у меня между ног?  
— Эл, все не так, — устало вздохнул Скотт. — Я сделал глупость. Мне очень стыдно.  
— Почему я не рассказываю девочкам _подробности_? — Эллисон выпила и присела на подлокотник кресла, где валялся Лиам. — А я могла бы.  
— Прости меня, — Скотт растер лицо ладонью. — Что мне сделать?  
— Перестать быть таким тупицей, — Эллисон закрыла рот рукой и отвернулась. — Мама была права.  
Скотт шумно выдохнул и выпрямился.  
— О, твоя мама всегда права, Эллисон! Что она про меня говорит? Хреново учусь, дурная наследственность, денег ни гроша? И моральный урод. Ничего не забыл?  
— Скотт! Все не так! Я… — голос Эллисон дрогнул, она встала, облизала губы и вдруг всхлипнула и опрометью выскочила из номера.   
Скотт не раздумывая бросился следом.  
— Я не буду стричься налысо, — сказал Джексон. — Это отстой.  
— Пари есть пари, — напомнил Айзек. — Кора, принесешь машинку?  
— Да без проблем! — Кора легко встала и потянулась, разминая мышцы. — Принесу и подстригу.  
— Никаких стрижек! Ты пьешь весь вечер! — возмутился Джексон.  
— И я трезва. Закрой рот, — посоветовала Кора. — Ждите.  
Она ушла, Айзек проводил ее глазами и потрогал свою голову.  
— Лично мне нечего терять. Девчонки и раньше не давали.  
— А мне кажется, тебе пойдет, — впечатленная ссорой Эрика вернулась в объятия Джексона и, балуясь, погладила его по затылку. — Будет секси. Как у солдат. Очень брутально и по-мужски!  
— Да? — Джексон пытливо посмотрел на нее и убедился, что Эрика не шутит. — Но я не хочу быть похожим на этих неудачников.  
Бойд громко хмыкнул и скрестил руки на груди. Ему-то сбривать было нечего.  
— Уиттмор, ты не охуел?  
— Будем настоящей командой, — влез Стайлз, сбитый с толку разразившимися одной за другой драмами. — Бритые пловцы. Банда! Скотт уже даже тату набил.  
— Пойду посмотрю, как они там, — Лидия оставила свой мохито и, накинув брошенную Лиамом толстовку, покинула номер.  
— Спорим, ей плевать на Скотта с Эллисон? Она к своему старперу побежала, — с горечью произнес Айзек.  
Стайлз пожал плечами и, добравшись до столика, стал смешивать себе новую порцию коктейля. Много-много рома и чуть-чуть колы.  
Со Скоттом получилось не очень круто, но Стайлз испытывал странное удовлетворение от вечера. Не он один такой придурок, у каждого есть слабости, и нехрен об этом забывать.  
Стайлз отхлебнул получившееся пойло, поморщился и, плюхнувшись на пол, прикрыл глаза.  
В мозгу крутилась еще одна правда: когда все спокойно разгребут свои проблемы, Стайлз со своей ничего не сделает. Факт останется фактом — первый, с кем Стайлз переспал, поимел его и выбросил, как наскучившую игрушку.


	7. Chapter 7

**-7-**

  
  
— Давайте пройдемся еще раз по вашему отчету, — дружелюбно сказал Дюкалион, когда Дерек занял свое место в комнате для допросов. — Следует уточнить детали.  
— Конечно, сэр, — Дерек сел на стул, расправил плечи, развел ноги, чтобы ступни устойчиво упирались в пол, и положил руки на стол.  
Пусть видят, что он спокоен, расслаблен и уверен в себе. Ему нечего скрывать от ФБР.  
Хотя на самом деле Дюкалион внушал опасения. Дерек знал его с детства –– Дюкалион был хорошим знакомым матери, но она никогда не рассказывала Дереку, кто он, откуда взялся, и какие дела их связывают. Дюкалион был сильным альфой, работал на правительство и скрывал свое настоящее имя — вот и все факты.  
Дерек не возражал, когда команда Дюкалиона забрала у них с Пэрришем дело и отправила их отдыхать, но нынешняя ситуация выглядела неприятно и грозила проблемами.  
— Итак, — мягко заговорил Дюкалион. — Твой помощник Пэрриш, узнав о новых трупах, поехал в участок, где навестил детектива Кэрри. Детектив Кэрри ознакомил его с материалами дела, предоставив Пэрришу незаконно сделанные копии допросов и фотографий. Пэрриш, изучив снимки, заметил в толпе юношу, который показался ему похожим на одного из опрашиваемых по первому убийству. Тогда Пэрриш, воспользовавшись полицейской базой, поднял имя этого юноши, сверил фотографии и убедился в своей правоте. Верно?  
— Абсолютно, сэр, — согласился Дерек, пропустив мимо ушей намеки на незаконность деятельности Кэрри и Пэрриша. Копы всегда нарушают правила, без этого не обходится ни одно расследование.  
— Он обнаружил, что Шон Уолкотт каким-то образом оказался связан с двумя убийствами из серии. Тогда Пэрриш проверил его биографию и выяснил, что родители Шона и старший брат были убиты во время вооруженного ограбления, а он случайно спасся — как и его приемные брат и сестра.   
— Именно так, сэр. Это его насторожило, — подтвердил Дерек.  
— Пэрриш сделал еще один запрос и получил кредитную историю всех троих Уолкоттов, — размеренно продолжил Дюкалион. — Его заинтересовали покупки Вайолет Уолкотт. Она сделала заказ на несколько специфических товаров — ей была нужна хлорная известь, этиловый спирт, формалин и ряд других веществ.  
— Из извести и спирта можно получить хлороформ, его трудно достать в готовом виде, — добавил Дерек.  
— Верно, — Дюкалион кивнул. — Пэрриш, решив, что все это выглядит подозрительно, позвонил в компанию, где был сделан заказ, и узнал адрес доставки. Это была старая ферма за чертой города, официально принадлежавшая местному жителю, который пропал без вести три года назад.  
— Идеальное убежище, — сказал Дерек.  
— Естественно, — Дюкалион ласково улыбнулся. — Пэрриш захотел проверить адрес и поехал туда, забыв оповестить о своих планах не только коллег в нашем бюро, но и тебя, своего непосредственного начальника. Почему, офицер Хейл?  
— Это моя вина, сэр, — четко ответил Дерек. — У Пэрриша живое воображение и богатая фантазия. В ходе нашей работы я не раз упрекал его за склонность строить беспочвенные теории. Полагаю, он хотел собрать железные доказательства и лишь потом обратиться за помощью.  
— Синдром новичка, — понимающе покачал головой Дюкалион. — Хотел выслужиться.  
Дерек развел руками и позволил себе улыбнуться кончиками губ.  
— Ладно, возвращаемся к отчету, — Дюкалион посмотрел на лежащую на столе папку, но заглядывать в нее не стал. — Приехав по адресу, Пэрриш постучался в дом. Дверь ему открыл Гаррет Уолкотт, Пэрриш узнал его по фотографиям. Гаррет держался дружелюбно. Пэрриш сказал, что у него проблемы с машиной, а у телефона отказала батарея, и попросил разрешения позвонить. Гаррет впустил его в дом, Пэрриш подошел к телефону, но в этот момент из дальней спальни вышел Шон Уолкотт. Он опознал Пэрриша и бросился на него. Гаррет вступил в завязавшуюся драку, и Пэрриш был схвачен и оглушен. Все правильно?  
— Я сам писал отчет, сэр, — напомнил Дерек. — Вы ничего не упускаете.  
— Спасибо, — Дюкалион рассеянно постучал пальцами по столу. — Так вот, Пэрриша принесли в «лабораторию». Там находилась Вайолет Уолкотт. Его раздели, уложили на стол, где, по-видимому, потрошили остальных убитых, и Гаррет Уолкотт достал хлороформ. К этому времени Пэрриш достаточно пришел в себя, чтобы снова драться. Он отпихнул Гаррета, ударил Вайолет и схватился с Шоном. В ходе потасовки на пол упала канистра спирта, один из стоявших в лаборатории приборов заискрил, и помещение вспыхнуло. Гаррет, Вайолет и Шон Уолкотты бросились прочь, спасаясь от пожара, а дезориентированный Пэрриш попытался их преследовать, но надышался угарным газом и потерял сознание, едва выбрался из дома. Так?  
— Я не присутствовал при этих событиях, сэр, — напомнил Дерек. — Это показания Пэрриша.  
— Тогда вернемся к твоим, — Дюкалион потер подбородок рукой. — Ты забеспокоился о своем помощнике и, пробив сигнал GPS его телефона, отправился к нему на выручку. Пэрришу повезло, что его телефон выпал из кармана перед тем, как он постучался в дом. Обнаружив Пэрриша, ты вызвал для него службу спасения, а сам осмотрел дом в поисках других пострадавших. Внутри было пусто, за исключением комнаты, куда ты не смог проникнуть. Но, к счастью, _кто-то_ изрешетил пулями оконные проемы. Стреляли из М4. Тебе удалось выбить одно из окон, ты залез внутрь и обнаружил очаг возгорания и отсутствие каких-либо останков.  
— Так написано в отчете, сэр, — согласился Дерек.  
— Да, — сказал Дюкалион и пристально посмотрел Дереку в глаза. — Так написано в отчете, офицер, и любой поймет, что это — ложь.  
Дерек выдержал взгляд. Никаких доказательств у Дюкалиона не было и быть не могло. Брейден испарилась, зачистив за собой следы, а свидетельствовать против себя Дерек не собирался. Как и сдавать Пэрриша.  
— Дерек, — Дюкалион щелкнул пультом, отключая камеры. — Это не для записи. Никто не собирается принижать ваши заслуги или наказывать вас за самоуправство. Уолкотты пойманы, дело вот-вот будет закрыто. Я знаю, что ты был не один. Меня не интересует, кто твой напарник и откуда у него армейский автомат. Продажность армии — не моя работа. Я хочу знать, что в действительности произошло в доме. И какую на самом деле роль сыграл твой милый помощник Пэрриш.  
— Не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, — медленно произнес Дерек. — Все, что было, описано в моем отчете. Если у вас есть дополнительные вопросы к Пэрришу, адресуйте их ему.  
— Твоя преданность похвальна, — Дюкалион откинулся на спинку жесткого стула. — Ты хороший альфа с верными инстинктами — как и твоя уважаемая матушка. Я бы с удовольствием допросил Пэрриша, но тот на реабилитации после столкновения с Уолкоттами. Мне любопытно, как так вышло, что после драки и пожара Пэрриш остался цел? Нет ни ран, ни ожогов, ни царапин, ни синяков — ничего. Медики говорят, он был грязным, весь в копоти. Ему поставили шок и отравление угарным газом. И все.  
— Иногда копам везет, — Дерек сплел пальцы в замок. — Должно же нам иногда везти? Я рад, что Пэрриш уцелел. А вы, сэр?  
— Я счастлив, — Дюкалион поправил безупречно завязанный галстук. — Не каждый может выжить, находясь внутри раскаленной комнаты.  
— Пэрриш был на улице, — поправил Дерек.  
— Это он закрыл дверь в лабораторию? — развлекаясь, спросил Дюкалион. — Каким образом и зачем?  
— Полагаю, он был в панике. Возможно, он надеялся, что предотвратит этим поступком дальнейшее распространение огня, — предположил Дерек.  
Дюкалион помолчал. Он отпил воды, повертел в пальцах ручку и вздохнул.  
— Дерек, я очень ценю дружбу твоей матери и был бы рад помочь ее сыну. Более того, я был бы рад помочь тебе, даже не будь ты сыном Талии Хейл. Но я не смогу этого сделать, если ты не станешь сотрудничать. Ты же понимаешь, что в случае конфликта показаний Пэрриша и Уолкоттов начнется разбирательство? Бюро может замять некоторые детали до того, как все выйдет на официальный уровень. Но вот потом… мы ничего не сумеем предпринять.  
— Как я уже сказал, все написано в отчете, — проговорил Дерек, тщательно следя за своим сердцебиением. — Спасибо за ваши слова, сэр, но я не думаю, что мне или Пэрришу понадобится заступничество.  
— Что же, — Дюкалион развел руками. — Полагаю, нашу беседу следует считать законченной. Спасибо, что уделили мне время, офицер Хейл.  
Дерек пожал протянутую руку. Дюкалион нажал на кнопку, раздался резкий сигнал, и дверь допросной открылась. Дерек вышел наружу, расписался в журнале и, забрав свои вещи, покинул участок.  
Дюкалиону придется принять отчет в том виде, в каком он есть. Конечно, они с Пэрришем солгали. Времени придумать правдоподобную легенду было мало, но они справились с задачей. Тем более, что отличались только детали. Оглушенный Пэрриш притворился, что потерял сознание — ему было не справиться с Гарретом и обратившимся в вендиго Шоном Уолкоттом. Уолкотты затащили Пэрриша в лабораторию, где он выбрал момент и попытался сбежать. Но вспыхнул пожар, Уолкотты удрали, а Пэрриша заперли. Шон и Вайолет уехали на своей машине, а Гаррет забрал автомобиль Пэрриша, не подозревая, что тот был взят в аренду.  
Благодаря этому их так быстро нашли: на арендованной машине стоял маячок, и поймать Уолкоттов оказалось проще простого.  
Дерек сел в Камаро и отправился в свой лофт. Ему хватало проблем и без Дюкалиона. События закрутились так быстро, что он даже не успел заехать в отель — и Кора страшно обиделась, узнав о случившемся постфактум. Дерека раздражало поведение сестры, пусть он и понимал причины. Но еще больше его занимало дело. Его собирались закрывать, что было не лучшим решением. Дерек связался с матерью, и та сумела в общих словах рассказать о Уолкоттах. Это была целая семья вендиго, которая, по слухам, работала на якудзу, выполняя их заказы. Как правило, речь шла о торговле органами людей со способностями — мама никогда не называла оборотней, кицуне, друидов и прочих монстрами. Уолкотты долгое время работали на японскую мафию, но однажды, видимо, что-то не поделили. Или до них добрались охотники, кто знает. Выжили только младшие дети — Шон, его брат и сестра. По слухам, и Гаррет, и Вайолет должны были стать пищей для семьи, дети-сироты, их никто не искал. Но по каким-то причинам старшие Уолкотты решили их усыновить и, видимо, приобщить к семейному делу.  
Остальное Дерек и сам понимал. Оставшись без родителей и присмотра, подростки взялись за то, что умели делать. Дерека интересовал их заказчик — продолжили они работать с якудза или нашелся кто-то еще? Почему бы Дюкалиону не сосредоточиться на этом? Если им удастся зацепиться за синдикат, это дело прогремит!  
Дерек добрался до дома, зашел в закусочную, прихватив там себе тайской еды на вынос, и с облегчением закрыл за собой дверь лофта.  
Больница, участок, перелет, снова участок, допросы, отчет… Он вымотался. Хотелось есть, спать и ненадолго забыть про все. Проблемы еще будут. Судя по поведению Дюкалиона, Уолкотты пока молчат, но когда они заговорят, у Дерека с Пэрришем начнутся реальные проблемы.  
Дерек включил автоответчик, истошно моргавший красной лампочкой, и стал прослушивать сообщения. Большинство из них не имели ценности. Внимания заслужили только два: мама просила позвонить ей, как только появится минутка, а Дженни, смеясь, настаивала на немедленном звонке. Ей хотелось обсудить с Дереком цветы, как они и договаривались.  
Дерек нахмурился. Он сроду не обсуждал с Джен никакие цветы. Отложив еду в сторону, он набрал номер Дженнифер.  
— А, вот и ты! — жизнерадостно воскликнула Дженни. — Дерек, тут такое творится! Ты не представляешь, что отколола эта девица из сто шестого номера! Ну та, которая тебя раздражала!  
— Что она сделала? — спросил Дерек, соображая.  
Кажется, они с Питером совсем поехали крышей и решили сыграть в шпионов, передав Дереку зашифрованную информацию.  
С другой стороны, Дюкалион мог поставить жучки. Дерек бы этому не удивился.  
— Эта белая стерва загубила мои цветы! — возмущенно поделилась Дженнифер. — Все три горшка! Как она могла? Ты же знаешь, я решила отказаться от букетов в номерах, быстро вянут, осыпаются, горничные жаловались, что с ними много возни. Отлично, я поставила горшки! Уютно, по-домашнему, красиво, твой дядя полностью одобрил. И всего-то нужно было поливать их. Все остальное я делала сама. Я обожаю возиться с растениями, у меня ничего не вянет. А эта жирная идиотка… Дерек, мне больно говорить об этом! Моя бедная фиалка! И два других цветочка — все пропало, их больше нет. Я бессильна помочь.  
— Какая неприятность, Дженни, — Дерек постарался изобразить сочувственный, но чуть-чуть раздраженный тон. Нормальная реакция парня, которому морочат голову женской чепухой. — Вышли ей счет за цветы.  
— Обязательно, — с жаром подтвердила Дженнифер. — За все будет заплачено.  
— Здорово, — произнес Дерек, прикрыв глаза. — Как дела в отеле? Сестренка еще дуется?  
— Она сейчас занята. У нас съезжает компания детей из Бикон-Хиллз, она помогает им собираться.  
— Передай ей привет, — попросил Дерек. — Спасибо, что позвонила, Дженни. Был рад тебя услышать.  
— Береги себя, милый, — проворковала Дженнифер и, звонко чмокнув трубку, оборвала связь.  
Дерек положил радиотелефон на базу. Вот оно что. Теперь ясно, почему Дюкалион начал копать: допросить Уолкоттов не удастся. Дженнифер и Питер руками Брейден позаботились о том, что фиалка-Вайолет и двое ее братьев замолкли навсегда. Эта наемница не зря ест свой хлеб: сработано быстро и качественно.  
Значит, на заказчика убийств выйти не удастся. Ладно, с этим Дерек разберется потом.  
Повеселев, Дерек стащил рубашку и пошел в душ. Методы дяди оставляли желать лучшего, но убитых сироток Дерек не жалел. Неважно, сколько убийце лет — монстр есть монстр. Дойди дело до суда, деткам могли дать не очень большой срок. Первое серьезное преступление, травмирующий опыт в детстве, душевная болезнь, смягчающие обстоятельства… Опытный адвокат сумел бы сыграть на всем этом. А теперь ублюдки мертвы и больше никому не навредят.  
Дерек включил теплую воду, плеснул гель для душа на мочалку и расслабленно повел плечами.  
Еще пара дней и все утихнет. И можно будет заняться личными вопросами, главный из которых, по словам милой Дженни, собирался вернуться домой, в Бикон-Хиллз. Дерек был совсем не прочь повидаться и на этот раз планировал сделать все правильно.  


  
— Нечего так смотреть, пап, я пришел сюда ради пончиков. Все знают, что у Майкла самые вкусные пончики в городе! — Стайлз вытер пальцы салфеткой и глотком допил холодный чай.  
— Ты пришел сюда, чтобы проверить, не заказал ли я нормальный кофе, — отец покачал головой и потряс в воздухе стаканчиком латте без кофеина. — Можешь не верить, сын, но я и сам заинтересован в том, чтобы дотянуть до старости и портить тебе жизнь причудами и воспоминаниями о молодости.  
— Хорошая цель, — похвалил его Стайлз. — Ладно, я вижу, как на меня косится Тара. Все, ухожу.   
Он поцеловал отца в щеку, тот взлохматил ему волосы, и Стайлз подошел к стойке. Он хотел взять с собой еще одну порцию ледяного чая. На улице стояла жара.  
Расплатившись, Стайлз выбрался на улицу и попытался на ходу достать телефон. Сделать это было непросто: любимые штаны сели после стирки. Он так увлекся, что только в последний момент понял, что сейчас врежется в какого-то чувака. Стайлз резко затормозил, но чувак спокойно подхватил его за руку и удержал.  
Стайлз вскинул голову и обомлел.  
— Привет, — улыбнулся Дерек. — Ты когда-нибудь научишься смотреть, куда идешь?  
— Что? — глупо спросил Стайлз. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Дерек выглядел непривычно: светло-голубая рубашка, черные брюки с заглаженными стрелками, галстук под горло — черт, да что происходит?  
— Я шел выпить кофе, — объяснил Дерек и кивнул на закусочную. — Майк готовит отличный кофе, а еще он бывший коп и всем нам делает скидку. Но ты и сам должен это знать.  
Стайлз не нашелся, что ответить. Дерек держался так, будто он ни капельки не удивлен встречей. Будто это нормально — столкнуться вот так в Бикон-Хиллз и обсудить…  
Стоп. Что он сказал? Делает _всем нам_ скидку?  
— Майк? — переспросил Стайлз. — Ты ходишь к Майку?  
— Детектив Дерек Хейл, — Дерек вытащил из кармана значок и показал Стайлзу. — Работаю на департамент.  
Стайлз забрал у него значок и поднес к глазам. Нет, не подделка. Настоящий жетон. Значит, Дерек правда полицейский.   
— А как же твоя работа горячим спасателем? — растерянно произнес Стайлз, вернув Дереку жетон.  
— Подработка. Кора уговорила подменить ее, чтобы и она смогла развлечься на каникулах, — Дерек усмехнулся. — Сложно отказать младшей сестренке.  
— Кора твоя сестра? — Стайлз ненавидел быть в положении парня, который ничего не знает, но, увы, он был как раз таким парнем.  
— А Пэрриш, ее новый бойфренд, мой помощник, — Дерек провел рукой по волосам — выглядел он слегка смущенным. — Стайлз, я хотел перед тобой извиниться.  
— Все нормально, — Стайлз поспешил улыбнуться. — Я понимаю.  
— Нет, не понимаешь, — возразил Дерек. Тон был мягким, но Стайлз уловил особую нотку. Дерек говорил с непреклонной уверенностью и готовностью отстаивать свою правоту. — Брейден, с которой ты меня видел — бывший рейнджер. Я попросил ее поехать со мной: пришлось выручать Пэрриша из неприятностей. До того как нас отправили в отпуск, мы с Пэрришем вели очень неприятное дело. Убийство. Которое оказалось серией. Дело, конечно, забрало бюро. А потом Пэрриш случайно наткнулся на ниточку и влип. Я ему помог, и в итоге мы взяли преступников в тот же день. Пэрриш загремел в больницу, а меня вызвали на работу и утопили в бумажках.   
— Сочувствую, — пробормотал Стайлз. — Отец ненавидит отчеты.  
— Я тоже! — Дерек закатил глаза. — Столько времени впустую. Просиживаешь штаны, заполняя формы.  
— Ага, — машинально кивнул Стайлз и не выдержал: — Да как ты вообще оказался копом?!  
— Как все, — Дерек потер рукой шею. — Колледж, полицейская академия, полгода патрульным, потом сдал экзамен. Год проходил в помощниках, получил повышение и попал сюда. Меня зимой перевели.  
— Ты знал? — у Стайлза стало кисло во рту. Какой же он идиот! — Ты все это время знал, кто я и откуда?  
— О, если бы! — Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза и покачал головой. — После того, как мы вернулись из пляжного домика, я встретил Кору и выяснил, что, оказывается, сплю с несовершеннолетним сыном шерифа, в городе которого я пытаюсь строить карьеру.  
Стайлз невольно прыснул: выражение лица Дерека очень четко передавало его эмоции.  
— Попал ты, — сказал он, стараясь держаться невозмутимо.  
— Я тоже сначала так решил, — согласился Дерек. — Хреново с точки зрения работы, зато у меня появился шанс увидеть тебя здесь, дома.  
— Зачем? — Стайлз опустил голову и поймал губами соломинку. Меньше всего он хотел, чтобы Дерек догадался о том, что он испытывает.  
— Затем, что я соскучился, — Дерек понизил голос, и этот приглушенный, нежный звук будто приласкал Стайлза. — Я чертовски хотел снова тебя увидеть.  
— Ты увидел, — Стайлз, собравшись, поднял лицо. — Что дальше?  
— Я забыл, каким ты бываешь колючим, когда сердишься, — медленно произнес Дерек. На его губах растеклась та дурацкая улыбка, когда стараешься сдержаться, но рот сам улыбается. — Что дальше? Дальше я планирую пригласить тебя на свидание. Ты говорил отцу про меня?  
— Я похож на психа? — Стайлз громко фыркнул. За болтовней получалось скрывать растерянность, а именно это Стайлзу и было нужно. — «Кстати, пап, меня на каникулах поимел взрослый мужик. Было круто, а потом он свалил». Это мне стоило рассказать моему папе-шерифу?  
— Ясно, — Дерек засунул руки в карманы. — Тогда я сам ему расскажу, это будет правильнее.  
— Ты чокнулся, — Стайлз забеспокоился. Он злился на Дерека за его ебланское поведение, но не хватало только честных разговоров с папой. Стайлза посадят под домашний арест, а Дерека — в тюрьму. — Слышишь? Чувак, у меня отличный отец, но есть же границы!  
— Я не очень хорошо его знаю, — задумчиво проговорил Дерек. — Мы работали пару раз вместе. Шериф показался мне человеком рассудительным и умным. Почему ты так уверен, что он запретит мне за тобой ухаживать?  
— За мной уха… Дерек! — Разговор становился таким бредовым, что Стайлз уже не знал, как реагировать. — Ты серьезно?  
— А о чем я, по-твоему? — возмутился Дерек. Его глаза вспыхнули. — Детка, я знаю, что ты сердишься. У тебя есть все основания, о’кей? Но я действительно, блядь, соскучился и хочу сводить тебя на свидание. И не только на свидание.  
Стайлз закусил щеку, пряча дурную улыбку. Такой Дерек ему нравился больше, чем тот правильный детектив, с которым он общался последние десять минут.  
Взрывной темперамент и хмурая рожа — вот он, дебильный идеал Стайлза.  
Так, не стоит им дальше болтать здесь: папа вот-вот выйдет из закусочной.  
— Иди сюда, — Стайлз взялся за рукав рубашки и оттащил Дерека в сторону, в местечко поукромнее. Они встали за торцом продуктовой лавки, здесь их не заметишь, если специально не заглянуть.  
— Это все из-за Брейден? — настойчиво спросил Дерек. — Стайлз, я видел тебя, когда уезжал. Но у меня действительно не было времени ничего тебе объяснить. Я бы позвонил, но ты не давал мне свой номер. Я и сейчас не знаю, правильно ли я поступил, подойдя к тебе. Если ты не хочешь никакого продолжения, скажи об этом. Я не сталкер, я не стану тебя преследовать.  
— Знаешь что! — взорвался Стайлз, наконец дав волю эмоциям. — Да. Я, блин, обижен и зол. Ты сволочь! Ты привез меня в тот домик, выебал до потери сознания, а потом укатил с самой горячей девчонкой отеля! Ты исчез! А Кора наговорила про тебя гадостей. И я чувствовал себя куском дерьма. Идиотом-девственником, с которым развлеклись от скуки. И все мои друзья теперь, кстати, в курсе. И они даже не ржут надо мной, представляешь, насколько жалким я выгляжу в их глазах?  
— Прости, — Дерек растер лицо рукой. — Мне правда очень жаль.  
— Да пошел ты со своими извинениями! — Стайлз понимал, что пора бы заткнуться, но его несло. — На что ты рассчитывал? Что подкатишь ко мне как ни в чем не бывало, и я побегу и дальше с тобой трахаться?  
— Нет, я знал, что ты на меня наорешь и, возможно, попытаешься врезать, — Дерек вздохнул. — Но я надеялся, что после этого мне удастся загладить свою вину.  
— Не удастся, — буркнул Стайлз. — Свали. Не хочу видеть твою рожу. И не смей говорить с моим отцом.  
— Я хочу тебя поцеловать, — сказал Дерек, выбив у Стайлза почву из-под ног.  
Разве можно вот так менять тему?  
— Какой прогресс. Раньше ты просто делал, как тебе хочется, и меня не спрашивал, — съязвил Стайлз, увлеченный мыслью о поцелуе.  
Они хорошо стояли: если Дерек сейчас толкнет его к этой стене и прижмет своим телом, Стайлзу будет некуда деться. Дерек лизнет ему нижнюю губу, скользнет языком между зубов, и Стайлз, наверное, кончит, прямо не сходя с этого места.  
— Я проштрафился, — Дерек сощурился и сделал маленький шажок к Стайлзу. — Не хочу усугубить положение.  
— Ну так отойди, — Стайлз пихнул его в грудь.  
Дерек перехватил его руку, погладил большим пальцем внутреннюю сторону ладони, и Стайлз непроизвольно вздохнул.  
Черт возьми, они вернулись два дня назад, значит, Стайлз не видел Дерека меньше недели. Но по ощущениям прошло гораздо больше времени, и Стайлз ужасно соскучился. Настолько, чтобы всерьез начать подозревать себя в неуместной влюбленности в совершенно неподходящего ему парня.  
— Ты сходишь со мной на свидание, — уверенно сказал Дерек. — Я отведу тебя в кино, потом накормлю, а потом завезу домой и сдам твоему отцу из рук в руки.  
— Я не ребенок, чтобы заманивать меня фильмом и пиццей, — Стайлз допил свой чай и швырнул стаканчик в мусорку.   
— Хорошо, — Дерек отступил назад, выражение лица стало закрытым и холодным. — Ладно, я… Извини еще раз. Я тебя понял. Все, больше я не стану тебя беспокоить.  
— Да нифига ты не понял, — Стайлз поймал кончик галстука Дерека и несильно дернул за него. — Ты меня бесишь, и я хочу, чтобы ты получил по заслугам. Но это не значит, что я не хочу на свидание с тобой. И уж тем более не значит, что я не скучаю по тому, чем мы занимались.  
Дерек забрал у Стайлза свой галстук и поджал губы.  
— И что теперь? Будешь выделываться, пока не надоест? Стайлз, я не мог приехать, потому что работал. И полиция не то место, где можно сказать «О, извините, я не могу сейчас дать показания, мне надо решить дела с моим мальчиком!»  
— Пиздец, — пробормотал Стайлз, пережив прокатившуюся по всему телу обжигающую волну.  
— Что? — растерялся Дерек.  
— Я хотел тебе врезать за «мальчика», потому что это звучит отвратительно, чувак. Отвратительно и пошло, но, блин. Это заводит. Господи, какая же хрень меня заводит!   
Стайлз расстроено нахмурился и вздрогнул, когда его вдруг прижали к бетонной стене. Дерек лизнул его в шею, Стайлза пробрало дрожью, сменившейся толпой мурашек, и он инстинктивно приоткрыл рот. Дерек прикоснулся к нему губами, дразняще обвел языком губы Стайлза и отстранился. Стайлз потянулся навстречу, желая уже получить свой чертов поцелуй, и Дерек, крепко обхватив его за талию, наконец-то дал себе волю. Стайлз вцепился в жесткий воротничок рубашки и двинул бедрами в попытке потереться ширинкой о ногу Дерека. Тот понятливо просунул одну ладонь между их телами, осторожно погладил член через ткань, и Стайлз с силой втянул носом воздух.  
Дерек разорвал поцелуй и посмотрел Стайлзу в глаза:  
— Не я один соскучился, м?  
— Вот ты говнюк, мистер горячий спасатель, — Стайлз взялся руками за кожаный ремень на штанах Дерека. — Но отец с нас обоих шкуру сдерет.   
— Не беспокойся. Я уговорю его помиловать нас обоих, — самодовольно усмехнулся Дерек. Впрочем, он тут же перестал улыбаться. Дерек взял лицо Стайлза в руки и проникновенно сказал. — Я не хотел тебя обидеть. Мне жаль, что ты чувствовал себя плохо. И ей богу, я надеру задницу Коре. Она заслужила!  
— Она клевая, не трогай ее, — фыркнул Стайлз. — Когда я ехал на каникулы, я хотел с ней замутить.  
— С Корой? — скривился Дерек. — С моей младшей сестрой? Боже. Нет!  
— Ты встретился мне первым, — поддразнил его Стайлз. Дерек обнял его, и Стайлз искренне наслаждался этими объятиями. Из сексуальных они стали уютными, и ему это нравилось. — Подожди, если Кора твоя сестра, получается… Питер твой дядя?  
— Поверь, я этим не горжусь, — признался Дерек. — Но мы все-таки родственники.  
— Он стремный, — Стайлз пропихнул пальцы под ремень и уперся костяшками в низ живота Дерека. — Так куда мы пойдем?  
— Я готов выслушать пожелания, — Дерек поцеловал Стайлза под ухо. — Но я не шучу — сначала я поговорю с твоим отцом. Будет плохо, если он узнает про наши встречи из чужих уст.  
— Ладно, — сдался Стайлз. — Валяй. Я подтвержу твои показания. Но знай, ты обрекаешь меня на лекцию о безопасном сексе!  
— Сожалею, мисс, но придется вам ее послушать, — Дерек притворно ойкнул, когда Стайлз, изловчившись, поднял колено и сымитировал удар в пах.   
— Пойдем, — Стайлз с сожалением вытащил пальцы. — Ты же на службе?  
— Да, мы с Пэрришем должны заехать к свидетелю, надо уточнить показания.  
Стайлз вздохнул, кое-как оправился и вышел обратно на улицу. Дерек последовал за ним, и к ним тут же направился привлекательный светловолосый парень с двумя стаканчиками кофе в руках и коробкой пончиков под мышкой.  
— А я гадал, куда ты делся, босс, — парень вручил Дереку один из стаканчиков, и Стайлз поймал себя на иррациональной ревности.  
Почему этот гондон делится с Дереком напитками и едой?  
— Стайлз, это Пэрриш, — сказал Дерек. — Пэрриш, это Стайлз.  
— В отличие от тебя, я знаю, как выглядит сын шерифа, — Пэрриш протянул Стайлзу руку, пришлось пожать. — Вы все уладили? Не хочу ничего сказать, но Дерек ведет себя, как козел, когда чем-то недоволен. А он на тебя сильно запал, так что если ты его пошлешь, я куплю в офис раскладушку и начну спать там. Он и так не может мне простить отношения с его сестрой.  
— Запал? — Стайлз ощутил, как его антипатия проходит. Да отличный парень этот Пэрриш! Стайлз уже был согласен добавить его в друзья.  
— Он возил тебя в пляжный домик, куда не пустил нас с Корой, — Пэрриш сунул в рот пончик.   
— Пэрриш, помнишь, я разрешил тебе сегодня уйти пораньше? — негромко спросил Дерек. — Еще пара слов, и будешь работать до ночи.  
— Он тиран, — Пэрриш подмигнул Стайлзу. — Натрави на него отца.  
— Папе не понадобится дополнительный стимул, — Стайлз невольно улыбнулся, предвкушая реакцию отца.  
Дерек усмехнулся, а Пэрриш ободряюще пихнул его плечом.  
— Так что, — Пэрриш проглотил пончик и запил его кофе. — Вы решили продлить свой пляжный роман?  
— Я работаю над этим, — Дерек сощурился и окинул Пэрриша взглядом. — Иди в машину.  
— Иду, — Пэрриш состроил печальную физиономию и кивнул Стайлзу: — Был рад повидаться.  
— Взаимно, — Стайлз махнул ему рукой и взглянул на Дерека: — Так мы будем встречаться по-настоящему? Как… бойфренды?  
— А есть другие варианты? — уточнил Дерек. — Ты хочешь держать отношения в тайне?  
— Даже если бы я хотел, я не смогу, — признался Стайлз. — Меня на каникулах чуть не раскусили, а всем ведь было в принципе пофиг, с кем я там тусуюсь. Нет, тайны не для меня. А вот тебе наши встречи повредят.  
— Ну, моим коллегам необязательно знать, что мы не дождались твоих восемнадцати, — Дерек пожал плечами. — Встречаться закон не запрещает. Тем более, если твой отец даст разрешение.  
— Ты хочешь меня втянуть во что-то отвратительно законное, — поморщился Стайлз. — Я надеюсь, мы будем такими целомудренными только в глазах общества? Ты же не станешь действительно соблюдать целибат?  
— Думаешь, я бы смог? — удивился Дерек. — Я сегодня утром дрочил, вспоминая твою задницу.   
— Оу, — Стайлз сглотнул. Он чувствовал, как краска заливает лицо и шею, но поделать ничего не мог. — Это круто. То есть, ну, я польщен. Хей, у меня отличная задница!  
— Великолепная. Такая аппетитная, кругленькая, мягкая… — Дерек доверительно понизил голос. — Замечательная попка.  
— Все, — Стайлз отвернулся от него. — Иди на хрен. Я не собираюсь мучиться сейчас с эрекцией. Вали к своему свидетелю.  
— Ладно, — Дерек вздохнул. — Дашь мне свой номер?  
— Лучше продиктуй свой, а я позвоню, — Стайлз вытащил мобильник, завел в нем новый контакт и, вбив цифры, позвонил.  
Дерек скинул звонок, взял Стайлза за подбородок и быстро провел большим пальцем по нижней губе. Правильно, целоваться у закусочной, полной копов, было бы глупо. Пока, по крайней мере.  
— Я позвоню, — пообещал Дерек, и Стайлз молча кивнул.  
Ему хотелось плясать от радости, но победные танцы он оставит до того времени, как надежно запрется в своей комнате.  
Стайлз проводил Дерека взглядом –– тот сел в машину к скучающему Пэрришу –– и счастливо вздохнул.  
Нет, все-таки он был прав.  
Это лучшее лето в его жизни.   
  


_Восемь месяцев спустя_

  
  
Дерек в очередной раз взглянул на часы, проверяя время, и краем глаза заметил знакомую сине-зеленую полосатую толстовку. Стайлз что-то сказал девчонке-кицуне, Кире, и бегом припустил к машине.  
— Привет, — Стайлз забросил рюкзак назад и плюхнулся на переднее пассажирское сидение. — Дерек, трогайся.  
— Ты спер в столовой желе и боишься преследования? — Дерек завел машину. — Пристегнись.  
— Да боже мой! — Стайлз перекинул через грудь ремень, механизм звонко щелкнул. — О’кей?  
— Хороший мальчик, — похвалил Дерек, плавно выезжая со школьной парковки.  
Он вырулил на улицу, проехал первый поворот и притормозил у тротуара.  
— Я слинял с тренировки по плаванию, а у нас через две недели соревнования, — объяснил Стайлз и потянулся к Дереку, быстро чмокнув его в губы. — Привет еще раз.  
— Засранец, — вынес вердикт Дерек. — Привет, детка.  
Он достал телефон и набрал выученный наизусть номер.  
— Здравствуйте, шериф, — заговорил он, когда трубку сняли. — Я забрал Стайлза, везу к себе.  
— Хорошо, сынок, — рассеянно отозвался шериф. — Спроси, он пересдал эссе по истории?  
Дерек повернулся к Стайлзу, и тот скорчил недовольную физиономию.  
— А с минусом, — ответил Стайлз. Динамик на телефоне был громким.  
— Запорол, — прокомментировал Дерек в трубку.   
— В прошлый раз было С, — не согласился шериф. — Простим ему минус.  
— Знаете что! — возмутился Стайлз. — Сами бы попробовали нарыть что-то на тему: «Проблемы питания армии северян во времена Гражданской войны»!  
— Ты же сам ее выбрал, — напомнил Дерек.  
— Скажи отцу, чтобы не трогал мясо, — Стайлз не любил признавать свои ошибки. — Оно для завтрашнего барбекю!  
— Шериф, Стайлз говорит…  
— Хватит с меня нотаций, — проворчал шериф. — Скажи этому засранцу…  
— Может, я дам ему трубку? — перебил его Дерек.  
Он по собственному опыту знал, что отец и сын Стилински могли общаться так часами.  
— Не надо, — сдал назад шериф. — Повеселитесь. И не забудь завтра вернуть его.  
— Конечно, — согласился Дерек. — Хорошего дня.  
Он убрал телефон и посмотрел на Стайлза.  
Тот расплылся в шкодливой улыбке.  
— Йе-е-е-е! — протянул Стайлз, закусив нижнюю губу и пританцовывая на одном месте. — Давай, Дерек. Жми на газ!  
— Да ты весь светишься, — Дерек тронулся и аккуратно влился в поток машин.  
В пятницу движение в Бикон-Хиллз оживлялось.  
— Я предвкушаю свой первый легальный секс, — торжественно произнес Стайлз. — Мне исполнилось восемнадцать. Я могу законно с тобой спать!  
— Я не буду это комментировать, — пробормотал себе под нос Дерек.  
— У меня большие планы, — оповестил Стайлз, непрестанно вертясь на сидении, будто у него уже свербело в заднице. — Готовьтесь, офицер, у вас будет напряженная ночная смена. Не хочешь заскочить в аптеку? Ну, чтобы потом не было конфуза?  
— У меня когда-то были конфузы? — Дерек ненавидел, что все равно ведется на эти тупые поддевки.  
— Ну… помнишь тот случай? — радостно спросил Стайлз.  
— Тот случай — это когда я накурился, уснул, а ты решил мне подрочить? — уточнил Дерек. — Ты про него?  
— Я, между прочим, хотел сделать тебе приятный сюрприз, а ты на меня нарычал волком и состроил страшную морду. Ты стремно выглядишь без бровей, чувак, — Стайлз порылся в бардачке и достал бутылку воды.  
Дерек не стал отвечать. Стайлзу нравилось трепаться обо всем подряд, а Дерек любил слушать его болтовню. Отвлекшись от темы секса, Стайлз переключился на школьные новости, и Дерек принялся вполуха слушать о перипетиях жизни подростков Бикон-Хиллза.  
Но мысли были заняты другим. Он помнил, как прогнал Стайлза с его неудачной попыткой мастурбации. Но гораздо больше он любил вспоминать, как первый раз обратился при нем. Шериф сдал секрет Дерека до того, как он сам решился открыть правду. Дерек все пытался сообразить, как признаться в своей природе, чтобы не выглядеть чокнутым и не напугать. Шериф же, по словам Стайлза, просто между делом спросил у сына, в курсе ли он, что крутит любовь с оборотнем. После небольшого семейного скандала Стайлз приехал к Дереку, мрачный и обеспокоенный, объяснил, что папа, видимо, снова пьет, и рассказал про его «бред». Дерек, вздохнув, обратился, и Стайлз, помолчав минутку, счастливо улыбнулся. Отсутствие у отца галлюцинаций и запоев перевесило возможные минусы отношений с оборотнем. Правда, Стайлз какое-то время доставал Дерека всеми найденными в интернете мифами и легендами, но Дерек удачно свел его с Пэрришем, и проблема решилась раз и навсегда. Пэрриш, обнаружив свою принадлежность к обожаемому им миру, не только не бросил свои изыскания, но начал составлять собственный бестиарий, в чем Стайлз ему активно помогал. Потом Дерек благополучно пережил стадию «а почему ты меня не укусишь, я тоже хочу иметь суперсилы», и все наладилось. Стайлз принял как факт волчьи особенности Дерека и погрузился в учебу — последний год перед колледжем это серьезно.   
— Погоди, — Дерек уловил знакомое имя в болтовне Стайлза. — Ты и близнецов пригласил на вечеринку?  
— Конечно! — удивился Стайлз. — Их и Дэнни.  
— Да плевать на Дэнни, зачем ты позвал Эйдана?   
— Потому что мы общаемся, — Стайлз почесал царапину на щеке: каким-то образом он напоролся на торчащую шляпку гвоздя в библиотеке. — Ты чего бесишься?  
— Все нормально, — бросил Дерек.  
— О мой бог! — Стайлз хлопнул Дерека по плечу. — Ты до сих пор ревнуешь? Дерек! Чувак, это так тупо!  
— Угу, — Дерек заехал на подземную парковку дома.  
— Нет, серьезно, — продолжил Стайлз. — Эйдану не нравятся парни.  
— Но тебя он поцеловал и облапал, — напомнил Дерек. — Вылезай, приехали.  
Стайлз открыл дверцу, забрал свой рюкзак и отошел от Камаро.  
— Ты же прикалываешься? — уточнил Стайлз. — Ну, с Эйданом?  
— Не знаю, — Дерек смерил его взглядом. — Мне стоит беспокоиться?  
— Нет!  
— Конечно, — кивнул Дерек. — Зачем переживать из-за того, что ты много тусуешься с парнем, с которым у тебя однажды почти случился секс, а вы при этом чаще всего одеты в одни только плавки и купальные шапочки или вовсе голые — например, в общей душевой.  
Стайлз рассмеялся и пошел к лифту.  
— Думаешь, он меня хочет? — спросил Стайлз. Щеки у него разрумянились от удовольствия.  
Обычные комплименты Стайлз принимал плохо, отмахивался и не верил, а вот в таком ключе был готов поверить в собственную привлекательность.  
— Не знаю насчет Эйдана, но часть старшей школы ходит на ваши соревнования совсем не ради того, чтобы поддержать любимую команду по плаванию, — Дерек нажал кнопку, и лифт поехал вверх.  
— Естественно! Мы выглядим супер с прищепками на носу! — Стайлз обнял Дерека за талию и потерся подбородком о его плечо.  
— Да уж, — Дерек чмокнул Стайлза в кончик носа и вышел из лифта. — Я заехал к миссис Форест за ее грибной лазаньей. Будешь?  
— Спрашиваешь! — Стайлз отпер дверь своим комплектом ключей и разулся, оставив кроссовки у двери. Обувь была запачкана землей и грязью. — А пирог ты взял?  
— Яблочный с корицей и вишневый со сливками. Твое молоко в холодильнике.  
— Круто! — Стайлз открыл окно, впуская свежий воздух, и снял толстовку. — Твои предки не звонили?  
— Отец, — ответил Дерек. — Сказал, что они выедут завтра утром. И что мама уже дважды передумала с выбором одежды.  
— Ясно, — Стайлз быстро растер себе затылок обеими руками. — А мы с отцом будем выглядеть как два бездомных. Каждый раз, когда мы стараемся изобразить что-то приличное, получается полный отстой.  
— Вы все придаете встрече чересчур большое значение, — хмыкнул Дерек. — И расслабься. Отец приедет в джинсах, футболке и кардигане с широкими отворотами. Когда он два года назад отправился на конференцию в Сан-Франциско, все приняли его за гея. К нему даже стал приставать пацан лет двадцати. Папа ужасно гордится этим фактом.   
— Которым из них? — Стайлз забрался на кухонный табурет.  
— Пожалуй, обоими, — поразмыслил Дерек. — Ему льстит, что он выглядит настолько ухоженным и аккуратным, и он в восторге, что мог заинтересовать кого-то помладше, чем мы с Лорой. Мама выпускает когти, едва он заводит рассказ про поездку, но папе все равно. Уверен, вы услышите эту историю до того, как поджарится первая порция мяса.  
Стайлз хихикнул, извернулся и достал из холодильника бутыль с молоком. Дерек вытащил лазанью, разделил ее на порции и поставил подогреваться в микроволновку.  
Он старался не нервничать, но и сам гадал, как пройдет первая семейная встреча. Они со Стайлзом, не сговариваясь, избегали излишнего вмешательства родных в свои дела. Дерек плотно контактировал с шерифом — этого было не избежать, но в остальном они старались держать личную жизнь при себе. Они формально пригласили друг друга в гости на День Благодарения и Рождество, но Дерек уехал к матери, у которой собрался весь клан Хейлов, а Стайлз привычно отметил праздники в компании отца и семьи Маккол. Стайлз утверждал, что ему достаточно знакомства с Корой, Питером и Лорой, приезжавшей зимой навестить брата и отдохнуть от своих близняшек. Дерека устраивало, что его родители посмотрели на фотографии Стайлза на фейсбуке и, убедившись, что сын влюблен, одобрили его не совсем законные отношения.  
А теперь им предстояло собраться всем вместе, и Дерек со Стайлзом на этом барбекю официально будут в качестве пары. Может, еще не поздно сесть в тачку и дернуть в Нью-Йорк? Стайлзу понравится Манхэттен.  
— О чем думаешь? — спросил Стайлз, вытаскивая из печки тарелки. — У тебя лицо, как будто ты решил кого-то зарезать.  
— Я разрабатывал план побега, — признался Дерек.  
Стайлз усмехнулся, поставил тарелки на стол и, подойдя к Дереку, забрался к нему на колени.  
— Вот поэтому я с тобой и встречаюсь, — сказал он, когда Дерек его придержал за спину. — Мы на одной волне.  
— Ты представляешь, сколько у моей матери историй обо мне? — вздохнул Дерек. — И она расскажет их _все._  
— А есть какие-то, о которых не в курсе Кора? — Стайлз высоко поднял брови. — Я думал, что уже знаю о тебе все самое стыдное!  
— Кстати, — припомнил Дерек. — Маму раздражает, что Питер до сих пор ухлестывает за твоей рыжей подружкой. Как насчет перевести разговор на них? Ты согласен пожертвовать Лидией во имя нашего общего блага?  
— Она недавно подставила меня на химии и так и не разрешила потрогать ее сиськи, — ответил Стайлз с показной суровостью. — Бросим ее под поезд. Все равно она не узнает.  
— Точно, — Дерек шлепнул Стайлза по бедру. — Давай есть, остынет.  


  
Стайлз зевнул и, дернув ногой, повалил на пол миску из-под попкорна.  
— Ты намусорил, — Дерек пощекотал его под ребрами, и Стайлз согнулся, прячась от его пальцев.  
— Какая разница. Завтра вечером здесь будет тусовка. Диджей, пиво, чипсы и конфетти. Забудь на сутки о порядке, — отмахнулся Стайлз. — И, чтобы ты знал, я реально признателен, что ты разрешил мне отметить у тебя.  
— У меня была альтернатива — гей-клуб или мой лофт, — напомнил Дерек. — Ты не пойдешь в гей-клуб, детка.  
— Это притеснение моих прав, — забурчал Стайлз, поднимаясь с дивана.  
— Каких прав? Права на глупости? — Дерек нашарил пульт и выключил проигрыватель — на экране уже с минуту шли титры. — Ты в душ?  
— Да, надо бы помыться, — Стайлз понюхал свою подмышку и сморщился. — Мог бы и сказать, что от меня несет.  
— Я бы сказал, если бы меня это беспокоило, — Дерек поднял миску, кинул в нее несколько вывалившихся зерен попкорна и потянулся.  
— Ты со мной? — спросил Стайлз, остановившись у спинки дивана.   
— А без меня ты забываешь, как пользоваться мочалкой?  
Стайлз закатил глаза, кинул в Дерека маленькой подушкой и ушел.  
Дерек рассмеялся. Поразмыслив, он поставил миску обратно на столик и отправился следом, на ходу стаскивая с себя футболку. От рывка ткань треснула, Дерек швырнул футболку на пол и открыл дверь в ванную. Он посмотрел в запотевшее зеркало, скинул тренировочные штаны и боксеры и, отодвинув шторку, залез к Стайлзу под струи обжигающе-горячей воды.  


  
— Нормально? — Дерек нажал на основание и убедился, что пробка вошла целиком.  
— М-м-м, да. Хорошо, — расслабленно отозвался Стайлз и потерся затылком о подушку.  
Дерек провел ладонью по его голой груди, зацепив ногтем торчащий сосок, и Стайлз обиженно застонал. Пробка была широкой, и первые несколько минут Стайлзу требовалось полежать и привыкнуть к ощущению ее внутри своего тела.  
Секс с узлом требовал тщательной подготовки, которой Дерек никогда не пренебрегал. У него были фантазии о других вариантах — жестких и грубых? — но в реальности Дерека ужасала мысль, что Стайлз поранится или испытает настоящую боль. В конце концов, каждый раз, когда он снимал со Стайлза трусы, Дерек хотел в первую очередь доставить удовольствие, а уж потом кончить самому. Собственный оргазм был не так интересен, как чужой. Видеть, как Стайлз бьется под ним, хрипит, стонет, кричит, как его трясет и скручивает — вот после чего Дерек испытывал странную смесь гордости и удовлетворения. Чувствовал себя на сто процентов мужиком. Впрочем, когда за дело брался Стайлз, Дерек был рад получить свою долю удовольствия. А Стайлз, поднабравшись опыта и разведав чувствительные местечки Дерека, стал в этом чертовски хорош.  
— Давно мы этого не делали, — шепнул Дерек и поцеловал Стайлза в приоткрытые губы.  
— Ты сам не давал, — Стайлз лениво шевельнулся и погладил Дерека по плечу. — А мне, между прочим, в кайф.  
— Угу, — Дерек просунул руку и осторожно пошевелил основанием пробки.  
Стайлз охнул и медленно выдохнул. Дерек провел ладонью по его напряженному члену, чувствуя подушечками пальцев ставшие выпуклыми венки, и снова оставил Стайлза в покое.  
Секс с узлом был особенным. Во всех смыслах — и примитивном физическом, и сложном эмоциональном. За прошедшие месяцы у них со Стайлзом накопилось много интимных моментов, никак не связанных с сексом, но в плотском отношении вязка была самой интимной вещью из тех, что они успели попробовать.  
Но злоупотреблять этим Дерек не хотел. Изыски хорошо в меру, иначе они приедаются, кроме того, узел сильно растягивал мышцы, а никто из них не желал проблем. Даже обычный анальный секс они старались нормировать. Дерека природа не обделила размером, а регенерации у Стайлза не было. В какой-то момент они попробовали сменить позиции, но эксперимент провалился. Поначалу Стайлз завелся, превратился в сплошной восторг и предвкушение, но после нескольких раз перестал претендовать на ведущую роль в постели. Дерек сначала решил не лезть с расспросами, а потом не выдержал и вывел Стайлза на долгий откровенный разговор. Стайлз, слава богу, не стал играть в молчанку, но с трудом смог сформулировать свои чувства. По его словам выходило, что все здорово, но что-то не то. _Не так_. Дерек не стал пытать дальше: он и сам испытывал схожие ощущения.   
После этого обсуждения стало легче. Они вернулись к привычному варианту, Дерек забрал себе лидерство в кровати и следил за тем, чтобы не навредить своему мальчику.  
— Стайлзу скучно, — оповестил Стайлз, повернув голову. — Что ты валяешься без дела?  
Дерек фыркнул и, нагнувшись, стал коротко целовать ему лицо. Он потерся щетиной о щеку, Стайлз попытался отпихнуть его, но Дерек не дался. Тогда Стайлз обнял его обеими руками за шею и перекатился, оказавшись сверху. Он поцеловал Дерека, глубоко залезая языком в его рот, и оторвался от его губ с довольным видом.  
— Чем займемся? — спросил он, облизнувшись.  
— Садись, — позвал его Дерек и похлопал по простыне у себя под мышкой. — Упрись сюда коленом.  
— Оу! Грязные штучки, офицер Хейл, — Стайлз сделал, как было велено, и его член оказался прямо у рта лежащего на спине Дерека. — Нам надо снять домашнее порно. Вот это бы точно смотрелось горячо!  
— Домашнее порно не бывает горячим, оно всегда выходит жалким и стремным, — возразил Дерек. — Перекошенные потные лица и нелепо дергающиеся тела. Можем купить зеркало и поставить у кровати, хочешь?  
— Чувак, какой смысл, — Стайлз обвел пальцами скулы Дерека. — Я забуду в него смотреть.  
— Тогда уйми свою фантазию и дай мне сюда твой член, — Дерек поймал ртом головку, Стайлз аккуратно толкнулся и зашипел от удовольствия. Дерек надавил языком на дырочку уретры, зная, как Стайлз от этого теряет мозги, а потом пропустил член глубже, в горло. Раньше у него не всегда выходил этот трюк, но Дерек значительно улучшил свои оральные навыки. Стайлз принялся покачиваться, медленно трахая его в рот. Дерек погладил его по ягодицами, помял их, несколько раз ущипнув, и опять нажал пальцами на основание пробки. Стайлз застонал. Его лицо скривилось, верхняя губа дернулась вверх, показывая ряд белых зубов — как у рассерженного волка. Ничего красивого для камеры, но очень возбуждающе для настоящего секса. Дерек прокрутил пробку по часовой стрелке и, ощутив, что Стайлз вот-вот спустит, выпустил его член изо рта.  
— Ненавижу тебя!  
Дерек усмехнулся. Стайлз сполз вниз, прижался ноющим членом к бедру и, взяв Дерека за шею, жадно поцеловал.  
Они снова поменялись местами, но Стайлз вряд ли обратил на это внимание, слишком занятый ртом Дерека. Его пальцы скользнули по влажным от пота плечам, Стайлз заерзал, стремясь все-таки кончить, и Дерек строго шлепнул его по ягодице.  
— Я вынимаю? — спросил он, вернув руку к основанию пробки.  
— Да.  
— Уверен?  
— Уверен, Дерек! — Стайлз шумно вздохнул. — Я хочу кончить. Давай уже!  
Дерек вытащил пробку, Стайлз глотнул воздуха и выгнулся, стоило Дереку потрогать растянувшуюся влажную дырку.   
— Ты маньяк, — просипел Стайлз, когда Дерек, наслаждаясь, провел пальцами по чувствительным краям. — Может быть, ты мне вставишь? Чувак, я хочу твой узел. Я уже почти чувствую, как он во мне пульсирует. Я…  
— Закрой рот, пока я не спустил, — взмолился Дерек.  
Самоконтроль давался ему тяжело. Обуздывать волчью натуру было несложно, а вот бороться с желанием кончить он не любил.  
Дерек дотянулся до полупустого флакона и смазал себя и Стайлза. Он вставил головку, легко вошедшую после пробки, пропихнул член дальше и погладил мышцы ануса, готовя их к новому растяжению.   
— Нормально, — шепнул Стайлз. В полумраке его глаза блестели, а тени причудливо играли на лице. — Двигайся.  
Дерек толкнулся, по опыту зная, что лучше войти рывком, и узел оказался внутри Стайлза. Тот издал низкий стон, всхлипнул от накативших эмоций и расслабился. Дерек привычно принюхался, проверяя, как у них дела, и успокоился. Сердце Стайлза билось, как сумасшедшее, но горьких ноток боли он не учуял. Дерек взял Стайлза за бедра и стал осторожно покачиваться, смещая член не больше, чем на полдюйма. Это был самый умопомрачительный вариант из всех, что они перепробовали. Стайлз с присвистом задышал, хватаясь пальцами за простыню, а Дерек полностью сосредоточился на себе. Его член весь был внутри, в теплом, нежном, упоительно гладком и тесном. Стайлз сжимал его в себе, и волна удовольствия шла от головки до самых яиц, заставляя их судорожно поджиматься в то и дело подкатывающем оргазме. Стайлз захныкал, дергая бедрами, и Дерек жадно всмотрелся в его лицо, запоминая плотно закрытые глаза, искаженный в мольбе рот и мелкие капельки пота над верхней губой. Он опустил глаза ниже, приласкав взглядом топорщащиеся соски, и увидел, как член Стайлза прижался к животу, истекая тоненькой струйкой предъэякулята. Кажется, сегодня помощь Дерека не понадобится. Стайлз говорил, что узел очень давит на простату, и стимуляция получается постоянной, сильной и острой. Дерек успокаивающе погладил растянутые мышцы ануса, Стайлз вскрикнул, задрожал, и их обоих накрыло почти одновременно.   
Дерек рыкнул, царапнул когтями простыни и осторожно опустился на Стайлза, пачкая живот в чужой сперме.  
— Ну что, — прочистив горло, спросил Дерек. — Легальный секс чем-то отличается от нелегального?  
— Отвяжись, — усмехнулся Стайлз, поморгав. Его нижние ресницы были мокрыми. — Офигеть, да?  
— Да, — Дерек поцеловал его в щеку. — Тяжело?  
— Ты не фея, чувак, — вопреки своим словам Стайлз обнял его и поцеловал в шею. — Если ты волновался — больно не было.  
— Тебе всегда капельку больно, — не согласился Дерек.  
— Тебе тоже больно, когда я просыпаюсь раньше тебя и кусаю за голый зад, — Стайлз цапнул его за мочку уха. — Но ты это любишь.  
— Терпеть не могу эту твою привычку, — отрезал Дерек.  
— Для копа ты очень лажово врешь, — Стайлз еще раз поцеловал его и сказал: — Ладно, стало тяжело. Переворачиваемся.  
Дерек придержал его за талию и, стараясь не делать резких движений, устроился так, чтобы они легли двумя ложками. Он погладил Стайлза по животу и поковырял ногтем ставшую присыхать сперму.  
— Я забыл влажные полотенца, — зевнул Стайлз. — Буду спать грязным.  
— Спать? — притворно удивился Дерек. — Ты же обещал мне насыщенную ночную смену.  
— Я проснусь утром, и ты пожалеешь, что меня дразнил, — пригрозил Стайлз. — Все. Время говорить, что ты любишь меня, и желать мне спокойной ночи. Стайлз устал.  
— Стайлз наглец, — Дерек поводил кончиком носа о волосы на затылке. Стайлз еще осенью отказался от своего ежика, и новая прическа ему очень шла. Она сделала его взрослее и привлекательнее. Дереку нравилось.  
— Хорошо, что Питера завтра не будет, — заговорил Стайлз, переплетя пальцы Дерека со своими. — Ты его не пригласил?  
— Я ему сказал, что с меня хватит матери. И напомнил про Лидию, — ответил Дерек.  
— А мы летом опять поедем к нему в отель?  
— Ни за что! — Дерек мысленно перекрестился. — Что мы там забыли? Давай покатаемся по побережью. Или махнем в Мексику.  
— Ну не знаю, — протянул Стайлз, поерзав — ловил последние отголоски оргазма. — Ты мне нравился в образе горячего спасателя.  
— М-м-м, посмотрим, кто решит на меня поспорить среди отдыхающих?  
Стайлз обернулся и нахмурился.  
— Вот только попробуй.  
— Что именно? — невинно осведомился Дерек.  
— Ты знаешь, — Стайлз подозрительно на него посмотрел и добавил: — Мексика меня устроит.  
— Отлично, — Дерек обнял его покрепче. — А меня, кстати, устраиваешь ты. Хватит думать, что я увлекусь кем-то еще.  
— Я тебя не ревную, — заявил Стайлз и облизнулся. — Это все ты. Ты же не говоришь людям, кто ты, до того, как тащишь их в кровать. А это безответственно, офицер! Ты позоришь свой значок.  
— Я сейчас не на службе, — улыбнулся Дерек. — И я не тащу в кровать _людей_ , я тащу только тебя. Вернее, ты сам идешь.  
— Как самодовольно, — хмыкнул Стайлз.  
— Я люблю тебя, — парировал Дерек. — А ты любишь меня. У нас только что был охуенный секс. У меня есть все основания быть самодовольным.   
— Мне не с чем поспорить, — сдался Стайлз.  
Выражение его лица смягчилось, став нежным и немного детским. Он выпятил губы, Дерек поцеловал их, и Стайлз отвернулся и улегся нормально.  
— Если я еще и поступлю, куда хочу, я лопну от счастья, — тихо сказал он. — У папы на работе все о’кей, у меня есть ты, и мне только что стукнуло восемнадцать. Я не знаю, чего еще пожелать.  
— Чтобы завтрашний обед с родителями прошел сносно, а твои приятели не разгромили мне лофт, — ответил Дерек. — Не стоит бояться, что все складывается хорошо, Стайлз. Не волнуйся, мы с тобой обязательно вляпаемся.  
— У тебя какой-то пессимистичный оптимизм, — Стайлз зевнул и натянул одеяло повыше — он любил устроиться в коконе из Дерека и постельных принадлежностей.  
— Это называется реализм. И фатализм. И любой другой -изм, какой пожелаешь, — Дерек, заразившись, тоже зевнул. — А может, все-таки уедем утром в Нью-Йорк?  
— Напомни мне об этом за завтраком, — попросил Стайлз. — И я дам ответ.  
— Спокойной ночи, — пожелал Дерек.  
— Я люблю тебя, — неразборчиво отозвался Стайлз, и Дерек почувствовал, как он засыпает.  
Дерек поцеловал его в плечо и, осторожно придерживая корень, вытащил член наружу. Стайлз недовольно дернулся, Дерек вытер выступившую сперму оставшимся после душа полотенцем, и тоже позволил себе улечься.  
Или можно оставить Нью-Йорк на потом и поехать сразу в Мексику, не дожидаясь лета. Или к Золотым воротам. Или…  
Он зевнул, выворачивая себе челюсть, и закрыл глаза.  
Какая разница куда. У Дерека было _с кем_.   
Больше ему ничего и не требовалось.  
  



End file.
